Dino Thunder: Rise of the Phoenix
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Desiree and Angelica Oliver are back in a brand new adventure, with new friends, new powers, new enemies, and someone they once thought missing in action, Will the twins ever find retirement from the colored spandex?
1. Ch 1 Twins' birthday Day of the Dino p1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Dino Thunder, just Desiree, Angelica, and Aya. Yes I know this is super long, I didn't mean for it to be. Day of the Dino Part 1 Read and Review please

Now on with the New story!

A sixteen year old ran her hand down the hood of her brand new crimson mustang convertible. She wanted to squeal in joy at her new car. Hers all hers. True, she would be giving rides to school to her sister, but she would behind the wheel.

"No can't let her be behind the wheel" Desiree said to herself as she felt rubbed her car's hood gently.

"Won't let who behind the wheel?" asked a voice behind her, Desiree turned around and saw her twin standing there with her hands behind her back.

Desiree put a smirk on her face. "Oh you, my dear twin"

"We're going to be late," Angelica stated, "Cam wanted everyone at the Wind Ninja Academy early,"

"Right," Desiree replies,

"Oh, Desiree you're wearing my sweater" Angel pointed out as she got into the car.

The fire ninja shook her head, "Nope, your sweater is in the backseat remember, this one happens to be mine, because it has a phoenix design on the sleeves,"

Angel looked back and smiled when she saw her sweater. Desiree slammed on the gas and drove to the Academy, well the forest that surrounded the secret entrance.

"Desiree, slow down i want to get there alive!" Angel yelled at her sister as she gripped the door handle.

"Fine," Desiree pouted then slowed down to the speed limit, "You just want to be alive for when you see Cam,"

"Well duh Ree, and i want to live for the rest of the day!, man, who taught you how to drive like this!" Angel asked in relief as her sister slowed down a notch.

"Well sorry, Driving a Zord for the past year and half does that to a person," Desiree answered, "But you wouldn't know, because you failed the driving test."

"I failed cause somebody stayed up talking on the phone all night while i was trying to study" Angel huffed.

"Like you haven't stayed up talking all night to Cam, when you know he had a class to teach in the morning, I haven't seen Hunter since Graduation," Desiree replied, "But then the same could be said about the others too,"

"But, oh forget it" Desiree giggled at her sister's defeat and slowly pulled up at the end of the forest, and shuddered at the thought of leaving her new mustang out here, then shook her head, Lothor was trapped in the Abyss of Evil with his minions, all except for Marah and Kapri, who switched sides at the end of the battle,

"Any students out here touch my mustang and you're be in so much trouble," Desiree called out to the silent forest as they walked through it.

"Desiree, are you sure that you love Hunter and not your car?" Angel laughed.

"Are you sure you love that credit card more then Cam?" Desiree countered,

"Well, i did max it out on Jessica" Angel smiled at the memory of her adopted niece, since Jason treats the girls as sisters in anything but blood.

Desiree's jaw dropped open, "You maxed out your birthday gift on a one year old?"

"Yup" Angel chirped,

Desiree laughed, "I can't say I blame you, I did buy her that play kitchen, I can't resist her."

"Yeah she looks just like Emily to" Angel said as they walked inside the Academy.

There were six teachers waiting for them inside,

"Well what is going on here?" Desiree asked her sister.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Sensais Desiree and Angelica!" yelled the entire student body of the Wind Ninja Academy.

The girls jumped back while smiling wide. Cam came over and swung Angel around.

Desiree smiled at her sister, then ran at her own boyfriend. "Hunter!"

Hunter caught and held her in his arms, "Don't be gone for so long, even my own students were noticing my lack of attention, and is that my shirt underneath that sweater?"

Desiree nodded, "Yeah, I stole it months ago before we left and I had too since all of our stuff was destroyed in Ninja Ops."

"Don't we get hugs too?" Dustin asked, pouting a little.

Desiree and Angelica once detached from their boyfriends hugged each one,

"I need to give the three of you something, I already sent one to Blake." Cam states before reaching into his uniform, pulling out three identical necklaces, with the symbol of the Wind Ninja Academy on it, "We're all going our separate ways soon. Blake is already on tour with Factory Blue, Hunter's teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy and you two will be going to high school in Reefside, so I made these just in case we ever need to meet again,"

Angel and Desiree glanced at each other, "You mean if Lothor ever climbs his way out of the Abyss of Evil,"

"yes," Cam replied, "Now let's celebrate this birthday,"

Sensai Wannabe canceled morning classes, so the half of the reunited team could spend it together.

"I want my presents" Angel giggled jumping up and down.

Desiree laughed as she was stuck in between Hunter and Shane, "I never thought I agree with anything she says but I want my presents too."

Angel smiled as she was handed a present from Cam.

"I hope that is something, she could use," Desiree wondered as she was handed her own gift from Hunter.

Both boys smiled as the twins opened their gifts, they smiled even wider as they opened the boxes.

"Photo albums?" Desiree asked, then opened it to the first page, there was a picture when She first revealed herself to the others,

"Blake's gift is underneath that, He sends his happy birthday wishes, but he's on a tight schedule." Hunter added,

Angel wiped a couple of tears when she noticed a couple of pictures of her and jason, One of them showed her on top of his back after he found out she was a ranger.

Desiree lifted her album out of the way and looked down, there in the bottom of the box was season passes to motocross, she pulled out her cell phone and typed a quick text message to the missing thunder ninja 'Blake, Thanks!'

"So when do you guys head to Reefside" Tori asked.

Desiree and Angelica looked down, "Tomorrow is the first day, it sucks being born just before school starts." Angelica answered.

Dustin pressed a large box at both girls, "This is from Kelly and I,"

"Awesome" Angel laughed as she pulled out a Ice-blue hoodie with a falcon printed on the back.

Desiree looked at a card with her and Angel's names on it, "Hey girls, drop by to pick up your new dirtbikes, love ya Kelly,"

Angel jumped up and down like a little girl. Now she can race Jason.

Aya called out a greeting as she swoop down to land on Desiree's shoulder, with two gifts in her beak. *_This is for you guys, Sorry its the only thing I could get my talons on,*_

"Its okay Aya" Desiree told the phoenix and she picked up the gifts. She handed one to her twin, and opened hers, she started to tear up at the sight of a pair of earrings, made from Phoenix crest feathers, "Aya, you shouldn't have,"

Angel started to tear up when she saw a ring with a ice-blue and green stone in the middle. Aya nuzzled both girls, *_I've missed both of you, next time don't leave me.* _she stayed behind because where the girls were going, a Phoenix would stand out,

The girls smiled. They got together sitting around sharing stories about their time they spent here.

"We're going to miss you guys, so much," Desiree stated as she leaned against Hunter's side, "We shouldn't have stayed away so long,"

"Angel, are you alright? what are you thinking about?" Shane asked as he noticed she was in a daze

"Nothing, I bet we'll see each other again, remember Anything's possible." Angel replied.

Desiree knew she was thinking about something but didn't push. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out.

"I have something to say," Desiree stated a few moments later

They all turned their heads to their friend.

Desiree sighed, "One of the nights, when I was supposedly talking to Hunter, I was really talking to Hikari,"

Angel's head snapped up. "Why Ree?"

Desiree didn't meet her twin's eyes, "She was still trying to talk me into getting more training ,"

Angel didn't know what to say. Would her sister leave her?

Desiree looked up as she caught the faint flicker of worry that came though the twin bond, "not right away, I pushed my case about finishing High school, and she reluctantly agreed,"

"I will be behind you in what ever you decide Ree" Angel said with a small smile, They noticed their Sensai had something to say.

"Girls, i hope and feel that somehow with all you have been through you will be reunited with your brother" He told them.

"I hope so too, knowing him, he might have another enemy after him." Desiree replied, then petted Aya's crest feathers, Angel didn't know what to say since she had given up hope a little while ago but hid it from everyone.

"Have you got your classes figured out?" Sensai asked, being the teacher he is.

"I do but my sister doesn't since she is a slacker" Desiree said poking her sister's shoulder.

"Maybe I should have phased the question another way, I meant what about your duties to your ninja schools," Sensai replied.

Desiree sighed, "I've decided to take on the students, who are most um...volatile, the ones who need more guidance, I should know what anger and the fire arts could do to anything or anyone."

"I'm not sure what I'll do about that, I wonder if I can just pass normal high school," Angel stated. "But I do know that Sensai Yuriko is thinking about stepping down in the next few years, and she also told me, that I'm first in line to be Head teacher of the Ice Ninja Academy,"

"Well you won't pass high school if you never study and if you ever get detention, i will lock you away and never give you anymore sweets," Ree told her sister. "And Sensai Hikari won't step down, until I get more training, She already decided on me as head sensai of the Fire Ninja Academy, since Cory is staying with Leeann,"

"Sure, Sure, if I don't I'll just copy off your work, besides don't we have some classes together?" Angel asked then stuck out her tongue.

"I am dreading science class though" Ree said in a low tone.

"Yeah, we heard there would be a new teacher taking over as well as a new principal," Angel explained,

"I hope the teacher is not an old man" Angel told her friends.

"You could aways come here to study Angel." Cam suggested,

"The Thunder Academy is always open for you, Ree," Hunter added.

"We know" Both girls said at the same time. They had to leave soon.

Marah and Kapri ran up, "Hey you two, you're not leaving yet!"

"Whoa easy there girls" Angel yelled as she was nearly knocked out of the chair.

"We were voted to give you guys, the Student Gift." Marah explained.

"Voted or took it," Cam asked eying his cousins.

The twins shared a look, hesitant to take the gift.

"Oh come on, Cousin. Angel and Ree are family to us too, Well Angel will be if you two ever get married," Kapri replied,

"I call Maid of Honor!" Marah called out.

"No me!" Kapri argued.

"That spot is already been filled long before you two ever joined the good side." Desiree cut in.

Angel laughed at the exchange between Marah and Kapri she was going to miss their antics.

"By who?" asked Marah and Kapri

"Me of course, I know Angel like I know myself." Desiree giggled, then she did something no one expected the Fire Ninja Master to do, she jump at the two sisters and hugged each one of them. "You two are a pain in the rear, but you guys are ranking right up there with the others as being my closest friends."

Angel was tackled by the sisters as they hugged her.

Cam waded into the sister hugs, and grab his cousins by the back of their uniforms, "Come on, they need to leave now, and they can't get to Reefside if you two won't let them go,"

"We will miss you guys and we both love you guys so much" Angel said to everyone.

"Oh! That reminds me, Sensai. If there is one dent on my car, I'm char broiling the students who did it," Desiree threatened, she would never do that but since Marah and Kapri were now hiding behind their cousin, they would pass along the message,

The girls hugged everyone one last time as they walked to their car. Desiree turned to Aya, "Alright, what did those two get us, if you don't might telling, I'm scared it might blow up."

Aya clucked her beak in a laugh, :_They and the others just bought you new weapons,_:

Angel sighed in relief as she got into the car.

The twins decided that they were going to stop by Storm Chargers to visit with Kelly and ask for a way to get their bikes to Reefside or just to their Uncle's house.

"I bought it for myself" Ree told him.

They arrived at Storm Chargers, and walked inside, Blake went off in another direction seeing as he spotted someone on the Factory blue team who was still in town,

"Hey girls, your bikes are in back." Kelly greeted then went back to dealing with a customer,

"So many memories in this place," Desiree whispered as they went into the back. "Angel?"

"Yeah Ree?" replied Angel

"Talk to me is everything all right?" Desiree asked.

"I really don't know how to explain it," Angel stated

"Try Angel" Ree pushed. Angel sighed. "Its about what Sensai told us"

Desiree tilted her head, "You're blocking, I thought we agreed not to block each other out, unless we have good reason too,"

"Desiree, just leave it alone okay?" Angel asked.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone," Desiree answered but silently added, '_For now,_'

"Thank you now can we go" Angel said pushing her sister forward.

Desiree locked eyes on a shiny crimson bike, "Okay either that's mine, or Hunter is still storing his bike here,"

Angel petted her her ice blue with green pin strips one. "She's beautiful"

Desiree began to laugh at her stupid idea, causing her sister to look at her.

"Desiree, what is so funny? did you put extra sugar in your coffee?" Angel asked while watching her sister just laugh at nothing.

Desiree stopped laughing, "I just thought it was funny if we ended up..like we were," the fire ninja Master absentmindedly rubbed her right wrist where her morpher should have been,

"You mean being a ranger again?" Angel asked.

Ree nodded.

"No way for me, i am retiring at a young age" Angel said.

"Angel; it could happen and if it did I am on board" Ree told her. "Besides you know the saying, 'Once a Ranger..."

"Yeah i know, what is so wrong with just staying out of the suit, i just want to have fun" Angel said as she twirled around.

Desiree shrugged, "Maybe I'm the mature one, but I count beating up the bad guys as fun."

"Ree; i don't want to because we have been through so much" Angel said in a low tone.

"I know, but remember being who we are or were has made us better people, and gave us some of the best friends, we're likely to have," Ree pointed, "Let's just go, and see where we can pitch a tent in Reefside, since we have no place to stay for right now,"

~~~~~~Reefside High School, the following day~~~~~

The Oliver twins just shown up at Reefside High, looking around at the press over students, they walked into the the first class of the day, science class.

Two people were goofing off like the others, who were throwing paper balls at each other, and generally making chaos,

*_Are you sure, we're doing the right thing?_* Angelica asks as she sat by her sister, and ducked a as a paper ball flew passed her head,

*_I'm quite enjoying myself, since no one has recognized me yet,_* Desiree replies, *_Aya's still pissed at me, for not letting her come today, she's guarding the mustang, in a red-tailed hawk disguise._*

No one noticed the new teacher walking in, "Guys, settle down and take your seats please."

The Oliver Twins' heads shot up when they heard the familiar voice of the new science teacher, '_It can't be, it's not possible,_'

They watched as the new teacher walked up to the front in front of the class room, to his desk, "I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period science, before we start is there any questions?" his eyes widen at the sight of two girls, wearing matching t-shirts and jeans, except for the fact that one of the girls had crimson lowlights in her hair, she and her sister would look alike, even if they're fraternal twins, they had the same eyes, but if someone would look closer at the younger of the two, she had crimson flecks in her eyes. They were his sisters, he couldn't believe they were in Reefside.

Desiree quickly glanced at her twin, who was staring in shock and surprise at their older brother, who was their teacher,

A blonde student raised her hand,

"Yes," Dr. Oliver nods to her,

"Cassidy Cornell," Cassidy introduces herself and the glass groans, except for the new students, who didn't know a thing about her, "Dr. Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and field report for our school's tv station."

The class groans again,

*_She reminds me of Marah, except for the hair. They could be twins._* Desiree states, as she watched the blonde

Cassidy looks around displeased, "Any way, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher," she turned to look at another student, "Devin, are you getting this?"

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough." Dr. Oliver replies, "So let's put the camera away,"

"You missed it," Cassidy hisses

"But for now, let's talk about you guys, and what you except of yourselves in this class, because that is what is really important," Dr. Oliver continues, then looks around and found an empty stool at the lab tables, "Is anyone missing?"

~~~Lunch time~~~

The twins were sitting at picnic table, listening to their classmate, play her guitar and sing,

_I want to know  
><em>

_Know where you're at  
><em>

_I'm at the front  
><em>

_But baby you're still at the back  
><em>

_Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
><em>

_I gotta know  
><em>

_Know where you're at  
><em>

_I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
><em>

_Oh, can you tell me where  
><em>

_Tell me where it's at  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out  
><em>

_Freak you out_

Principal Randell walked up, "Ms. Ford, you need written permission to play music on school grounds,"

Desiree and Angelica stood up, and walked over,

"Did you know that people who play musical instrument are twice as likely to get into college?" Angelica asks,

"You and Ms. Ford are hardly college material, now come with me." Principal Randell replies,

Desiree just stared in shock at her sister, who just smarted off to a the Principal, "Bitch," she muttered as she turned her glare on Randell.

"You too," Randell barked.

Now the musician, twins, and a soccer player were following the principal, when the water sprinklers started going off. They started ducking for cover, when an African American teenager came walking by with an umbrella unfolded.

"This is just great," the musician mutters, as she tries to protect her guitar.

"Ethan James," Randell states, "I should have known,"

"Sit!" Randell orders, as five students are now inside by her office, Angelica and Desiree sat over by the wall on the floor since there wasn't any room on the bench.

"Principal Randell, I would just like to say there is no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate incident." the blue clad teenager states,

The other four looked at him, like they didn't understand a word he just said. Well Desiree was think, "Oh, my goodness, It's a African American Cam.' then she got a good look at the the red clad soccer player, and she couldn't help to think about the former airhead ninja, Eric McKnight.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James." Randell replies, "The five of you have detention for one week starting today, now if there no further questions."

"But I have computer club," Mr. James states,

"I didn't think so." Randell states, and walks off.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug," the rocker girl states,

"Dude, computer club?" the red clad teen asks.

"Angelica, I can't believe you said that," Desiree states

"What? She was being a bitch," Angelica replies,

the red clad teen looks over at the twins, "I know you, you're Desiree Oliver; the semi-pro rollerblader,"

"Doesn't mean you know me" Desiree replies,

Angelica slaps Desiree upside the head, then looks at the soccer player, "I apologized for my sister, she's grumpy when she doesn't have her medication."

Desiree looked over at Angelica, "Are you saying I'm on drugs?"

"Nope," Angelica replies,

~~~~With Tommy after last class of the day~~~

Dr. Oliver was walking down the hallway with his briefcase,

"Dr. Oliver," Principal Randell calls, "How was your first day?"

"Ah, the kids were great no problem," Tommy replies,

"Good, you're going to be seeing a lot more of them in detention," Principal Randell states,

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asks,

"No, you're in charge of it today," Randell replies,

"No, actually I have plans to go to a museum out of town," Tommy states, trying to get out of being in charge on detention.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," Randell replies, "That should be sufficient torture for them."

They turned a corner, were the twins and the other three were standing by Dr. Oliver's classroom door.

"You all met, I trust?" Randell asks, "Have fun on your little outing," she walks off.

Tommy takes off his glasses, "So you guys like museum?"

The twins looked at each other, and shuddered at the thought of going to another museum,

*_Last time, we went to a museum a two thousand year old Kabuki dude with a attitude came to life_* Angelica states,

*_Oh you mean, our dear pain the ass Shimazu?_* Desiree asks,

~~~Museum~~~

"Woah, check out the T-Rex," Mr. James states,

Desiree pulled up to the side of Tommy's jeep, and into a parking space, and got out. "Don't even think about it," she grabbed Angelica's collar as she tried to make her way to the giant T-Rex.

"Why not? I just wanted to see how it felt like to be Fred Flintstone." Angelica asks,

"That's weird," Tommy states as they see the closed sign

"Well no museum for us," Conner states,

"Great, let's go home." Kira adds,

Tommy turns to the five teens, "I'll tell you what; why don't you guys have a look around the grounds, if any of you guys anything something prehistoric. I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week"

"Sweet," Ethan states,

"I'm going to see if I can someone to tell us when they're opening up," Tommy explains,

The five teen walk off into the woods,

"So let me get this right, they have a club just for computers?" Conner asks,

As they were walking in the woods searching for something prehistoric,

"Hey did you ever hear the story about the guy that was hiking up here that fell into a giant sink hole?" Ethan asks,

"Nope," the twins replies walking slightly ahead of the others,

"Must of missed that one," Kira replies,

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites," Ethan states,

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club right?" Conner asks,

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan replies,

Desiree looks back at Ethan as they all stopped walking, "He probably doesn't know how to even turn on a computer, let alone surf the web."

Kira and Angelica had to hid their smiles,

"What do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asks,

"Me? I go out with girls, you know they're the ones at school, who smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up." Conner replies,

"It's like that is it?" Ethan asks,

"Yeah, it's like that," Conner replies,

Angelica, Kira and Desiree rolled their eyes, "Whatever" and started walking again.

Conner started walking again as well,

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up, stuff happens out here, just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole." Ethan explains, no sooner then he was finished, everyone stepped and fell into a giant sink hole.

~~With Tommy~~~

Tommy was coming back to his jeep when he noticed the T-Rex was missing, "Where did it...?" he turned around and found it standing right in front of him, it roared at him, Tommy spin kicked at it, and ran to his jeep, jumping into it, and locking his door, "Great yeah, lock the door, Tommy. Real good."

Tommy started the engine of his jeep and peeled out with the T-Rex chasing after him.

~~~With the teens~~~

The five teens pick themselves up after falling into the sink hole,

"Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe, I'll climb out and get some help," Conner volunteered.

Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica stood watching Conner climb up the rock walk.

*Really be easy for a ninja to get out of here,* Angelica states,

*Of course, it would be, we would just have to ninja streak up the wall and out of here, but we can do that, it would give us away* Desiree replies, "Three, Two, One."

Conner fell back on the ground as a rock broke off.

"Back already?" Desiree asks,

the teens were walking in the cave,

"_Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out._" Kira sang

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asks. "Trying to stay focused here,"

"Did you just call me babe? Did he just call me babe?" Kira asks,

"I don't know, I wasn't listening, I was grooving to your tune," Ethan replies,

"Yes, he did," the twins answers,

Kira walked up to Conner, and looked at him.

"What?" Conner asks, "Why don't you just chill out."

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it an your hand or something, so you can remember." Kira states, she then left, with Ethan, Desiree and Angelica following.

"Call me or my sister, Babe. And I will slam you against this rock wall." Desiree threatens,

"Calls her babe, in front of her boyfriend, you would be dead meat." Angelica giggles,

The five teens came to a dinosaur skeleton, Desiree and Angelica had a bad feeling when Conner pulled on it and the rock wall slid open to reveal a lab of some kind, that had a dinosaur theme to it,

"I could do a crazy music video in here," Kira states,

"Whoa, this must be like the mother-ship for you, dude?" Conner asks,

"I'm about five seconds from getting out of here.." Desiree states, her ninja senses were going haywire when she entered this place,

"Same here," Angelica agrees,

"Normally, I would be insulted but when you're right, you're right," Ethan replies,

Conner went over to a meteorite, and was about to pick up Red Gem.

"Yo, don't touch that," Desiree states.

"Why not?" Conner asks,

"You really are taking this dumb jock stereotype to a whole new level." Desiree replies,

"Look, I sat though enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric," Conner states, "And If I don't have to miss practice,"

*_He has a point, if I don't show up once and a while to help Sensai Yuriko with the green ninjas, she's going to kill me,_* Angelica states,

"As much as I hate to agree with him, really I do." Kira agrees, "I already missed one rehearsal."

"Fine," Desiree replies, she also knew that Sensai Hikari would skin her alive if she didn't show up to take on new students.

The five teens each grabbed five different colored gems, Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Crimson.

Desiree and Angelica glanced in fear as the gems began to glow brightly after being picked up.

"Well what are they?" Kira asks,

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan replies,

"You in front of a computer, wait...let me put on my surprised face," Conner states,

"You know ten years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business, yeah." Ethan replies,

"Oh burn," the twins states, before they turned and walked off with Kira.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asks,

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this," Kira replies

"And we certainly don't want to be here, when it gets home," The twins adds,

"Right behind you," Conner agrees,

the teens ran out of a cave opening,

"This way," Ethan states, "compass, we need a compass, anyone have a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answers,

Desiree and Angelica looked at each other and nods,

"Follow us," Desiree states, "We can get out of here,"

they started walking, when something blew at them causing them to stop. The ninjas went on alert. Something was out there.

"What was that?" Ethan asks,

"The wind" Kira replies,

"That ain't the wind," Desiree states,

"As much as we like it to be, it ain't" Angelica adds,

Suddenly a green portal opened up and these dinosaur-mutant creatures appeared.

"Don't move," Conner states,

"Great idea, make it easy for them," Kira replies,

"New plan, run!" Desiree replies,

the five teens ran for it, the ninjas found it hard not to streak away, as they were running. The guys and the twins jump over a ditch but Kira didn't make it all the way,

"Kira!" Desiree and Angelica shouted, as they grabbed a hold of the musician's hands and pulled her up.

*_And why aren't we fighting them?_* Angelica asks,

*_I don't know what they are but they're not Kelzaks!_* Desiree replies, as they ran for it some more.

Kira tripped and the dino-mutants were closing in on her, when She screamed yellow sound waves came and threw the creatures back.

Desiree, Angelica, Conner and Ethan covered their ears because the scream was so loud.

"Help her up." conner states as he and Ethan ran over to Kira and helped her up.

The Fire and Ice Ninjas looked around on alert.

"What was that?" Ethan asks,

"I don't know," Kira replies then the gem starts to glow again,

The dino-mutants caught up with them, the five teens each ran a different direction and fought them off, using super speed, invincible skin, a sonic scream, and enhanced Fire and Ice ninja powers,

*_Sis, I think we're in big trouble those gems did something to my element,_* Angelica states, as she looked a the frozen and broken pieces of dino-mutants.

*_If you mean freezing a bunch dinosaur mutant creatures, I understand, because I just roasted and toasted my bunch of them,_* Desiree replies,

"Over here!" Conner called as the teen regrouped.

"How much do I love detention," Ethan states smiling,

"Hey!" Tommy greeted as he ran up, the teens put the gems inside their pockets,

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan replies,

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asks,

Desiree shook her head, "Nah, just your normal hike in the woods, lots of furry little creatures,"

"And a few scaly ones," Angelica and Kira mutters,

Tommy looked at Conner, Kira, Ethan, and his sisters like he didn't believe them,

"So did you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner asks changing the subject.

"Still working the kinks out," Tommy replies, "We better get you guys back, come on."

Tommy then turned and jogged off.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" Kira asks,

"I don't know about you, but I got over a thousand Sci-fi dvds, want to know how many times the dude with superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab laying on a table with wires in his head," Ethan replies,

"Even I know that," Conner adds,

Tommy turned around again, "Are you guys coming?"

They left and went back to school, where the girls had Tommy sign them out, seeing as he was their brother,

They were at Tommy's house, in the lab of all things,

*Red car just pulled into the driveway,* Aya gave a warning to Desiree, as she perched above the driveway,

"Well I hate to cut this family reunion sort but we got company," Desiree states, as she motioned for them to move away into the darkness,

"This is the same place," Ethan's voice states,

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, I have to say I am." Ethan replies,

Desiree nods to her sister and brother, and they walked around the corner,

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." Tommy states,


	2. Ch 2 Day of the Dino pt 2

DarkPriestess66 Day of the Dino Part 2. Yes, I used lines from MMPR: the Movie.

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asks,

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him." Conner states,

"It's the truth, he'll believe us." Ethan replies,

"Alright, Kira's gone." Conner states,

"What?" the Oliver twins asked in alarm.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Ethan adds,

Conner shook his head, "He doesn't look convinced."

Tommy turned his back on the boys and his sisters, "They're called Tyrannodrones,"

"And you know that because?" Desiree asks, not liking this one bit, not like Tommy got around to explaining why he had Batman's cave under his house.

"Because I helped create them," Tommy answers,

"Class project?" Ethan asks,

"It's a long story, for now we got to figure out what they want with Kira," Tommy replies,

"It might have something to do with these," Conner states, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red gem,

Tommy's mouth dropped open in shock,

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized "How were we suppose those things has superpowers, and those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?"

Tommy held the yellow gem, "I guess this isn't something you see everyday,"

'_Try us_' thought the twins,

"Sort of like a science teacher that has the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asks,

"Look not that this isn't all really cool but seriously dude, you got to come clean," Conner states,

"First of all, don't call me dude, second as hard as this may seem but you four need to forget all about this," Tommy replies, he points to him self, "I'll find Kira,"

Conner used his super speed to stand in front of Tommy,

"Yo, Dr O." Desiree states as she held up her hand with a fire ball resting in it, "Last time, I checked I couldn't do this,"

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy states, now he knew where the other two gems were at. Desiree and Angelica had them, but He wondered why they weren't freaking out, they acted like they knew what was happening.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent-teacher conference" Conner replies,

"I'm not leaving this house, until you explain about this, Bro." Desiree adds.

Conner and Ethan looked between Desiree and Dr. O. "You're related?" Conner asks,

"No, we have the same last name for nothing, Hello, I'm Angelica Oliver." Angelica replies,

"We're brother and sisters," Desiree states, "Adoptive siblings, but siblings none the less,"

"Anyway," Tommy replies, "We've got to go and find Kira,"

The five of them headed out to Tommy's jeep, and drove out onto the highway,

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno-whatevers, you were just kidding right?" Ethan asks,

"They weren't suppose to be used like this, someone's modified their programming," Tommy replies, "Few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner a scientist named Anton Mercer."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago." Ethan asks,

"Wait...This was a few years ago?" Desiree asks, "We only found out about you being supposedly dead last year,"

"I don't know what to say about that, but yes, after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked all of our research was destroyed or at least I thought it was." Tommy replies,

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asks,

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy answers,

"And you think he's after the gems?" Angelica asks, *_Why do we always get sucked into this?_*

*_Just lucky, or this is Tommy, who should have known this could of happened considering his past,_* Desiree replies,

"Looks like," Tommy replies,

"This is all totally fascinating but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asks, "I mean it's not she's going to fall out of the sky or something."

Just then the same green portal as before opened up and Kira fell out of the sky.

The teens and teacher just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Conner, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica hopped out of the jeep.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asks,

"I have no idea, one minute I'm being chased by Franken-Lizard though this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament," Kira replies, as she slides off the jeep's hood.

"Invisiportals." Tommy states,

"Whatever." Kira replies, "Next time, I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan replies,

"Nice job, way to show up when I don't need you anymore," Kira states,

Another invisiportal opened up, more T-drones appeared with some creepy machine knight type creature.

*_Hey, Look it's Zurgane's skinnier twin brother._* Angelica states, before asking Kira, "Are you sure about that?"

The teens and Tommy face them,

"Mesogog find another goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asks,

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." the Zurgane's twin replies, "Come with me peacefully or suffer to the consequences"

"I'm going to have to say No." Tommy replies,

Zurgane's twin attacked along with the T-drones.

*_You know funny thing about morphin?_* Desiree asks as she dodged a T-drone's clawed hands.

*_No, what?_* Angelica replies, as she cartwheeled out of the way of another T-drone,

*_You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore!_* Desiree replies as she was kicked in the stomach by a T-drone.

"That's it!" shouted the twins, as they started to run away from the group, "Catch us if you can!"

"It's Ninja Time!" Desiree shouts as she grabs clothes and riped them off to reveal her full fire ninja costume.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Angelica replies as she ripped off her clothes to reveal her full ice ninja costume,

The twin ninjas fought off the group of T-drones, until they really had enough,

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Ice!"

Twin beams of ice and flame circled around each other and destroyed the T-drones.

The ninja twins quickly put back on their normal clothes,

"I thought they were suppose to retreat?" Angelica asks,

"What so they can come back again?" Desiree replies, she looked around, "How far away are we?"

"Crap!" Angelica exclaims,

They were forced to ninja streak back to the woods surrounding the jeep. When they got back, they saw that their new friends were still fighting,

"Round 2, ding, ding." Desiree states as she summoned her gem power, or what she thought was her gem power and threw fire balls at the remaining T-drones.

"Now you see me," Conner states to the last of the T-drones, he kicks one of them to the ground using his super speed. "Now you're unconscious,"

"Tommy!" Angelica shouts as she saw her brother down on the ground with the Zurgane-Wanna Be approaching,

"You're not match for me," the Wanna-be states,

Angelica and Desiree somersault over Tommy and double kick the Zurgane Wanna-Be. "But we are!"

The new heroes regroup, or in Tommy and the twins' cases renewed.

"Make sure to tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back." Tommy states

"I will inform him of this matter, this battle is over but the war has just began," Zurgane Wanna Be replies,

The T-Drones and Zurgane's twin brother retreated.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asks,

"It's going to get a lot worse." Desiree answers,

"How do you know?" Conner asks,

Desiree felt like smacking herself, "I lived in Blue Bay Harbor for the last four years, think about it,"

"And Angel Grove before that, we know it's going to get worse, we lived through the Countdown to the Destruction," Angelica seconds, having no way to defend yourself against countless monsters, is what made the Ice ninja rethink her own plan for life, and she was accepted into the Ice Academy, then two years after that, she joined the Power Ranger family.

Tommy walks over to the jeep, thinking that his sisters were hiding something, just like he was. "Let's get out of here, it's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry,"

"Bet you don't, then you might have to explain something," Conner replies,

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school." Tommy states, "I promise."

"About that bro, we don't have a place to stay," Desiree replies,

"Yeah, I would like a nice bed to sleep on tonight," Angelica adds,

"Fine, you two can stay with me, I have more then enough room," Tommy sighs wondering what he was getting himself into,

"Thanks, big brother. You're the best!" the twins states, as they hop into the jeep,

"Next time, can we use your mustang, Ree? Angelica asks as she was forced to sit on her sister's lap,

"No, next time. We're riding our bikes." Desiree replies,

~~~the next day at school, after a good night sleep~~~

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica walked into science class, Cassidy grabbed Kira by the arm,

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," Cassidy introduces herself with a tape recorder,

"Cassidy, I know who you are, we're in homeroom together," Kira replies,

"Yeah, anyway. What can you tell me about mysterious goings on at Reefside?" Cassidy asks, "For example the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight and Ethan James, and the new girls, what are they're names again, nevermind?"

Kira was about to say something,

"Better yet, what about the strange creatures that came out of nowhere and attacked you in board daylight?" Cassidy interrupts,

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but as you can see I'm just fine," Kira replies,

Desiree looked over at Angelica, Ethan and Conner,

"Should I go over and stop Cassidy?" Desiree asks,

"How?" Angelica asks,

"You'll see," Desiree replies, "I always wanted to do this to Marah,"

Desiree stood up and walked over to Kira, "Hey Kira, Thanks for showing me around yesterday," then she then looked at Cassidy, "You're Cassidy right? Did you know you're looking kinda pasty, are you feeling okay?"

Cassidy gasped, "Pasty? Are you serious?" she took a compact out of her purse, "I hate florescent lighting,"

Dr. Oliver walked in, when Cassidy was fussing over her face, Kira and Desiree went to sit back down, "Cassidy, unless you're going to give lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat."

Cassidy smiles nervously, and sits back down.

"Okay, who can tell me how it all began?" Dr. O asks,

Angelica raised her hand,

"Yes?" Dr. O called on his sister,

"When God said let there be light." Angelica replies,

The classroom started to shake, Angelica and Desiree gripped the table to keep still, along with having flashbacks of when Lothor came to earth and sucked their Ninja Academies into space.

It got really dark then, when the emergency lights came on, The ninjas in the classroom froze as everyone ran to the window to see a huge storm brewing, lighting and thunder crashed.

*_We got trouble!_* Aya's warning scream echoed in both ninjas' minds, *_Huge dinosaur looking zords are loose in the city_*

*_What the hell are you doing out there!_* both twins shouted.

*_Hunting, when I saw these massive brutes._* Aya replies, *_I think I'm going to find a safe building to perch on_*

Devin came running into the classroom, "Cassidy, you're not going to believe this,"

"The sky just went black in the middle of the day," Cassidy replies,

"It did?" Devin asks, he looks at the window, "Whoa, look at that."

"Devin, hello?" Cassidy waves her hand in front of Devin's face "What?"

"Oh, I just heard this wack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." Devin replies,

The twins' suddenly looked up at the same time their brother did,

"Grab you camera." Cassidy orders.

"Got it," Devin replies,

"Wait hold it, you two." Dr. Oliver states,

"_Students remain calm, the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate__dismissal. Again remain calm._" Randell's voice states over the intercom.

"Oh it sounds like she really cares about us," Desiree laughed.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan stayed behind with Desiree, Angelica, and Dr. Oliver,

"Dr. O, I think this is good time for that little chat," Kira suggests.

"We're out of time," Tommy replies, "if Mesogog revived the Biozords, we got to act fast, come with me."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan asks,

"Don't say that!" The twins replies before they followed their brother, the ninja training and ranger reflexes kicking in.

~~~Dino Lab~~~~

Tommy led the teens down into the Dino lab,

"So these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asks as they came down the stairs.

"Biozords, fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for the neuron functions." Tommy answers,

"Translation, Angelica?" Desiree asks,

"Remember what the Power Rangers drove in Angel Grove?" Angelica replies,

"I think they called them Zords," Desiree replies,

"They're Zords that look like dinosaurs." Angelica explains,

"Okay," Desiree replies, *_I hate pretending to be stupid,_*

*_You were pretending?_* Angelica asks, *_But I think it's creepy that our forgetful brother, is speaking a language I'm fluent in. Geek speak._*

"Let me guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asks,

"I'm afraid so, but right now we..i mean you have to tame them." Tommy replies,

"I'll BBL if it's all the same to you," Ethan states

Tommy looks confused, "What does that mean?"

"Be Back Later." Ethan answers then turns to leave.

Tommy was about to stop him, when Desiree spoke up, "Ethan, wait."

Ethan stopped and turned to her,

Desiree looked him in the eyes, "You can do this, but you won't have to do it alone."

Tommy nods, "Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers,"

"Into what?" Kira asks,

Tommy opened a silver case, revealing five dino shaped morphers, "Dino morphers, use these to become Power Rangers."

The twins looked at the morphers, Desiree absentmindedly rubbed her right wrist again, as she stared at the crimson colored mastodon morpher,

Angelica watched her twin's expression of longing, she closed her eyes and took an internal tally of what she was giving up, her normal life then again when has she ever been normal but as her sister has been trying to tell her from the beginning, Angelica opened the telepathic bond, *_Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger_*

Desiree's eyes flickered to her twin, *_You mean it?_*

*_I'll fight by your side, these three don't know you the way I do._* Angelica replies, *_But it doesn't mean I will have to like it._*

*_Thank you, Twin_* Desiree states as she sent all the love, she had for her sister and twin and partner in those three simple words.

"I gotta sit down," Ethan states,Desiree and Conner caught him as he started to fall,

"Breathe, Dude." Conner states,

"We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't you supposed to fly or have super human strength, stuff like that?" Kira asks,

"You do," Angelica answers, "A really loud sonic scream."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kira replies,

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population, when I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," Tommy explains,

"How do you know that these are the right hands?" Conner asks,

"The gems are yours, you didn't choose them, they chose you." Tommy answers,

"In other words, we were drafted." Desiree states, while adding silently to herself, 'Again'

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asks,

"They already bonded to your DNA, that's what given you, your powers." Tommy replies,

'_Don't be so sure of yourself, Brother,_' the twins thought as they locked eyes and hands with each other,

A joyous cry filled the room, as a bright crimson bird flew in and landed gracefully on the computer monitor,

Tommy stared at the creature in surprised, shocked silence, and also like he needed a new pair of pants,

Desiree smacked her forehead, as Aya spread her wings wide and opened her beak and let out another joyful song. "Aya, Shut up!"

Tommy turned with wide eyes to Desiree, "You know her?"

"Sadly yes," Desiree replies as she held an arm and the bird glided down from the monitor and landed on her arm, "She's mine."

*_Carry on,_* Aya chirps,

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asks,

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed." Tommy answers,

Desiree sighed, "Okay, Bro. That's not a great selling point."

*_How many times must I tell you, to destroy the Rangers they must be morphed, we heard this before._* Angelica states,

"Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Conner states,

Desiree turned to Conner, "The gems wouldn't have bonded to us, if we didn't have something inside that could handle the power,"

The twins walked over the silver case, and picked up the crimson mastodon and the green saber-tooth tiger morphers respectively.

"Please we can't do this without you," Angelica states,

Desiree glared at her sister, *_Yes we can, but I'll admit it would be easier with a team. But they're not our team,_*

Conner, Kira and Ethan picked up their new dino morphers,

"So now what? Do we need some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan asks

"All you need is to say, 'Dino Thunder, Power up' and you're been transformed." Tommy replies, "You know what to do."

The twins looked at each other, *_Finally! The same morphin' call_*

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asks, then he looks at Ethan, "did you come up with that?"

"I like it," Ethan replies,

"You would." Conner states,

"Look, I know you five are from different worlds, I get it. But you're going to have to work together or this will never work, this won't be easy, no body knows that better then I do." Tommy states, "You're going to have to believe in yourselves. Cause I believe in you."

'_You have no idea, how alike we are._' the twins thought

"Really?" Conner asks,

"Really," Tommy answers,

The newly appointed Rangers arrived in the city

"Okay this is it." Tommy states as the teens jump out of the jeep, in front of the Biozords.

"That must be them." Conner states

"Wow, Good call Conner." Desiree replies,

Then the Zurgane Wanna be was back,

"You have to get past me if you want to get those zords." The Wanna-Be declared.

"That's the part I'm looking forward too," Conner replies

"You guys ready?" Ethan asks,

"Oh yeah," Kira replies,

"Bring it on." The twins add,

"Ready?" Conner asks,

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The five teens backflipped into the air wearing white jump suits, and their respective colors formed on them, Conner's Red, Kira's Yellow, Ethan's Blue, Desiree's Crimson, and Angelica's Green, their helmets shaped like their Biozords.

Desiree and Angelica looked at their new Ranger suits, and hung their heads while thinking the same thing, '_Hunter/Cam, isn't going to let me live this down, I'm his successor,_'

"This totally rocks," Kira states as they others check out their suits,

"So your Power Rangers," The Zurgane's twin states while clutching his hand into a fist.

The five Rangers took on a fighting stances,

"Call on your weapons, they're in your belt." Tommy explains,

"You got it, Dr. O." Conner replies,

Their belt buckles started glowing,

"Whoa, Check it out," Conner states, as five orbs of light emerged.

"Please be something better then a fan, Please be something better then a fan," Angelica mutters, then the lights formed into weapons,

"Cool, I got a Tyranno Staff." Conner states,

Desiree looked at her weapon it almost resembled the Thunder Staffs that Hunter and Blake fought with, where theirs were red and black, hers was crimson and white. "Sweet A Masto Staff."

Angelica smiled hugely as her light orb formed into sais, "Saber-Tooth Sais!"

"I can come to grips with this, Ptera Grips." Kira states,

"Sweet, A Tricera shield." Ethan states,

They all took fighting stances with their new weapons,

The Tyrannodrones appeared out of an invisiportal,

"Attack!" Zurgane's twin orders,

the rangers fought the T-Drones,

Desiree did the splits in mid air, as two T-drones came after her, "I wonder, Masto Staff, Tornado Star!"

The staff broke reformed into a star shape,

"It worked!" Desiree cheers as she threw the new formed Masto Staff at the group of drones. When she caught it it reformed back into a staff,

Angelica was having a great time fighting with the new Sais, "So much better then last time!"

Ethan finished off his tyrannodrones, and went after Zurgane's twin brother, "Freeze!"

Desiree and Angelica heard him and turned.

"You first!" Wanna be Zurgane replies, before sending out a energy whip and trapping Ethan. He then threw Ethan against a fence.

"Ethan!" Desiree shouts, as she, Kira, Angelica, and Conner come to Ethan's side,

*_Rookie Mistake number one, don't go after the big bad henchman in the first fight,_* Angelica states to her sister,

*_Don't I know it,_* Desiree replies,

Zurgane's twin sent eye laser blasts at the five rangers, and they fell backwards,

*_Okay, Zurgane couldn't do that,_* Desiree states *_That hurt,_*

Desiree grits her teeth, and pushes herself up, and notices Angelica and Conner doing the same thing,

"Rangers, combine you weapons." Tommy orders.

"Right!" Conner replies,

The rangers did so, the two staffs became the cannons, the sais and Ptera grips the handles, and the Tricera shield the base.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Fire!" the five rangers shouts,

The rangers turn around and pose as the blast downed know the Zurgane Wanna be. The Rangers ran in front of him,

"We did it," Kira cheers,

But the ninjas knew something was going to happen, villains were so predicable

"You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" The Wanna-Be stated as he stumbled though a red invisiportal.

"What!" Desiree states, as flying zord appears, "Great, just great!"

*_Dragonzord time?_* Angelica asks,

*_I don't have the power coin, it's in a strong box in the Thunder Ninja Academy, I asked Hunter to keep it safe, I didn't think I would end up as a Ranger again,_* Desiree answers,

the flying zord shot down lasers at the Rangers and Tommy, they all hid behind the jeep,

"Okay, how do we fight?" Conner asks,

"You got to tame the zords, concentrate your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them," Tommy replies,

"Great, zords with a personality, what happen to the good old machines?" Desiree asks,

The other three looked at her,

"What?" Desiree asks,

"Come on," Conner states,

They ran up to the Biozords,

"Whoa, look at that, they're huge." Conner states,

"No, did you think they'll have been smaller," Desiree replies, before stepping up to the Mastodon, who stamped his foot at her, "Hey now, we're partners, work with me here, Masto Zord!"

The mastodon's eyes flashed as it then turned crimson,

"Come on, Saber-Tooth. Be nice to me, Saber-Tooth Zord!" Angelica states as it was her turn, the Saber-Tooth tiger's eyes flashed and it turned green.

The Triceratops biozord roared, and Ethan walked up to it. "Calm down boy, it's all good, I'm your friend. Tricera Zord"

The Tricera zord turned blue. "It worked." Ethan cheers,

"My turn," Kira states as she turned to the Ptera zord, which was perched on a building, "Ptera Zord, We can be friends right?"

The Ptera zord's eyes flashed as it turned yellow.

The Masto, Saber-Tooth, Tricera, and the Ptera zords stood together, then the Tyranno zord started to attack them,

"Conner, the Tyranno zord is out of control," Ethan states,

"do something!" Kira exclaims,

"Now!" Desiree states,

Conner waved his arm, "Hey, I need you to work with me here," he raised his morpher, "Tyranno zord!"

The Tyranno zord's eyes flashed as it turned red.

"Yes!" Conner cheered.

"Now there is only one more thing to do," Tommy states,

"Bring them together!" Desiree and Angelica finished,

The three new Rangers just looked at them, like how did you know this, but you could tell that from the helmets.

"You can do it," Tommy states, he knew something was going on with his sisters,

"Ready, let's do it," Conner states, as they all form a line,

Each ranger going into his or her respective zords,

"What no chairs?" Desiree asks as a large sphere materialized in front of her,

"Logging in," the rangers stated as they put their hands on the spheres,

"Got it," Kira states,

"Me too," Conner replies,

"Same here," Desiree and Angelica seconds,

"Combine powers!" the five rangers states,

The Rangers from the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Tyranno Zord, was the chest and right are, The Tricera was the left arm, the Masto and the Saber-Tooth formed the legs, while the Ptera zord formed the chest plate.

"It worked!" Conner, Ethan, Kira cheered.

"Duh!" Desiree and Angelica replies,

"Your robot is no match for me!" The Zurgane wanna be states, "Fire!"

"Now I'm mad," Conner states, as the laser fire rocks the new Megazord.

"Do it, Conner!" Desiree states,

The Rangers used the Dino Drill to destroy the ship,

~~~Dino Lab,~~~

The new Rangers were in the dino lab, when Tommy opened up the silver case, the five morpers turned into braclets, with the Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Crimson dino gems in the middle of it,

"Keep these braclets with you at all times," Tommy informed, "They're access your morphers when you need them and you can use these to communicate with me and each other,"

Desiree looked at the crimson dino braclet, *_Well, it ain't a ninja ranger morpher, but i like it_* she put it on her right wrist with somewhat familair weight now resting on her wrist, she felt like she came back home again, being a Ranger and a Ninja taught her a lot of thing about herself and her sister, and her team,

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything but this is, how did you?" Kira asks, "And how did the twins know about this?"

The twins shared a look, and had knowing smiles on their faces, "For us to know, and you hopefully to never find out,"

"I'll fill you in in time," Tommy replies,

"Speaking of time, do you think Mesogog is going to stick around for a while?" Ethan asks,

"Unforturely they always do," Tommy replies,

Desiree and Angelica nod in argreement.

"They?" Conner repeats,

Tommy ignores the comment, "I know this is alot to take in,"

"That's for sure," Ethan states,

"Your lives have just changed in ways you couldn't possibly imgaine but as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you," Tommy continues. "No one."

DarkPriestess66: Please tell me the twins are acting like "We know something, you don't know"


	3. Ch 3 Wave Goodbye

DarkPriestess66: Wave Goodbye, I'm going to try to put elements (yes, pun on my other story,) into this story, like the Ninjas being there in the twins' new life as Rangers, because I don't like how the others were like yep, we retired, and passed the torch of Ranger-ness onto these new guys, so I'll have some characters from Ninja Storm come in from time to time, mainly Hunter and Cam.

~~~Now on with the chapter~~~~

Two crimson flashes streaking onto the training ground of the Thunder Ninja Academy, forming into Desiree and Hunter as they begin to spar. The crimson dino ranger came to the Thunder Ninja Academy to help Head Sensai Hunter (Desiree still has a good laugh about that, her dark and brooding boyfriend being the Head Teacher) with a sparing lesson, since no one wanted to even practice with the former Ranger and tyrannical taskmaster that Hunter was to his students, as least that's what the rumor says but Desiree knew better, Hunter was teaching the new and the more experienced Thunder Ninjas, a good lesson if someone like Lothor ever returns,

When they stopped Desiree was panting, she had nelgected to set time aside for practicing, so she was a little off in her fighting style, also Hunter began teaching her the basics of the Thunder Ninja, so she had more on her plate then ever before.

Hunter turned to his students, "Now remember class, that a competitive spirit is healthy as long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship." then he looks at Desiree, who was staring gravely at the students, with her own no-nonsense expression on as a Sensai. "Class dismissed."

The students left to do other things,

Hunter looked at Desiree, "You were slowing down in the last few seconds of the sparing lesson,"

"I know, I haven't been practicing as I should be," Desiree replies as she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat of her forehead, she noticed her dino bracelet sitting there, her cell phone rang with a text message, she looked at it, it was from Ethan, telling to meet him at some Café.

"What's that?" Hunter asks, as Desiree picked up the bracelet, and put it back on over her leather sleeve of her new modified fire ninja outfit, if was in thunder ninja style but had the symbol of the Fire Academy on it, also the lines were crimson. Which Hunter thought was strange because he knew the colors of the Fire ninja was red-orange.

"A bracelet," Desiree replies, leave it to a ninja to spot something wrong,

"You showed up before the sparing lesson, wearing a crimson colored shirt, socks, the only color on you wasn't crimson was blue jeans, I don't think that you love me enough to start dressing in my color, what's going on?" Hunter asks, "Being secretive to a ninja is strange and you know it,"

Desiree sighed and walked away from Hunter, "You know how there are new Power Rangers in Reefside?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hunter asks,

"There's a reason for the color, nothing feels right besides crimson," Desiree answers,

"Desiree Oliver, what did you do?" Hunter asks,

"Nothing, I just picked up a damn stone, and got drafted into a war with some mutant dinosaur by the name of Mesogog," Desiree replies, "I'm the Crimson Dino Ranger,"

Hunter started laughing, so hard that some of the students that were walking by stopped and stared,

Desiree tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are you finished?"

"Sorry for laughing, Ree. But I find this hilarious. You're my successor in Ranger color," Hunter apologized

"Laugh it up, Thunder boy, but I've got to go," Desiree smilies, "before Ethan has a panic attack that not all of us meet him,"

"Who?" Hunter asks,

"One of my new teammates, if you can those mismatched misfits a team," Desiree replies, "Not like ninjas, who had been trained to work together as a team,"

The Fire Ninja walked over to where she put her street clothes, and got redressed, Hunter walked her out of the grounds and through the tunnel leading to the grounds, Desiree turned and wrapped her arms around Hunter, and lead against his chest,

"You're not mad, I was laughing?" Hunter asks as he held Desiree in his arms, sometimes he wished they were still Rangers and living with Sensai in Ninja Ops, He hated being away from her.

"Hunter, I have too much on my plate to be even feel mad, I just know I can come here and vent or kick some student-ninja butt as relaxation," Desiree replies,

"I'll see you soon," Hunter states as he leans down and kisses her.

Desiree pulls out of Hunter's embrace and ninja streaks back to Reefside.

~~~~Reefside, in front of a Cybercafé~~~~

Desiree met up with Kira, and Angelica.

"Haley's Cyberspace?" Kira read the sign above the Cybercafé,

"Hey Conner," Angelica greets as she saw Conner walking down the opposite side of the sidewalk.

"Ethan, call you too?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, he said it was super important, what is this place anyway?" Desiree replies,

Conner looks up at the sign, "No clue,"

"Let's check it out," Kira suggests

The four go inside, to find the place busy, people were at computers, sitting on couches talking, eating or just hanging out.

"Wow," Conner states "You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lives here," Kira replies,

"There they are; my brother and sisters in crime," Ethan greets, walking over. "or at least crime fighting."

Angelica giggles, Desiree just rolls her eyes,

"Welcome to my world, what do you think?" Ethan asks,

"I guess it's kinda cool in a techno retro dorky sort of way," Conner replies,

"You can do anything here, game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink," Ethan explains,

"You know, Ree. This place reminds me of the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar," Angelica states as she was still looking around,

"Minus the Gym part, but yes." Desiree agrees.

"Who came up with this place anyway?" Kira asks,

"That would be Haley, she's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius got tired of working for big technology and opened on this place," Ethan replies,

"Good thing for you," Kira comments,

"No lie," agrees Ethan,

Conner came over and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder, "So what's so imporant?"

"I just figured hey if we're going to be saving the world together, i wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan replies,

Conner chuckled "Okay, whatever dude."

A red haired woman walked over, "Hey guys, what can i get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira replies,

"Same," the twins agrees,

The woman smiles, "Oh that's easy,"

The woman led the girls over to the counter, "Your Kira, Desiree, and Angelica, right?"

"Yeah, How did you know?" Kira asks,

"I'm all about information, it's my business." the woman replies, "Kira, you sing don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Kira replies,

"Great, how about this friday, you and your band play here, we'll call it an audition" the woman suggests,

Kira's eyes widen "Well, yeah, I mean that would be great."

"Alright, see you then," the woman replies, she walks off,

Conner walks pass, Kira, Desiree and Angelica,

"Okay, I love her," Kira states,

Ethan smiles, "That's Haley, there's not one kid she hasn't help out in here somehow,"

"She hasn't helped me," Conner replies,

"Or us," Desiree and Angelica adds,

Haley walks back with three apple juices, and hands them to the girls, "Conner McKnight, the soccer player, I'm surprised you're not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Wave,"

"Open try outs?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, at their practice field right now," Haley answers,

"You're kidding right?" Conner asks, with a smile.

Haley shook her head and smiled back, "No,"

"You were saying?" Ethan asks,

Conner looks at him, then runs out of the Cybercafé, if the twins hadn't been watching, they would have guessed he used his super speed.

Haley then looks at the twins, "Desiree and Angelia Oliver, I'm surprised you're not at the Reefside MX park. It's a free track for anyone when they don't have competitions,"

The twins look at each other, "We have got to call Kelly, and get our dirtbikes out here, We so love you, Haley,"

"I got to go too, I got to put a set list together, and restring my guitar," Kira states, as she passes over her apple juice to Ethan,

"Nothing like spreading the love, huh Ethan?" Desiree asks, then their Dino Bracelets beep.

The three teens look at each other, then go into a corner,

Desiree raised her bracelet to her mouth, "Yeah, Bro. You got Ethan, Angel and Me."

"Can you meet me at the end of Riverside road in an hour?" Tommy asks,

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Desiree answers,

"Just be there and I'll fill you in," Tommy states,

the three teens left the Cybercafé,

~~~Hour later in a forest off of Riverside road.~~~~

"After the island exploded some of my experiments were scattered all over throughout this area, there." Tommy explained as the four of them leaned over five glowing eggs,

"What are they?" Ethan asks, as the eggs were glowing red, yellow, blue, green and crimson.

"Eggs," Tommy replies,

"Oh it's cool, Dr. O. I just had lunch a few hours ago." Ethan states,

Tommy shook his head and laughed, "We're not going to eat them, we're going to hatch them, then you're going to ride them."

Desiree and Angelica stared at their brother like he had one too many hits to the helmet back in his Ranger days,

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here, that's got us hearing things, but I thought you just said we're going to ride theses?" Desiree asks,

"I did, Trust me. Ree. When these things are ready, they're going to be a big help," Tommy replies, smiling at them like a proud father would of his child making the honor roll.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ethan states, as he helps Tommy with the Dino eggs,

Desiree looks up as she seen a shadow pass by, "We're not alone."

"We have to protect the eggs no matter what." Tommy states putting his backpack over his shoulder,

"Who would want to hurt them?" Ethan asks,

"I would," a female in clad in black answers,

Desiree looked the woman up and down, "What are you like some type of Gothic Bitch Barbie?"

"Desiree Oliver, language" Tommy snapped.

"What? She is, just look at her, Marah and Kapri had better sense in fashion then she does," Desiree replies, before she realized she said Marah and Kapri's names.

"And I," added another voice, and out came Zurgane's twin brother Zeltrax. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Oliver."

A tyrannodrone was sneaking up on Tommy, when Desiree noticed, "Excuse me," She punched the creature in the face. "No body is laying hand of my crimson egg,"

"Attack!" Zeltrax orders,

the tyrannodrones charged,

"Is that all you villains have to say?" Angelica asks as she twirled out of the way and spin kicked one,

Everyone was fighting the tyrannodrones trying to protect the eggs,

"Ethan, We need back up, call the others." Desiree orders,

Ethan raises his bracelet to his mouth, "Guys, we could use some Dino help out here,"

Conner was in the middle of his try-out, when he got the message, "No, not now," before he ran off.

Kira was walking down the street then she got the alert,

they morphed.

Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica regrouped.

"You asked for this, not me," Ethan states,

they summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The Blue, Crimson and Green Rangers were fighting with their thundermax sabers. When Conner and Kira showed up.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asks,

"Don't tell us, tell them," Ethan replies,

"Let's make it quick," Conner states, "Tyranno Staff"

"Ptera Grips, baby."

"Masto Staff,"

"Saber-Tooth Sais,"

"Tricera Shield."

Desiree flipped over the heads of the Tyrannodrones and landed near Tommy, "Tommy, Duck!" she then brought her Staff toward the front, "Masto Staff, Tornado Star!" she let the star fly around it knocked down the T-drones,

"I believe I said no body touches my crimson egg," Desiree growls, then she went after the Gothic Bitch Barbie, and Zeltrax, "Two to one isn't fair, Thundermax blaster!"

She opened fire on the two villains,

Gothic Bitch Barbie fell to her knees, and Zeltrax ran to her side, "Elsa!"

"Are they dating?" Angelica asks, as she came to stop as next to her twin and brother, followed by the others.

"Do you really like these odds, cause you look busted to me," Ethan states,

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers." Elsa replies,

"Or you Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax seconds,

"You idiots always say that, get new lines already," Desiree states,

Elsa and Zeltrax retreated,

"I hate to be them, when Mesogog learns they failed," Angelica states,

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira states,

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy replies,

Conner and Kira look down at the backpack.

"What are they?" Kira asks,

"We're going to ride them," Ethan replies,

"Huh?" Kira asks,

"Look I have to go back to try outs, can you guys handle this?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, go ahead Conner, they can fill you in later," Tommy answers,

Desiree crossed her arms, '_He's thinking about himself, that's not good._'

"Good luck!" Ethan called after Conner as he ran off,

"Come on," Tommy states then walks off with the other four following.

~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~

*_Conner's going to quit the team,_* Desiree stated suddenly into Angelica's mind, making her twin give a sharp look,

*_Why do you say that?_* Angelica asks

*_I just know, He's being a jackass_* Desiree replies,

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan states as he was playing a video game, breaking the twins out of their telepathic conversation. "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now,"

"Speaking as his sister right now, I have to say that sounded really wrong, Ethan. But I agree." Desiree replies,

"I have a feeling we won't have to long to find out." Kira states, she turns around and saw someone walking though the door, "Whoa, who is that?"

Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica turn to look,

"I don't know," Ethan replies before waving a hand in front of Kira's face. "Hello, anyone in there?"

"He's really wow," Kira replies staring at the teenage boy, wearing white.

"Can I get you a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Desiree asks,

"Quiet, he's coming over here," Kira replies, before looking at the laptop in front of her.

"Hey, I'm looking for Haley, I'm supposed to start work today?" the teenager asks,

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan replies, "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," replies the teenager, "My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan, this is Desiree, Angelica, and Kira." Ethan replies shaking hands with Trent.

"Hey," Trent greets, but Kira doesn't respond, he bents slightly to look at her, "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak, we've been trying for years but we just can't get through," Desiree replies,

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you," Kira states before giving Desiree a glare.

Haley walked up, "Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started."

"Hey, Haley. Mind if I have a job here too, Desiree won't let me touch my credit card until I pay off the bill," Angelica states,

Desiree glare at her twin, "Well if you didn't max it out in one day, I wouldn't have to take it away, big sister."

"She's older then you?" Kira asks, "I didn't know that,"

"Only by five and a half minutes." Desiree replies, "But somehow I got the oxygen and she didn't."

"Okay, I'll let you have a job too, Angel." Haley replies, "Right now."

"Cool," Angelica replies, before getting up and following Haley and Trent.

"Isn't he so wow," Desiree and Ethan teases, then he looks up as Conner walks over to the table, "How did it go?"

"How did it go? It's over, the couch basically said forget it," Conner replies, "And who can blame him, I left in the middle of practice."

"It's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira states,

"Right, maybe next time, I'll bring a note from our teacher, Sorry Conner couldn't make to practice today, he was busy fighting freaky dinosaur looking things in the forest," Conner ranted.

Kira and Ethan took Conner by the arms, and dragged him to the couches and he sat down, "Bet he never heard that excuse before," Ethan states,

"Whatever," Conner replies,

Desiree sat on the arm of the couch, so she could look at all three of her new friends,

"Look the point is, what was I suppose to say?" Conner asks, "Man this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out,"

Desiree sighed, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later,

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver," Conner states, he looked like he just had a great idea.

"I think he maybe kinda busy, he's got this whole new project." Kira replies,

"too bad, I was busy today, that didn't stop him from messing up my life," Conner states, he stood up and leaves,

"Wait, we'll go with you," Ethan states,

~~~Dino Cave~~~

The four teen walked to the entrance, and the rock door slide open,

"Don't come in, it's not safe!" Tommy shouts, as he was thrown across the room followed by boxes and splitters of wood,

The four teens saw a red and blue tails,

"We kinda got that," Kira replies,

Tommy was then thrown across the room and landed on the floor closer to the Rangers,

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asks,

"Yeah, I'm trying to train them," Tommy replies,

"How's it coming?" Desiree suddenly fearful,

"Slowly," Tommy replies then had to duck as a red tail swung at him and hit the wall. "Very slowly"

"I can see that your busy, with well whatever but I need to talk," Conner states,

the red tail swung again and hit Tommy in the back, and he fell forward into the sand of the cave. "I guess I can take a break,"

Ethan helps Tommy up, and his hand comes away covered in slime.

"What's up?" Tommy asks,

"You've got to find someone to replace me," Conner replies,

"What are you talking about?" Kira asks

"You're talking crazy," Ethan states,

Desiree stood there quietly with her hands clasped behind her back like a good ninja waiting for her moment to speak and when she did, she was going to use the tough love method.

"Alright settle down, you two." Tommy states, "What's the problem?"

"look I'm a soccer player, that's all I ever wanted to do, every moment of my life has lead up to playing for a pro-team," Conner answers, "And I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it,"

"I understand, and you're right," Tommy replies,

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan asks

"Conner, I know how you feel cause I felt that way before but I want to think about this before you do anything," Tommy continues ignoring Ethan.

"Look, I've got things I want to do, and I'm here and I'm dealing," Kira states,

"Good for you, I guess I'm just different." Conner replies,

"Then leave," Desiree states emotionlessly, "There is no room for a self centered jackass on this team. We already have another Red Ranger that can lead this team."

Conner looks at her then leaves.

"Why did you say that?" Ethan asks,

"Someone had too, He's being a jackass thinking only about what he wants and not what is best for this team," Desiree answers before turning on her heel and walking off. She streaked into a tree just then, "But Shane wasn't a great leader at first either, he wanted to get the job done by himself, I miss my team."

Desiree looked at the forest that almost had a feeling of home, but this wasn't the forest of the Wind Ninja Academy, it was just a plain old forest. "I miss the way Tori, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Blake, Angel, and I would hang out at Storm Chargers, heck I even miss watching that stupid Totally Talented show with the others," then she thought about Cam and Sensai; the lessons she learned from Sensai, and hung her head in shame, she let the more valuable one go flying out the window, "_don't sacrifice honor and friendship._"

But Conner was being selfish, but she couldn't be selfish it wasn't in her or her training to be selfish.

Desiree leapt from the tree and landed safely on the ground, "I'll make it up to him, I need to make a phone call,"

~~~Reefside Wave's practice field~~~~

After making her phone call, Desiree went to the practice field to see if her excuse would work, she hid in a tree just out of sight as Conner was kicking soccer balls at a net.

"McKnight." the Wave's couch called out,

"Coach, what are you doing here?" Conner asks,

"Got a call from Desiree Oliver of all people, tells me it was her fault you had to leave today," The Coach replies,

"Does that mean I have a shot?" Conner asks

"You always has a shot, son. You sure you really want this?" the coach asks "Willing to give up everything,"

"Yeah, I am." Conner answers,

"Alright, I'll let you know" the coach agrees.

Desiree streaked from the tree and walked out from the woods, and joined up with Kira and Ethan,

"Hey Bro," Ethan greets.

"Things okay with the coach?" Kira asks

"Yeah, I think so." Conner replies before looking at Desiree "Why did you call?"

"I know how you feel better then Tommy does, I've been through it just this past year and a half, I thought about leaving my old team as well, My dream has always been to be a pro-skater, but I chose to give up that dream for something more good to do," Desiree replies as she held her right wrist with the dino bracelet on it, "If I can't have my dream, at least I can to do is make yours come true."

Conner looked down, "Listen, I'm sorry you guys, you got to understand,"

"Yeah, we do." Kira replies,

"They do, more then me. But if that's what you really want?" Ethan asks

Conner didn't say anything.

Then their dino bracelets beeped.

"Guys, we have situation there's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger." Tommy informed.

Desiree just looked at Conner, pleading with her eyes, maybe saving someone would change his mind,

"Okay, but this the last time." Conner states,

They looked around make sure no one was there,

"Ready,"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

~~~~City~~~

The five Rangers ran up to face a monster that looked part plant part bird.

"Nasty," Conner states,

*_Lothor's aliens made more sense then this thing does,_* Angelica commented.

*_That I agree with,_* Desiree replies fighting off the creature with Kira and Angelica as the boys were thrown backwards. *Ready for some hyper rush time?*

*Oh yeah* Angelica replies,

"Hey Birdbrain!" Desiree calls, getting the monster's attention away from Kira.

The twins ninja streaked around the creature slashing at it with their Thundermax sabers.

"How did you do that?" Conner asks as the twins landed next to the others,

"Us to know, and you do find out about." Desiree replies, before turning to the creature, "Had enough?"

"No, catch me if you can." the creature replies, before running off.

"He's faster then we are!" the twins shouted

"He's getting away," Kira states.

"We'll never catch him on foot." Conner replies,

Kira's morpher flashes,

"You can, meet the Raptor riders." Tommy informs.

"The Raptor what?" Desiree asks, then she gets her answer as five dinosaurs came running up with saddles on them, "Okay, I guess those could work."

Each Ranger jump onto their respective Raptor Rider, and chased after the monster.

Conner sees someone he met before at the practice field with a T-drone in front of her, "I'll help the little girl, you go after that freak"

"I got your back," Desiree and Ethan states.

"And I got Kira's" Angelica states as she urged her Raptor Rider on.

Desiree sling shots off her Raptor Rider and lands on a T-drone, "Thanks for catching me," she then backflipped into a defensive position, but she could watch Conner's and Ethan's backs, she saw Conner save the small child, and smiles as she knew that saving a life, is worth more then playing soccer or rollerblading on a pro-team.

After saving the people from the T-drones, The three of them caught up with Angelica and Kira.

"Alright, I admit it, I missed the action." Angelica states after she slashed the creature while bending over her Raptor Rider, "I'm doing this for you, and I'm doing this for me, and the world."

Desiree couldn't help but laugh, "it's only been a two weeks since we were made Rangers, and now you say that?"

They formed the Z-Rex Blaster, while sitting on Conner's Raptor Rider,

"That goose is cooked," Conner cheers,

Desiree steps in front, "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, if I were you,"

"Three, Two, One." Angelica counted backwards, then a dark cloud formed and rained and the monster grew back bigger then before, which shocked the three rookies.

"Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands," Conner informs

"Let me guess, a thirty story version of that guy you were just fighting?" Tommy asks,

"You done this before haven't you?" Ethan asks,

"Once or twice, I'm sending the Dinozords," Tommy replies,

"It was three times and you know it," The twins states,

"We're going to have a long talk tonight about that," Tommy replies,

The Dinozords came running and the Rangers leapt into them, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord

after a few electric shocks,

"Any ideas?" Angelica asks,

"I have one, Ptera-Rang!" Kira replies,

The Megazord threw the Ptera zord at the creature then used the Dino drill to destroy it.

"Now that is what I call monster busting," Kira states,

"Yeah," the others agree

The leapt from their zords, and land in front of the little girl and her mother,

The little girl runs up to Conner, "Thank you," and hugs him.

"Anytime." Conner replies, hugging her back.

~~Cyberspace~~~

The four rangers were hanging out at Cyberspace celebrating their first victory, Kira was on stage,

Trent walks back with a tray of soda, "Good luck, Kira."

Angelica was behind the counter serving drinks, she found she liked working, if not for running out earlier much to Trent's confusion.

Desiree stood by Ethan, when Conner came walking in.

"Hey, didn't except to see you here," Ethan greets,

"Why not? We're partners in crime fighting right?" Conner asks

"Are we?" Desiree asks,

"Yeah, we are," Conner replies,

The three of them find an empty table and sat down,

"What happen with the Wave?" Ethan asks,

"I had to make a choice, that little girl made me realize there's nothing more important then what we're doing," Conner answers,

Haley walks up with three sodas, "Hey Conner, Sorry, you didn't make the team,"

Desiree and Ethan looked at Conner,

"Uh, Yeah," Conner replies,

"These are on the house," Haley states putting the sodas down next to teens.

"How does she do that?" Conner asks

"Haley knows all, man." Ethan replies, "and I'm sorry too,"

"Me too, finally something my fame can't get, wow." Desiree adds,

"Yeah, look you know I would have still chosen you guys right?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, I know." Ethan replies, while Desiree nods,

Haley introduced Kira's band, and they started to play while everyone was dancing and enjoying Kira's music,

Desiree was seeing through someone else's eyes, the vision was disturb, flat almost but she could see everything like she was seeing through a bird's eyes,

She saw Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax and as struggling Tommy before they disappeared in a invisportal.

Desiree's eyes widen and she got her own vision back, she quickly got up and dashed to the rest room,

*I'm sorry, I got here too late,* Aya apologized,

Desiree reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone, pressing speed dial. She waited until the person answers, "I have no time to properly explain, but how fast can you get to Reefside, Jason?"

"What?" Jason asks,

"Cliff note version, Tommy's alive, I'm a Ranger again and Tommy's just been kidnapped by dino-freaks; Angel and I need help dealing with these rookies," Desiree answers.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Jason replies,


	4. Ch 4 Legacy of Power

DarkPriestess66: Legacy of Power, I don't own it, and yes, I'm using the transcript, because it's easier then what I've been doing. Also I'm adding my own stuff.

Desiree and Angelica Oliver sat in their last period class, fidgeting on Monday, Tommy had been gone over two days, and missed a full day of school, normally Desiree would have gone tearing into the place, to get her brother or sister back like she did last year when Lothor kidnapped, by she had Hunter and Blake with her then, then Cam and Angelica after being freed, now she has these bunch of mismatched misfits as teammates, who didn't know how act as a team, yes, she'll admit that Conner did change his attitude after wanting to quit being a Ranger, but he still wasn't Shane.

When the bell rang, the Oliver twins jump from their seats, and ran out of the classroom, grabbing Kira, Conner, and Ethan along the way.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"This is bad." Kira comments,

Desiree had told them what she witnessed but she couldn't really explain why or how she could see through Aya's eyes, so they didn't believe her, only one who did was her twin, because you can't lie while talking in your mind voice, they knew that if a whole day had gone by without Tommy, the others would start freaking out.

"Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in S.N.S.W." Ethan agrees,

"Huh?" Conner asks,

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan replies,

Desiree and Angelica gave each other a secretive look,

*_Did they really make a video game about us?_* Angelica asks,

*_I have no idea, if they did I wonder the others look like unmorphed,_* Desiree replies,

"Okay look. Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Conner asks,

"Doctor O doesn't show up for my gig. Then misses a full day of school without calling. I say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out." Kira answers,

Desiree kept her peace, but inside she felt like screaming 'Told you so!'

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Ethan states,

"How's that?" Conner asks

Ethan sits in front of the computer and begins to activate something."I'm in."

"Yeah but where?" Kira asks

On the computer screen an image of Tommy appears. **"**_**I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What's you're about to see is a history of my life.**_**"**

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn." Conner states

"Shut up, Conner." the twins replies, "And watch you'll be amazed."

"_**My history as a Power Ranger."**_ Tommy continues,

"Okay. Un-yawn." Connor corrects himself, then looks at the twins, who had eager smiles on their faces,

On the computer screen the image of Tommy disappears and is replaced with the five original Power Rangers falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.

"_**My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers.**_**"**

_The five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties._

"_**Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger."**_

"Okay. So where's Dr. O?" Kira asks,

_Angel Grove High School is then shown. In the halls a young Tommy is about to walk away from Kimberly._

"_Hey!" Kimberly greets, _

_Tommy turns smiling._

"_Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?" Kimberlyasks _

"_Yeah. I'm Tommy."_

_Tommy is then shown in an alley way as winds build up._

"_What's going on?" Tommy asks _

_Rita then appears standing on a rooftop. "Tommy. I have chosen you."_

_Rita's staff then abducts Tommy. Tommy yells._

Desiree closed her eyes for second remembering the way her brother was when he was under Rita's spell, Angelica reached out and took her sister's hand.

"_**Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it.**_**" **

_Rita is shown with her minions in her palace._

"_This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger."_

_Rita's crystal ball glows along with her special skull._

"_Arise my Green Ranger!"_

_Tommy is then shown standing with no emotion._

"_How can I serve my empress?"_

_Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers._

"_**She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers and I almost succeeded."**_

_Kimberly is shown talking to Tommy who is working out at the Youth Center._

"_I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly states, _

"_Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will be soon be destroyed." Tommy replies, _

_A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes._

"_**But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed."**_

_The five original rangers stand together unmorphed looking proud._

"_Rita's spell is broken!" Zack exclaims, _

_Jason helps Tommy up."You okay Tommy?"_

"_What's happened to me?" Tommy asks standing up, _

"_You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason answers,_

"_After everything that's happened." Tommy replies, _

_The other rangers begin to stand near Tommy._

"_Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asks_

_Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of six rangers are then shown posing together._

"_**And that's when I joined the team but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."**_

_Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon._

"_As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger." Zordon explains,_

_The five rangers then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy. "Guess who's back?" _

The screen suddenly freezes. Conner, Kira, Desiree and Angelica look over at Ethan,

"What did you do that for?" Kira asks

"Cause I'm so buggin' I can't even deal." Ethan answers,

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Connor states,

"Not the oldest." Haley's voice retorts from behind the Rangers, who turn around to see her standing at the door. "Just the best."

"Haley?" Ethan asks

"Are you kidding me?" another voice asks as the person walks down the stairs into lair. "we were the ones doing all the work, while he was in the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly!"

The twins looked up as an African American in his mid to late twenties enters, "Zack-Man! What are you doing here?" the twins ran to give their other brother from another mother a hug,

"Nice to see you, too. I should have known you two would end up as Rangers." Zack laughed, then he picks up strand of Desiree's hair, "Like the lowlights, Ree."

"Thanks," Desiree replies,

"How'd you get in here?" Conner asks

"More to the point. What do you know about any of this?" Kira asks

"I know that Tommy is in trouble and you five are the only ones who can help him." Haley answers,

"I was in Cyberspace, when she came out and saw me. She knew who I was, but as too why I'm here and say not Jason, is because he can't leave his wife and daughter, for ranger business, when they don't know anything about his past." Zack answers, "He called me, and I came here to help out as much as possible."

The rangers then still look confused as Haley begins to look friendlier.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since Grad School. Who do you think built the

morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils but a rocket scientist he ain't." Haley explains,

"I can vouch for that, one time he got his communicator taken away from Ms. Appleby," Zack adds,"I'm surprised he's even a teacher, a science teacher no less and a doctor as well."

"And let me guess. You are?" Conner asks

"Among other things." Haley replies,

"Okay. So you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asks,

The twins looked at each other hoping their last team wasn't in the video diary, or else their secret being ninja and Power Rangers would exposed.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Haley answers then holds up a special computer disk.

Haley then puts the disk in the computer. It shows an image of Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones kidnapping Tommy outside the Cyber Café.

"Told you so," Desiree and Angelica states,

"This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira." Haley explains,

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean he's a Power Ranger." Conner asks confused.

"Not anymore. Or didn't you get that far?" Haley asks, she presses play on the keyboard.

_The computer screen then changes to show Lord Zedd inside Serpentera with his staff. "Try to escape this Power Rangers!"_

_Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it._

"_**A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found."**_

The Command Center is then switched to.

"_The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon explains, _

_Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles._

"_Rocky. Adam. Aisha."_

"_Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asks _

Tommy is then shown using the sword, sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"_**Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."**_

_Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs. "By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!"_

_Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed._

"_**And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords."**_

_The rangers see their zords being destroyed._

"_Noooo!" Kimberly screamed. _

"_Looks like we lost more than our zords. We lost our powers." Tommy states,_

_The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor._

"_Your journey is about to begin." Ninjor states, _

_Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers._

Desiree snorted, "Call those colorful get ups ninja outfits?"

"_**A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."**_

The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas.

"_**But along with new enemies came new friends." **_

_Tommy is then shown turning his head to see Kat._

"_Oh. I'm Tommy."_

"_Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine." _

_Kimberly is then shown in the Command Center giving her Power Coin to Kat._

"_**When Kimberly chose to leave. Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink **_

_**Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack."**_

_The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly._

"_You must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon orders, _

"_We can't leave you!" Adam shouts, _

_Alpha then quickly presses some buttons. "Teleportation sequence activated."_

_The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back._

"_**We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center."**_

_The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood._

"_It's all here. This is incredible." Tommy states, _

_The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers fall down a large hole._

"**Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."**

_The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them. "Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination"._

_The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets._

"_Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers." Billy states,_

_The rangers hold out their morphers._

"_Power Rangers Zeo!"_

_The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together._

"_Power Rangers Zeo!"_

_Tommy and a person wearing a bandanna and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs._

"_**The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend."**_

_Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber. "The new Gold Ranger's right here."_

_The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason._

"_**Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger."**_

_Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers._

"_**After high school graduation we were ready to face the world."**_

_The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear._

" _**But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear."**_

_Tommy is shown in his Turbo Zord."Shift into Turbo!"_

_The Turbo Zords take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits._

"_**The old rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." **_

_Justin stands in front of the other rangers. "Guys. I'm the new blue ranger."_

_Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons._

"_Tommy! Look out!" Kat shouts, _

_Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching._

"_I can't just stay here and do nothing."_

_T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety._

"_**T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes."**_

_Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers. "You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor."_

_In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers._

"_We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family."_

_Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J. __"__I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."_

The picture freezes as off screen Haley looks at the teens near her.

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truly but when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the power for long." Haley explains,

"Seeing how I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on the subject of finding Doctor O?" Ethan asks

"Hey I just thought of something. What about Invisiportals? They're all over the city. If we could find once we could get into Mesogog's lab." Kira suggests

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunately I need just a little more time." Haley replies

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner asks

"Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something." Zack replies,

Haley presses another button and the screen shows Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber. The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Pirahnatrons coming in.

"_**Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack taking out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center and their powers with it.**_

_The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing._

"_**She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction."**_

"_We have to go to the Samarian planet." Carlos states,_

"_We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back." T.J agrees,_

_The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justin get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off._

"_**The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission. Leaving behind the world they knew…"**_

"_Goodbye Justin."_

"…_**forever."**_

In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window.

"_**The journey into space was treacherous."**_

"_It's pulling us in." Cassie states,_

_Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them._

"_**And the line between friend and foe is a thin one."**_

"You can't say that again," the twins agree, making the others wonder what they were talking about.

_Astronema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave._

"_**Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy."**_

"_Open the outer space hatch." Andros orders, _

_The rangers step up._

"_We're coming with you." T.J states,_

_Astronema appears in front of the captured rangers._

"_**An enemy called Astronema.**_

"_Destroy them." Astronema orders, _

_The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers._

"_**They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing forth a new team."**_

_The rangers then stand together ready to morph._

"_All right. Let's rocket." Andros states,_

_In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together._

"_Power Rangers! Keeya!" _

_Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger._

"_Who is he?" Ashley asks _

"_His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger." Andros answers, _

_Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster._

"_**The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team."**  
><em>

_Zhane with Super Silverizer then destroys the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling._

"_**Together they defeated Astronema and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged."**_

_A vortex appears showing Mirinoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing._

"_**On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."**_

_In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses._

"_**They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena."**_

_Trakeena is then shown in her ship._

"_Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!"_

_Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form._

"_**Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope."**_

_Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet._

"_Fire!"_

_There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers._

"_**With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy."**_

_A submarine then heads towards the underwater aqua base._

"_**Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons."**_

_Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults."Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them."_

_Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers."Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you."_

_The rangers begin to stand up._

"_I'm in sir." Carter states,_

"_Me too." Kelsey agrees, _

"_I wanna help." Chad seconds, _

_The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph._

"_Ready?" Carter asks _

_The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated._

"_**The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."**_

_Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph._

"_Titanium Power!_

_The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers all stand together just as the screen freezes on the computer._

"Hey. I was watching that." Ethan complains,

"Sorry but I got something." Haley apologizes,

"What? You found him?" Desiree asks,

"Almost. I've got the back door to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an Invisaportal." Haley answers,

"Then what?" Kira asks

"I'll let you know when I get there." Haley answers,

A few minutes later, the words "Search Failed" appears on the computer.

"What's happening? Well?" Conner asks,

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak." Haley replies,

The screen then shows the Time Ship in the year 3000 being launched by the Transwarp Megazord.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asks

"It's retrieving more ranger history." Haley replies,

"Okay, Where does Tommy get this stuff from, does he keep in contact with former rangers or something?" Desiree asks,

*_We sure do,_* Angelica replies, *_But they don't know that,_*

_The Time Ship is shown exploding._

"Nice space ship." Ethan comments,

"It's Transwarp time ship, Ethan," Angelica replies before Desiree slaps a hand over her twin's mouth, giving her the "are you crazy?" look.

On the screen_ Jen is shown talking to Wes outside his mansion._

"_My friends and I are from the year 3000." Jen explains,_

Ethan then quickly freezes the screen.

"Whoa. Hold up. Power Rangers who came from the future?" Ethan asks

"They're down with time travel and everything right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?" Kira asks,

"Since when did you start calling our brother by his first name?" Angelica asks confused,

"What? So we could watch it happen all over again?" Conner asks

Everyone glares at Conner. Zack gave the twins a questioning look, "Is he stupid or slow?"

"Both," Angelica mouthed.

"Oh. So we can stop them. Got it." Conner answers for himself,

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if this tells us how to reach them." Kira states, she continues the Time Force scene.

"_We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." Jen explains, she then looks at Wes, "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them."_

_Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher._

"_It's yours." Jen states, _

_Wes puts it on with enthusiasm. "Woo!"_

_The morphers all glow together._

"_DNA confirmed."_

_The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready."_

"_Time for Time Force!"_

_The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion._

"_**Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time."**_

_In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm._

"_**But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took awhile for Eric to learn the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power…"**_

"_Quantum Power!" Eric shouts, _

_In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger._

"…_**but the reward of helping mankind."**_

"So true," Angelica agrees, looking at Desiree.

The Time Force story ends as the Dino Thunder teens are shown off screen.

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan comments,

"Okay so what about all the other rangers? I mean there must hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?" Conner asks

"Sure, Sure. I'll just go through my former Ranger phone book, and say 'Hey, I know you're living a normal life right now, but could you pick up your morphers one last time?'" Desiree replies sarcastically

Angelica looked at Conner, "Let me say this very slowly for you to understand, It's not that easy. Some rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all."

"How do you know this," Conner asks,

Angelica looked away, "It's not that hard to guess," she then reaches over and presses play.

The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking.

"_We need a fifth ranger." Alyssa states out of breath_

_Taylor lands near the group. "Calm down guys."_

_Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough. "I say we're doing just fine the way we are."_

_Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org._

"_**Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used the powers of the ancient animal to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures determined to conquer Earth though pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf."**_

_Merrick is then shown with his new morpher. "Wild Access!"_

_The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together as the picture then freezes._

"Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Doctor O." Ethan states,

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there. They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff that I am." Haley replies,

The twins gave each other a fearful look, '_Oh shit, we are in here._'

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Connersuggests,

Desiree's warm crimson flecked cobalt eyes hardened, "How do you know that name?"

Haley, Kira, and Ethan looks at Conner with surprised faces, while Desiree and Angelica are glaring at Conner for knowing about the Wind Ninja Academy.

"What? My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." Conner explains,

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asks,

"Nah. He couldn't even finish Ninja School. He's like a total airhead. We are so different." Conner answers,

*Might as well, tell them. Since they're going to find out anyway,* Angelica's mind voice whispers,

Desiree crossed her arms, "Not so secret, if airhead jock like you knows about the Wind Ninja Academy, Eric didn't drop out, he was kicked out for calling Sensai a dude. Not smart thing to do."

The others look at them confused,

"Just type in Ninja Storm, Haley. It'll explain," Desiree sighed.

"Look. I found them." Haley states, before giving the twin ninjas a look.

The computer screen then shows Cam giving the Wind Rangers their morphers._"__These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." _

"_Yeah right." Tori replies,_

"_Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real." Dustin states, _

Desiree and Angelica smiled at Dustin's image on the screen, "Dustin never charges, doesn't he?"

_Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud__._ _"__From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers."_

"Being away from Sensai, I can say this, he was kinda cute as a guinea pig," Angelica states,

"Push ups, drop." Desiree replies, in her Sensai imitation,

Angelica looks at her in confusion.

"I wasn't kidding, drop." Desiree states, "Sensai would have made you do push ups and run laps,"

"When you're right, you're right." Angelica replies before backing up and dropping to the floor. "But I want to see what happens."

"You lived it, smart one." Desiree replies,

The Wind and Ice Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kazaks together.

"Wait...the Ice Ranger who is that?" Kira asks

"Angelica, I showed up the next fight." Desiree replies,

"_**Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water. But in their time of need two more unlikely ninja students showed up to even the odds, commanding the powers of Ice and Fire."**_

"Unlikely, he called us unlikely!" Desiree and Angelica shouted.

_The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles._

"_Lets show these posers how it's done." Hunter states,_

Desiree's flame power erupted as flames surrounded her, "He's going down the next time, I see him. No one calls me a poser."

"Ree, it's in the past. Let it be." Angelica replies

"I don't care, I demand an apology," Desiree states,

_The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind, Ice, and Fire Rangers._

"_**It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge." **_

_The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam and Desiree. The unmorphed Wind and Ice Rangers stand ready for battle._

"_**But their greatest enemies…"**_

_The Thunder Rangers demorph._

"_Blake?" Tori asks _

_Hunter pushes Cam away, but keeps hold of Desiree. _

"_Leave him. We've got what we want." Hunter_

_Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground."It's coming back. Era. Erg."_

"…_**proved to be their greatest allies."**_

_Hunter demorphs. "I remember."_

"_You know who we are?" Shane asks _

"_Yeah. My friends." Hunter answers, with Blake and Desiree by his side,_

"Whose the bitch with Hunter, oopss sorry Ree, I forgot you didn't always have the crimson streaks," Angelica teases, as she was finished with her push ups.

Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet."Sorry to spoil your fun."

Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger.

"_**With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend: Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger."**_

_All of the Ninja Storm Rangers except for Desiree are shown fighting Lothor._

"_**In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."**_

"Our powers," the twins state mournfully, even if they got new powers with the Dino Gems, it still wasn't the same, they had the Fire and Ice Ranger powers stolen from them.

_Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand in front of a powerful Lothor._

"_I have your ranger powers." __Lothor states,_ Desiree was glad that her part was edited out.

"_We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power." Shane replies, "Power of Air!"_

"_Power of Earth!" _

"_Power of Water!"_

_The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor._

"_Ninja powers. Keya!"_

_Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion. The Ninja Storm story ends on the computer screen._

"Ninjas are real. I knew it." Ethan states

"We're standing right here," Desiree replies,

"Hey. My brother just taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner states, then does a tornado kick but accidentally hits the computer hard drive. The screen goes haywire.

"Okay first off, please tell me that did not just happen and second you did it wrong." Desiree states,

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Haley states,

Desiree grabs Conner by the collar of his red jacket, "If you ever do something like that again without proper training, I will show you why all the fire ninjas fear me."

"Desiree, push ups, drop now. Burn off some of that anger." Angelica orders,

Desiree does what she was told to do, getting faster with each one.

Conner looks upset as Haley begins working.

"Anything?" Zack asks

"Got it!" Haley replies,

The screen becomes normal again.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan states,

"Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." Haley explains,

The screen shows Tommy talking once again. "With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me. These five are charged with protecting the planet."

The Dino Thunder Rangers appear both morphed and unmorphed on the screen.

"It's us." Kirastates,

"You're in good hands." Tommy finishes, then the video diary ends.

Everyone looks at each other.

"He really trusts us." Conner states,

"He does." Haley agrees,

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Ethan declares,

"The whole world owes him" Kira counters,

The screen beeps as Haley looks at it.

"It worked. I've got a lock on an Invisaportal." Haleystates,

"Time to go save a teacher." Conner agrees,

"Time to go beat up a brother for calling us unlikely ninja students," Desiree seconds,


	5. Ch 5 Back In Black

DarkPriestess66: Back in Black, I don't own it.

The rangers and Haley are at the computer in the Lab, staring at the screen.

"I've got a lock on a portal," Haley states urgently.

Conner rubs his hands together. "We're on it," he says, turning and stepping away from the computer. He and the others begin to walk away.

"Remember," Haley calls after them. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it passed the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

Desiree stops short, "Excuse me?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley asks as the others slowly turn to face her. She looks at them. "I take that as a 'yes'," she states then she sees their faces. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." She smiles a little as she presses a button on the keyboard.

"Haley, unless you got Tsunami Cycles hidden away somewhere, Desiree and I can't ninja streak that fast." Angelica pointed out.

A door opens, revealing five color-coded bikes,

"Sweet!" Ethan exclaims

"Amazing!" Kira breathes,

They approach the blue, yellow and red, crimson, and green bikes slowly, and Conner stares at them. "Which one's mine?"

Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica looks at him.

"I'm kidding," Conner says after a moment.

"You so weren't kidding," Desiree smiles, she must remember that the Dino Rangers weren't her first team, she has to get along with them or else Mesogog will win.

"These are your new Raptor-Cycles," Haley explains as she comes over. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety-two, point seven five seconds."

"And, when we get there?" Kira asks.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Haley answers. "Then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner pauses a moment. "Wait, did you just say . . . _island_ fortress?"

"Yes . . ." Haley replies, "Why?"

"Well..."Conner replies. "Islands, they're...surrounded by water."

"Usually," Desiree agrees, "The Wind Ninja Academy was located behind a waterfall."

"No...You can't swim?" Ethan asks as he smiles.

"I didn't say that," Conner replies defensively.

"But it's true," Angelica states. "You can't." Conner just shoots her a look.

"The invisiportal will take you directly to the island," Haley says. "You'll never have to get wet."

Conner nods a little, but he looks pretty nervous. Haley leaves, and Ethan once again has difficulty keeping in the laughter. "Can't swim . . ." he repeats for his own amusement.

"Whatever, dude," Conner states embarrassed. "You guys ready?"

They straighten and turn, raising their morphers. "Ready," they answers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!"

They morph and mount their cycles, and the doors open. "Let's do it!" Conner says. They ride forward and leave the Lab.

The rangers come to a stop somewhere abandoned, and look down at their cycles. "Whoa," Ethan says. "It just stopped." They all get off. "What's up with that?"

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates," Angelica states, looking around. "Look!" An invisiportal appears in the sky. "There's the invisiportal. I sure hope Tommy's on the other side."

"He better be," Desiree replies,

Conner and Ethan, Kira, and Desiree come over and stare at it.

"Only one way to find out," Conner replies. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Ethan says.

"Ready," Kira, Desiree, and Angelica affirms.

They go back and mount their cycles again, but in a flash Elsa and Zeltrax appears with a swarm of tyrannodrones. "Hey," Conner greets. "No one invited you to the party."

"I'm crashing," Elsa replies. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira states.

"Diffidently," The twins seconds,

"Hey, Sis?" Angelica asks, "Prepare for trouble."

Desiree smirks, "And make it double."

Zeltrax steps forward. "You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains."

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira says. "But these guys? No way."

"I vote we go for it!" Conner says. They rev up and start forward.

"To Protect the world from devastation," Angelica calls over the roar of the engine.

"To unite all Rangers within our nation," Desiree states

"To extend our reacher to the stars above," Angelica states "Angelica!"

"Desiree!"

"Twin Dino-Ninjas streak off at the speed of light, Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" the twins finishes,

"Attack!" Elsa shouts. Her followers charge forward and meet the rangers in battle.

They take down most of them rather easily, using their new cycles expertly, and soon only Zeltrax and Elsa are left. The rangers meet together and Ethan shouts, "Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!"

They turn to see a very small portal in the sky. "We can do it," Conner says. "Open net. Follow me."

"Let's go!" Kira shouts.

They ride forward to the portal and Elsa fires blast after blast at them as she realizes what they're doing. But they narrowly make it and disappear within the vortex.

The rangers appear inside Mesogog's lair in a small hallway, still on their bikes. "Haley," Desiree reports. "We're in."

"Good," Haley replies from the lab. "I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."

"Five minutes, all we need." Angelica replies, as they powered down and started running.

The rangers run around a corner breathlessly as Kira says, "The lab should be just around this corner, I think. At least we still have the element of—"

"Welcome," greets Mesogog, stepping forward. They stop dead. "We've been expecting you."

They back up slowly, unaware of the doors closing behind them. "Surprise," Kira finishes.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asks.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira answers.

"Uh, _what_ part's his face?" Desiree asks. They reach the door and realize it is now shut and they are locked in.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog says. He fires a beam from his head and Zeltrax, Elsa and another monster appear.

"This way, hurry!" Kira shouts as they're temporarily distracted and the rangers run by.

"Stop them!" Mesogog shouts. "Now."

The rangers continue down the hallway breathlessly and arrive in the throne room, finding Tommy. "Hey, good timing," he states as they come over and begin to untie him. "Hit the red button on the panel."

"Okay," Desiree replies, going over and pressing it. The door shuts right in front of Zeltrax and the others.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy says, coming over to Desiree with the others and working at the computer.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan asks. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy replies. He takes a breath. "We can use the main invisiportal network." He turns and a small green vortex appears. "Haley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?" Desiree nods. "This way," he says, starting forward.

"Wait," Ethan stops him. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy says breathlessly.

"We already know everything," Conner states.

"We found the video diary," Kira seconds.

"We know you're a power ranger," Ethan concludes.

"Was, Ethan," Tommy says. "Not anymore."

The doors slide open and Zeltrax barges through with a shout, followed by Mesogog, Elsa, and two others. Mesogog steps forward, hissing angrily. "Ranger or not . . . you're mine now."

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy declares.

Conner steps in front of him. "We can take it from here, Dr. O." Tommy stands back as the five step forward. "Ready."

"Ready," they reply. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!" They morph and their weapons appear as they face Mesogog.

"Attack," Mesogog orders quietly. The others run past him and begin to battle the rangers fiercely, but Mesogog heads straight for Tommy, and the former ranger doesn't do as well as his students or sisters.

The rangers hold off their opponents fairly easily, and Conner looks over to where Tommy lies on the floor, Mesogog standing over him. "Dr. O!" he shouts.

Tommy looks up. "Head for the portal! I gotta get something." They start to object but he insists. "Hurry!"

"We'd better do what he says," Desiree states, "He knows more about this stuff then we do."

"Right," Kira agrees. Mesogog turns to face them and they jump into the portal, disappearing.

Tommy takes the opportunity and stands quickly, running into Mesogog and flipping over a table, grabbing something as he does so. He fights off Mesogog and the remaining tyrannodrones, holding a large round object, and jumps through the portal himself.

"Do not let him escape with that stone," Mesogog says. He turns to Elsa. "Go!"

The rangers are just getting on their cycles in the hallways when Tommy appears from the portal. "Hey," Ethan says.

"You made it!" Kira exclaims as Tommy goes to Conner.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asks, looking at the stone.

"This one we do," Tommy answers.

They turn as Elsa and a group of tyrannodrones come running down the hall. "There they are!" she shouts.

"Go," Tommy orders Conner, his eyes still on Elsa. "I'm right behind you." Conner doesn't argue, and as one the three rangers rev up and drive through the portal. Tommy grips the stone tightly, then jumps through.

The rangers arrive safely on the other side of the portal, the plaza they drive into completely quiet as they come to a stop and look back at the portal. "Where is he?" Conner asks.

A moment passes, and then Tommy appears from the portal, landing on his knees breathlessly with the stone clutched by his side. Almost immediately, Elsa and her army appear a ways behind him.

Tommy stands and faces them, and raises the stone to absorb the blast as Zeltrax fires a beam from his sword at him.

"Dr. O!" Conner calls as they dismount their bikes and step forward.

"Tommy!" Desiree and Angelica shouts,

Zeltrax continues and Tommy shakes slightly under the growing pressure, then is thrown back as a blinding light flashes and electricity sparks. The rangers cover their eyes as it hits them, and when they open them again, Tommy is nowhere to be seen, only the shattered remains of the stone on the ground.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts.

"No!" Kira cries, falling to her knees. "This can't be happening."

The Oliver twins froze in shock, their brother was gone, and this time for real.

"Such negativity," Elsa comments. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax adds

A shimmer appears in the air between the groups, and Tommy steps out of it, something held in his hand. "I heard my name," he says, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax only stares in confusion, and the rangers run up to Tommy in relief. "Awesome!" Ethan exclaims.

"Right on," Kira agrees.

"You made it!" Ethan continues.

"Don't do that to us, again!" the twins exclaim,

Conner notices Tommy's hand begin to glow, and grabs his wrist. "Hey . . . Dr. O, what's this?"

Tommy opens his hand to reveal a small black stone, glowing now with energy, and the rangers all gasp in surprise.

"A black dino gem," Ethan states "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

Tommy smiles a little. "Looks like it."

Elsa breaks in finally. "That gem belongs to my master," she says angrily.

Tommy looks at her. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asks.

Tommy raises his fist quickly, revealing a dark morpher on his wrist. "They go real well with dino morphers," he says, slamming the stone into it. Immediately the morpher starts to glow.

Elsa looks slightly amused, but not quite confident. "Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy?" she asks.

"I may be old," Tommy replies. "But I can still pull it off." He grabs a key in his other hand and connects it with his morpher, shouting, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" His morphed, and stood before them in uniform. "Dino Thunder—Black Ranger!"

"Awesome!" Kira exclaims as they run up to stand behind him.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy says.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax says, though his tone betrays that he's lying. He raises his sword. "Attack!"

They all rush at each other and begin to fight. Tommy begins with a large group of tyrannodrones, apparently just testing his powers, and it takes very little time for them all to end up lying on the ground. Zeltrax runs up behind him, and he takes out his new weapon, the Brachio Staff.

"Let's see what you're made of," Zeltrax says.

Ethan, Angelica, and Conner, and Kira fight another monster less than successfully, and it disappears on them. Desiree takes on Elsa without difficulty, Elsa stares at her as their swords lock. "We're not intimidated by your teacher and brother,"

Desiree pauses as she struggles against Elsa's sword. "Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes, or having to live with him."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax stare each other down from a few yards away. "Give it up, Zeltrax," Tommy says, sword ready.

"Never!" he answers, running forward. They meet swords and engage in a fast-paced duel, both holding their own, but then Zeltrax gets an opening and kicks Tommy back far, watching him as he stands again. "Is that all you've got?" he asks.

"Give me a break," Tommy quips. "It's been a while."

Ethan, Angelica, Conner, and Kira wander looking for the monster, their weapons ready.

"Where is that petal-pusher?" Kira asks.

He appears suddenly in a flash of red behind them, and they turn quickly. "Looking for me?" he asks. He runs at them, completely oblivious as Ethan fires at him over and over, each one connecting.

Desiree continues with Elsa, gaining the lead and landing a kick to her stomach that sends her staggering back. Elsa stares at her breathlessly, then straightens. "We will meet again, crimson ranger." She raises her sword, and is gone.

"I look forward to it," Desiree replies, before running off to rejoin her team.

Desiree runs to help Angelica, Conner, Ethan and Kira, who are continuing their attacks with some more success. "Hey guys,"

"You okay?" Kira asks.

"Better than he is," Desiree answers, watching the monster sway precariously.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan suggests.

"Yeah, good call," Conner agrees. They summon their weapons and combine them quickly. "Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator hater..." the monster begins.

"Ready?" Kira asks.

"Fire," Conner affirms. They send a blast at him and he is engulfed in an explosion.

~~~~Tommy's battle~~~~

Tommy and Zeltrax continue their battle, and Zeltrax is thrown against a large stone wall, landing on the ground. He gets to his knees as Tommy watches him, his sword before him. "Go ahead," Zeltrax challenges. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy replies, lowering his weapon. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me." Zeltrax stands and stares at him for a moment, then jumps up, disappearing into a portal.

The rangers all stare up at the now thirty story monster, and Tommy's morpher beeps. "Haley?" he asks.

"Welcome back," Haley replies, smiling from her computer. "I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest." She types something into her keyboard and a huge dinozord comes walking down the street. "Meet the brachiozord," she says. "Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him."

"Wow..." Kira comments.

"And I thought Cam's zords were in impressive," Desiree states

"Wait till you see what he has inside," Haley says. "I think you can handle it from here."

The zord opens and Tricera, Ptera and Tyranno, Masto, and Saber-Tooth run out. The rangers leap into them and immediately begin the megazord transformation. "Thundersaurus Megazord!" they shout.

The monster almost makes quick work of them, first shooting a barrage of blasts at them, then wrapping them in it's tentacles and shooting through. "We're getting rocked," Conner states

Ethan agrees. "We could use some reinforcements."

"Haley," Kira says. "You got anymore surprises?"

"Sure do," Haley answers with a smile. "Try the Cephalozord."

"All right," Tommy agrees, watching from the ground. He looks at his morpher, and the Brachio head on it changes to the blue cephalo's. "Locking on," he says, inserting the key.

Brachio opens again and a small blue zord hops out, boxing gloves on his hands as he mock-fights down the street. "What's that?" Kira asks.

"My guess the Cephalozord" Desiree replies

Cephalo beats back the monster easily, then they join the megazord to it, adding it as an arm. The punch it gives sends the monster flying, exploding in the air, and the rangers cheer in victory.

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace,~~~~

They're all gathered on the couches in Cyberspace later,

"What a day...new bikes, new zords..." Ethan states excited, the twins just roll their eyes,

"New ranger," Conner comments, looking over at Tommy across from them. "Well, sorta new." Tommy laughs slightly.

"Dr. O," Kira asks. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy explains. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem, so I had Haley build the morpher, just in case."

Haley comes over and sits on the arm of the couch by Kira, who continues. "And, the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate." Tommy answers,

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finishes. He shakes his head. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Tommy smiles, then stands. "Well, I'd better get going."

Haley watches as he begins to leave. "Going? Where're you going?"

Tommy leans on the back of the couch behind the boys. "Shopping," he answers. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

"I'm so there, I don't have enough green," Angelica replies standing up.

Desiree raises an eyebrow, "Just how exactly are you going to pay for that?"

Angelica giggles then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a shiny credit card, "With this"

"But I took your card away," Desiree replies, then she got a good look at the name, "That's Mine!"

"I know," Angelica states, as she tries to run out of the room. But Desiree ninja streaked in front of her,

"No using ninja powers for personal gain," Angelica pouts, as her sister grabbed the card from her.

"That's a rule set up for students and you know it," Desiree states "And it's not personal gain, it's to save my credit report."

"But Ree, I need more clothes, my closet only has ice-blue clothing from last year," Angelica whines,

Desiree frowned, her sister had a point and Hunter doesn't like her stealing his clothes. "Fine,"

Angelica made pass for the card, but Desiree held it way from her,

"I didn't say anything about you having my credit card," Desiree pointed out.

"Yo, Ree, I was meaning to ask how come you have crimson streaks in your hair, and on the video you didn't?" Conner asks,

Desiree smiled, "I died."

Angelica looked at her, "Okay, explain that one,"

"yeah, please do." Tommy adds coming back over to the couches,

Desiree shrugged, "It happened last year, when I was fighting Chase," she thought back to that day, she was sure she was going to die in the explosion that Chase has set off, she should have died, but she didn't or during that time she thought she didn't. "I was stupid, and went after him alone, we fought and he ended up using an explosion to try and get rid of me, when I came too he was gone, I'm not even sure if he's dead,"

"But that doesn't explain the streaks of crimson," Tommy pointed out, the only ranger, he knew that died and came back was Kendrix of the lost galaxy rangers, but this was strange even by ranger standards.

"I'm part phoenix, I mean really part phoenix, Aya saved me, we're bonded to each other in a way no other animal spirit and human has ever been before," Desiree replies, "if she ever dies, I will as well."

*_But since my kind are reborn from the ashes, I doubt I will ever truly die, unless Desiree dies first,_* Aya's mind voice spoke to everyone in the room,

"Wait..you said Aya's your animal spirit but she's alive?" Ethan asks,

*_In a manner of speaking, I'm from two dimensions, the one where all spirits are from where we are born into our host's bodies, but I'm just stubborn and wanted to be free so I became corporal_* Aya replies, *_I'm a guide to all Rangers, but my main __priority__ is Desiree,_*

"And she has been a pain in my rear ever since," Desiree adds,

*_Speaking of, I'm hungry_* Aya chirps, *_There's nothing to eat in the lab,_*

Desiree shook her head and put her credit card in her back pocket, "Alright, we're go shopping, lousy featherhead overseer."


	6. Ch 6 Game On

DarkPriestess66: Game On, I don't own.

Desiree paced in her bedroom, as Aya watched from her perch, it's been a week since Tommy returned back to action, seriously doesn't the guy know the word retirement?

*_Your pacing is making me dizzy, speak to me_* Aya states,

"I'm not sure what is wrong with me, I just feel so irritated at everything," Desiree replies,

*_Are you sure, it isn't that time of the month?_* Aya asks looking at Desiree with her head tilted to the side,

Desiree flop down on her bed, and Aya let off false sparks from her tail in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"

*Want me to check, I can you know?* Aya asks,

Desiree sat up "Please, I just feel out of balance right now,"

Aya glided down for her perch and onto the headboard of twin bed, *Lay back down, like you're preparing to meditate,*

the crimson ranger did so, and closed her eyes,

Aya began to glow a soft crimson aura, as she dived into her partner's mind and spirit,

~~~Desiree's mind~~~~

Aya flew in spirit form, checking every corner of her mind, the connection between Angelica, and her was just fine and strong as it should be. So the phoenix passed on, the connection between herself and Desiree was strong as well.

But as she passed the corners of Desiree's mind where her inner ninja, ninjetti, and dino ranger selves were located she sensed something was wrong.

Aya didn't know what was happening but it felt like the three beings were fighting one another, like they were battling for dominance. This shouldn't be right. Aya put more speed into her flying, as she reached the three forms of Desiree, the ninja in full formal battle gear, the ninjetti in full costume, and the crimson ranger,

*What is going on here?* Aya demanded,

"They started it!" replied the other three point fingers at each other.

*Started what, an annoyance contest, because that is what's happening on the outside.* Aya replies,

The fire ninja pulled down her mask, "We didn't know, we are just fighting over whose more important now,"

Aya circled above the three beings, *_You three are insane, you're all important, you all have part to play in the protection of earth, Fire ninja, you are the most skilled at fighting, you are used most often, __ninjetti, you are the same as the ninja only more older, only came into being because I was awaken, and Crimson Ranger, you protect the body from being harmed,_*

The three beings looked at one other and they all seen who was behind the masks, the one they all were Desiree, they nodded and faded away leaving only one person behind, a very relived Dino-Ninja behind.

"Thank you, Aya," Desiree states as she faded away.

*_My work is never done, what's next on my list of things to do?_* Aya asks as she sought out her own physical body.

~~~Outside of the mind~~~

Desiree opened her eyes feeling much better then before, she didn't know what was wrong.

*_What was wrong was you were fighting yourself, Ms. This isn't my team anymore, I can do this by myself._* Aya states, glaring at Desiree. *_Next time, accept all of who you are._*

"Desiree! Get down here!" Tommy shouted from downstairs, "Or did you forget we have practice today?"

Desiree changed into a pair of sweat pants and a crimson t-shirt, with black lettering on it that read 'My haters makes me famous.' she left her room, with Aya on her shoulder, she slide down the railing on the stairs. "Nope brother of mine, I didn't forget."

"Where's your dino bracelet?" Tommy asks with a smile.

"Crap, Aya would you mind?" Desiree asks, "I left it on the nightstand,"

*_Nope, don't mind at all,_* Aya replies, as she flapped her wings and flew back up the stairs, coming back a few seconds later with a sliver bracelet with the crimson dino gem in the middle of it in her talons. *_It's what I'm here for, Oh my forgetful one._*

"Thank you, Aya." Desiree replies, letting the comment slide, before giving her brother a look, "Where did I learn the forgetfulness from, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy replies "Come on,"

"Where's Angelica?" Desiree asks

"At work," he paused for a second, "I'm never going to get used to that,"

"Yeah, I know. Angelica and work in the same sentence, I'm surprised myself." Desiree replies as they head for the Dino lab,

"What took you so long?" Kira asks,

"I had problems, Aya had to take care of, but let's go," Desiree replies,

~~~somewhere in the forest~~~~~

The three rangers were waiting on Ethan, Conner, and Angelica, but the ice ninja just streaked in, with Conner riding in a second later.

"So where's Ethan?" Tommy asks

Angelica looked over at Conner, "We should have grabbed him from the Cybercafe, Sorry bro."

"What's the big deal anyway it's just practice?" Conner asks,

Desiree crossed her arms, "Sensai would always make us train first thing in the morning, be glad Tommy needs his beauty sleep."

"Training is as important as the real deal, you never know when you might be attacked," Tommy explains, while giving his sister a stern glare, suddenly Zeltrax came out of no where and kicked Tommy in the back making him stumble forward into the others.

"Couldn't of planned that better, if you tried Tommy," Desiree states,

"Attack!" Zeltrax orders, the Tyrannodrones charged.

"Here lizard, lizard," Desiree called streaking in and out of sight, "Can't fight what you can't see,"

"Chill out," Angelica calls as she sent an flurry of ice at the Tyrannodrones.

Desiree stopped long enough to get her Raptor cycle, when Kira was kicked back into hers.

Angelica came backflipping to hers,

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira asks

"Great day for it," Conner replies,

Tommy nods at them, and they summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The four rangers used their Raptor Cycles, to fight off the Tyrannodrones, while Tommy fought off Zeltrax, until they retreated.

"That was seriously random," Conner states after they pulled up next to Tommy,

"Probably a diversion, you guys go to Cafe and get Ethan," Tommy states, "Meet me at the lab,"

"You got it," Kira replies, as the four teenagers run off.

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~

"Think he's still here?" Conner asks as the four teens were walking up to to Cafe,

"It's Ethan, anything with that stupid Wizard Wood game on it, he's still there," Angelica replies,

"Let's find out," Kira states,

The four teens heard laughter behind them, and when they turned around one of Mesogog's monsters was standing there,

"Oh great," Conner states,

"If you're looking for your friend, you're too late. Unless you want to join him?" the monster of the day informs.

The four ran to and began fighting him unmorphed.

"Dr. O, we found one of Mesogog's buddies, but no Ethan." Conner reports

"I'm getting a reading on him, keep looking until I can pinpoint the signal." Tommy replies,

the mutant shot energy ring blast at the four teens, as they had to cartwheel out of the way,

"Easy for him to say," Conner complains.

The four teens hid behind a crate, as the creature kept shooting blasts at them,

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan," Conner states,

"See if you can draw his fire, I'll check inside." Kira states,

"I'll go with you," Angelica states,

"Check fast, I don't know how long we can hold him off," Desiree states,

Kira and Angelica ran into the Cafe, while Desiree and Conner dive to the side and draw the creature's attention away.

~~~Inside~~~

Kira and Angelica came inside but Ethan wasn't there, his backpack and a weird gadget sitting by the computer,

"Ethan?" Kira asks

Angelica leans forward to examine the gadget "What's this?" she jump back when the thing started to smoke and spark, a blue mist like substance surrounded both girls and they were pulled into the computer.

They fell onto the ground right beside Ethan,

"Huh?" Kira and Angelica asks as they look around confused.

"Welcome to my world," Ethan states.

"I don't suppose you know how to get out of here?" Kira asks

"I don't even know how I got in," Ethan replies, they look up as these strange black and white creatures show up and attack them, they regrouped after fighting them off,

"Have you tried to morph?" Kira asks

"What would that do?" Ethan asks

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out," Angelica replies,

Ethan glances at her, "Good enough for me, Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The colorful heroes began fighting off the creatures.

Meanwhile back in the real world, the two red colored rangers weren't having a very good time fighting Mesogog's goon,

Conner was thrown backwards into some bikes, Desiree backflipped over to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Conner replies,

"You're no match for me," the monster states,

"I'm so over you," Conner replies,

"Same with me," Desiree agrees,

They were about to morph when the monster fired an energy blast them, causing them to fly into the Cafe.

Conner hits the wall and Ethan's gadget which sparks again, Desiree's landing was more controlled then Conner's since she had proper training, she ninja streaked as she was falling and landed a safe distance away.

"What the?" the two red rangers asks as they turned around and saw Kira, Ethan and Angelica fighting weird creatures.

"what's going on?" Desiree asks

"Don't ask," Angelica replies,

Ethan threw one of the creatures, he was fighting over counter, where it crashed into chairs. "Oh man, Haley's seriously going to lose it."

"Conner, Desiree, morph and meet us outside." Kira states.

"Gladly," Desiree and Conner replies,

they morph and went outside. Where Desiree and Conner began fighting Mesogog's goon again

"I'm out of here!" the creature states then disappears through a invisportal.

"Good riddance." Conner states, "We got to check out that game."

~~Inside~~

the gadget sparked again,

"It's doing it again," Ethan states,

"What's going on?" Desiree asks

"I kinda don't know where to start," Ethan replies,

"The truth is always best told from thy heart,"

The Rangers turned to look and see the character from the game that Ethan was playing leaning against the corner.

"Ethan, I'm taking away your computer privileges," Desiree states, as she looked at the wizard "Let's go back to the lab and see if Haley can fix your mess."

~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"I'll see if I can gain access by linking it to our main power supply," Haley states as she begins typing on the computer,

Tommy turns around his chair, "So let me get this straight; you were so caught up in a video game that you let a monster sneak up behind you?"

Desiree and Angelica stood with their hands clasp behind their backs and looking down at the floor, like the ninjas they were being lectured by Sensai, while the other three sat in chairs,

"It's pretty tight game, Dr. O." Ethan replies,

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times," Tommy states, "I know it can be hard, I know it can be real really dangerous too,"

Desiree pressed her lips tight together as she saw the purple spell casted by Beldorf which took away Tommy's mouth,

the three others looked at each other, when Tommy was still lecturing both it sounded like mumblings,

"Beldorf," Ethan scolds, "Give him, his mouth back."

"Can it wait til after mid-terms?" Conner asks

"Beldorf," Ethan states again

"Kill joy," Beldorf replies, before flicking his wand and giving Tommy, his mouth back.

"Okay, let's not do that again." Tommy finishes.

"I'm really sorry, Dr O." Ethan apologizes like nothing happened.

"I know you are, Ethan" Tommy replies,

"I definitely learned my lesson," Ethan states,

Haley turns around, "You know this might not be total loss,"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks turning to her,

*_Do you sense that Tommy may like Haley?_* Angelica asks

*_Don't you dare play matchmaker, Angelica Charlotte Oliver._* Desiree replies,

"That creature's energy left a residual power pulse, if I recalibrate the settings I might be able to use this thing to send Beldorf back." Haley answers,

"You mean, I did something right?" Ethan asks

"You may have gotten lucky," Tommy replies waving his finger at Ethan.

"Not that lucky, You're still not touching a computer or anything electronic without supervision." Desiree states, "Right now I think we should deal with that creature on the loose."

"Let me guess, I'm the supervision?" Angelica asks,

"You got it, you know enough to fix whatever this genius here messes up," Desiree replies,

"Kira, check the monitors and see if you can find him," Tommy states

"Right," Kira replies, she gets up.

A few minutes later, Kira came back.

"Looks like Mr. Magnetic personality is back," Kira informed

"Okay, you stay put until we can figure out how to send you back," Tommy told Beldorf before looking at Ethan, Kira and Angelica, "You three keep an eye on him, Conner, Desiree, you come with me,"

Conner and Desiree nod and jogged away from the group,

"Ready?" Tommy asks

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

~~~~City's electric plant~~~

"This will be down the entire grid," the creature states to himself.

"Hey, not so fast," Conner states as he, Desiree, and Tommy arrive.

The three of them attack with the Thundermax and the Brachio staff respectfully. Conner looks over at Tommy, "Let's double team him,"

"Good idea," Tommy replies, he attacks first but was thrown back.

"You okay?" Conner asks

"Yeah, He's quicker then I thought," Tommy replies,

"My turn," Desiree states, before ninja streaking off slashing at the monster, she lands on the other side, and puts her Thundermax back in it's holster, and the monster starts to explode.

Ethan, Kira, and Angelica appeared from the sky as they got a ride from Ptera zord,

"You're the best," Kira told her zord.

The monster shoots another energy blast at them, and they had to dive out of the way,

"Ree, you know what the one thing I miss about being ninja ranger is?" Angelica asks

"Ninja Shadow battle?" Desiree asks

"You know it," Angelica replies,

"Tyranno Staff"

"Ptera Grips,"

"Masto Staff,"

"Saber-Tooth Sais,"

"Tricera Shield."

They attacked with their personal weapons,

"Let's put them together," the five rangers stated and formed the Z-Rex blaster and destroyed the monster, only to have Mesogog make it huge.

"I'm back!" the huge creature states

"I'll handle this joker," Tommy states leaping up and attacking, only to be swatted down like a fly.

"Tommy!"

"Dr. O!"

"Haley, we need some back up," Tommy states into his morpher. The Brachiozord arrived and out ran the other Biozords.

The rangers leapt into their zords and formed Thundersaurus Megazord.

The Megazord punched the monster,

"Try and keep up," the monster states tunneling under the street,

"Whoa, where did he go?" Conner asks

Desiree closed her eyes and let her inner ninja sense out, "To our right!"

but the creature was to fast, the Rangers destroyed him by firing the Tyranno tail at him.

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~~~~

"I presume you are still looking for the secret code?" Beldorf asks Ethan

"Yeah, but I'll think I work on getting it the old fashion way," Ethan replies, he places the wizard in front of the computer, "One key at a time,"

"Good answer, tis the right one" Beldorf replies,

"Okay, Beldorf, it's time," Haley states, as she turns on the gadget and the wizard was sucked back into his world.

Then Devin and Cassidy came out.

"Wow, great entrance." Ethan states.

Cassidy started complaining about how bad she smelled and how she didn't want to be a queen anymore.

Conner, Trent, and the twins walked in.

"So what's the deal, did you get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asks

"Not exactly, better get me a tall smoothie, it's going to be a long day," Ethan answers,

The gang laughed at Ethan's joke.


	7. Ch 7 Diva in Distress

DarkPriestess66: Diva in distress, I have one phone line in this house right now, so if I don't update faster then I have been, it's because I can't get online. Okay, this was suppose to be going in order but I goofed up. So I'll get back on track after this one, lol.

_~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~_

Desiree, Angelica, well she was working but who cares, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy were listening to Kira's new song.

_I'm over you  
><em>

_Better believe it's true  
><em>

_Oh I see in your eyes  
><em>

_Everytime that you lie  
><em>

_I'm over you  
><em>

_I'm over you  
><em>

_Darling, I'm done, I'm through  
><em>

_You can say it again  
><em>

_That you wanna be friends  
><em>

_But when we get to the end, I'm glad  
><em>

_I'm over you_

but there was so much background noise, everyone could barely hear Kira's singing,

Kira finished singing, and hopped down from the stage, while Tommy, Desiree, Angelica, Conner, and Ethan were the only ones who were clapping.

"That was awesome, what that something new?" Conner asked.

"yeah, still working on the hook but I think something's there," Kira replied, shrugging.

"I have a connection in the music industry, I think I can pull some strings," Desiree states, talking about Tanya, the yellow zeo and first turbo ranger.

"Well if the superhero thing doesn't work out, you have musical career to fall back on," Ethan states

"Its kinda hard to have a musical career, when you can't anyone to listen to you play," Kira argued,

Trent came over and placed a soda in front of the yellow Ranger, "I was listening, and I think you rock,"

Kira looked over at the sketch book in Trent's arm, "What are you working on?"

Trent flipped in over, "Not till its done,"

"Okay," Kira agreed smiling.

"No one appreciate good music these days, all you hear on the radio is that pop garbage," Tommy stated,

Desiree looked over at her brother, "I hate to break it to you, but that so called pop garbage was playing when you were high school,"

"Yeah, like what's her name Kylee Styles?" Haley asked

"Kylee Styles has some good music," Conner stated

Tommy and Desiree gave him a disgusted look,

"Translation, he thinks She's fine," Ethan replied,

"No, I don't," Conner argued, then saw the look everyone was giving him, "Alright, I do, but that has nothing to with it,"

"You know she used to be a really good song writer, and really sweet too, now she's all about image," Kira stated.

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan stated

"We used to be," Kira replied

Conner and Ethan gave her a disbelieving look,

"What its true, we were in a band together, then she got discovered by this agent, now she's this huge pop diva," Kira explained,

"Come on, you don't except us to believe that?" Conner asked.

"believe what you want, its true," Kira answered.

"No matter what those two think, I believe you Kira," Tommy stated

"Me too, I'm friends with Blake Bradley, the motocross superstar," Desiree adds, "Heck, someday I might even be related to him,"

"Don't even go there," Tommy states, "That is one thing I don't want to think about right now,"

"Well here's your chance to prove it, according to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new cd," Ethan stated as he was on his laptop.

"We are so there, you since you two are such good buddies, you could hook me up." Conner stated

Angelica comes over, "Me too!"

"Hey!" Trent greeted to someone who just came in,

"Earth to Dr O, are you in there?" Conner asks,

Tommy turned and saw a blonde haired man in a business suit, looking around. Tommy looked surprised and shocked at the same time, he then walked over.

Desiree turned too and her eyes widen in shock, that was Anton Mercer; the missing scientist

"Who's that guy?" asked Kira

"I think that is Anton Mercer," Desiree replies, "I met him once years ago, right when he and Tommy began their research,"

Desiree watched as the two former business partners talked, She felt a sudden chill going up her spine like something wasn't right, she didn't know if it was from her ninja sense or just Anton Mercer giving her a bad feeling. "Haley, go interrupt them, please or at least take Trent away,"

Haley nods and goes over there,

~~~Trent's house, after work~~~~

"Is there something wrong with your room, not that I mind the company?" Anton asks his son,

"I wanted to talk to you," Trent replies,

"About?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Trent replies,

"Dr. Oliver is from part of my past, I've chosen to put aside, part that is quite painful for me," Anton explains,

"Dad, the guy's my teacher, am I just suppose to forget about..." Trent states

"Well I have forgot about it, and I except the same of you," Anton interrupts

~~~~Mall, Kylee Styles promote~~~

Angelica, Desiree, Conner, and Kira were at the mall, waiting for the Pop Diva to appear,

Kylee Styles comes down the escalator and greets all her fans,

The four teens push their way through the crowd, Angelica nearly having rapports over being so close to her favorite singer, Desiree was bored, personally she thought Kylee Styles was an overrated, ego-centric blonde,

Conner nudges Kira, "Go ahead ask her,"

"Who you want it made out too?" Kylee asks, with fake interest,

"Just write to my old friend Kira Ford," Kira replies,

Kylee looks up "Kira, Oh wow, I haven't seen you for ages!" She grabbed Kira's shoulders and did the air kiss, "I didn't know you were a fan of mine, I'm flattered"

"Actually, it's my friends who are the fans," Kira replies pointing to both Conner and Angelica,

"It's Conner, with an 'er,'" Conner states,

"Angelica," the green dino ranger states, shaking hands with Kylee,

"Did Kira tell you, that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asks

"Yeah, but I didn't believe it at first." Conner replies,

"Oh it wasn't anything professional, just some teen angst stuff," Kylee states fluffy her hair up,

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira replies,

"Yeah, sure at the time, they were great." Kylee states, "But at some point you got to grow up,"

Cassidy pushes her way through the crowd and shoves Desiree and Conner out of the way, "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter, anyway I'm here to do a story on how you went from a struggling no body to a Pop superstar,"

"Aren't you kind," Kylee states, "Well it all started, oh hold on, Kira, so sorry duty calls, can we catch up later, you're awesome."

Cassidy and Devin turned to Kira,

Kira just stares disgusted at Kylee.

"Well you got to meet the famous superstar," Kira states after the press tour was over, and as Kylee went back up the escalator.

Conner looked at Kira, "Look, if you're mad cause I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry, come on she's so, and you're so."

"What?" Kira ask, "I'm what? You know what forget it, maybe you're right, maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

"That's not true, I think you do know her, the way she used to be," Desiree replies,

Then a feminine scream ripped through the air, the four teens look at teach other and ran up the escalator, to find Kylee being harassed by a donkey/pomegranate/vacuum monster.

"Don't you know who I am!" Kylee exclaims,

"Of course I do, I'm a big fan," the monster replies.

"Come on!" conner orders, before running into the fight,

Desiree, Angelica, and Kira ran into the fight as well. Desiree going to stand protectively in front of Kira's old friend,

"What are you doing!" Kylee exclaims

Desiree kicked away a tyrannodrone, "Ask later! Run now!"

Kylee ran away only to have the youth sucked out of her by Donkeyvac, the monster retreated.

Kylee took out a compact mirror, "My face, my beautiful face!"

~~Dino Lab~~

Ethan was at the computer, as they watched a scene of the donkey thing on the screen, "A donkey that can extract the youth out of people, that is wrong in so many ways,"

"Mesogog probably found a way to hardness youth into energy," Tommy explained, "We have to figure out a way to fight it, Where's Kira, and Angel?"

"They've taken Kylee to the Cyberspace, I think she's having a meltdown seeing her all old andshriveled up, I got to admit it was kind of brutal" Conner answered,

"We'll talk about your respect for your elders later, but right now there's something we need to take care of," Tommy replied.

Conner, Tommy, Ethan, Desiree, stood in a line, "Let's do it,"

"Dino Thunder Power Up,"

~~~City square~~~

The four rangers met Donkeyvac head on, but they were outmatched by strength,

"Suckers!" Donkeyvac states,

~~~~Cyberspace~~~

Angelica and Kira were sitting on a couch right beside Kylee,

"My career is over, this the worse thing to happen to anyone ever," Kylee whines,

"Come on, Kylee, I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira replies,

"But I was supposed to go on You Request It, tonight." Kylee states,

Angelica shrugged, "Just because you look a little older, doesn't mean you can't sing,"

"Right, go on national tv looking like this," Kylee replies with a dry laugh, "I must look at least forty,"

Kira and Angelica sighed and rolled their eyes, when their morphers went off,

"We've got to go," Kira states,

Kylee shook her head and grabbed Kira's hand, "No,"

"Look Haley will look after you, you'll be fine," Kira states,

"I want you to stay, you're my friend you can't leave me like this," Kylee argues,

"I'll go and help the others, you figure out how to get out of here," Angelica whispers to Kira, who barely nods, the green ranger got up and left,

~~~City Square~~~~

the four rangers were still fighting against Donkeyvac when Angelica came morphed and ready for a fight,

"we need Kira," Ethan stated

"I called her, she's not answering," Conner answered.

Desiree looked over her shoulder, and saw Cassidy and Devin running over, "Are those two suicidal or what?" they came over with Conner and the donkey thing were duking it out.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter, Exactly when did you know you were evil, did you feel unloved as a little whatever you are?"

The donkey thing turned and answered, "Well Cassidy, being evil has always came natural to me...Hey what am I saying, give me your youth,"

He sucked the youth out of the two,

"Oh great, its hard enough to be a woman in this profession, now I have to fight ageism too," Cassidy complained.

"Hold on, Conner!" Tommy shouted but Zeltrax step in the way,

" Not so fast, I still have a score to settle, Black Ranger," Zeltrax stated "Or have you forgotten,"

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy replied.

Tommy fought Zeltrax while the others fought Donkeyvac.

"Catch me if you can!" Donkeyvac states running off,

Ethan began to chase after Donkeyvac, while Conner followed after,

The twins looked at each other and streaked to where Donkeyvac was at a tennis court,

"Alright, we got you cornered," Conner stats,

"That's what you think," Donkeyvac replies, They were blasted by the donkey's snout attack, "It's over rangers,"

They were on one knee, panting, each holding a weapon of their thundermax sabers,

"This guy is brutal," Conner stated.

"You said it," Ethan agreed.

They covered their ears as a Ptera Scream rang out, Kira stood there,

"What the?" the donkeyvac asks from the ground

"My ears," Conner complained as they ran up to Kira,

"Sorry, I should of gave you a heads up on the Ptera scream," Kira apologized

"You think?" Ethan asked.

The donkey thing stood back up, "Excellent more youth for me,"

"I don't think so," Kira replied then morphed. "Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger, Thundermax sabers"

the five rangers leapt up and slashed at Donkeyvac, but they were slashed across their chests, and fell down,

Kira rolled and came up holding a tennis racket, with tennis balls in her other hand, "You up for a single match?"

"You're no match for me," Donkeyvac states,

"We'll see about that," Kira replies, then launches two tennis balls across the court at Donkeyvac, who did the snout attack again,

the tennis balls landed in his nose,

"Oh my nose!" exclaims Donkeyvac.

"Put them together, guys," Kira states,

The rangers formed the Z-Rex blaster, the blast destroyed the monster, but Mesogog made it grow,

"Dr. Oliver, this would be a good time for some heavy metal," Kira called in,

the Rangers called on the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Pomegranate away," Donkeyvac fired the exploding fruit at the Thundersaurus, "Super Suction!"

Donkeyvac sent out a vacuum and captured the Thundersaurus, "Now I got you,"

"Let's stink of teeth into this fight," Conner states

The Tyranno zord's eyes flashed and it stunk it's teeth into Donkeyvac

"Ptera-Rang!" Kira states, as the Megazord throws the boomerang, the Rangers finished off Donkeyvac by using the Dino Drill.

~~~~Cyberspace~~~

Desiree, Angelica, Ethan, Conner, Tommy, and Kira were at Cyberspace,

Kira looked at a picture that Haley was holding, "That's me, where did you get it,"

"Where do you think?" Haley replied while nodding at Trent,

"That's what you were drawing?" Kira asks Trent

"Yeah, I didn't want to let Haley put it up, but you know how insisting she can be," Trent explained

"That's great but how come you drew me as a superhero?" Kira asked

"Because you're brave for getting on stage playing stuff from your heart and not conforming to a image, and besides superheros are all I know how to draw," Trent replied.

"Thanks, it's really sweet," Kira stated then walked off to go on stage. "I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago, I hope you like it,"

she began to play her guitar

_Best friends come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
><em>

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
><em>

_I thought you'd be there for me and why did you lie to me using me to get what you want  
><em>

_Then I couldn't believe it happen, no I couldn't understand  
><em>

To Kira's delight, Kylee Styles walked on stage and sang the next verse with her,

_True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more  
><em>

_True love you broke my heart you made my whole life sore  
><em>

_You said you'd be my baby, then why did you betray me  
><em>

_Temptation got to his head  
><em>

_Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said:_

_It feels like, it's gonna be ok (its gonna be ok)  
><em>

_It feels like, is just feels that way (is just feels that way)  
><em>

_It feels like it would be a better day  
><em>

_'Cause I believe in the end, good things are coming my way._

At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered.


	8. Ch 8 Golden Boy

DarkPriestess66: Golden Boy, I don't own it.

Five morphed Rangers ran down the street, to the docks,

"Come on, guys," Conner urged.

"He's destroying the city," Ethan states, as where a dice-themed monster was destroying the city.

"This is getting old, why do the villains aways attack the city first thing in the morning?" Angelica asks,

"It's Zord Time!" Conner states,

The Brachiozord opened up and the five other Biozords came running out, the Rangers leapt into them, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord,

the five rangers stood before their spheres, "Online,"

"What are you looking at," the dice monster asks, he shoots a laser beam at them, "How about a vacation,"

The Megazord was transported to the Arctic circle,

"Oh great, like Ohoiko Island wasn't bad enough, now we're stuck in the Arctic circle," Desiree states.

The dice monster, appeared "You have an icy disposition," the monster blew an icy wind at them,

~~~inside the Megazord~~~

the Rangers including Angelica were shivering,

"I'm freezing," Kira states.

"This gives new meaning to chillin' like a villain," Conner states,

"Even I'm freezing, and I'm an Ice Ninja," Angelica seconds,

"Come on, everyone focus." Desiree snaps, she was perfectly fine,

The Thundersaurus Megazord began to spin sending the ice and snow back at the dice monster.

"How about a little Ptera-rang?" Kira asks as the Megazord threw the boomerang, causing the monster to have electricity surround it, and the Rangers were back in Reefside.

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan stated.

The Megazord rises it's left arm and punched the dice themed monster, they used the Dino Drill to finish it off,

"Yeah, we're rolling now," Conner states,

"No doubt," Ethan agrees,

"Give it up, Mesogog, we aren't going anywhere," Kira states,

~~~Cyberspace~~~

Trent was rushing around serving people, when Angelica walked in, she felt bad for having to put her Ranger duties first, she quickly checked in, and got to work, clearing empty drinks, the place was packed,

"Angelica, aren't you forgetting our government project?" Desiree asks, sitting a pile of books down on a table,

"Sorry, sis. But Trent was the only one working, I decided to help out," Angelica replies, "Can we work on it tonight?"

"Sure whatever," Desiree replies, she packs up her stuff and left without a backward glance.

Ethan stood up "Trent, I got to home soon, you going to able to scrounge a few minutes for our government project?"

"Really sorry, Ethan, we just got slammed all of the sudden," Trent apologized.

"Waiter, order up. Hello?" Cassidy called impatience, snapping her fingers,

"Too bad I can't spill something on her shirt," Angelica mutters, "Don't worry Trent, I got Miss Prissy over there," She got the latte and walked over to Cassidy's table, "Did you know we don't really like the whole snapping thing,"

"Save it, every minute my decaf latte sits at the bar it loses foam, I hate it when it loses foam," Cassidy replies,

"Well here's your decaf latte," Angelica smiles "Don't spill it,"

Every person in there was trying to get both Trent's and Angelica's attention,

"Yeah, that's nice," Angelica replies but not really paying attention to anything Cassidy was talking about.

She was about to walk off, when Devin grabbed her arm, "Hey, Angelica; I hate to be a real drag," he motions for a drink,

"Awe man, your smoothie," Angelica replies, she checked the orders as she was checking in, "Sorry De, I'll be right back,"

"Thanks Angelica," Devin states,

"Whatever," Cassidy states and presses a key and it screams,

Ethan chuckled under his breathe,

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy asks

"Yeah, it would be hard not too," Devin replies,

Cassidy presses the key again and it screams, and so does she. "Make it stop!"

Haley step up in front of Ethan, with Angelica by her side, "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I am." Ethan replies,

Haley and Angelica just glare at him,

"Okay, I'm stopping," Ethan states,

Cassidy presses another key and it screams yet again,

Angelica turns just in time to see Anton Mercer walk in,

"Dad," Trent greets confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I give you a ride home, ready?" Anton answers,

"I don't think I can leave right now," Trent replies, "I'm in the middle of work,"

"Look son, I don't mean to make this sound elitist, but don't you think a managerial position, would suit you better? I mean come on all this running around slinging milkshakes. It doesn't really scream Mercer." Anton states,

"Dad, I like working here, and beside I'm in high school, this is what kids do," Trent replies,

"Right, well it's not what I did," Anton agrees, "Anyway let me think about it, maybe we can uh..come up with an compromise, we can both live with,"

"Dad, I'm fine." Trent states,

"I'll see you at home," Anton replies before turning around and leaving.

"Okay, see ya," Trent states,

Angelica and Trent walk over to the counter, to find Devin making his own smoothie,

"Um..Dev?" Trent asks leaning on the bar,

"What are you doing?" Angelica asks confused,

"Oh hey, I figured I'll make my own," Devin replies, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, why not." Trent replies,

"Just don't make a mess," Angelica agrees.

Devin puts a few more pieces of fruit into the blender and presses on, without the lid and the smoothie goes everywhere.

Angelica felt something slimy on her head, she reaches up and her fingers were covered in yogurt, "Devin!"

At the end of the Haley said that Trent and Angelica could just go home, Tommy came to pick up Angelica, since Desiree wasn't going to.

"Thanks again for the ride home, Dr. O, my dad would have freaked if I got home late again," Trent stated as three of them left cyberspace.

"No problem, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering, all those years working with your father, he never mentioned he had a son," Tommy replies,

"He didn't have one that is, him and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago, there was a cave in, my parents never got out," Trent explained

"Sorry to hear that," Tommy states,

"Me too," Angelica whispers,

"Yeah, he's been great though, taken me in, given me everything, whole new life, not a lot of people would have done that," Trent states,

Angelica let Trent have the front seat while she climbed into the back,

Driving down the road, Angelica looks back and see something running up beside the jeep, "What the?"

"Trent, look do you see..." Tommy asks as he looks into the rear view mirror,

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles hour right behind us?" Trent interrupts

Tommy slams on the break and the gold guy hit the spare tire, Angelica was already out of her seat belt and swinging from the bars of the jeep, landing on her feet on the street,

Angelica didn't get any closer, she knew it had to be one of Mesogog's creations, but this thing didn't look anything like the monsters the dino-loving freak would have made,

"What is that thing?" Trent asks

"Oh man, my insurance company is never going to buy this," Tommy replies,

the gold guy floated to his feet, Tommy, Trent and Angelica step backwards.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" the gold guy asks

"That would be me," Tommy answers,

"Then prepare for your demise," the gold guy states punching his fist into his other hand, he charges at Tommy, who pushes Trent backwards, and begins to fight, and wasn't doing so well without morphing.

*_Desiree, I know you're pissed at me, but we need some help,_* Angelica stated urgently,

*_Why don't you morph?_* Desiree asks

*_Sure, I'll just morph in front of Trent,_* Angelica replies,

*_My bracelet just went off, we'll be there soon, or I might get there faster,_* Desiree states, *_Hang tight_*

"Hang tight?" Angelica shook her head before jumping into the fight,

"No, Trent stay back," Tommy orders,

"I can help her," Trent replies,

Angelica backed off when an energy blast came from the other direction, as Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Desiree came riding the Raptor cycles,

"Are you okay?" Conner asks running by,

"Yeah," Tommy replies,

Kira knelt down besides Trent, "Trent, are you alright?"

"How do you know my name?" Trent asks

"Uh..." Kira states, then turns to watch the fight, that is when Zeltrax appears out of an invisportal

"I was wondering when you would show up," Conner states,

"You return with me at once," Zeltrax orders,

"But father, my mission is not complete" the gold guy protests,

"Now, do as your told" Zeltrax states,

"Yes, father." the gold guy replies, He and Zeltrax disappears in an invisportal

Conner looks over at Ethan and Desiree, "Father? Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan replies,

"That's what I heard unless my helmet is messing with my hearing," Desiree replies,

~~~The next day at the Cybercafe~~~~

"I don't believe it!" Haley exclaims laying a piece of paper down on the counter,

"Junk mail?" Tommy asks

"I wish, check this out" Haley replies,

"What's it say?" Ethan asks

"A letter from the city, it seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord," Haley replies,

"Not just any landlord," Desiree states reading over Tommy's shoulder,

"Anton Mercer," Tommy finishes,

Trent walks into the Cafe,

"He's going to rebuild the whole Cafe, he's going to replace me," Haley states,

"With who?" Ethan asks,

Haley looks over at Trent, the other three follow her glaze,

"So you've heard," Trent states,

"What's the deal, man?" Desiree asks,

"Yeah, one rough day at the office and your rich daddy buys it for you?" Ethan asks

Trent walks up the counter, "It's not like that, I had nothing to do with this,"

"Look, I have a friend down at city hall, maybe we can check out the deal, see if Mercer missed something?" Tommy suggests,

Trent shakes his head, "You known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes,"

"No, I've known your dad to know he does," Tommy replies, he begins to stand up, "Come on, Ethan, Ree,"

"Wait, I'm going with you. This is because of me, I'll do what ever it takes to fix this," Trent states,

"City hall, here we come." Ethan states,

"Too bad, I didn't know the lease was due, I would of loaned you the money Haley," Desiree states, before leaving.

~~~City Hall~~~

"Man, I hope there is something we can do," Trent states, after the four of them get out of the jeep,

"Dr. Oliver, my office said you were coming," a woman greets as she shakes hands with Tommy

"Councilwoman Sanchez, thanks for the time to talk to us," Tommy replies,

Suddenly Zeltrax and his son are back.

The four people stand protectively in front of the Councilwoman.

"There." Zeltrax states,

"I see him," the gold guy replies, then fires at energy blast, Tommy, Ethan, and Desiree cartwheel out of the way, while Trent shoves Councilwoman Sanchez to the other side,

"I will make you proud, Father," the gold guy states, he shoots another energy blast.

"Trent, take Councilwoman Sanchez, to where it's safe." Tommy orders,

"You got it," Trent replies, before leading the councilwoman away.

Cassidy and Devin show up, "Council lady, Cassidy Cornell, we were here first."

"Intruders," the gold guy states, before firing an energy blast at them making the two fly over the railing,

Desiree, Tommy, and Ethan take fighting stances before charging at the gold guy and Zeltrax,

"Tommy, I want to know what the hell you did to piss off, Zurgane's twin!" Desiree states,

Meanwhile Trent leads Councilwoman Sanchez to the other side of City Hall,

"You're safe," Trent states as he looks around,

"Thank you so much, if there is every anything I can do for you," Sanchez states

"Actually, I would like to speak to you about Haley's Cyberspace." Trent replies,

Sanchez nods,

Trent sits down beside the councilwoman on a bench, "My father Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake,"

Back at the fight, Ethan, Tommy and Desiree with all her ninja training weren't doing so well against Zeltrax's son.

"Your son got a lot stronger," Tommy states, looking at Zeltrax

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Zeltrax asks

Conner, Kira and Angelica ran up,

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall," Conner states,

"They must of meant fight in front of it," Kira replies,

"Let's get on with this, I had to streak all the way from Blue Bay," Angelica states,

"Seeing your boyfriend?" Desiree teases,

"Yeah," Angelica replies,

"Angel, Ree, quit it," Tommy states, "You guys, Ready?"

"Ready," the others replies, as they summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"Tyrannodrones, attack destroy them!" Zeltrax orders as Tyrannodrones appears,

the Rangers fought the Tyrannodrones with their thundermax sabers,

Conner fought Zeltrax's son, and was doing surprisingly well,

"Masto Staff," Desiree summoned as she planted in the ground and used it as a pole to swing from as she kicked all the Tyrannodrones, she was fighting,

Tommy fought against Zeltrax, they were in a deadlock,

"Hey Zeltrax, you're sending your son to do what you couldn't?" Tommy asks,

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax replies, breaking free, "Goldenrod, attack the city,"

"Yes, father." Goldenrod replies before disappearing.

He reappears in the city, megazord size, "I'm larger then life."

"Whoa, he's big," Conner states as the others regroup around him,

"I'm going to rock this city," Goldenrod states, with his hands on his hips,

"That's our cue, Brachio, do your thing," Tommy states

the Brachiozord walks forward before opening up and releasing the other Biozords,

"Dino Rangers," Conner states

"Go!" the others replies,

they leap into their zords, forming Thundersaurus Megazord one more time.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

"Bring it on," Goldenrod states,

"He doesn't look so big anymore," Conner comments,

"Then let's take him down," Desiree replies,

Goldenrod kept slashing with his sword at the Thundersaurus, until it fell.

"I didn't mean us!" Desiree exclaims, as sparks flew from the inside.

Tommy kept battling Zeltrax,

"Vengeance shall be mine at last," Zeltrax states glaring at Tommy.

"You keep talking about vengeance, you sure you got the right guy?" Tommy asks

"I know that you are my sworn enemy for life," Zeltrax answers,

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Tommy states,

"Then I will explain it to you, after I make you watch my son destroy your beloved students and sisters," Zeltrax replies,

Tommy backflipped and twisted around, slashing at Zeltrax, "Sorry, not going to happen," he landed on the ground, "No body messes with my students or my sisters."

Zeltrax explodes,

"Later days, Zeltrax." Tommy turns back around to find Zeltrax still alive, but weaken.

"Wait..come back and fight!" Zeltrax calls after Tommy, as he left.

The other Rangers were still fighting with Goldenrod, when Tommy came up.

"It's Dr O." Conner states,

Desiree and Angelica watch as Goldenrod tries to step on Tommy, who dives out of the way.

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Tommy states planting his staff into to ground, the wind causes Goldenrod to stagger backwards as sparks explode on him, "Earthquake Strike now!" the ground splits open, and Goldenrod falls in.

"Whoa," the twins states as they watch,

"yeah," Conner comments,

"sweet," Ethan comments,

"Alight," Kira states,

"Fire Strike, Ready!" Tommy states as his Brachio Staff sets fire to the hole and Goldenrod. "Full Power!"

"I am jealous, Fire is my element!" Desiree exclaims,

The Fire Strike destroyed Goldenrod,

Zeltrax watches helplessly as his son is destroyed, he drops to his knees, "He was the only family, I've ever known, I will have my revenge upon you, Doctor Tommy Oliver!"

~~~Trent's house~~~~

Trent walks into his father's office, "Dad, we need to talk you're not going to happy but there's something I've done..."

but Anton Mercer wasn't in his office,

Trent turns around and finds a glowing green portal, "What is it?" he raises his hand and is sucked into the portal.

~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~

Anton walks in with a group of contractors and builders,

"Okay, let's get these walls torn out, we can save the computers," Anton orders,

"Hang on, you don't own it yet." Haley states stepping in front of Anton Mercer,

"Haley, as much as I hate to say this but you can't fight city hall," Anton replies,

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dr. Mercer" Councilwoman Sanchez states, "My name's Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district, it is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold,"

Tommy and Desiree walk up behind Haley and Councilwoman Sanchez,

"You're part of this?" Anton asks, looking at Tommy who barely nods,

"Actually, we had your son to thank," Sanchez answers, "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway,"

Anton looks around as the teenagers of Reefside gather around, "I was only trying to do what is best for my son, well I'll just be going then,"

"But you haven't heard the rest of it, Dr. Mercer." Desiree replies sweetly,

"Really what is that?" Anton asks,

"I'm not sure if you know who I am, but my name is Desiree Oliver, the world's youngest semi-pro rollerblader, and I just happen to pay for another five years on the lease of Haley's Cyberspace." Desiree states,

Haley looked at her as Anton left, "You didn't?"

"I did," Desiree replies,

the teenagers, Tommy, Haley, and Councilwoman Sanchez began cheering,

outside Cyberspace,

Trent appears through the green portal looking very confused and shaken,

Ethan goes to the door to boast, "We did it, baby," he sees Trent and tells him to get inside to celebrate.


	9. Ch 9 Beneath the Surface

DarkPriestess66: Beneath the Surface, I don't own it.

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace~~~~

Conner, Kira, Desiree, Angelica, who finally had a day off, were hanging out at the Cafe. Ethan was at the computers playing video game or surfing the web,

"Come on, oh no you didn't, eat laser you intergalactic freak," Ethan states to the images on the monitor,

Desiree looked over and saw some type of space war video game, "Ethan, how many times must we remind you, It's not real, they can't hear you?"

"Seriously Dude, do you mind?" Conner asks,

"I made it to level twelve!" Ethan exclaimed.

Desiree looked over at Conner, "Shall I or do you want too?"

"Have fun," Conner replies,

Desiree reached over and turned off the laptop,

Ethan looked at Desiree, "What are you doing?"

"Simple, we can't concentrate with you blowing up things in our ears," Desiree answers,

"But it took me three hours to get to that level," Ethan complained.

"Sorry, but I'm with Desiree on this one, we got a paper due tomorrow," Kira states,

"Same here," Conner agrees,

"Me too," Angelica adds, "And why aren't you working on yours?"

"Finished it last week, Trent and I jammed on them, while you guys were out being David Beckham and..." Ethan answers

"Oh don't even say it," Kira interrupts.

"What? Wasn't going too," Ethan replies, before turning back to the laptop

Kira looked around, "Where is Trent anyway, I thought he was working today?"

"Haley gave him the day off, I think he's spending quality time with his dad," Angelica answers, "Soon as we finish with this, I'm going to help her out,"

"But you have the day off too?" Desiree asks, *Have you lost your ninja mind?*

"No, I haven't. But I wanted to help out, yesh what's wrong with me helping out a friend?" Angelica replies,

"When do you sleep, you're going to pass out one day, you are helping Yuriko, then you're going over to help out Cam, and then our other duties, and working." Desiree states,

"Same could be said about you, when you wake up this morning?" Angelica asks,

"Three am, same as always," Desiree replies,

~~~~Reefside high Monday~~~~

The bell rang, and the students began to gather their things,

"Alright, there is so much you can learn in a classroom," Tommy states, "Who's ready for some field work?"

"Let's go," Kira states,

"Dr. Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class?" Cassidy asks smiling, "It's just that I think it would be good for my career, start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science,"

"But Cass, I thought you said that this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin asks,

Tommy just looked at Cassidy,

"Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation," Cassidy replies,

"Relax, Cassidy, you can film the dig." Tommy states

Desiree turned around as she was waiting on her brother/teacher, her jaw nearly dropped, Principal Randall was standing there decked out in archaeological gear,

"Dr. Oliver," Principal Randall greets,

"Principal Randall?" Tommy asks confused. "Are you in a play?"

"No, I'm here to join you on your field trip," Principal Randall replies,

"I didn't realize you were interested in Dinosaur bones?" Tommy states, still confused.

"You'd be surprised at what interests me," Principal Randall responds,

Desiree gagged as she was listening in, not that anyone would know it.

"Yeah, probably would," Tommy states,

"Shall we?" Principal Randall asks,

"Sure, the bus is right outside," Tommy replies,

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," Principal Randall comments,

Desiree hurried to catch up with her friends, she still couldn't shake the weird vibe that she saw Randall somewhere else before.

~~~~Dig site~~~~~

"Reminds me of being three years old again," Angelica remarks as she used a spade to dig out something in the dirt,

"Angel, this reminds me of Dustin last week," Desiree replies as she used a brush to sweep off what Angelica dug,

Angelica tilted her head to the side, and looked at her twin, "You got a point, there."

"Look, what I found," Tommy called

The twins look over at their brother/teacher, "What you got?"

Principal Randall walked over, and stared into the hole that Tommy was in, "Oh?"

"This is a trilobite, it's from the Paleozoic era. Which makes it about three hundred million years old." Tommy explains, holding a fossil in his hand, before passing it over to Principal Randall.

"Amazing, well I doesn't look a day over two hundred million," Principal Randall replies,

Desiree looked over at Angelica, *_Did she just to make a joke?_*

*_I think so, or else she's flirting with our brother,_* Angelica replies,

Randall helped Tommy out from the hole,

"Ree, look at Devin" Angelica states looking at the ditz camera man of Cassidy's

Desiree looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Is he talking to a plant?" she shook her head, "Come on, let's go and see if Conner buried himself,"

The twins climbed out of the hole, Desiree went first and helped Angelica out, they got up and walked over to their friends, not before passing the reporter otherwise known as Cassidy.

"Did you just see that, Principal Randall is totally into Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy asks Devin as he talking to his plant.

"No way, Randall?" Devin replies,

"Love is right in front of your eyes, and you don't even see it?" Cassidy asks

"To be honest, Cass, I don't even think Randall is capable of that emotion," Devin replies,

"Well that makes an even better story doesn't it," Cassidy states. "This is going to be great for the gossip report,"

Desiree's hand tighten into a fist, "Oh, Cassidy!"

Cassidy turned and saw Desiree walking straight at her, blindly ignoring her sister's attempts to stop her.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy, if I ever see one word about our teacher, who let me remind you is my brother, I will make the next year and half of Reefside a complete nightmare for you," Desiree states sweetly.

Angelica grabbed her sister's arm, "Let's go," as they walked away, "You are so going to see Hunter this weekend,"

Desiree glanced as her twin, "Are you giving me permission to see my own boyfriend?"

"No, I'm ordering you too," Angelica replies,

"Hey you guys over here!" Ethan called out,

The twins looked over at each other and sprinted the rest of the way.

"I think I found something," Ethan states, as the twins came up along with Conner and Kira.

"Great what is it?" Conner asks,

Desiree crouched down and looked at where the thing that Ethan found was at, "Kira, go get Dr. O."

"Why?" Angelica,

"Because that looks like a dinozord egg, you nutcase." Desiree replies, she kept looking at the white egg with green spots on it.

Kira nodded and left

~~~back with Tommy~~~~

Kira jogged up, "Dr. Oliver, we need some help identifying something, we think it could be a uh morphsosaurs"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Tommy replies, getting the hint. "Excuse me," he follows after Kira.

"What have you got?" Tommy asks as he reached the twins, Conner, and Ethan.

"Well, I think it might be a dinozord egg," Ethan replies,

Principal Randall walks up faking enthusiasm, "A discovery, How exciting."

"We're not sure what it is," Tommy replies, holding the egg now.

"Well it looks like a prehistoric egg, may I?" Randall asks

The others look over at Tommy,

"Well uh," Tommy replies unsure.

"Don't worry I won't drop it," Randall states,

"Sure, you won't," Desiree mutters under her breathe,

Tommy still unsure, hands over the dinozord egg to Randall but he changes his mind, "I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it,"

"But of course, here." Randall replies giving back the egg.

The students start screaming, as Tyrannodrones come running up the hill, the rangers all jump in surprise, Conner and Desiree look over at Tommy, who nods and they nod back. Before they start running.

The unmorphed rangers started fighting off the tyrannodrones, using the equipment to their advantage,

"You freaks are starting me make me sick!" Angelica states as she kicked one of the tyrannodrones.

When the Tyrannodrones retreated, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and the twins started to walk pass Dr. Oliver, and Principal Randall.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you learn to fight like that?" Randall asks all five students.

"Um Karate club," Conner replies,

"Rocky DeSantos' dojo in Angel Grove, then private tutors," Desiree answers

The other three agreed with Conner and Desiree, then walked off.

Tommy was about to leave as well, when Randall grabbed his sleeve.

"Do we even have one of those?" Randall asks

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still new here."

~~~Tommy's house, Dino Lab~~~~

After school, the rangers were in the lab,

"So what's up?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, you got anything?" Kira asks,

Ethan was scanning the egg, "I don't know, something's not right, I can't detect any signs of life,"

"That's weird, I'm sure that is a Dimetrozord egg_" Tommy replies, _

"Dimetrozord?" Conner repeats,

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon, it's really amazing." Tommy explains,

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Desiree states,

Tommy glances at her, "Yeah,"

Few minutes later, after Tommy looked over the scan results of the dinozord egg, he turned around in his chair, "This is weird, I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site, where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there," Kira replies,

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggests.

"I better go check it out, you guys stay here and keep _analyzing _this one," Tommy states,

"Not alone, I'm going too," Desiree states,

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Tommy replies,

"Says the guy, who was brainwashed into thinking he was the king of the machine empire, also the same one who was kidnapped by Mesogog, Bro, when are you going to learn, nothing good comes from going it alone?" Desiree pointed out.

"How did you...Jason," Tommy states before they both leave.

Tommy and Desiree drove back to the dig site, only to run into Zeltrax, when they got a few feet from the jeep,

"Zeltrax," Tommy states, "I thought I smelled something,"

"I told you so," Desiree states,

"I believe that would be your eliminate demise," Zeltrax replies ignoring the crimson ranger,

"I don't have time to trade insults, now out of our way," Tommy orders. "We have something important to do."

"That would have to wait," Zeltrax disagrees, "First we have to attend to your destruction"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Tommy agrees,

"Dino Thunder, Power up ha!"

The Crimson Ranger watched as Tommy and Zeltrax battled it out, "On the sidelines, where is Elsa when you need her,"

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"I really don't think there is a dinozord in there," Ethan states,

Angelica looked at the images on the screen when the alarm sounded. "Well there's one," as the Dimetrozord on the monitor.

"But how?" Kira asks

"Can't we..." Conner asks

"open it?" Ethan finishes, as he opens the egg only to have and holographic form of Elsa appear,

"Not what you excepted Rangers," the image laughed and exploded.

"Okay, can I just say I'm so over the evil laugh thing?" Kira asks

"Man, that's messed up." Ethan replies, "How does she do that?"

"Figure that out later, we have a dinozord to stop," Angelica states, "It's attacking little Tokyo,"

"Come on," Conner orders. The four line up

"Ready?" Conner asks

"Ready" the other three replies,

"Dino Thunder, Power up ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Saber-Tooth!"

The four rangers ended up in forest in front of the out of control Dimetrozord,

"There it is," Conner states,

Their Dinozords came and fought the Dimetrozord one on one.

Angelica winced as her Saber-Tooth zord got bit, "She's going to be feeling that in the morning,"

~~~~~back with Tommy and Desiree~~~~

The Crimson Ranger ninja streaked through the trees as Zeltrax battled Tommy, until Tommy was forced to the ground by Zeltrax's sword,

"if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her," Zeltrax warns,

"Who?" Tommy asks

Desiree streaked in front of Zeltrax as he was going to destroy Tommy, "I don't think so,"

Desiree kicked Zeltrax forcing him backwards, "I don't like being ignored."

Zeltrax sent an energy beam at the Crimson Ranger, who took the blast right in the chest and rolled away, Zeltrax came charging at her,

"Brachio Staff Wind Strike!" Tommy states his weapon sending a blast of wind at Zeltrax, forcing him to retreat.

Desiree slowly got to her feet,

"you okay?" Tommy asks

"I'll live," Desiree replies

"Power Down," the two rangers commanded.

"What's his problem?" Tommy asks,

"My guess, would be you and jealousy," Desiree replies, "I mean he said 'stay away from her', and the only her that is around him is Elsa."

"How do you know?" Tommy asks

"I dealt with it before, almost lost my boyfriend because of it," Desiree answers, "Come on,"

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend?" Tommy asks, jogging to catch up with his sister.

~~~with the others~~~

The rangers cheered on the Dinozords.

"Come on, Tyrannozord," Conner states,

The Tyrannozord used it's tail drill against the Dimetrozord. Until the Dimetrozord headbutted it, and the Tyrannozord fell against the others,

Dimetrozord tunneled underground,

"He's gone," Conner states,

The ground began to shake,

"What is it," Angelica asks trying to keep her balance

"Targets located," A huge clock-themed scorpion monster states,

"Now what do we do?" Conner asks "Dinozords, now!"

the five Dinozords came running,

"How can the Mastozord come without Desiree?" Angelica wondered.

*_Because I can control it,_* Aya answers, as she came flying through the trees.

"Okay," Angelica replies, before leaping into her zord with the others, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord,

"Do it, Kira!" Conner states

"Ptera-Rang" Kira states

The Megazord threw the Pterazord shaped boomerang at the monster, but the monster blocked it.

"Oh no," Kira gasps

"Tricera Fist!"

the attack didn't work

~~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree sat in a chair, right next to Tommy, seeing as she was still recovering from the energy blast from Zeltrax, she didn't know that when she picked up the crimson Dino Gem, that it bonded with her and Aya,

"I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough, you need something that could break through it's armor," Tommy informed the others,

"Like what?" Conner asks

"Like a blade or a saw" Tommy replies,

Desiree sat up "Wait a minute, you got to use the Dimetrozord."

"What?" Conner asks

"The Dinozord you were just fighting," Tommy replies,

"Dr. O, Ree, if you haven't noticed he's not exactly playing well with others," Conner states

"Let's see if I can do something about that," Desiree states, before Tommy could say the same thing, she summoned her morpher, '_Got to concentrate_'

"Come on," Tommy states, as he watches between his sister and the monitor,

"Got him," Desiree replies, as the Masto head changed to the Dimetrozord's head on her morpher. She presses the button,

"He's all yours guys, and wait till you see what he can do." Tommy states,

Desiree smiled as the others destroyed the monster, *_Aya, we're going to have a long talk about you controlling my zord,_*

Aya's laughter was her only reply,

Desiree shook her head at her brother's victory dance.

~~~Next school day~~~

The student body watched on different Tv's in their classrooms as Cassidy came on.

"This is Cassidy Cornell, with a special report, I have discovered we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High,"

"Huh?" Conner asks, as the Rangers sat straight up,

Tommy just closed his eyes,

"Our very own Principal Randall fended off several bizarre creatures, in an act of selfless bravery. I was on the scene to bring you exclusive footage, let's roll tape."

Everyone began to laugh as footage appeared of Cassidy ripping up a flower in front of Devin.

"We seem to be having technical difficulties, please stand by,"

The Rangers let out a sigh of relief,

In the hall during class change, Principal Randall was barking orders at some kid to tie their shoelaces.

"Principal Randall, you're okay," Tommy states,

"Yes, I'm fine," Randall replies,

"You're pretty tough out there," Tommy comments, "I guess I didn't have to worry about you to much,"

"You were worried about me?" Randall asks,

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica came around the corner and stopped.

"Of course," Tommy replies,

Randall was staring at Tommy, until the bell rang,

"You okay?" Tommy asks,

"It's the bell, Dr. Oliver, your next class isn't going to teach itself. Is it?" Randall asks

"Uh, yeah, I mean no," Tommy replies,

"Man, that woman is cold blooded," Ethan comments,

"Yeah, but remember Dr. O has a thing for Dinosaurs," Conner replies

Tommy raised his hand toward Conner "Don't even start with me, Conner."

"I think it's a perfect match," Kira states,

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" Tommy asks,

"Yeah, we were hoping you could write us a note or something," Angelica replies,

"Dream On," Tommy replies as they all walk out the doors of the school.


	10. Ch 10 Ocean Alert

DarkPriestess66: Ocean Alert, I don't own it.

The Rangers and Trent were at Cyberspace, Trent was working, Angelica was leaning on the bar, just waiting for business to pick up and Trent's shift to end so she could start hers, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Desiree were sitting at the bar, the boys were drinking sodas, or while Kira and Desiree's case a strawberry banana smoothie,

Ethan was in front of a laptop, as usual "check it out, it says here that brain waves are just electrical impulses that if converted into binary language can be downloaded."

"I read about that," Trent replies, "It means our eyes can become the video cameras of the future,"

Ethan nods,

"Geek Tv, I wonder if it will become part of basic cable?" Conner asks

Ethan looks over at the red dino ranger,

"Come on, Devin, at least there has to be something that hasn't been done to death," Cassidy states, "We need something big and fresh,"

Devin is in front of a laptop, "Oh, I got it check this out," he turns around the laptop and on the screen is the world's largest pumpkin,

"Woman is Iowa raises a two hundred fifty pound pumpkin?" Cassidy asks

"Well Cass, you got to admit that it is fresh and it's really big," Devin replies,

The doors open and in walked a supermodel/actress,

"Nikki Valentina!" Cassidy gasps,

"Oh yeah, right Cass, like the biggest tv star in the world would just come..." Devin replies as he turns around and seen a gorgeous wearing a expensive red dress, "here."

Desiree turned and rolled her eyes in disgust, as the supermodel/actress approached the bar,

"Hey, isn't that the girl from Ocean Alert?" Kira asks as she got the boys' attention, along with Angelica,

"the most popular television show of all time." Ethan states, "Does anyone have a brown paper bag, I'm hyperventilating"

Angelica snatches one from the bar and passes over to Ethan, "Breathe, Ethan."

everyone watches Nikki Valentina were stunned expressions, well most of the male population of Cyberspace had drool coming off of them. Desiree found herself embarrassed of her friends, mostly Conner who had a goofy smile on his face.

Haley appeared in front of Nikki Valentina, "Welcome to Haley's Cyberspace, what can I get you?"

"I'm just dying for a wheat grass shake, with a twist of lemon," Nikki Valentina answers in a smooth and perfect voice,

"I'm sorry, we just ran out of wheat grass," Haley apologized. "How about a banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" Nikki Valentina asks, "I'm fairy certain I asked for a wheat grass shake,"

Desiree walked up besides Haley, "And I'm fairly certain, Haley just said that we're out of wheat grass,"

"Alright, I'll give you a hundred dollars for it," Nikki replies,

"I'm sorry, but you can't buy what I don't have." Haley apologizes

"Listen, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm Nikki Valentina, there is nothing I can't buy," Nikki states,

Desiree crossed her arms, "I know something you can't buy, Nik, and that's talent."

Nikki glared at Desiree before her eyes widen, she recognized Desiree, "Nevermind, I'm over this place," she turned around, Cassidy was in front of her,

"Ms. Valentina, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter, I'm a huge fan," Cassidy states,

"Of course, you are." Nikki replies,

"Someday, I'm going to be a big star too, except I'm going to be a news anchor but like maybe we could work together?" Cassidy asks, "I know I can be in Ocean Alert."

"Honey, you better get yourself a new dream, because being me, that's mine, and I'm not sharing," Nikki replies, then left. One of Valentina's assistants gave Cassidy, an autographed picture,

"I can be you, I can totally be you, and I'm going to prove it," Cassidy states, "Heart Nikki?" she just tossed it to the floor.

"I have to meet her, or my life will never be complete," Ethan states dreamily.

"I'll introduce you at our wedding," Conner replies in the same tone of voice,

Kira, Desiree, and Angelica rolled their eyes, "Oh brother,"

Trent came up to Kira with a dish towel in his hands, "My shift is officially over, ready to go?"

Kira hopped off the barstool she was sitting on,

"Where are you two heading?" Ethan asks,

"Trent's going to show me some sketches, he's done for the cover of my demo." Kira replies,

as they were walking away, Trent's cell phone rang, he looked at it, and sighed.

"Let me guess, your dad?" Kira asks,

"Yeah, he needs me at home," Trent replies, "I'm really sorry,"

"See ya later, guys, I'm going home, see if I can pry Dr. O out of his batman cave," Desiree states, "Angel, you going to need a lift when you get off?"

"Nah, I'll use the red eye," Angelica replies,

Desiree nods, knowing the red eye was code for ninja streaking, she left.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree walked in on Tommy as he was talking to himself,

"I knew you were out there, if my calculations are correct, you're about ready to hatch," Tommy thought outloud, he was sitting in front of his computer, "But where?"

"I would use the tracking system, it's the most logical," Desiree answers,

Tommy jumped and spun around in his chair, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" Desiree replies, "And isn't that my phoenix, dozing on the weight bench?"

Aya had her head tucked under her wing, taking a nap.

A few minutes later the sign Emergency override came onto the monitor, T-drones were running loose downtown,

"Guys, we have some Tyrannodrones, downtown." Tommy informed the others, another image appeared on the monitor, "And have a little problem at the beach," part shark part oleander flower and what looked like car parts thrown in for fun.

"Well looks like the egg will have to wait," Desiree states, "See ya," she ninja streaked out and headed downtown,

"Come on, guys." Conner states, as he, Kira, Ethan, and Angelica ran on the scene, Desiree materializing a second later as she ninja streaked.

"Whoa, this is just like some bad low budget movie," Ethan states as they look at all the T-drones chasing people around,

"Only this is for real, Ethan." Kira replies,

"Oh yeah, right." Ethan states,

They ran into the scene and starting fighting the T-drones. Since there were no witnesses, the dino team used their powers,

~~~Beach~~~~

"Alright, that's lunch folks," the director called out, "Make it one hour,"

the cast and crew went to change and go to lunch, up on a balcony, there lay Nikki Valentina, laying in a lawn chair,

"finally, it's just me and my tan." She states,

when Mesogog's monster appeared, "Time for your close up, Ms. Valentina,"

Nikki Valentina screamed.

The monster was trying to get a hold of the supermodel/actress, while she was complaining about her nails just being done,

"You're about to get a make over, you'll never forget." Megalador replies, grabbing Valentina by the arm,

Tommy came running up and kicked at Megalador, "Oh man, I hate shark monsters," he looked the supermodel "You alright?"

"Great, where am I going to find someone to fix my nails without an appointment," Nikki Valentina replies, before walking off looking at her damaged fingernails.

Megalador stood back up, Tommy took a fighting stance.

~~~back downtown~~~

the teens regrouped, so did the T-drones.

"Who released the hounds?" Ethan asks,

"I know whose putting them back where they belong," Conner replies, before taking the lead, "Ready?" they summoned their morphers,

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

The five teens backflipped into the air wearing white jump suits, and their respective colors formed on them, Conner's Red, Kira's Yellow, Ethan's Blue, Desiree's Crimson, and Angelica's Green, their helmets shaped like their Biozords.

"Tricera!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Masto!"

"Saber-Tooth!"

the Rangers now fought with their own personal weapons, when the t-drones retreated,

"That got them," Kira states, she raised her morpher, "Dr O, we're heading the beach,"

~~Back at the beach~~~

Tommy fought Megalador, but had to flip off of the balcony when the monster shot an energy blast at him, he morphed on the fall and landed on his feet,

"That was close," Tommy states, as the others ran up.

"Dr O." Conner states,

"You okay?" Kira finishes, just as Nikki Valentina comes out of her beach house,

"Hey it's Nikki," Conner points out, he walks forward "Check it out, baby it's all about the red,"

Ethan walks in front of Conner, "Unless you prefer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger,"

Kira, Desiree, Angelica, and Tommy could only watch as Conner and Ethan make fools of themselves,

"What?" Conner asks,

"I'm not through with you," Megalador states from the balcony as he pulls out a flower and fires an energy blast at Conner and Ethan,

"Watch out!" Tommy warns,

The girls back away but the boys were so lucky,

Tommy puts a gloved hand to his helmet, "Oh man,"

Megalador jumps down from the balcony and grabbed Nikki Valentina, "Come with me human," they disappear through a invisiportal.

The twins, Kira, and Tommy run up to Ethan and Conner,

"You guys okay?" Tommy asks,

"From now on, check your hormones at the door before you morph," Kira scolds,

"Let's get back to the lab," Tommy states,

"Okay," the others agree as they run off,

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Conner and Ethan were looking at themselves in a mirror, on their faces were rashes, from where the monster hit them,

"This is not good," Ethan comments,

"You guys are lucky you were morphed, it could have been a lot worse," Tommy replies, as he was walking by,

"I can't believe this, How am I supposed to save Nikki now, look at my face," Conner states,

"Mine, looks like it should be delivered in thirty minutes or less," Ethan complains,

"You know most of us could look pass a rash and see the person on the inside," Kira states,

"Yeah, but Nikki Valentina isn't like most of us," Conner replies,

"two arms, two legs, all seems the same to me," Kira states,

"Great arms and legs, not to mention the rest of her," Ethan replies, 

"yeah, because Nikki only has beauty going for her, she doesn't even get her toes wet." Desiree states,

"Sis, you sound like you know her personally?" Angelica asks, Conner and Ethan turned away from the mirror,

"You do?" Conner asks,

Desiree sighed and gave them a look, "Of course, I know her, I'm famous too, and I made a cameo on Ocean Alert in the first season, I was saved by a guy in a wig. Then Nikki took his place."

The alarm rang,

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infatuation," Tommy states,

"He's thrown up a firewall around the invisiportals not even the Raptor Cycles could get in," Haley reports,

Desiree looked at the monitor, "I don't know how but she made it out, she's back at the beach,"

"Yeah, Go Nikki, I told you she was smart," Ethan smiles,

"Yeah, as a bag of hammers," Kira replies,

"Hammers are useful, she isn't. She's as smart as a box of rocks." Desiree states,

"Should of seen that one coming," Tommy remarked as Megalador appeared from the invisiportal a second later, "Haley, keep tracking that egg,"

"I will," Haley replies,

"Ready?" Tommy asks,

"Ready," the others replies, as they accessed their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

~~Beach~~~

the Rangers appeared on the beach in front of Nikki Valentina, Megalador.

"You're safe now," Conner declares,

Zeltrax emerges from an invisiportal. "Not for long,"

"This is so not in my contract," Nikki states as she ran off,

Cassidy and Devin were on the beach filming their own Ocean Alert scene,

Devin looked up as Nikki Valentina ran by,

"Let's see how you look after a little flower power," Megalador suggests firing a blast in the supermodel's direction,

"Watch out!" Devin yells as he runs after Nikki Valentina and shoves her to the side, and landing on top of her, "You alright?"

"You're even braver then a power ranger, Have you ever thought of a career as an action hero?" Nikki asks,

Megalador fires a energy blast at the rangers, while Tommy fought Zeltrax,

"An action hero huh?" Devin asks,

Cassidy comes out of the ocean, carrying a manikin "Hello, I just saved a life, doesn't anyone care?"

Devin helps up Nikki

"It's not easy though, everyone wants a piece of me, can I get an autograph, can I get your DNA," Nikki explains, "it never stops,"

"Yeah, it must be so hard knowing that millions love you," Devin replies, "Isn't that why you became a tv star?"

"No, I just want to be rich and have lots of stuff, marry a rock star and have more houses then J. Lo." Nikki replies,

"Oh boy," Devin states following after Nikki, leaving Cassidy by herself.

"Whoa, that is shallow even for me," Cassidy states,

the Rangers kept on fighting Megalador,

"It's time you learned a lesson," Conner states,

"Yeah, don't blast people with a ray that turns their faces into pepperoni pizza," Ethan states,

"Good one, Ethan," Kira replies,

"Really?" Ethan asks,

"No," all three girls replies,

Megalador sent a energy blast at the Rangers, who cartwheeled out of the way,

~~~dino lab~~~

Haley is trying to find the dino egg, "Almost," then a few seconds later, the egg appears on the screen, "yes, got it" she turns around in the chair and leaves.

~~~back at the fight~~~

Tommy fought against Zeltrax, Tommy caught him and pin his arm behind him,

"I'm having some serious Déja vu, Zeltrax" Tommy states,

Zeltrax twisted Tommy's arm backwards and kicked his land to the black ranger fell to one knee, "This is far from over, I will return then you will all pay," he treated through an invisiportal.

The other rangers were still fighting Megalador,

"Okay, guys let's give this freak a blast," Ethan suggests,

the five rangers fired their thundermax blasters, at Megalador.

~~~somewhere else on the beach~~

Haley arrived at the beach, looking around for the egg, she found it, "There you are, hey little guy," she picked up the egg and looked around to be sure no one was watching and left with it.

~~~The Rangers~~~

The Rangers formed the Z-Rex blaster and destroyed Megalador.

Only to have it grow thirty story tall,

"Now I'm the big fish," Megalador,

"Brachio, Zord time." Tommy states through his morpher.

The zords came and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Rangers were washed out of their megazord by a water fountain attack.

They landed on the ground, when Tommy ran up,

"What happened?" Kira asks

"Guys, you alright?" Tommy asks,

"Yeah, something's fishy," Conner replies,

"Look at that swell surf's up," Megalador states, then disappeared, then reappeared in the ocean, waving his arms, "I summon the power of the great Tsunami,"

"Tori, would be pissed at us," Desiree mutters, looking up at the giant wave.

"It's a tidal wave," Kira states.

Haley came pulling up in Tommy's jeep, "Guys, I found the egg, here Catch." she threw egg and Ethan caught it.

The Tricera head on Ethan's morpher turned into a Stegozord's head, and the egg began to shake,

"I think it's hatching," Ethan states, the egg pops open and a mini crimson stegosaurus appears in Ethan's hand then hops off, growing bigger.

"No fair, he's crimson, I should have waited to get a new zord," Desiree pouted.

"Incredible, okay guys we got a new friend, use your telepathy to tame the Stegozord and combine with you," Tommy states,

"Alright," Conner replies,

"Let's do it," Kira seconds,

the five rangers run off and reform the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Stegozord became a surf board, the Thundersaurus jump aboard,

"Now it's our turn," Kira states,

"Let's turn this fool into a plate of sushi," Conner agrees,

"Talk about a fish out of water," Ethan adds,

"No fish jokes!" the twins moans,

the rangers surf on the tidal wave,

"Hanging ten!"

The Stegozord's plates slash at Megalador and the Megazord uses the Dino Drill to finish it off,

~~~~Trent's house~~~~

Trent was sitting in Anton's office,

"Glad to see you, studying." Anton praises as he walks in, "I hope it's relevant to the business at hand?" coming around to see what his son was doing,

"Yep, just working on some figures," Trent replies,

"Good, good, you all you have to do is put your mind to it, and you can do anything," Anton states, patting Trent's shoulder,

"Yeah," Trent agrees, as he watches Anton leave the office, then pulls aside the paper, and reveals a sketchbook with a half finished drawing on it.

~~~~Beach~~~

"There she is," Ethan states, as he and Conner approached Nikki Valentina's make up tent.

"let me do the talking," Conner replies,

"Yeah right," Ethan states,

Nikki Valentina looked in the mirror and saw the two walking up, "If I have to talk to anymore annoying love stuck fans, I'm going to barf in my coffee cup,"

Desiree, Kira, and Angelica walked around the corner,

"So you guys put the moves on Nikki?" Kira asks as the girls walked in front of the boys,

"No, turns out..." Ethan answers

"She is wack," Conner finishes,

"Well guys, I'll say you learned a valuable lesson," Desiree states,

"What sticking to cheerleaders?" Conner asks,

"He's kidding, we know, can't judge a book by it's cover," Ethan replies, "But a fine one like Nikki's," he looked over at the beach, where Devin was laying on the ground with Nikki Valentina bending over him about to give him mouth-to-mouth.

Cassidy watched the scene, "I don't like her, not one little bit,"

An assistant walked in front of Cassidy, "Excuse me, you're distracting the actors, you're going to have to leave,"

"You can't do that to me, I'm with the press and..." Cassidy protested but she is dragged off set, they pass the Rangers, "They know who I am, tell him."

"Sorry, don't know her," Desiree states, as she and the others walk down the boardwalk laughing,


	11. Ch 11 White Thunder pt 1

DarkPriestess66: White Thunder pt 1

It was very early in the morning, at Cyberspace, Haley walked out yawning, when she heard a noise, she grabbed a jar of jelly beans, before looking at it and changing her mind, she looked around the empty place and spot the microphone, she grabbed and started to check the place out, she jump out into the open, giving a battle cry only to frighten the life out of Trent, who fell chair he was sitting,

"Haley!" Trent gasps from his spot on the floor, "You're here, why?"

"You seen that sign outside, the one that says 'Haley's Cyberspace'" Haley replies,

"right," Trent agrees "Sorry,"

Haley looks over and saw the easel with one of Trent's drawings on it, "Wow, this is, you did this?"

"yeah," Trent replies,

Haley flips through the sheets of paper to see superhero characters, "this is really good,"

"Thanks," Trent responds,

Haley turned around, "So here's the only question, I have,"

"What am I doing here at seven in the morning, instead of being at home?" Trent asks as he picks up a barstool and places it on the floor,

"That would be the one," Haley replies,

"I came here to draw, my dad not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors" Trent explains,

"How do you know?" Haley asks, turning on the lights,

"I think his exact words were 'Trent, I'm in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors'" Trent answers,

"I see," Haley replies moving a tray of glasses,

"He doesn't think it will get me anywhere," Trent states,

"He'll come around," Haley replies,

"My dad's a great guy, but there are somethings he won't budge on," Trent states, "This is one of them,"

Desiree and Angelica were sparring in the Dino Lab, while Tommy was cleaning off a fossil,

"Interesting," Tommy states, when the alarm on one of the monitors went off, he turned to look at the monitor "who's that?" as the figure was clouded by smoke,

"Petrified forest?" Desiree asks, "What could be going out there?"

"Didn't you have a show to go on?" Angelica asks,

Desiree looked at her watch, "I have about fifteen minutes, to go,"

"What show?" Tommy asks,

"I promised to go a sports sport to be interviewed, not to mention, I heard that Cassidy and Devin were going to try to get a job at the tv station, well I got to jet, call if something happens," Desiree answers, before leaving,

~~~Tv Station,~~~

Desiree wore a crimson Storm Chargers t-shirt and baggy pants, skate shoes, with her rollerblades hanging over one shoulder, as she also wore a hat and sun glasses, her tv show interview wouldn't be for another hour, so she stood on the second floor over looking the entrance,

She noticed Cassidy and Devin, so she decided to listen in, if something needed to be done, she could pull a few strings, the excuse she told herself was she would be helping Devin, because he was her friend,

"This is it," Cassidy states, wearing a pink and white stripped business suit.

"You really think this is going to work, Cass?" Devin asks, "I think you need some experience to be a real reporter,"

"This is television, Devin. It's all about the hair, clothes and the make-up. Let's face mine, are totally the best," Cassidy replies,

Desiree shook her head, "it's all about that stuff, then I'm way under dressed." she walked to the news stage that hosted the sports and young athletes program, and went for her interview, after she was finished,

The crimson ranger was just passing by Mr. Cormier's office, when she heard the Cassidy's voice.

"Yes, please, and we'd like to start straight away," Cassidy replies to a question, Desiree didn't hear,

"That's fantastic, that's great. Do you have any real experience?" Mr. Cormier asks.

"See Cass, I told you they'll need that," Devin states,

"You might want to listen to your friend next time," Mr. Cormier states, "He seems smart,"

Desiree could imagine Cassidy's smile, when she heard, "You're not a push over Mr. Cormier, and I respect that,"

"well I'm so relieved," Mr. Cormier replies,

"What if we brought you a story, a huge ground breaking story? Cassidy asks, "An exclusive,"

"An exclusive?" Mr. Cormier asks,

"The Power Rangers, what if we brought you something about them?" Cassidy asks,

"Like what?"

"Like who they are," Cassidy replies,

"I'm not helping with that one," Desiree mutters as she listens in some more,

"Look here, young lady, I've had five of my best reporters on this Power Ranger for months, and nothing, you with me?" Cormier asks,

there was silence before Cormier spoke again, "But I'll tell you want I'll do, cause I like your attitude, you bring me the identity of one, and I don't care what color, and I'll give you a spot, six o'clock lead story,"

"Yes, You won't be disappointed," exclaims Cassidy,

and Desiree ran out of the station, *_Twin, where are you?_*

*_Petrified forest, why?_* Angelica replies,

*_I'm on my way,_* Desiree states

*_That's good, because Tommy just called the others,_* Angelica laughed,

Desiree went into an alley then ninja streaked to the petrified forest, where she met up with Tommy and Angelica, "What's up?"

"Wait until the others show up," Angelica states,

"We got here as soon as we could, Dr. O. what did you find?" Ethan states as he, Kira, and Conner came up.

"Some sort of storage unit, the energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them," Tommy replies, as he showed them a black and gold energy meter,

"what kind of energy?" Conner asks,

"The same kind that is in your morphers," Tommy answers,

"You're saying there's a dino gem in here?" Desiree asks as she looked at the broken stone,

"Not anymore," Tommy replies, "But there was,"

"I thought you had all kinds things that would pick up if there was a gem out here?" Kira asks,

"Someone must of hidden it, when the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale," Tommy replies,

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner asks,

"I guess that depends on whose got the gem," Tommy answers,

~~~Trent's house~~~~

Trent walked passed Anton's office, or at least was trying too.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Anton asks,

"It was alright," Trent replies,

"I trust you had time to think about are earlier conversation?" Anton asks,

"Is that what it was?" Trent asks,

"I assume you're referring to the face that you weren't um..happy with the outcome," Anton replies,

Trent leaned against the desk, "Just not that crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore,"

Anton closes the book he was reading, "Trent, when your parents disappeared. You and I agreed I would act as your father, and fathers..." he trailed off like something else was trying to take over, "Are sometimes force to make decisions for their children that the children don't care for,"

"Dad, I get that," Trent replies, "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," Anton replies, he turned around in the chair, he was sitting in and loosen his tie, "as I was saying, I can only raise you the way I know how, the way I see fit, all I except from you son, is that you abide by my rules, okay?"

"That's fine," Trent answers,

"Now go, I have work to finish," Anton states,

"Yeah, me too," Trent replies as he leaves,

Anton gets up from the chair breathing heavy to make sure Trent was gone, he turns around and goes through an awaiting green invisiportal. What he doesn't is that Trent is watching from behind the corner,

~~~Mesogog's lair,~~~

Elsa is standing with a power grinder, grinding at a huge black stone,

Zeltrax walks up behind her,

"Do you mind?" Elsa asks,

"My apologies, I was merely admiring your work," Zeltrax apologized

"Well admire it from over there, It's hard for me to concentrate with cyborg breathe all over me," Elsa states,

"The news had better be good, you two?" Mesogog asks, as he stands there watching his two servants bicker,

Elsa puts down the power grinder, and raises the protective glass shield in front of her eyes, "Sir, although storing the artifact in the carbon energy formation has helped, it hasn't completely released itself,"

Mesogog growled then started to walk around his throne room, "What are you telling me, Elsa?"

"We need more time," Elsa replies,

"Time, time is a luxury we can not afford," Mesogog states,

"Yes, well I understand that, Sir. Although I do feel that the end results, will fully justify our patience" Elsa replies,

"Perhaps you're right, what is your solution, Elsa?" Mesogog asks,

"I have manage to simulate the final stages energy transmutation sequence," Elsa answers, "it's only a matter of hours, before it's energy will join with your own,"

"Mere hours eh?" Mesogog repeats, "Well you have twelve,"

Elsa smirks, not before pushing Zeltrax away, "You're in my way," She went back to grinding the black stone.

~~~Anton's office, twelve hours later~~~

"Hello?" Trent calls as he walks into his father's office, only to find it empty, "What are you up to dad?" He looks around, "What's going on around here?"

The green invisiportal opens, Trent raises his hand and is sucked into Mesogog's lair,

Trent looks around, seeing all the jars of creature, plant and other things, "What is this place?"

he turns toward a glowing light on a table.

Walking forward, Trent's arm raises by itself, he looks at it then forces it back down, the silver bracelet on the table was moving, the bracelet leaps off the table and attaches itself to Trent's wrist, forming a white morpher.

A hour later, Trent is running down a hill outside, the white gem on his wrist still glowing, sending electricity all over him, until he falls to the ground, and is transformed.

Meanwhile back in Meso-freak's throne room, Elsa and Zeltrax stand around the empty table where the white dino gem was resting,

"You did this!" Elsa exclaims,

"Why would I do it, what would I have to gain?" Zeltrax asks,

"Ooh I don't know, I suppose I'm grasping at straws, whatever the case, we need find it," Elsa replies,

"How are we going to do that?" Zeltrax asks,

"A creature," Elsa answers, "We need a creature,"

"What type of creature?" Zeltrax questions

"It doesn't matter!" Elsa exclaims, "we just need something fun, fun but frightening,"

"Would you mind telling me why?" Zeltrax asks,

Elsa knocks on Zeltrax's head, "The gem is pure evil, whoever is in possession of it, will be wanting a battle, a conflict of any kind, they will want to fight and they won't be able to help themselves. We're going to give them what they want, hopefully this will allow us to find it, before Mesogog finds us," she walked over to the Geno-Randomizer and started typing on it,

~~~Dino lab~~~

Haley is typing on the computer, when the alarm sounds, "Tommy, I think we may have something,"

Tommy ran over and looked at the screen, "Unbelievable,"

The others ran over and saw a lion/dandelion/bomb creature,

"Either Mesogog is loosing his touch, or he's running out of ideas," Desiree states, as she looked at the image,

"Guess we got here just in time," Ethan states,

"Is there a reason for that guy?" Kira asks

"It's hard to tell, it seems like it's actually looking for something," Tommy replies,

"well it's not going to like what it finds," Conner states, "Come on, guys,"

"let's do it," Kira agrees.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica form a line,

"ready?" Conner asks,

the five teens summon their morphers,

"ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

~~In the city~~~

the waste of a good mutant creature looks around, "where are you?"

The five rangers ran up,

"Hey over here. Is there something we can help you with?" Conner asks

The creature points at them, "Red, Yellow, Blue, Crimson, Green, nope I'm looking for something in basic white."

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asks Conner,

"No clue," Conner replies,

"We do," the Crimson and Green Rangers answers,

Before the others could question the two more experienced Rangers besides their mentor and teammate, the mutant fired a energy blast at them the rangers backflipped out of the way.

Suddenly the monster started to explode as a white blur, well a blur only the three primary color rangers could see, but the Crimson and Green Rangers saw a Power Ranger with white with black diamond patterns on his suit,

"What's that?" Conner asks

"I don't know," Kira replies,

Angelica's and Desiree's faces paled beneath their helmets, "Not again,"

After the blur vanished.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asks, Dr. O and Haley back in the Dino Lab,

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out what it was," Tommy replies,

"We'll try and follow it," Conner states, as he, Kira, and Ethan ran off.

Desiree looked at her sister, "They're going to get their asses handed to them,"

"Yeah, we got to stop them," Angelica replies, "Up for a Dino-Ninja streak?"

"Only way, we're going to catch up with them," Desiree replies, and the twin rangers ninja streaked in blurs of Crimson and Green.

Conner, Kira and Ethan stopped in the middle of the city,

"Should be around here somewhere" Conner states,

"I don't see anything," Ethan replies,

"Look harder," a new voice states,

"Whoa," Kira states, as she and the others turn around and saw a power ranger standing there. "Who is it?"

"How come he gets the phat helmet?" Ethan asks

Twin blurs of Crimson and Green landed in front of the other three,

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr O?" Conner asks

"Never saw him before," Tommy replies,

"Okay," Conner replies and was about to attack when Desiree and Angelica stop him,

"Don't get any closer to him," Desiree warns, not taking her eyes off of the white ranger. 

"You should listen to her, or you're force me to do something I don't want to do," the white ranger agrees,

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asks

"let me show you," The white ranger replies, before taking out his own weapon, "White Drago sword," he begins drawing arrows in mid air, "Laser Arrows, Fire," the arrows turned and shot at the Rangers,

the rangers fell to the ground,

"Was that really necessary?" Conner asks,

"That was just a warning," the white ranger answers before disappearing.

Desiree turned and glared at Conner, "When are you going to learn not to ask questions like that!"

"Ree, Calm down, you know he's been hit one to many times to the head by soccer balls, his brain isn't working like ours is," Angelica states as she touched her twin's shoulder, "Let's go back to the lab,"

Desiree nods "You have no clue what you are dealing with," and turns on her booted heel and left.

~~Dino Lab~~~

Haley was running scans on the White Ranger's body on the computer,

"Nothing yet?" Tommy asks,

"Nothing, I can't get any reading on his genetic make-up, it's like the Ranger powers bonded with his own DNA and is jumbled up into one." Haley replies,

"Hey," Ethan greets as they others ran in,

"How's it going?" Kira asks,

the white Ranger appears again on the screen,

"Oh great, he's back" Ethan states,

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira replies,

"You guys better get over there, make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilains," Tommy states,

"Good thinking, let's go," Conner replies,

~~~City~~~

the five rangers landed in back of the White Ranger,

"Back so soon, I thought you made your point last time," Conner states,

The White Ranger turns around, "I only just started, you want some more?"

The three Rangers charge, only the twins stayed still, because they knew they had to study the White Rangers' moves in order to out match him,

The White Ranger fired more laser arrows at Conner, Kira and Ethan, "Weaklings," he states, before running at them, only to be blocked by two streaks of Crimson and Green,

"What's the deal, we try to be nice, extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?" Conner asks

"I'm not here to make friends," The White Ranger answers, knowing he made two of his best challenges today in the forms of the Green and Crimson rangers.

"Then what is it, what do you want?" Desiree asks, not playing games.

"That isn't something you need to know, all that is important right now is, there is five rangers to many I'm here to change that" The White Ranger replies,

"Go for it," Desiree replies, "Guys stand back, We'll take him,"

The three rangers fought each other,

"Alright Party time's over!" Ethan states as the twins got forced backwards, he held up his Thundermax blaster,

Tommy came running up morphed, "Wait don't! We don't know what he's capable of, he might have powers we're not able to deal with." He raised his hands, "We don't want to hurt you, just tell us why you're here"

"Why am I here? Let me see, to defeat you" The White Ranger replies,

"That does it," Ethan states, as he and Kira charged. The White Ranger beat them,

Ethan and Kira forced demorph,

"Okay, that wasn't what I had in mind," Kira states,

"Looks like game over," Ethan replies,

"Kira, Ethan!" Tommy shouted as he came running up,

The white Ranger stole his power and forced Tommy to demorph as well,

Conner, Desiree, and Angelica lunged at the White Ranger sending him crashing through a fence,

"I want some answers, now" Conner demanded but the White Ranger charged.

Conner was throw against a wall, where he was demorphed.

"Conner!" Desiree and Angelica shouted.

They backflipped until they were right next to their friends and brother,

"Ree, you don't have any smoke do you?" Angelica asks,

Desiree nods "Ninja Smoke Screen!" she throws down a bag of crimson power and the Rangers disappeared in the smoke, the reappeared a few feet away from the confused White Ranger,

"Guys, we have big trouble," Desiree states

~~Dino Lab~~~

"It wasn't suppose to go this way," Ethan states, "Was it?"

"Evil White Ranger, No" Tommy replies,

"Of course, it's been known to happen," Desiree came in the lab with a tray of ice tea, and setting down next to the others,

"So what do we do?" Kira asks,

"How are we suppose to fight him if we can't get near him?" Conner asks,

"We can," Desiree states, "He was using a form of transportation ninjas know best,"

Tommy stood up from the steps "We figure out who this is and what he wants before it's too late,"

~~~back in town~~~

"What are you so happy about?" Devin asks Cassidy as they were walking stairs,

"You heard him, I'm going to be the lead story," Cassidy states excitedly

"What I heard was, you need to find the identity of one of the Power Rangers," Devin argues, before grabbing Cassidy by the shoulders, "Look you never been near one, how do you think..."

"Devin," Cassidy gasps as she sees the White Ranger stumbling around the corner,

Devin turns and see him as well, "I didn't know they came in White?"

The White Ranger stumbles into a non-crowded corner and falls to the ground, transforming back into Trent.

Trent stand up and dusts off his clothes, and bumps into Devin and Cassidy as they chased after the White Ranger,

"Did you see him, did he come this way?" Cassidy asks,

"Who?" Trent asks,

"A White Ranger, he was here I know it," Cassidy answers,

"No, I didn't see anybody," Trent states,

"Hello, how could you not?" Cassidy asks, "Oh whatever," she leaves.

"Sorry Dude, see ya," Devin apologized then went after Cassidy.

Trent leans against the wall wore out,


	12. Ch 12 White Thunder pt 2

DarkPriestess66: White Thunder pt 2, I don't own it, now if you're new to reading my fanfics, please go to my profile, and read the 'About Me' section, before you review, Thank you.

The White Ranger stood before a dino egg, sending it energy from his own morpher, "This energy transfer should activate the Dinozord egg," he stopped as the egg flashes red on it's eye like pattern, "Soon, you're be ready for your debut," he picked up the egg, "When this opens, there will only be one color left in the rainbow,"

~~~~Haley's Cyberspace,~~~~

"Devin, in my hand is the one piece of footage to get my name on every news channel in the world," Cassidy announced as she walked into the Cafe, with a dvd in her hand, she looped her arm around Devin's

"Oh not again," Devin groaned,

"Yes, again. On this dvd is the white ranger himself in all his glory," Cassidy explains,

"Where did you get it, I mean I thought no one had footage of the White Ranger?" Devin asks as they went over to a computer to watch the dvd,

"Yeah, well I got it off this kid in the film department at the Grammar school, he sold it to me for like nothing, what a sucker." Cassidy replies putting the dvd into dvd-rom drive,

"And have you seen it?" Devin asks,

"Well no, but he's totally reliable," Cassidy replies,

"Well Cass, see because I don't actually believe that Grammar schools have..." Devin began as Cassidy pressed play.

On the monitor played a kid in a White Ranger costume, who raised his bucket for a helmet, "Sucker!"

"Film departments," Devin finishes,

Cassidy stared at the screen, "That little dirtbag," she stood and began walking toward the door, "When I get a hold of him, he's going to wish he never met me,"

Devin started to follow, "You know I bet he already..."

"Don't say it!" Cassidy snaps, Desiree, Kira, Ethan, and Angelica walked in to see Cassidy leaving angrily,

"Bye Guys," Devin states as he follows

"What's with her?" Ethan asks,

Desiree shrugs, "Maybe she found out that the store isn't her blonde hair dye anymore,"

Cassidy and Devin nearly flatten Trent with the door, he just watches them go, he shakes his wrist and looks at the white gem on the silver bracelet, "What's wrong with this thing?"

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica saw at the bar, when Haley walked up,

"Hey, have you guys see Trent? I'm a little worried he hasn't shown up, and he's never..." Haley asks,

Trent walked up behind her and cleared his throat,

"Late," Haley finished her sentence and turned around,

"Sorry about that I just had..." Trent apologized

"Are you okay?" Kira asks,

Desiree tilted her head as she looked at Trent, he was sweating, and appeared to have not slept in a week, "Yeah, you don't look so good,"

"Yeah, man. You look like just saw grippleshank," Ethan agrees,

"Who?" Desiree and Trent asks,

"From Black Knight's Castle," Ethan replies, "It just came out last week, grippleshank is this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth, he spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him"

Trent nods "Okay, I'll watch out for him, but back on planet planet reality, I have a lot of work to do."

Haley nods, before turning to Ethan, "You know technically, if he saw grippleshank, he wouldn't be able to tell you about it,"

Ethan thought about it,

"Hey, it's okay that's why her name's on the wall," Kira states,

Their morphers went off, they got up and started walking out of the Cafe,

"Please don't tell me he's back, I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from last time," Kira whispers,

"Only one way to find out," Ethan replies,

Haley looks over at Trent to find him swaying with a try of glasses,

Trent's eyes widen as he saw flashes of the White Ranger, he collapsed and the tray fell and the glasses broke, Haley walked over and knelt down, to help Trent up,

"If you didn't want to bus tables, all you have to do is say so," Haley states,

"I'm really sorry, Haley, I just lost it for a sec," Trent apologized

"Sit, I got this," Haley orders, waving at the mess, Trent sat on a chair, still shaken,

Haley looked at him, "I hate to get all bossy on you, but I think I'm going to order you to take some time off,"

Trent shook his head, "No, no, I'm fine,"

"Look, I have strict glassware budget, I have to adhere, I can't afford anymore breakage today," Haley explains,

Trent nods in agreement, "You're probably right, after all you are smart,"

"My parents will be glad that my MIT education hasn't gone to waste," Haley teases,

Trent sighed a laugh,

"Come on," Haley states as she stood up and took Trent by the arm, and gently push him toward the door, "Call me later, to let me know you're alright,"

"Yeah," Trent agrees as he left.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica came running down the steps into the lair,

"Hey, Dr O. Came as soon as we got the message," Ethan states, as Tommy looks up at them,

Conner was already there looking at the monitor, "You guys got to see this,"

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is?" Kira asks,

"Not quite," Tommy answers, "But look at this,"

An image appears of the white dino egg,

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Conner comments,

"It is," Tommy agrees,

"Hey, what about that one?" Angelica asks as she looks at another monitor to see another egg,

"Dinozord eggs all over the place," Desiree states,

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asks

"How does he came up with this stuff?" Conner asks,

"Too much tv and video games," Desiree replies,

"Conner, Kira, Desiree, you three go to the warehouse, Ethan, Angel, you two come with me to the docks," Tommy orders, "We can talk about your dino easter theory,"

Desiree looked at her brother, "I thought the guy in the lighter shade of red was the leader, not the guy in black,"

"Just go," Tommy states,

"Okay," Desiree replies, as Conner, Kira and her left. Followed by the other three.

~~~in an alley,~~~~

Trent was walking in a trance after leaving the Cafe, until a group of kids ran into him, with Cassidy and Devin chasing after them,

"I want my money or a tape of the White Ranger!" Cassidy shouts,

Trent watches them leave, before turning around and gripping his head in pain, as he falls to the ground as white lighting surrounds him, turning into the White Ranger,

~~~Cassidy and Devin~~~

The two mismatched reporters chased the kids to a deadend,

"Cornered," Cassidy states

one of the boys turns around, it was the same kid in the dvd,

"Lady, leave me alone or I'll scream." the kid states,

"Did you just call me lady? I'm not like that much older then you," Cassidy replies,

"Please, you're like my mom's age." the kid retorts,

Cassidy gasps, Devin started chuckling with his hand over his mouth, when Cassidy smacked him in the stomach,

"Dude, that's pretty funny," Devin states,

"Thanks," the kid replies,

"I want my money back," Cassidy orders, crossing her arms,

"I don't have your money," the kid replies,

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Cassidy questions,

"I spent it," the kid answers, "I'm sorry, it was wrong, I know it was. But I'm just a kid, and I really do have a tape of the white ranger,"

Cassidy rolls her eyes, "Yeah right,"

"If you let me go, I'll go home and get it, and meet you back in here later," the kid suggests

"Yeah right," Cassidy replies,

"I'll meet you back here at six with the footage, no lie, you have my word," the kid promised.

"Your word, you're joking," Cassidy states,

"Listen, we live in a really cynical world, I understand your reluctance not to believe in me, but if you could just have a little hope, a little faith in humanity, in the youth of America," the kid declares.

"Oh alright, alright, six o'clock I'll be here" Cassidy interrupts.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the kid replies hugging Cassidy then running off.

Devin sniffs,

"What's with you?" Cassidy asks,

"I don't know it was so moving," Devin replies,

~~~~Warehouse~~~~

Conner, Kira, and Desiree were in the warehouse,

"This makes no sense," Conner states as he holding the energy meter,

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asks

"I don't even know how to read this thing," Conner replies "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?"

Desiree smacked herself on the forehead, "dumb jock," she mutters

"Here let me see it," Kira states, Conner gives her the energy meter, she starts scanning with it, when it goes off, "It's coming from over here,"

The three teens ran over to where the meter was reacting, one of the loading areas

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandon place?" Kira asks,

"Let's just get it and get out of here," Desiree replies,

They walked down a hallway, until they saw a glowing light,

Desiree looked over at Kira, "At least we know it's not abandon,"

The White Ranger steps forward giving more energy to the Dinozord egg, they watch for a second until they decided to back up and hide against the wall,

"You want to try talking to him?" Kira asks

"How about we just morph, kick his butt and take his egg instead?" Conner replies,

"I'm with the morphing part," Desiree agrees,

Kira nods, "I like that better,"

the three jump out into the open,

"Hey," Kira greets,

"I don't have time to play, Rangers," the White Ranger replies, "I'm busy," he takes out his Drago sword and started drawing arrows, "Now go," he sent the arrows at the three.

Desiree coughs as she looks up from the floor after the explosion, "We're not here to play,"

"Oh really?" The White Ranger asks,

The three stood up,

"Ready?" Desiree asks,

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power up Ha!"

"Ready to get this poser?" Conner asks,

"Oh yeah," Kira replies,

But the White Ranger slightly faster, streaking at them slashing the three rangers with his sword, then screwball kicked them into a fence.

Desiree stood up, "I should have seen that one coming,"

"Best two out of three?" The White Ranger asks,

Kira stood up "This is getting old,"

"No doubt," Conner replies,

Desiree's morpher beeps, she looks at it,

"Guys, you got bad news coming your way," Haley reports,

"worse then this?" Desiree asks

The warehouse begins to shake,

"Great, that's all we need" Conner comments,

The White Ranger slashes at Conner and Kira with his Drago Sword, Desiree holds her own since she knows more about swordsmanship then the other two, that is until the White Ranger kick her in the stomach and she was sent flying into the floor,

"You okay?" Conner asks

"Just great, I rather have my counterpart's crimson lighting right now," Desiree answers,

"This isn't even a challenge, take a hike before you really get hurt," The White Ranger warns,

"Not a chance," Conner replies,

"We're not leaving without that egg," Kira seconds,

"We can stay here all day and fight, but I thought you want to save the city," The White Ranger replies,

Desiree looked at Conner, "I hate to admit it, but he has a point,"

"We'll deal with him later," Conner replies, "Let's go,"

the three run off,

"Good answer, Rangers. Leave me and my egg alone," The White Ranger comments,

~~~Reefside docks~~~~

Ethan, Tommy, and Angelica rode in the jeep,

"We're getting some seriously strong readings, Dr O," Ethan states as Tommy pulled up to the docks,

"Let's check it out on foot," Tommy replies, parking the jeep,

Angelica jumps from the back as Tommy and Ethan get of the jeep,"That egg has to be around here somewhere this thing is going nuts,"

The alarm bells rang from the Hydro-electric refinery

"That doesn't sound good," Tommy states,

"Really?" Angelica asks sarcastically,

the employees were screaming and running away from something,

"You guys alright?" Tommy asks one of the employees,

"There's there's, a giant thing, I don't know what it is, but it's coming this way," the employee answers before running again.

The three looked at each other before running in opposite direction of where the others were going.

The three came across a giant Dinozord,

"Looks like we got here just in time," Tommy commented as they looked up at the dinozord.

"It's green, can I have it?" Angelica asks, her morpher beeped,

"It's all yours guys," Haley states,

"Great timing, Haley," Angelica replies, as the saber-tooth head changed in a green Parasaurolophus head,

"It's the Parasaurzord, sometimes you need a little something extra," Haley informed.

"I heard that," Ethan states,

Angelica giggles at her new zord "He's dancing. Easy there, Paras"

Conner, Ethan, and Desiree ran up still morphed.

"There they are," Kira states

"We found that egg," Conner states as the three came to a stop,

"Only problem is so did the White Ranger, he's trying to hatch it." Desiree finished.

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing," Tommy replies, "Let's do it!"

Ethan, Tommy and Angelica summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!"

"Zords are on the way," Tommy informed before running off.

"Ready?" Conner asks

"Ready," the others replies

Brachiozord releases the others, and the Rangers leap into them

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Masto Power!"

"Saber-Tooth Power!"

the spheres appeared in front of them, and they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Megazord Online" the Rangers stated as one.

"You think you got what it takes to drop the Angor?" an Anchor themed creature asks

"Hang in there guys, I'll check out the White Ranger," Tommy states

"Be careful, Big bro, I'm second best with the sword and he beat me," Desiree warns,

The Megazord fought against Angor, but the creature was too strong for the Rangers.

~~Warehouse~~~

"It's almost time," The White Ranger states as he poured more of his own energy into the dinozord egg.

Tommy came running into the warehouse, he looked around searching for the White Ranger until he heard the evil laughter, he was so familiar with. He was about to head down the hallway when he was stuck by purple lighting,

Tommy looked up from the floor, as Zeltrax was walking forward,

"You're not going anywhere, Black Ranger." Zeltrax states,

"Zeltrax" Tommy states, as he jump to his feet.

"What an unexpected pleasure, I suppose sometimes it is both black and white." Zeltrax states.

Tommy unsheathed the Brachio Staff, "We got to stop meeting like this,"

The two began fighting one another,

"Brachio Staff, full power energy orb! Engage!" Tommy shouted forming a giant orb of energy, which he sends at Zeltrax

~~~back at the Megazord battle~~~

"Tricera Punch!" Ethan states as the left arm of the Megazord punches Angor

"Tyranno Tail!" Conner orders, as the right arm punches Angor

Angor fired lasers the Megazord, and it falls to the ground. Angor jumps on top of it.

"Body slam!" Angor shouts

but the Megazord rolls over

"Fire Breathe Now!" Conner orders

The Tyrannozord's head launches fire at the creature.

"My turn!" Angelica states, "Parasaurzord!"

"Attachment formation!" the Rangers command

The Parasaurzord takes the place of the left arm of the Megazord

"You think that's going to stop me?" Angor asks

"How about Yes!" Angelica replies,

Angor attacks but the Parasaurzord's scissor attack cuts one of its arms off.

"Parasaurzord Final Cut!" The Rangers shouted.

The Parasaurzord cuts Angor into pieces destroying him.

~~~~Back at Tommy's battle~~~~

Tommy rushes at Zeltrax, pushing the cyborg against a scaffolding, then throws him into a some crates.

"Alright, you ready to tell me what this is all about?" Tommy asks

Zeltrax growls then disappears through an invisiportal,

Tommy's morpher beeps, "Go Ahead,"

"We got the situation under control, how are you doing over there?" Conner asks

"Got a little sidetracked, I'm heading back to the White Ranger now," Tommy answers,

meanwhile The White Ranger is still pouring energy into the dinozord egg, "That's right, take the power,"

Tommy ran down the stairs, "You would think they would have an elevator,"

The White Ranger watched as the Dino egg cracked open, "Yes, it's ready to hatch."

A tiny white head poked out of the dino egg,

"There you are, I've been waiting for you," The White Ranger states then the tiny Dragozord begins to glow and grow.

Tommy came to stop in the doorway and he saw the shadows of both Ranger and zord "Oh no,"

"Now grow, grow." The White Ranger states looking at the growing Dragozord.

The warehouse began to shake as the zord was growing,

"It's caving in!" Tommy exclaimed as he covered his head then he turned and ran for it as the White Ranger was laughing.

Tommy ran out of the building as the Dragozord reached gull growth,

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem," Desiree states,

"I don't believe it, the Dragozord!" Tommy states from on the ground,

"What's that?" Ethan asks

"I'll give you one guess," Conner replies,

"He must of hatched the Dinozord egg," Kira states

"I really don't like the looks of this," Angelica adds,

"Hello again Rangers," The White Ranger greets leaping onto the beak of the Dragozord. "Well what do you think?" he straighten up, "If you're going to wear the suit, you got to have the zord right?"

The Thundersaurus Megazord took a step forward

"What don't look so shocked," The White Ranger states, he raises his morpher, "Now let's see what this bird can do, Dragozord activate."

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asks

"Huh?" Ethan replies,

"I guess so," Kira replies,

"No!" the twin replies,

"Let's do it," The White Ranger states,


	13. Ch 13 White Thunder pt 3

DarkPriestess66: White Thunder pt 3

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do," The White Ranger orders before backflipping off the zord, and landing on the ground.

The Dragozord started flapping it's wings creating powerful gusts of wind, destroying building, cars, streets, basically the whole downtown area,

"Hey, no need to get crazy," Conner states,

The Dragozord took to the skies, and slashed at the Megazord with it's wings,

"They need help," Tommy states, "Stegozord activate!"

"I was hoping you do that," The White Ranger states, waving his sword around, "Stegozord, you are under my command,"

A beam of white-purple encased the Stegozord,

The White Ranger leapt into his Dragozord, "Dino Stegozord formation,"

"Oh not good," Tommy stated as he watched the Dragozord combine with the Stegozord,

~~Inside the Thundersaurus~~~~

"He stole the Stego!" Desiree exclaims,

"What?" Kira and Angelica replies,

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaims,

"Not bad for a new guy eh?" The White Ranger asks

Tommy watched from the ground, "Man, now he has his own Megazord."

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asks

"You're loosing it," Desiree adds,

"No, you're the one loosing it, and you're loosing it to me." The White Ranger replies, his megazord slashed at the Thundersaurus Megazord,

but the Parasaurzord blocked it,

"I say we go at him full on," Ethan states, "Tricera Fist!"

The Tricerazord punched the White Ranger's Megazord, Parasaurzord detached itself from the Megazord when the Conner called for the Tyranno Drill.

"Dino Stegozord Stinger, intercept!" The White Ranger called out, the Megazord launched the Stringer with white lightning, it through the Thundersaurus Megazord!

~~~Inside Thundersaurus~~~

Lightning flashed as the Rangers lost balance,

"No!"

~~~Tommy~~~

"Oh no," Tommy gasps

The Megazord blew apart into the five Biozords causing the Rangers to crash on to the ground,

"Brutal," Kira moaned

"You're telling me," Ethan agrees,

"This is worse then taking the Thunder bros head on," Desiree groaned as she tried to push herself up.

Tommy ran up as the others were slowly getting to their feet, "Kira, Conner, Ethan, Desiree, Angelica, Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, but our zords are seriously tweaked," Conner replies,

Tyrannozord, Pterazord, Tricerazord, Mastozord, and Saber-tooth zord all made sounds of pain,

"That was just low" Tommy states gripping his fist,

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan asks confused,

"Now I'll take the rest of the zords," The White Ranger states bringing up his white Drago sword

"Not going to happen," Tommy retorts as he raised his morpher, and pressed a button, which caused a loud beeping sound to happen,

"What are you doing?" Angelica asks

"Trying to break the Stegozord away," Tommy answers,

Desiree watched as purple lightning started to explode all of the White Ranger's Megazord, she glanced as the Brachio morpher, it had changed into the Stego's head,

"Alright," Tommy stated,

The Dino Stegozord broke apart, and the other Rangers cheered

"You're pay for that," White Ranger threatened as he retreated.

The Rangers watch him leave,

"Good save, Dr O," Ethan states,

"Thanks, but I'll doubt it'll last," Tommy replies, "White Ranger's power over the Stegozord is too strong,"

~~~in an Alley somewhere~~~~

the White Ranger leapt from his zord and landed on the ground, he looked around "Huh?" before lightning from the morpher flashed and encased him,

Devin walked around the corner as the White Ranger was changing back into his civilian form, "Oh my, it's it's you're the White Ranger," he knelt down and quickly dug out his camera, "Please baby, don't move Mr. Ranger, come on, here we go" he turned on his camera and was about to stand up when he hit the back of his head on a low hanging pipe and was knocked unconscious. The camera lay open and recording.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"Well that was like the worse day ever," Conner states as the Rangers sat around in the lab,

"Brutal," Ethan agrees,

"There's going to be a lot of days like this, guys," Tommy states,

Kira looks up, "Uh..what ever happen to the glass is half full?"

"Sometimes it's not, sometimes it's empty but that's when you got to dig deep that's when the qualities that made you guys rangers really become important," Tommy answers,

Conner thought about that, "You're right, what can we do?"

"Go have a little fun," Desiree replies,

"Ethan, isn't there a new video game, you've wanting to try?" Tommy asks,

"I never thought, I hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," Ethan replies,

Kira looks at Ethan, "I know what you mean I haven't picked up my guitar in days,"

Desiree shook her head, "Come on, I'm feeling down, but I'm not letting some white loser bring down my spirit,"

"Right, I'm going to see Cam," Angelica states, "See ya later," she left.

"Go on teacher's orders," Tommy states looking at the other three,

Kira, Conner and Ethan just stared at him

"Go," Tommy repeated more firmly

Desiree and Tommy watch them leave,

"Enjoy yourselves now, because it's only going to get worse." Desiree states,

Tommy turned to look at her, "You too, brother's orders."

Desiree raises her arms above her head and stretched, "Sure, sure." she left the dino lab,

~~~soccer field~~~~

Conner was playing soccer, he scored the final goal, when he noticed Trent sitting on a bench,

"How long has he been sitting there?" Conner asks one of the other players.

"I don't know, didn't really notice," the player answers,

Conner nods then jogs over to Trent, "Hey, Trent," he notices Trent not looking so well, "Are you alright?"

Trent looked up but he had double vision, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No offense, dude, but you don't look fine," Conner replies touching Trent's shoulder,

Trent slap Conner's hand away, "I'm just taking a rest,"

"Maybe I should call your dad or something?" Conner suggests,

"No don't," Trent replies getting up from the bench and leaving, "Just leave me alone,"

Conner watched Trent leave with a concerned and confused expression,

"You know that guy?" one of the players ask jogging up,

"Yeah, from school," Conner answers before looking back at Trent, "look I better go check on him,"

"Dude, forget it he's gone," the soccer player retorts,

Conner runs off, "See ya guys next time,"

~~~Haley's~~~~

"Whoa, are you alright Cassidy? Were you there when the attack happened?" Haley asks concerned as Cassidy walks in with egg yokes, bits of paper and some other stuff covering her,

"Look at me, it was awful, they attack me from all sides, they're monsters all of them," Cassidy replies,

"You're lucky to be alive, half the city looks like a tornado hit it," Haley replies,

"You mean there were others?" Cassidy asks,

"Yeah but no one got hurt," Haley answers,

"That's good, someone should call their parents or they should be grounded." Cassidy states,

"Okay, that's a thought," Haley replies clearly not understanding what Cassidy was talking about. "do you want a drink or something?"

"Yes, extra tall soy latte and don't skimp on the foam," Cassidy answers,

Haley huffed and turned and walked off,

Devin walked up behind Cassidy, "Cass, I can't believe you're alright,"

"Do I look alright? Do I smell alright to you?" Cassidy asks,

Devin was covered in the same stuff as Cassidy, he leans forward a sniffs a little, "Yeah, Yeah, true now that you mention it,"

"Where did you go anyway?" Cassidy asks,

"I wish I knew, I was just walking down this alley, then um..I was walking down this alley, well that's the last thing I can remember," Devin replies,

"Great, this is just great, what is it going to take for me to get the White Ranger on tape?" Cassidy asks

"I don't know, I guess we just have to keep trying," Devin answers,

~~~~Forest~~~~

Conner was jogging down a forest path, looking for Trent "Trent! I know he went this way,"

Suddenly the White Ranger leaps at him, sending both of them over a cliff,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Conner called out and lands on the ground fully morphed. He stands up, "Oh great, it's you again"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a sporting chance," The White Ranger states taking out his sword and throwing it into the air where it lands a few yards away from the two rangers,

"You're going down!" Conner exclaims,

"Oh really?" The White Ranger asks before streaking into Conner, causing sparks to fly from the Red Ranger's suit. "Looks like it's you that's down,"

"That's it," Conner states drawing out his Thundermax blaster,

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?" The White Ranger asks

"Alright," Conner replies throwing the Thundermax to the side. "Why do we have to fight at all, we're both Rangers?"

"You're good, I'm Evil, it's a pretty simple concept" The White Ranger replies, then charges at Conner.

~~~Angelica,~~~~

Angelica got half way to Blue Bay when she decided she probably just looked like hell, she changed her mind about seeing Cam, and went back home.

~~~Desiree~~~

The Fire ninja/Crimson Dino Ranger sat on a rock outside the house, she knew she was suppose to be having fun, but something was eating at her, something about the White Ranger didn't seem right, it was almost like the person behind the helmet was resisting the Gem's power, he said he didn't want to fight,

"Hey," Angelica greeted as she appeared from her ninja streak,

Desiree looked up startled, "Hey,"

"Thinking about the White Ranger, huh?" Angelica asks,

Desiree nods, when she saw Kira coming back. "Seems like we're not the only ones not having fun,"

"Hey," Kira greets,

"Hey," the twins reply,

the three girls went inside and down to the lab,

"Hi," Kira greets

Tommy looked at them, "Kira, Ree, Angel,"

"That whole kid fun thing, kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance," Kira states,

"Yeah," the twins agreed,

"Should of known you were going to have a tough time with that," Tommy replies,

Ethan came jogging in, "They're not the only ones,"

The alarms went off,

"What's this?" Tommy asks

A image appeared on the screen of Angor, only this time it looked like he had some upgrades.

"I'm bigger, and badder, and tougher, hope you're ready Rangers," Angor declares,

"Good timing, guys, hope Conner isn't having to much fun," Tommy states.

Conner's image appears on the screen, "Hey, Dr. O, I'm in trouble here,"

"Hang in there, Conner, I'll send you some back up," Tommy replies,

"I'm on it," Desiree and Ethan states,

"Alright, Kira, Angel, looks like we have to deal with this guy ourselves," Tommy states

the five of them stood in a line,

"Let's do it!" commanded Tommy

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

Ethan and Desiree left through the back exit on their Raptor Cycles, they turned the corner of the side street.

"We're on our way," Desiree states as she and Ethan pop a wheelie,

"Yeah!" Ethan replies,

Meanwhile Tommy, Kira, and Angelica ran through the abandon city, until they came to where Angor 1.5 was towering over the city,

"Auxiliary Zords online!" Tommy commanded

The Cephalozord, Dimetrozord, and the Parasaurzord came out of the Brachiozord,

~~~Quarry~~~~

Conner was losing against the White Ranger, who had more brute force then the Red Ranger

"Going down," White Ranger states, "Look was I found," he held up the Thundermax saber

"You're out of your mind," Conner states

"Now, Now, let's not judge especially since I have the sword" White Ranger replies, before going after Conner with his own Thundermax.

Conner managed to get a hold of the Thundermax,

"This is getting old, I say we finish this once and for all," White Ranger states, he slashed at Conner, then turning the saber back into blaster mode, "Also come in a handy laser, later bro." The White Ranger started firing laser blasts at Conner.

~~~~Ethan, and Desiree~~~~~

The Crimson and Blue Rangers were riding through the shipping district, when out of no where a tyrannodrone leapt onto the back of Ethan's bike.

"Get off!" Ethan shouted struggling to fight off the T-drone and keep the Raptor cycle up.

~~~back with Conner~~~~

Conner tried to stand up,

"Don't even bother, it's over." The White Ranger states

Conner pushed himself up in determination, which left the White Ranger confused.

"It is so not over!" Conner exclaimed. Conner's diamond patterns on his suit elongated, and his helmet roared, "Dino Power!" he began charging at the White Ranger

"Stay back," White Ranger ordered before firing the Thundermax blaster at Conner, who just ran through it,

Conner launched himself at the White Ranger sending a power electric energy at the evil ranger causing him to somersault in midair suit exploding in a shower of sparks. The White Ranger landed near the Drago sword,

"Whoa, looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power," Conner states as he looked at his gloved hands,

~~~Ethan, Desiree~~~

"Get off me!" Ethan demanded a the T-Drone was still getting a free ride, he hit the breaks as the two Rangers came into more T-drones. "This must be your stop,"

the two Rangers began fighting off the T-drones while still mounted on their bikes,

One of the T-Drones jump onto the back of Desiree's Raptor Cycle, "Hey, No free rides!" she revved the engine at the same time Ethan did, and took off.

They both fired lasers at them, destroying them.

~~~Conner~~~

The White Ranger pushed himself up, "You beat me at my own game." he walked forward, "Congratulations, looks like you won't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore," he dropped the Thundermax and fell backwards

"Oh man," Conner states, he ran forward and drop to his knees, "Hey, Wait a minute, I didn't mean too" he picks up the White Ranger into a sitting position, "Are you alright?"

The White Ranger grabs the Thundermax and fires it, Conner dodges.

"Am now," The White Ranger answers as he kicks and punches Conner.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Conner states,

"And here's what you get for your stupidity," The White Ranger replies holding up the Thundermax, he fires it, and then walks over to his sword and picks it up, pointing it at Conner, "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over." he starts to walk forward,

Just then Mesogog and Zeltrax emerges from an invisiportal and start to walk forward,

"Huh?" the White Ranger asks as he turns his head,

"Don't let me interrupt," Mesogog states, with his clawed hands behind his back,

The White Ranger fully turns around, "Who are you?"

"I am Mesogog," Mesogog answers,

Conner stands up, "I can't believe you two haven't met, you have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax orders powering up his sword and firing an energy blast at Conner.

Conner flies backwards landing a few yards away,

Mesogog raises a clawed hand, "Do not speak, unless spoken too." he looked back at the White Ranger, "Now we have some business,"

The White Ranger shrugged, "I have no business with you,"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects, when I rule the planet." Mesogog offered.

"I'll take a pass on that," The White Ranger replies, "Dragozord, Online."

Mesogog and Zeltrax looked up as the Dragozord came flying in, calling out

"I'm out of here." The White Ranger states leaping into his zord.

Conner looks up cringing in pain, as Mesogog and Zeltrax walk forward,

"Shall I finish him, Master?" Zeltrax asks pointing his sword at Conner.

"No, our new friend seems to have a fascination with the red one." Mesogog replies, "I will let him live in hopes, he will lead to him again,"

Conner's vision fades as he watches Mesogog and Zeltrax leave.

Ethan and Desiree pulls up a second later,

"Hey, Conner!" Ethan shouts.

"Conner!" Desiree shouts,

"Ethan, Ree?" Conner asks,

Ethan and Desiree hopped off their Raptor Cycles and ran over to Conner, Ethan helps him stand,

"Are you okay?" Desiree asks, concerned for her friend and dare she say leader.

"I think so, just so you know good guys do not wear white," Conner replies,

~~~Back in the city~~~

Kira, Tommy, and Angelica were firing their weapons at Angor 1.5 as the Auxiliary Zords were attacking the upgraded anchor monster.

Next thing they knew Angor disappeared

"Hey, Where it go?" Kira asks

"Something's not right" Angelica states, finally listening to her inner ninja,

~~~with the other three~~~

Ethan, Conner, and Desiree watched as the White Ranger faced off with Angor,

"Hey, they're fighting each other," Conner states

"Good call, If I wasn't watching myself, I wouldn't have guessed." Desiree replies,

"Hey," Kira greets coming up,

"We got here as soon as we could," Ethan stated to Tommy

"Thanks," Tommy replies,

The six rangers watched at the White Ranger's Dino Stegozord fired a laser at Angor

"That's got to hurt," Conner states

"Whoa," Ethan states,

"Ouch," Kira gasps putting her gloved hand over her mouth of her helmet.

"We're lucky that isn't us," the twins states, before looking at each other then turning back toward the fight, just in time to see Angor 1.5 explode.

~~~Haley's cyberspace~~~~

Devin came running in, "Cass, I finally remember what happened."

"Yeah, yeah, first of all that shirt doesn't go with those pants," Cassidy replies,

"Yeah, I know I kinda had to get dressed in a hurry," Devin explains, "to come down here and tell you I remember."

"Remember what?" Cassidy asks looking at the laptop in front of her.

"What happened this afternoon," Devin answers,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it's really exciting, but right now, I'm trying to catch up on all the homework I missed out on, while we were getting pelted on with garbage." Cassidy states

Devin says three little words to get Cassidy's full attention, "The White Ranger,"

Cassidy stood up and looped her arm through Devin, "What about him?"

"Well I was in an alley and I got him on tape." Devin replies,

"You did, did you see who it was?" Cassidy asks

"No, I kinda knocked my head and passed out before that," Devin replies, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but you said you got it on tape so let me see," Cassidy chirps,

Devin groaned, "I knew I forgot something, my camera is back at my house,"

Cassidy grabbed Devin by his shirt, "Devin, you get my hopes up one more time, and I swear I will follow you to you're old and wrinkled haunting your every waking moment."

Devin shallowed, "Okay, I'll be right back," he then ran from the Cafe.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~

"I don't get it, one minute the White Ranger fighting us the the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak," Kira states

"Who ever he is, he could defiantly use an anger management course," Ethan agrees,

"So Dr O, what was with the whole Super Dino Power thing?" Conner asks,

Tommy turns around from looking at the computer with Haley, "Look you guys only begun to access your full potential,"

"I like the sound of that," Ethan states,

"I'll go to the warehouse to get that fossil finder that we left," Conner suggests,

"You guys head home to get some rest, I'll get the fossil finder," Tommy replies,

Conner, Ethan, and Ethan turn to leave, 

"I still don't know if Trent's alright, I left a message" Conner states concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kira replies,

"Here you go, Tommy," Haley states handing Tommy a black backpack

"Thanks, I'll be back," Tommy replies,

"Be careful," Haley states

"I'll be fine," Tommy replies,

"Sure, you will cause I'm going too," Desiree states,

"Ree, you should get some rest too, I'll be right back," Tommy replies,

Desiree stood up and walked over to her brother, "Last time, You said you'll be right back, you disappeared for three days and returned as the Evil Green Ranger, I'm not letting you out of my sight,"

"Point taken, come on," Tommy states,

"Desiree," Angelica called, "Be careful,"

"Always am," Desiree replies, "Not going to loose me that easily,"

Haley and Angelica watched the two people leave with concern and foreboding.

~~~Warehouse~~~

Tommy and Desiree walked through the warehouse, which was almost destroyed.

They found the beeping sound of the fossil finder, sitting up waiting for them. But it was attacked to a machine of some kind,

"I don't like this, Tommy," Desiree states, worryingly

"What's this?" Tommy asks looking at the fossil finder

Next thing they knew Trent comes stumbling in to some barrels,

"Trent?" Desiree and Tommy asks going over and helping him stand

"What's going on here?" Trent asks

"We got to get you out of here," Tommy replies,

Trent moans in pain, as the white gem on his wrist glows,

Tommy and Desiree were throw into more barrels, They look up at Trent transforms into the White Ranger,

"Never would have seen that coming," Tommy states,

"Fight or perish Black and Crimson Rangers." Trent states,

"This is not going to be pretty," Desiree states

Tommy and Desiree summon their morphers

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The Three Rangers fought against one another,

The White Ranger pressed switches on the control box as Desiree and Tommy were calling for help, when a beam of light shot out, Tommy shoved Desiree out of the way,

Desiree froze in horror as her brother was encased in amber,

"One down, one to go," The White Ranger states,

"I don't think so," Desiree replies, "Ninja Smoke Screen!"


	14. Ch 14 Truth and Consequences

DarkPriestess66: Truth and Consequences, I don't own, and I skip parts because I didn't feel like writing it,

A flash of flame and smoke came as the amber encased Black Ranger, and Desiree, who was unmorphed appeared in the Dino lab.

Desiree felt guilty as she punched the wall so many times, Angelica had to stop her from hurting herself.

"When I get my hands on Trent, I'm going to strangle him!" Desiree snarled.

"Trent? The same Trent, who is our friend?" Angelica asks, as she tried in vain to probe her twin's mind, but kept getting blocked.

"You know anyone else, wearing white these days?" Desiree asked getting a hold of her fiery temper.

"I don't believe it could be Trent," Kira states, still in shock of what happened to Tommy and what Desiree had just told them.

"Fine, don't believe me, I know what I saw." Desiree states, before leaving the Dino Lab. Not before Conner used his super speed to stand in front of her,

"Where are you going?" Conner asks,

"McKnight, you have about three seconds to get out of my way," Desiree replies,

"Not until you cool that temper down," Conner replies "As your leader I'm ordering you too,"

Desiree started to laugh, "You're not my leader, I have done this before, I was right about the Thunder Brothers, and I'm right about Trent being the White Ranger, now if you excuse me,"

"Sis, where are you going?" Angelica asks, fearing her sister might go and do what she threatened to do,

"To someone, who will believe me!" Desiree answers, crimson lightning and flames began to crackle around the ninja's body,

Angelica's eyes widen as the two elements began to emerge on her twin's body, "Conner, let her go."

Desiree nods and steps around Conner, then ninja streaks out of the house and the city of Reefside.

"But where's she going?" Kira asks,

"To the only person, besides me who knows how to calm her down, the Crimson Thunder ninja, her boyfriend." Angelica replies, she then closes her eyes, '_Hunter, please calm her down, before something bad happens,_'

Haley was running scans over the crystallized Black Ranger,

"Is he okay?" Ethan asks, changing the subject of the angry Desiree,

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more," Haley replies, she finishes the scan and let the computer do it's thing,

"What's the deal is he frozen or something?" Kira asks

"Not exactly, it's more like he's fossilized, fused into this amber like substances," Haley replies,

"Can you get him out?" Angelica asked as she looked at anyone but her brother,

"Too risky, he's able to stay alive in there, but I hate to think what would happen if I broke him out," Haley answers,

" A paleontologist turned into a fossil, the White Ranger has a great sense of humor," Ethan states,

"Personally, I had enough of him," Angelica states, while Kira nods in agreement. No one believed Desiree when she said Trent was the White Ranger,

"Let's find out who this guy really is, and deal with him," Conner states, now that he thought about what Desiree said about Trent, it was starting to make some sense, but he still didn't want to believe it. "Now,"

~~~Blue Bay Harbor, Thunder Ninja Academy~~~~

Desiree felt tears string her eyes as she thought about her sister and friends not believing her about Trent being the White Ranger, walking through the torch lit tunnel, she entered into the grounds of the Thunder Ninja Academy, where she collapsed in a heap of sobbing.

A passing Thunder Ninja student saw the crimson streaked brunette sensai and ran over to her, "Sensai Desiree?"

Desiree looked through her tears, she saw a thunder ninja uniform in a female cut,

"Oh my," gasped the Thunder Ninja student, She quickly got to her feet and grabbed another student, "Find Head Sensai Hunter, now!"

"Right away ma'am," the new ninja replies and ran off,

"My name's Rose, Sensai Desiree. I'm here if you need me until Sensai Hunter arrives." Rose stated quietly,

Desiree didn't like showing weakness to a student, but she didn't care right now, she push herself to her knees and looked at Rose,

The twenty year old Rose's heart broke when she saw the expression of Sensai Desiree's face, she forgot about formalities and gathered the upset teenager into her arms, and just petted her hair as her own mother would have done. Rose knew that Desiree was a Ranger again, because the ninjas knew about Sensai Hunter and his brother being the Thunder Rangers, and they also knew about Sensai Hunter being involved with the fire ninja, and that she was chosen again as a defender of earth, "Shush, everything's going to be alright,"

"No, it won't." Desiree whispered "No one believes me about what I found out,"

Rose looked up as four sets of running boots caught her attention, but she didn't dare move,

"Desiree!" Hunter shouted as he saw his student holding his girlfriend in her arms,

Desiree switched her comfort zone to her boyfriend as she leapt at him, "Please tell me, you don't have lessons today,"

"No, I'll cancel every lesson until I know what is wrong with you," Hunter replies, before he looked at Rose, "What happened to her?"

Rose stood up and bowed, "I don't know, Sensai. I found her collapsed on the ground crying,"

"Tell the other teachers, I am not to be disturbed for any reason, they can handle any trouble that arises," Hunter stated

"Yes, Sensai." Rose replies then looked at Sensai Desiree, she bit her lip.

"Nothing's wrong with me, psychically. Just I had a quarrel with my other teammates," Desiree explained but wouldn't go into more details,

Hunter lead Desiree away from the students and other teachers into the main building with the teacher's quarters were located, into his own personal rooms, his rooms were decked out in motocross gear or the thunder ninja gear, pictures of the others were on a nightstand, most of them were of Desiree, when she wasn't looking, because she had a true smile on her face when she knew the camera wasn't on her.

"Very you," Desiree commented seeing as this was the first time, she's been into Hunter's private room, most of the time they were outside enjoying the day. When she noticed the pictures, "I should be pissed at that, but I'm not."

Hunter pulled Desiree into his lap, "Now tell me, what's wrong,"

Desiree started explaining everything that has happened since the last time, she was at the Thunder Academy. Hunter's only expressions were anger and disbelief, anger that he couldn't teach this White Ranger a thing or two about messing with his girl, and disbelief that the others didn't believe her.

"You believe me don't you?" Desiree asks, looking into Hunter's eyes,

"Of course, I do. We've been together through so much, I'm surprised at Angelica for not believing you, but she might just be in shock at what happened to your brother," Hunter answers,

Desiree looked down, "I didn't think about that,"

"If you did, I would be excepting Lothor to crawl his way out of the Abyss," Hunter states,

"Don't say that, I would hate to think about that," Desiree replies, "Sometimes, I wish you and the others still had your Ranger powers, it would be so much easier to fight along side of people I know I can trust."

"Ree, you have no idea how much I wish I was still Ranger, I feel like I should be out there helping you fight this Mesogog creep," Hunter agrees, "Trusting a three rookies to fight, and one ranger; who has been out of action for how long?"

"Seven years, give or take a few months," Desiree answers, exhaustion finally won out, and that the dino ranger was comfortable, she felt herself floating from awareness to unconsciousness.

"If you're going to sleep, I suggest doing so, on the bed not in my lap," Hunter teases but he saw the dark circles from lack of sleep under his girlfriend's eyes, so he shifted over and laid down with Desiree, planning getting up when she fell asleep. But luck/fate wouldn't have it.

~~~~back in Reefside, Haley's Cyberspace the next day~~~~~

"Maybe Haley's got some ideas," Ethan suggests,

"Yeah, but it looks like she's kind of busy, Angelica seems to be pulling a double shift, when is the last time, she slept?" Kira replies,

"Well let's hit the streets," Conner states, "It's not like the White Ranger is just going to walk in here,"

Trent walks up and squeezes passed Conner and Kira,

"Hey, Trent." Kira greets,

"hey," Trent greets back half heartedly,

Haley notices Trent at the bar, "Thank goodness, Angelica and I are getting slammed here,"

Trent follows Haley down the bar, "Haley, listen I got to talk to you,"

"Later, grab a tray," Haley replies,

"I can't, I'm quitting." Trent states,

Making the three rangers at the bar look at him, Angelica stops at the bar long enough to give Trent a look,

"Why?" Haley asks, "Trouble with your dad again?"

"No, it's not that. I just...I just have to quit." Trent answers, "I'm sorry,"

Trent backs away from the bar and leaves, Kira gets up,

"Hey, wait a minute." Kira calls, she walks up to Trent as he was about to walk out the door, "You're just going to bail on Haley and Angel like that?"

Trent looks back then at Kira, "Yeah, I know it seems sudden,"

"Don't you think you owe Haley some kind of explanation?" Kira asks,

Angelica watches from the bar, something just didn't add up right, it was like Trent was trying to protect Haley and the Cafe. That's when she remembered a few times, when Trent was tired, now that she really looked at him, he seemed better but something nagged at her, '_He's wearing white, all white, and it looks like he's trying to hide something on one wrist,_' she closed her eyes, and listened to her inner ninja, which was saying stay away from him! '_Oh, crap Desiree was right after all. Damn it, why didn't I see she wouldn't make something up,_'

"You don't understand," Trent answers, "Kira, something weird happened, and I feel if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode."

"What is it? you can tell me" Kira asks, concerned.

Trent was about to say something, when Cassidy walked through the door,

"Excuse me people!" Cassidy called out, "Important announcement, attention look at me."

Everyone began to gather around, no one noticing the crimson streaked brunette sneaking in, with her arms crossed looking at Cassidy and Trent.

"I have the scoop of a century," Cassidy states, she gets up on stage, and spoke into the microphone, "As my faithful core audience, I want to share it with you guys first,"

Desiree snorted as she made her way over to stand besides Conner,

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan asks before double taking noticing Desiree standing there, "When did you come in?"

"Just now," Desiree replies, glancing sideways at Trent, who she didn't trust.

"Maybe she's decided to run for Queen," Kira replies,

Conner smiled,

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger," Cassidy states,

Desiree noticed how Trent's eyes widened in alarm.

"Any minute now, my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with video tape evidence," Cassidy continues with a bright smile on her face.

Everyone turned toward the door, but Devin didn't show up.

"Any minute," Cassidy states nervously, few seconds later, "Where is he?"

Devin came running through the door, "Oh Cass, I'm here, Sorry, I'm late," he hops onto the stage,

"Devin, where's your camera?" Cassidy asks,

"See that might be just a little problem," Devin replies,

"Only if you don't have it," Cassidy states,

"Look," Devin states then leans over and whispers in Cassidy's ear,

"We're waiting," Desiree called out,

Cassidy turned back to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that the White Ranger is..."

Everyone leans forward, waiting for the news of who the White Ranger really is, Trent was looking nervous,

"Taped on a camera, that Devin stupidly loaned his sister," Cassidy continued. "But when she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know,"

Cassidy turns to Devin, forgetting about the microphone, "Why didn't you look at the tape, before giving it to her?"

"Well Cass, she really needed it in a hurry," Devin replies, "You know how much of a push over I am,"

"Devin, go and get the camera, get it right now, I don't care if you have to pry it from her," Cassidy states,

"Oh, I get the picture," Devin responds then leaves.

"So Trent, what was it that you wanted to..." Kira begins but Trent wasn't there, "Tell me"

"Gee, I wonder what he was looking so nervous about," Desiree states, with her arms crossed glaring at her friends,

"Don't go there," Kira replies,

"Fine, Kira. Don't believe me, you can find out for yourself, But I'll be excepting an apology, when you find out I'm right." Desiree replies leaving the Cafe.

"You know, she's never wrong about these things," Angelica states, before getting back to work.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree sat at the computer, which Tommy's fossilized form was standing next to it, "Well this time, I know where you're at,"

The alarm started sounding, Desiree quickly typed thanking every lesson CyberCam drilled into her skull, until an image appeared on the monitor of the White Ranger fighting with Elsa and Zeltrax. She clicked on the communication button,

"Go For Angel,"

"Okay, Well as much as I dislike the others right now, but we got trouble in the construction site, Three people who don't look very happy to see one another, I'll join you as soon as I can," Desiree informed.

She stood up and walked to the center of the room, "He's not going to be happy to see me," she summoned her morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!" not before going over and hitting the Raptor Rider send control. Desiree leapt onto her Cycle and left.

~~~Construction Site~~~

Desiree pulled up, "Missed me, didn't you Trent?

Before she could get a answer, the others pulled up,

"Hey," Conner called

"Great, that's all we need," Elsa states,

"Who's side do we take?" Ethan asks,

"How about the Crimson Dino over here," Desiree replies,

"We'll make it easy for you," Elsa states before she and Zeltrax leave.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," The White Ranger aka Trent warned.

"Dream on," Kira replies,

"After what you did to my brother, I'm going to kick your ass," Desiree replies,

"I'm with you there, sis." Angelica seconds, "And I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted, one down, four to go." Desiree replies, "Let's do it." she and the others summoned their weapons, and leapt into the battle.

Trent had Kira pinned against the wall, in a deadlock, "Had enough?"

"Hardly," Kira replies, "Super Dino Mode!" the white diamonds on Kira's suit elongated as her helmet roared, only difference was she had wings with her powered up suit.

Kira dragged Trent by the collar of his Ranger suit, while she flew,

when he was dropped to the ground, Trent rolled to the side, "You'll pay for that," he stood back up, and with his Drago sword in pen mode, he drew laser arrows, "I'm taking you down!"

The arrows struck Kira head on, and she fell to the ground, Conner, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica jump in front of her, protectively,

"Lasers fire!" Ethan called out, as the four of them shot their Thundermax blasters at Trent.

Only to have it deflected back at them, sending all four of them to the ground,

"That's enough," Kira states getting back up,

The White and Yellow Rangers fought until Kira was forced to demorph,

Angelica, Conner, Ethan, and Desiree started fighting against Trent, but he slashed at their chests with his sword, sending each one to the ground, before sheathing his sword, "Never did like the color yellow," He knelt down next to Kira, "Well Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye,"

Trent grabbed a hold of Kira's wrist and flipped to face him, he was ready to strike her down when he saw her face. Memories of hanging out with her, flashed in Trent's mind, "Kira?" he released her, "I..I...I.." Trent grabbed his head in pain as he struggled to fight the Gem's control.

Desiree struggled to stand, as Conner and Ethan went Super Dino mode on Trent.

"No!" Desiree shouted, as much as she hated Trent being the White Ranger, she still thought about him as a friend.

Angelica stood beside her sister refusing to fight against Trent, she couldn't when she knew who he was, Trent was her friend as well as her co-worker, and classmate.

"I'll be back," Trent states after being beaten by Conner and Ethan,

"Power down," the four morphed Rangers called after he left, The twins ran over to Kira,

"Kira," Angelica states concerned, the twins help Kira to stand up.

"You okay?" Desiree asks,

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kira replies,

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Conner, Ethan, Desiree, who was a far away from the two guys as the lab would allow, and Angelica were with Haley waiting for Kira to return from talking with Trent, Desiree didn't like the idea, but if it was the only way to get the others to believe her then so be it.

"What did you think you were doing, The White Ranger could have destroyed you both and Kira too." Conner states,

"Shut up, Jock boy," Desiree snaps, "He's still human, and I have a code to follow, I can't destroy human life!"

"What about Lothor then?" Conner asks,

"I was unconscious at the time, I had nothing to do with his being banished into the Abyss of Evil," Desiree answers,

"Besides Lothor wasn't human anymore, at least not by Ninja terms," Angelica seconds,

"He's being controlled by the White Dino Gem," Desiree states, "It's not his fault,"

"How do you know, he's just not plain evil?" Ethan asks,

"Because I was controlled by Lothor at one point," Desiree replies, '_and the evil green ranger, but you two don't need to know about that right now,_' "I know what it feels like fighting against something that is controlling you,"

"She still feels guilty about nearly killing me," Angelica states while reaching out to take her twin's hand.

The trap door opened and Kira walked down the steps, "Guys, I know who the White Ranger is,"

"Well who is it?" Conner asks,

"Trent," Kira answers,

"Trent?" Ethan asks, "Oh there's no way"

"I'm waiting," Desiree states with an 'I told you so' expression.

Kira turned to Desiree, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you,"

"We are too, even if Conner doesn't say anything because he's too mad." Ethan states while Haley nods in agreement.

Desiree switched her glaze to Conner, who was pacing the floor, "You're going to wear a hole into the floor,"

"Nice, pretending to be our friend one minute, then kicking our butts the next," Conner states angrily "I can't believe I fell for it,"

"Were you not listening, when I told you that the Gem is controlling him," Desiree snaps "Even Kira told you that,"

"Stop defending him," Conner replies,

"I'm with Conner on this one, look at what he did to Dr. O." Ethan agrees,

Kira, Desiree, and Angelica turned to look at the fossilized Tommy,

Kira looked at Haley, "Haley, he needs our help,"

"I don't know if they're anything I can do," Haley replies, "But I'll try,"

"Hey, don't go without us, I got some stuff to say to that guy," Conner replies,

"No doubt," Ethan agrees,

the Rangers and Haley leave the lab,

~~~Trent's house by the lake,~~~~

the six of them ran down a pathway to where Kira had left Trent but he was gone, only an overturned bench was there.

"He was suppose to wait right here," Kira states, picking up Trent's sketch book,

"well there's a surprise he lied to us again," Ethan states,

"Kira, Ree, Angel, I'm telling you Trent can't be trusted." Conner states,

~~~Dino Lab~~~

the Rangers and Haley went back to the Dino Lab, where Haley manned the computer, she had all four images of Reefside up, scanning for Trent,

"I'm picking up White Ranger's signal," Haley states, "He's back,"

they watched as Trent called on the Dragozord and Stegozord, and formed the Dino Stegozord.

"Great major Megazord attack right off the bat," Ethan states,

"This might be a good time to use a new dinozord," Haley suggests,

"Let's do it," Conner states,

the Five Rangers stood in a line before the Fossilized Tommy,

"Wait, We got to do what ever it takes to stop Trent, you three know that right?" Conner asks,

The girls nodded.

"Okay," Conner agrees, "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The Rangers leapt into their zords as they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord,

"Here you go guys, the Ankylozord" Haley informs

an orange Dinozord dug itself out of the ground to walk into between the two Megazords,

"A new dinozord, eh?" Trent asks, "I'll add it to my collection,"

The Dino Stegozord stalks forward,

"I don't think so," Conner replies as the Thundersaurus walks forward,

Both Megazords played tug-a-war with the Ankylozord, who wasn't very happy about it. The Ankylozord attacked both Megazords with it's mouth and tail.

The Dino Stegozord was beating the Thundersaurus, until the Ankylozord came to the rescue. Shooting it's tail spike at The Dino Stegozord.

"What are you guys waiting for? Ankylozord may be small but check out his power," Haley asks,

"Ankylozord, Weapon Formation!" The Ranger summoned.

The Ankylozord took the place of the Tricerazord,

"Formation complete," the Rangers stated

"Lasers fire!" Trent ordered.

The Dino Stegozord fired lasers but was blocked by the Ankylozord Shield sending it blasts right back at the White Ranger,

The Thundersaurus slashed at The Dino Stegozord

"Thundersaurus Megazord Double Drill Attack!"

The Thundersaurus used both Ankylozord and Tyranno Drills to attack Trent's megazord.

The Rangers and Haley cheered,

"Don't think this is over," Trent stated before he retreated

~~~Cyberspace~~~

Conner, Desiree, and Ethan were sitting on one of the couches,

"Take a look at this, it's a new game out this weekend," Ethan states excited

Devin walks in holding his camera, "Cassidy, I have the camera back,"

"Okay let's check it out," Cassidy replies,

"Oh wait, I just need to rewind it," Devin states as he and Cassidy walk toward the stage.

"We finally get to know the identity of the White Ranger," Cassidy states excitedly, she started asking questions about her clothing choices for what she was going to wear when she won an award.

"Oh no," Devin gasps, as he looks at the footage on the camera, "Tell me she didn't."

"Yuck, is she having a baby?" Cassidy asks as the microphone was on.

"yeah, my sister borrowed my camera to record the delivery," Devin answers, "and it looks like she recorded over the White Ranger stuff,"

"Devin, you are so fired." Cassidy states,

"But Cass, look it's the miracle of childbirth, but can't you see..." Devin states watching the footage.

Cassidy pales as she watches the footages then she faints.


	15. Ch 15 Leader of the Whack

DarkPriestess66: Leader of the Whack,

In space a meteor was heading to earth. Trent was walking on the forest to trying to protect his friends and fight off the Gem's evil power as well,

Trent slide down a hill, then pulled out a GPS tracker, "I got to get further away," he looked at his wrist, and saw the White Gem glowing, "It's not safe," panting for a second, he continued on walking.

Cassidy and Devin were in the woods as well,

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have wore heel," Cassidy complained.

"I tried to tell you," Devin replies,

"I never thought being a field reporter meant actually standing in a field," Cassidy went on complaining,

"Tell me again, Why we're out here?" Devin asks,

"Well I've been doing some research, as it turns out nearly every evil Anti-hero lives somewhere in a secluded cave or somewhere outside the city," Cassidy replies,

"Oh so you think we're going to find the White Ranger out here?" Devin asks,

"Precisely and I'll get the interview of a lifetime," Cassidy replies,

"Or He'll eat us for lunch," Devin comments,

something in the distance made a noise,

"Shush, do you hear that it could be the White Ranger?" Cassidy asks before turning, shouting, "Hold it there White Ranger!"

Trent sat behind tree, frighten of being found out by someone other then Kira and the others. He looked up at Cassidy and Devin,

"No, Cass don't worry, it's just Trent." Devin states

Trent stood up, "Man, you scared me half to death,"

"Whatever I thought you were the white Ranger," Cassidy replies,

Trent snorted, "Me, you're kidding right?"

"No, we didn't actually think you were the White Ranger," Cassidy replies,

"Look out!" Trent shouted as a ball of light flew over them, Cassidy and Devin fell and rolled down the hill, as the thing crashed in a near by clearing with a great explosion,

"What the heck was that?" Trent asks,

"A low flying space ship," Devin replies,

"I don't know, but what ever it was landed over there," Cassidy pointed out, "Grab your camera,"

"Wait, It could be dangerous," Trent states, grabbing onto Devin's shoulder,

"Dangerous is my middle name," Cassidy replies,

"I thought it was Agnes?" Devin asks as they walk away from Trent.

Trent picks up his traveling pack, "I'm going to regret this," as he follows after the two reporters.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Ethan, and Kira along with Haley were in the lab, Kira was playing her guitar, Ethan was on his laptop,

"McKnight, on a breakaway," Conner states coming around the corner, kicking a mini red soccer ball.

"Haley, one more level and I'll break my all time record," Ethan states excitedly,

Conner has mischievous smirk on his face, as he threw the soccer ball at the laptop, turning it off.

"Conner," whined Ethan

"Sorry," Conner apologized,

"Now, I'll have to start all over," Ethan complains,

Conner clapped Ethan on the back, "There's great new thing called the outdoors, might want to check it out,"

"Tell you what, I'll check that out, when I see you checking out the library," Ethan replies,

Conner looked at Kira and the twins, "You got about much of seeing that as Kira and Desiree at a fashion show," he then looked at Angelica, "I haven't got a clue of what to say about Angel, she's the girly girl of the team,"

"Do you really want to go there?" Kira asks,

"Conner, the only way you're going to a library is if they have the swimsuit addition of Sports Illustrated," Desiree adds,

"Yeah, because that's the only way you're going to see a girl half naked," Angelica agrees, before giving Kira and Desiree high fives.

"Yikes," Ethan replies, before going over to Haley, who was running more scans on the fossilized Tommy, "Any luck on defossilizing, Dr O?"

"Not yet, I just can't find and energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber," Haley replies,

The alarm sounded, the Rangers and Haley went over to the computer,

"that's weird, the satellite is picking up a strange reading in the forest," Haley states as she sat in front of the computer,

"let's go take a look," Conner states,

~~~~Forest~~~~

Cassidy, Devin, and a reluctant Trent walked to where they saw the thing crash land,

"we're the first on the scene, this is hot, there It is, Devin start rolling," Cassidy states,

"Careful," Trent warned.

"Oh it's harmless," Cassidy replies, pushing Devin forward "Get a close up,"

"Are you sure Cass? it's still smoking," Devin asks,

Trent looked down at the meteorite, it was giving off a purple pink aura, he looked down at the White Gem, and it was reacting to it.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Desiree and Angelica came up on the scene,

"Trent?" Kira asks,

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asks,

"I might ask you the same thing, haven't seen you around for a while," Conner replies,

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," Ethan agrees,

Desiree looked at Trent confused, *_Do you sense what I do?_*

Angelica looked at Trent, *_If you mean the evil aura that normally surrounded him is gone, then yes._*

Cassidy looks over at Devin, who just shrugged.

"Not now, Guys," Kira warns,

"Kira, right lets check this thing out," Conner states,

"Pardon, me but I don't think I'm suppose to let you do that," a voice spoke,

The five Rangers turned and saw a robotic monster with Tyrannodrones with him,

"Quick, run." Cassidy states, and she and Devin left.

The five rangers looked around as more and more T-Drones emerged.

Cassidy and Devin hid behind a tree,

"Do you want me to get this?" Devin asks, holding his camera,

"Hideous mutant creatures, like that's news in this town, let's get out of here," Cassidy replies,

"Okay," Devin agrees, they ran for it. Not noticing beams of light from the meteor hitting them in the back as they ran.

"Who's side are you on today Trent?" Conner asks,

"You want my help or not?" Trent retorts,

"If it's all the same to you, I'll watch from over here," the monster states,

The Rangers and Trent battled the groups of T-drones,

Their morphers beeped as Haley contacted them,

"Go," Kira and Desiree states,

"Guys, I'm analyzing the radiation for that rock, and it's really freaky, get away from it," Haley informed.

"It's a little late for that," Kira replies,

But Desiree and Angelica streaked away from the rock, only a few yards away as they watched a beams hit the monster, who now was evil as evil can be,

The Rangers morphed, 

Desiree and Angelica kept as far from the meteorite as possible, while it was sending up beams of radiation into Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira. The Rangers fought the monster and T-drones until they retreated.

"Okay, Power Down," Conner states as they powered down,

"You three okay?" asks a concerned Desiree,

"Well that was a challenging altercation," Conner replies,

"I was just getting started, I wanted annihilate that goon," Ethan states,

"Yuck, I got dirt under my nails, totally disgusting," Kira states looking at her fingernails,

"Where's Trent?" Conner asks,

"Haley, We're heading back to the lab, that freaky rock just zapped, the others," Desiree stated into her morpher, before grabbing Conner, and Ethan, while Angelica grabbed Kira.

"I was just going to call, I got new about that space rock," Haley replies,

"Space rock?" the five asks,

~~~Dino lab~~~

The five Rangers stood in back of Haley,

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Haley explains,

"Fascinating," Conner replies, Haley looks at him confused. "It must of broken off in some kind of intergalactic collision,"

The five others people in the room, just stared at Conner,

"What?" Conner asks,

"I'm just afraid that coming in close proximity to it, might have some side effects," Haley explains, "Do you guys few okay?"

"Normal," The twins answers,

"well I for one am going home, if I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out," Kira replies

The twins and Haley looked at her strange

"Got to hit the gym, I got to work on my pecks," Ethan replies,

"I want to get home to watch that documentary on the Great Pyramids," Conner states,

"Uh huh," Haley, Desiree, and Angelica replies,

"looks fascinating," Conner continued.

The three teens left, leaving Haley, Desiree, and Angelica watching them,

"Uh oh," Haley states,

~~~~the Next day~~~

Desiree and Angelica were sitting on a bench before school,

"Its that Devin?" Angelica asks in a gasped of shock,

Desiree turned and her jaw dropped, Devin was dressed as a seventies teenage heartthrob, hair slicked back and everything"

"More to the point, what the heck happened to Cassidy, she's like a total nerd?" Desiree asks, looking at Cassidy, who was wearing glasses and a maroon dress with a white undershirt, and her face had blemishes on it,

"Back to the lab today?" Angelica asks putting her books into her backpack,

"back to the lab," Desiree replies, as they ran for it.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

The twins were in shock later, when Ethan showed up wearing white pants and a muscle shirt, then started working out,

Haley walked in

"Sup Haley," Ethan greets,

"Ethan, are you sure you're okay?" Haley asks

"Oh, yeah, I'm pumped and ready to rock," Ethan replies,

"Ree, I know now what you felt like when you and Tori went to that other reality," Angelica states,

"This is way to weird," Desiree agreed, shuddering at the memory of Lothor being the mayor of Blue bay

Conner walked in dressed up as well a nerd, "Good morning all, the weather particularly pleasant today, accessibility low humidity."

"Whatever bro, how my arms look today, aren't I ripped or what?" Ethan asks,

The sound of heels tapping as they walked alerted them to someone coming in,

"Good morning, Kira." Conner greets,

Kira was wearing a dress, a yellow girly dress, with shopping bags on both arms, "Hello, Sorry I'm late, there was a sale, and I just well...you understand,"

"They totally switched personalities on us," Desiree states,

"Okay, there were definitely side effects from you being expose to that meteor, we have got to destroy that rock, and get you guys back to normal." Haley explains,

"Please, I can't take a girly Kira, I want my rocker chick best friend back," Angelica whined.

"I want the computer genius Ethan back," Desiree agrees, "and the jock Conner,"

"Side effects? I find that highly improbable," Conner replies,

"yeah," Ethan agrees, "I feel like I can kick Mesogog's butt myself,"

The Alarms sounded, on the screen was the monster from before.

"Okay, I'm taking over as Second in Command, It's my duty to act a team leader when the Red Ranger's brains are corrupted, and you being a white Ethan is all the way corrupted in my book," Desiree states, "Ready?"

"Ready," the other four answers after they summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up."

~~~City~~~

The Rangers arrived in the city.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Conner suggests,

"I have a strategy, let's crush him," Ethan replies,

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong, why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?" Kira asks,

"You three, Shut up and don't talk again until after you're back to normal." Desiree states,

"Colorful athletes, prepare to be destroyed," the mutant robot states, not before sending an energy blast at Desiree who was in the middle,

"That was totally uncalled for," Conner states, "Kira, help her up,"

"I just know, I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this," Kira states,

Angelica helped Desiree to stand up,

The robot monster fired another blast at the Rangers, "You're no match for me, silly suckers. Later posers," he disappeared in an invisiportal.

"I told you we should have thought this out," Conner states,

"In my business you go big or you go home," Ethan replies,

"I say we go to the mall," Kira states,

The three rangers went off in different directions, leaving the Crimson and Green Rangers confused on what just happened.

The twins went back to the Dino Lab to try and figure out how to get their team back together,

~~~Dino Lab~~~

The twins sat on the steps leading to the computers, trying to rack their brains, until Haley call the the others,

After they arrived,

"What now, I was having a super intense workout?" Ethan asks,

"And I was in the middle of a very compelling biography," Conner seconds,

"If this going to in involve dirt, then I'm going say, un uh," Kira states,

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day, I just thought you might like know, I might have found a way to unfossilize Dr. Oliver," Haley replies,

"Really?" Conner, and Kira asks

"No way," Ethan states

"The meteor fragment," Desiree states,

"My theory is it frees your inner self, that's why you're acting so weird," Haley explains,

"Of course, if you could harness it's power, you could free Dr Oliver from the inside out," Conner states, Haley nods in agreement, Conner pushed up his glasses, "But I do take offense at being called weird,"

"Sorry, you're not being weird, it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of you, that you don't usually show," Haley apologized.

"A recessive personality trait," Conner states,

"You could say that," Haley agrees, "Like Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious, Ethan, there's a part of you that is athletic, even completive."

"That's why Trent helped us, there's still a part of him that's really good," Kira states,

"I still don't get any of this," Ethan replies,

"You don't have to, just pull it together as a team, trust me." Desiree states, "If Angel and I switched shown sides of us, we would be just like the other, since we're bonded as deep as any twins are,"

"That sounds logical," Conner agrees,

"Okay, here's what I need you to do," Haley states, just as the alarm rang again. She turned to look at the screen, "Again?"

"First thing's first," Desiree states standing up "Ready?"

"Ready," the other four replies,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

~~~City~~~

"Being bad feels really good," the robotic monster states,

"Hey mutant," Ethan calls out,

"Thundermax Saber," Conner states, he charged and slashed at the monster, "Most excellent,"

"Hey, I got something for you," Ethan states,

"Leave some for me," Kira agrees,

The Blue and Yellow rangers use Conner's shoulders as a lift off as they doubled kicked the mutant freak,

"All together now," Kira states in a girly voice, and the five rangers fired their Thundermax blasters,

The robo-mutant fired an energy blast at the Rangers,

"Oh this creature, leaves us no choice," Conner states, picking himself off the ground,

"Finally," Desiree states,

"Super Dino Mode!" the five rangers summoned,

"Dino Rangers Rock"

The mutant fired more blasts at them, but the Rangers ran passed.

Kira and Ethan held the monster as Angelica, Desiree and Conner flying kicked him,

the Rangers formed the Z-Rex blaster. Destroying the monster,

Mesogog made the mutant robot grown thirty stories tall,

"It's Zord Time," Conner states

Brachiozord walks forward and releases the other zords, They form the Thundersaurus Megazord,

"Ankylozord" Desiree summoned.

The Ankylozord took it's place as the right arm,

"Take this," the robot freak states, firing blasts at the Megazord, only to be blocked

"That did it," Ethan states

"Catch ya on the flip side," the mutant states as he ran away,

The Thundersaurus Megazord gave chase,

"Stupid Megazord," muttered the robotic mutant,

The Dino Stegozord stepped in front of the mutant,

"Going somewhere?" Trent asks,

"It's Trent, he came to help us," Kira states,

Trent launched the Stringer, at the robotic mutant,

While the Thundersaurus slashed at the mutant with this double drill attack,

"I'm out of here," Trent states then leaves.

"Trent!" Kira calls,

The five morphed Rangers rode up on their Raptor Cycles to where the meteor fragment was at,

"Okay, Lasers on full power," Conner states,

The five Rangers' blew up the meteor.

"Power down," Conner states,

the five rangers powered down and ran to where the pieces were,

"Are you guys back to normal?" Angelica asks,

"Think this will work? Kira asks,

"The component still should have reissue powers that could help Dr O." Ethan replies, looking at a piece of the fragment

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner asks,

"It's called education," Ethan answers,

"That was kinda brutal," Conner states, then he realized something, "Hey, you sound like the old Ethan,"

"Hey, I do," Ethan agrees smiling,

"Thank you, one more second at a shopping mall," Kira states then shudders,

"Let's get this rock back to the lab," Conner suggests,

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"I assume you are feeling back to normal?" Haley asks, coming up to the three rangers, after the said three changed into their normal clothes,

"Thank goodness," Ethan states,

"I hear that," Conner agrees,

"since the meteor changed Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight the effects of the Dino Gem?" Kira asks,

"that might work, but let's try this first," Haley replies putting the jar of the fragment into something that in Desiree's mind looked like it came from Star Trek,

"Come on, Haley," Conner states,

"Activating," Haley states flipping the switches, a purple beam of light shot at Tommy's fossilized form, the amber started to melt, until the machine had a meltdown,

"The rock, it's fired!" Kira exclaims,

"Yeah but look," Conner states

Tommy moved forward,

"It worked," Angelica states as she and the others ran up to Tommy,

"Dr O," Conner greets with a smile,

"Good job, guys." Tommy states

The twins closed their eyes listening to their brother's voice, three days with out it, seemed like forever.

"Power Down," Tommy commanded, he looked at his gloved hands, he was still morphed. "I said Power Down."

Everyone was confused,

"I think we might have a problem," Tommy commented.

DarkPriestess66: Due to the weather being as it is, Thunder Storms right now, I might not be able to post another chapter, until Sunday night or Monday afternoon, so if so two chapters next update promise.


	16. Ch 16 Burning at both ends

DarkPriestess66 says, Burning at Both Ends, like with all things Power Rangers, I do not own, I only own Angelica and Desiree.

The Rangers still were staring at Tommy, who was unable to power down.

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all, but quit kidding around," Kira states,

"I wish I could, Kira." Tommy replies, "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem and my morpher must have remoleculized,"

"In other words?" Conner asks,

"He's stuck," Angelica replies,

"And speaking of Trent," Haley states, looking over at the monitor where the Dino Stegozord terrorizing the city, "Looks like he's up to no good again,"

"I'm so over that poser," Conner states,

"Go, I'll see what we can figure out here," Tommy replies,

"Ready?" Conner asks,

Desiree had given him back his leadership position,

"Ready," the others replies, after they accessed their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up ha!"

"Dino Power!"

~~City~~~

"That's right you better run," Trent states,

"Fire!" Conner orders,

The five Rangers shot at the Dino Stegozord with their Thundermax blasters from mounted on the Raptor Riders,

"Get out of there," Ethan states

"Stop!" Kira exclaims,

"That's enough," Conner states,

"Trent, we know you don't want to do this, there's still good inside you," Desiree states,

"Please let us help you," Angelica adds,

"I'm just getting started," Trent replies,

"It's Zord time!" Conner exclaims,

Brachiozord releases the others and the Parasaurzord attaches to the right arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord

"Make your move," Trent challenges

"Now what's he up to?" Ethan asks,

"I don't know, but we have to stop him," Kira replies,

Trent takes out his Drago sword, he started to draw a chain in mid-air "I hate do this to you, nothing personal." he sends the chain out of the Dino Stegozord, and it wraps around the Thundersaurus.

"We need Dinozord help," Conner states

The Cephalozord, and the Dimetrozord came running.

"Perfect, Containment fields online," Trent states as he draws two spheres with his sword,

the spheres turn into barrels and capture the Cephalozord and the Dimetrozord.

"What?" Conner asks,

"He's planning stealing our zords!" Angelica exclaims, "Our Dinozords, let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," Trent replies,

"Trent, you got to stop this you're out of control." Kira states,

"Looks more like I'm in control." Trent replies,

"What's he going to with them?" Ethan asks

The Dino Stegozord fires at laser beam at the Thundersaurus,

As the Rangers fought to keep balance, Trent disappeared with the Dinozords.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"what's the situation, Haley?" Tommy asks

Haley was typing on the computer as fast as she could, "It's no good, he's got them in a force field,"

"It's not Trent's fault," Desiree states, "The Gem is making him this way,"

The Rangers were standing in back of Haley, still morphed but with their helmets off. Well except for Tommy, who was stuck in full morph.

"I don't care who's fault it is, we find a way to deal with him or things are going to get ugly," Conner replies

Desiree glared at her red dino counterpart, with her gloved hand in a tight fist,

"Slow down, I was in his shoes once, I wouldn't be here to today if my friends had given up on me," Tommy comes in between the two Rangers,

"Okay, so we don't give up yet, but what do we do?" Ethan asks

"Go back to school, keep a low profile. Haley and I will let you know if anything changes." Tommy replies,

"Since you're stuck in full morph, I think you should either send an email or something to the school, saying you're sick or something," Desiree suggests before leaving with the others,

Under Angelica's urging that her sister and Conner get along, they were forced to walk to school together, Desiree and Conner were kicking the mini soccer ball back and forth in the city plaza when Trent appeared from out of no where,

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," Trent states, "You'll never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner asks,

Desiree stood in a defensive stance, she could clearly see that Trent gave himself over to the Gem.

"You didn't think you were the only one with Dino Gem power," Trent replies,

"We don't want to fight," Conner states,

"Well that makes three of us," Trent replies, looking at Desiree, who was prepared to fight. The Dino gem bracelet on Trent's wrist formed a morpher, "White Ranger, Dino Power," in a flash of white light Trent was morphed into the White Ranger. "Bring it on,"

"If that's the way it has to be," Conner replies,

Conner and Desiree summoned their morphers, "Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Masto Power!"

"Show us, what you got," Conner states

"No problem," Trent replies and ran at the other two Rangers,

Desiree managed to get Trent's arm twisted around, "It doesn't have to be this way, why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours," Trent replies,

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," Desiree growled.

The Crimson and White Rangers punched each other and went rolling to the ground,

Conner and Trent fought with their swords,

the three of them shot at each other with their blasters and ended up falling to the ground, Zeltrax and a mutant came through an Invisaportal.

"Perfect timing, should I infect all three of them?" asked a centipede/pansy/TV satellite monster.

"Do as we've been instructed, just the white one." Zeltrax answers,

Conner and Desiree sat up and watched as the monster fired a yellow electric beam at Trent, causing him to morph,

"what have you done?" Conner asks,

the two villains look at Conner, before leaving in an invisportal.

"power down," Desiree and Conner states

The two scramble to their feet and ran over to Conner,

"Trent, are you okay?" Conner asks as he helped Trent up.

"Better then okay, I'm me," Trent answers

Desiree and Conner look at each other confused.

~~~meanwhile~~~~

Angelica, Ethan, and Kira were walking in the parking lot of Reefside High,

"Hey you three," Principal Randall called out as she walked on the opposite side of a convertible,

The Three looked over at their Principal,

"I got an email from that science teacher of yours, he's claiming to be too sick to work," Randall states,

"Now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself, the last time I saw him," Kira replies,

"Yeah," Ethan agrees

"Well, I better not find out he's faking it, or he could kiss his job goodbye." Randall replies,

"Honestly, Principal Randall, my room is across from his bedroom, and he was up all night puking his guts out," Angelica states, faking a yawn, "I could barely get any sleep last night,"

Randall just stared at Angelica and then turned and left.

Ethan tapped both their shoulders, and pointed over to where Conner was motioning them to come over,

"What's up?" Kira asks as they came over,

"It's Trent," Desiree replies standing across from Trent,

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan asks,

"I know, dude, but check it out, He's reformed." Conner explained.

"Really?" Kira asks, as they step down the bleachers and over to Trent,

*_Do you really trust that he has reformed?_* Angelica asks as she looks at her twin,

*_No, something's really weird going on,_* Desiree replies,

"Trent?" Kira asks "Are you in there?"

Trent stands up, "Hey, It's really me,"

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired." Conner states,

"Think it released the Dino Gem's hold," Trent adds,

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ethan states,

"Guys, look, I'm really sorry for everything, I've ever done to you, you got to believe it wasn't me," Trent apologized, "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"How about returning our zords for starts," Ethan replies,

Trent chuckles, "Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon, I'll give you back your zords, and I might just have a little peace offering as well."

Five Rangers looked at each other, each weighing what was just said. The Twins felt like something was up.

~~~~Mesogog's lab~~~

"They fell for the ploy?" Mesogog asks someone unseen,

"They took the bait and ran with it, at least three of them, the Crimson and Green rangers aren't so trustworthy," The White Ranger answers,

"Excellent," Mesogog replies, "Give the other two time, they will come around,"

"I did my part, now you need to pay up." The White Ranger replies,

"Of course, I never cheat an ally," Mesogog states,

"We are not allies, it's like we said, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, then we go our separate ways. That was the deal," Trent retorts,

"Awe, Yes," Mesogog responds, "We shall see,"

~~~Warehouse district, that afternoon~~~~

Trent sat on a crate waiting for the Rangers to show up.

The six rangers rode in, Tommy on the back of Conner's bike.

"Hey, over here," Trent greets waving. He got up and went over to them,

"I hope you don't mind, but I tagged along just in case." Tommy states,

Trent raised his eyebrows, "Dr. Oliver, you're okay,"

"More or less," Tommy replies,

Desiree crossed her arms, "I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any zords around here,"

"I thought we start with the peace offering, I promised first," Trent replies, he went back over to the crate and beside it was a tarp covered vehicle, he pulled the tarp off and revealed a black and gold ATV.

"Whoa," Tommy states.

"Sweet," Ethan replies,

Desiree grabbed Tommy's hand, then whispers "I don't trust this,"

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog." Trent explains, "Who want to try it out?"

"Make way," Ethan states, as he goes over to the ATV but is stopped by Tommy,

"Sorry Ethan, but I think it's better if I try it first," Tommy replies, taking his sister's warning

"Awe man," Ethan complained.

Tommy walks over a touches the front cover of the ATV, "Nice," he then climbs on, "Good work, twelve stroke engine,"

"Yeah sure is," Trent replies,

Desiree step forward, as Tommy looked over at Trent,

"They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent." Tommy states,

Trent turns to look at him with an evil expression, "Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," he then kicked the ATV and it started up, taking off with Tommy on it.

"It's a trap, look out!" Tommy shouts,

"I knew it," Desiree growls before looking at Trent, "You'll pay for this,"

Trent just whistles and a white Drago ATV rolls in,

"No way," Conner states

"Later suckers," Trent states, then somersaults onto the ATV fully morphed.

"Stop!" Desiree ordered.

"Not so fast," the monster from before appears with an army of Tyrannodrones. "You're not going anywhere,"

"Try and stop us," Conner replies, "Come on guys,"

The five rangers ran over and mounted their Raptor Cycles,

"Attack!" the monster orders

~~Outside~~

Tommy is having the joy ride of his life on the out of control ATV, not.

"How do you control this thing?" Tommy asks outloud, just trying to hang on for dear life.

The ATV leads Tommy in front of two parked cars,

"Not good, think Tommy," Tommy states then pulls out his staff, "Brachio Staff!" he shoves the staff into the engine. Where it sparks and stops, and Tommy turns it sideways,

He heaves a sigh of relief, then the White Ranger leaps over the same parked cars above Tommy's head to land in front of him. Tommy pulls the staff out of the engine, "Time to go to work,"

The Black and White Rangers used the ATVs to fight each other, Trent fires lasers at Tommy, but the Black Ranger just rides through them,

~~~Inside~~~

Conner, Desiree, Ethan, Angelica, and Kira fires lasers at the T-drones,

"Fire!" the monster states as he shoots a energy beam at Kira, Ethan, Angelica manages to turn her bike sideways and rides like that, only Ethan and Kira weren't so lucky.

They flew off their bikes, and the yellow and Blue Raptor cycles exploded,

Desiree and Conner ride forward and were shot off their bikes as well.

"Conner, Ree!" Ethan shouts,

"Are you okay?" Kira asks as the three of them came over.

"Yeah," Conner replies,

"No ribs broken," Desiree replies, as she and Conner stand up.

"Is that all you got?" the monster asks

"No," Desiree replies, "Ready?"

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Super what?" the monster asks as the Rangers charge at him.

"Masto Power!" Desiree calls as she does flying kick at the mutant.

The mutant shoots a laser beam at her, but she dodges,

"Not this time," Desiree states, "You crazy freak!"

the others are fighting the T-Drones.

~~Outside~~

Tommy leads Trent on a high speed chase through the parking lot of the Warehouse.

"I'm right behind you," Trent states, "You can run but you can't hide,"

Tommy turns a corner and rides through a hanger,

Trent fires more lasers at Tommy.

The two rangers faces each other revving the engines,

"Don't think I won't destroy you, Trent," Tommy states,

"Whatever you say, old man." Trent replies, they both charge at the other,

They fight on the bikes, until they were far apart, Tommy then uses the Brachio Staff and fires an energy beam at Trent. Who turns in a circle to avoid being destroyed.

~~~inside~~~

The Rangers defeated the T-drones, and regrouped around Desiree, panting.

"Your bikes are history, We're through here, Bye!" The monster states,

Tommy comes riding in firing his own laser blasts at the mutant.

"Go Dr. O," Conner shouts,

"Yes!" Desiree and Angelica shout.

Tommy pulls up beside the others and dismounts, "Talk about a wild ride,"

"Glad you're okay" Kira states taking defensive pose in front of the monster,

"Thanks," Tommy replies,

"later days," the monster states then retreats. Trent comes riding in, he dismounts,

"See my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent states, he looks over at the Raptor Cycles, "Someone has been careless with their toys,"

"You're making a mistake, Trent. Don't trust Mesogog," Tommy warns,

"Who says I do? I got what I wanted," Trent replies, "Goodbye Rangers." he turns and starts to leave,

"What about our zords?" Ethan asks,

"Say goodbye to them too," Trent answers,

"Trent, don't do this," Desiree calls out, but the White Ranger turns his ATV around and leaves.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"Can we go over this again?" Conner asks

The rangers were still morphed but with their helmets off,

Tommy and Conner were pacing the floor,

"Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, as a way to trick us into taking the rigged ATV," Conner continues stopping at Kira's Raptor Cycle,

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog, that is a new low," Kira states,

"And risky," Ethan agrees,

"Trent was suppose to beat us, Mesogog isn't going to be happy," Desiree states,

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the White Ranger is bound to get burned." Tommy replies,

Haley turns around, "I think I know how to get the fire going, the ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields, I bet if you can get that creep to fire his energy buster at the zords..."

"We can break Trent's shields around them," Kira replies,

"Okay, small problem how's Trent going to feel about all this?" Angelica asks,

"Ever trap needs it's bait," Haley replies,

~~~Warehouses~~~

"Trent, where are you?" Kira called

the Rangers were searching for Trent,

"We got to talk, Bro." Conner states,

"Trent!" Ethan shouts,

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us," Tommy called out,

Trent steps around the corner and began to streak at them, only to be block by two more streaks,

Desiree fought one on one, with Trent. Until she had him in a deadlock,

"You wanted to see me?" Trent asks,

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own," Desiree replies,

"I don't make deals with posers," Trent states,

Desiree's temper snapped, "Take that back!" she did a sweeping kick at Trent, only to have the White Ranger step onto her shoulder and backflip off of her, to land on a wall.

"You just won't learn, won't you?" Trent asks

"Learn what?" Conner asks,

"The White Ranger always wins," Trent replies before waving his sword and disappearing.

Tommy's morpher beeped, "Go,"

"It's working the monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse," Haley reported.

"Got it," Tommy replies,

"Come on," Desiree states, as she and her twin streaked off,

"How do they do that?" Ethan asks, as he and the others ran off to catch up with the twins.

~~other side of the warehouse~~~

"There he is," Desiree called.

The monster turned around, "Out of my way, I've been sent to get the white one,"

the twins just took fighting stances then attacked, as the others joined them,

"Sabers!" the Rangers called as they stood in a line,

but the mutant fired at energy blast at them,

Desiree and Tommy were the only ones to stand up,

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!,"

"Masto Staff, Tornado Star!"

the sibling fired their weapons, at them as the other joined in.

Ethan use the Tricera shield to get the mutant dizzy and sent him crashing into a wall, "That got him,"

"yeah, help me load him up," Tommy replies,

~~Sunset in the forest~~~

Trent sat on the back of his ATV, in front of the Dino Zords, "Looks like your friends are trying to save you, fools,"

The Rangers rode the Raptor Riders, hoping to get to the zords in time,

Tommy pulled up on the ATV, with the mutant on the back

"Let me go," Insectolite orders

"This is your cue, Insectolite" Tommy states pulling the mutant off that back of the ATV, he pushes the mutant forward, "Go on, Do it,"

Insectolite prepares to fire his energy buster, but an energy blast fires at him,

"You're too late," Trent states from behind Tommy, "See ya," he turns around and the zords exploded.

"Oh no," Kira gasps

"It can't be," Tommy states

Out of the smoke came two figures, the Cephalozord and the Dimetrozord,

"Check it out," Ethan states,

"They've survived," Conner states,

"Only one problem," Desiree states as she looks in another direction as the Dino Stegozord walks up, and the two dino zords attach to the Stegozord. "Our zords, they switched teams,"

"It's another trick," Tommy states

"I thought they make a nice edition to my collection," Trent explains,

"No way," Kira states

"That's crazy," Ethan agrees,

"The starfish device was just to reprogram them to obey me," Trent went on.

"You're not going to get away with this," Tommy states, "Brachio!"

The Five zords came running, and the Rangers leapt into them. They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord

"Let's make him pay!" Conner exclaims,

"You can't afford it," Trent replies,

The Cephalozord punches at the Thundersaurus, Trent uses the Saw Blade, and the Thundersaurus falls to the ground,

"With our zords, he's too powerful," Kira states as the Rangers hang onto their spheres for balance.

"Be glad there's only one of him," Desiree replies,

"Now you're beginning to get it," Trent states, "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your zords to me,"

"If you think we'll do that, you're crazier then I thought," Conner replies,

The Megazord turns over to face the Dino Stegozord.

"Then I'll take them," Trent states, he begins to use the saw blade again, but it stopped by something else.

"I'm back," Insectolite states,

~~~Mesogog's lair~~

Mesogog is sitting on his Throne watching the fight, "Foolish boy, you think I would let you double cross me?"

~~~Trent's zord~~~

"Out of my way, insect," Trent states, "Drago Winger, Strike mode!"

Insectolite is destroyed while The Rangers watch on confused.

"Another day Rangers," Trent states then disappears

~~~the next morning in the dino lab~~~

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Desiree, and Angelica leaned against the new Brachio ATV depressed about having their dino zords stolen from them.

"Trent has got some nerve," Kira spoke up,

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan asks,

Haley walked around to them, "Good thing, I never give up, your bikes are fixed."

"Haley, you're the best," Conner states,

"Awesome," Ethan agrees,

"Just don't do it again," Haley replies, "Okay? As and added bonus I reprogrammed the ATV, it should come in handy,"

Tommy turned around "We're going to need all the help we can get, If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands,"


	17. Ch 17 The Missing Bone

DarkPriestess66: The Missing Bone.

The Bell rang at Reefside, Desiree was hurrying to catch up with her friends, she debate on putting her ninja teaching duties on hold to catch up in school, since she met her new anger driven fire Ninja Student, this afternoon. Her backpack full, she went to catch up with her sister, Kira, Ethan. They came to the stairs, when Conner swung under the railing to join them,

"You guys heard from Trent yet?" Conner asks,

"I'm not sure, I even want too," Kira replies,

"We got to make sure, he doesn't go off on some poor freshmen, because the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan states,

Desiree rolled her eyes, "You know, I think he's after more then just a free grilled cheese,"

"And maybe when we know what that is, we can deal, til then we can keep a eye on him," Kira replies,

Ethan opens the door to the science classroom, and the Dino gang files in, unknown to them,

Trent was using his chameleon dino gem power, "Watch me all you want, it won't make a difference,"

"_Trent __Fernandez, please report to the principal's office, Trent Fernandez,_" The principal's voice announced over the PA system.

~~~Randall's office~~~

"Trent, I've called you here because there's be some concerns among your teachers, that recently you've been preoccupied," Randall states,

"Preoccupied?" Trent repeats, "Is that what they're calling it?"

Randall points the chair in front of her desk, "Your grades have been slipping, your behavior has been erratic. Not to mention, your skin tone,"

Trent sat down, "I'm fine, there's nothing you need to worry about,"

Randall brought her hands together in front her, as she now stand at her desk, "I understand, High School can be difficult. There's a sense of powerlessness that can sometimes overwhelm you,"

Trent shook his head, "I don't feel powerless, believe me,"

Randall nods, "Okay, let's talk friends, is there a particular group, you've been spending time with?"

Trent closed his eyes, "No, I like to keep to myself,"

"How about a team? Well I'm sure there's one that would love to have athletic young man such as yourself join, you ever think about that?" Randall asks,

Trent laughed, "It's funny, you should mention that, I was asked to join one just recently,"

"And?" Randall urged.

Trent smiled, "They were losers," he leaned forward to Randall's desk, "And I really don't see myself on a loosing team, now you can understand that right?"

Randell nodded clearly offended, because he was talking about her master Mesogog,

~~~~Science Classroom~~~

"Good for three," Ethan states as he and Conner played paper ball basketball with Devin, as the hoop, "Did you guys hear that we were supposed to get a new teacher today?"

"Yeah, any guesses?" Conner replies,

"Well I heard from a very reliable source, that it is this eighty year old woman that used to teach kindergarten in Ohio," Cassidy states as she came up to the table where the Rangers now sat.

"Really?" Conner asks,

"Cass, you can't count yourself as a reliable source," Desiree states,

Randall opens the door and watches for a second, before entering, "Good Morning class, I would like you to meet your new teacher, Doctor Anton Mercer,"

Anton Mercer walks in, and Trent's jaw drops in surprise.

The Rangers' eyes were widened as Mercer walks in,

"Morning Class," Dr. Mercer greets,

Angelica turned to Cassidy, "Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty,"

Devin laughs, Cassidy smacks him on the shoulder,

"What? I thought it was funny," Devin asks,

Cassidy just glares at him.

"Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet, I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver," Randall explains,

"Thank you," Mercer replies,

Randall leaves the classroom as the Rangers glance at one another,

"So does that mean we have to be annoying little sisters to Dr. Mercer?" Angelica asks her sister,

"Angelica Charlotte, Shut up," Desiree replies,

Anton ignores the Oliver twins, "Well let me um..start by saying how honored I am to be here, what I'm handing out to you now, are permission slips, these are for your parents to sign, We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow to a museum"

The students pass around the slips and take one each,

Desiree raised her hand, "Excuse me, Dr. Mercer but my twin and I don't live with our parents as of right now?"

"Wait...are you two related to Dr. Oliver?" Dr. Mercer asks,

"We're his sisters," Desiree replies, "So I guess we'll have him sign it," *_Or at least forge his signature on it, while he watches,_*

~~~after school~~~~

The gang walked together heading for the student parking lot.

"Anton Mercer teaching other people's children, he doesn't even like his own, from what I can tell." Kira states,

"yeah, I wonder whose brilliant idea this was," Ethan replies,

"Got to be Randall's. Did you see them together, it was like they were old pals," Kira states,

"Hey no matter how bad we got it, there's always someone who has it worse," Conner pointed out.

The five teens looked over and saw Trent was having an argument with Mercer.

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira asks,

"Soccer," Conner answers,

"Computer Club," Ethan answers,

"Blue Bay Harbor," the twins replies,

"You?" Desiree asks,

"I promised Dr. O, I help him inventory some of the stuff in the lab, plus he probably want to know whose teaching his class," Kira replies,

"Yeah, I wonder what he'll have to say about it," Conner states,

The five teens said bye to one another and left going their own ways,

~~~Blue Bay Harbor, Wind Ninja Academy~~~~

Angelica arrived with her backpack full of homework, she was hoping Cam was free to help her out,

"Hey Angelica!" Marah and Kapri greets as they came running up to her.

"Don't you two have studying to do, and Where's Cam?" Angelica asks, trying to avoid the sisters,

"With Sensai," Kapri replies, "And we already finished it, so what brings you here?"

"This," Angelica answers holding her green backpack up, "I got a ton of homework, plus I have to tell Cam something,"

"Okay, We'll take you to him," Marah states, she and Kapri took Angelica's arms in their's "So how's Reefside?"

"Very colorful," Angelica replies,

"Oh what it is, it's very pretty," Marah states holding up Angelica's wrist with her dino bracelet on.

Angelica yanked her wrist away, "My bracelet, my sister and three other of my friends have one, we're in a club."

"That club of yours wouldn't have to do with spandex would it?" Cam asks as soon as he saw the green clad female with his cousins,

Angelica sighed, "Why bother trying to hide it from someone smarter then I am, yes it does,"

"You mean you're a Power Ranger again, why didn't you come tell us?" Marah and Kapri both asks,

"I'm on call 24/7, what am I suppose to do, come here and spend the night?" Angelica asks,

Both sisters had smiles on their faces,

"Oh no, if I wanted to be pampered I would go to a spa," Angelica states backing away. "Cam, please I just want help on my homework,"

Sensai cleared his throat, "I believe my son and his girlfriend would like some time to themselves,"

"Thanks, Sensai/Dad." the couple replies blushing.

Cam takes Angelica's backpack, and almost drops it, "What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Just my algebra, history, and social studies books, you're lucky I already finished with English, government, Japanese textbooks at school," Angelica answers with a shrug, "I have a science teacher for a brother, so why bother bringing that book, when I can work at home,"

Cam looked at her, "I thought you didn't know what you were doing for school?"

"Nope, I signed up for those classes before school, it's only my ninja students I have no clue what I'm doing about, you should have met the hothead student, Ree has taken under wing," Angelica replies, as Cam and her go inside the main building and into the library.

Once they sat down, Angelica took out her homework, folders, and pencils,

"Angel, you're taking AP classes?" Cam asks as he looked at the coursework,

"Don't sound so shocked, I'm smart too," Angelica replies,

"You don't really need my help, do you?" Cam asks suspiciously,

Angelica looked at him from under her eyelids, "No, but it made a good excuse to get out of helping Tommy inventory his fossil collection."

"It's great excuse to not to be anywhere near my cousins for a while," Cam replies as he started to help Angelica with her homework even if she didn't need it.

~~~Thunder Ninja Academy~~~

Desiree streaked in and found Rose,

"Hey, Ree." Rose greeted,

"Hi, Rose," Desiree greets, "Got any place being unused right now?"

"I think so, why?" Rose asks,

"I just need peace and quiet to do my homework," Desiree replies,

"Peace and quiet?" Hunter asks, coming up the pathway, "Are you sure you're in the right Ninja Academy?"

"Yes," Desiree replies, "So what's new?"

"Besides not being a student anymore?" Rose asks,

Desiree smiled at her friend, "When did this happen?"

"Last week, I'm trying to talk Sensai Hunter into letting me on as an assistant teacher," Rose replies, "But he didn't give me an answer,"

Desiree turned her eyes on Hunter, "Really, why not?"

"Well..um..uh..." Hunter replies,

Desiree stalked forward and swung her backpack at Hunter, making his catch it, and knocking the air out of him at the same time, "You will give her an answer, unless you want to deal with me,"

"Ree, you don't have to fight him on this," Rose states,

"Believe me, I want too." Desiree replies,

"But she just graduated last week!" Hunter exclaimed

"So Mr. Head Teacher, You graduated last year, and already have the students fearing you," Desiree replies, "If you know what's good for your manly pride, you will take Rose on."

"Did you know, you're cute when you're pissed at me," Hunter replies,

Rose giggled and Desiree blushed hotly,

"Back to the subject." Desiree states,

"Fine, Rose can teach, but if you run screaming out of here. Don't look at me," Hunter states,

"Ree, You are the best," Rose states hugging the younger girl around the neck.

"Can I do my homework now?" Desiree asks, "I want to get back to Reefside before sunset."

"So what do you have to do?" Hunter asks as he and Rose walked with Desiree into the main building,

"Just a history paper," Desiree replies, "that was due yesterday,"

"Why didn't you work on...oh never mind, Ranger stuff right?" Rose asks,

"Yeah, I've been to busy getting my ninja butt handed to me by an evil ranger, who really isn't evil but is being controlled by the White Dino Gem," Desiree replies,

"Huh?" Rose asks, looking at Hunter,

"that's Desiree speak for it's not the guy's fault." Hunter explains,

Desiree set to work on her history paper and growling at students who tried to talk to her.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"That's great," Tommy states, after Kira had told him that Mercer was teaching his class,

"You're kidding right?" Kira asks

"No, I know you think Anton is a little strange," Tommy replies,

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake is a little cute," Kira counters,

"Alright, He's a lot strange, but he's brilliant, he taught me a lot of what I know, He'll be great," Tommy states,

"If you say so," Kira replies,

"He really is an amazing person," Tommy states, "Once you get to know him,"

Kira picked up a bone fossil with spikes on it, a wrapped piece of paper on it, "Hey where does this go?"

Tommy turned to Kira, "Oh, you better give me that," he took the fossil away from Kira,

"What is it?" Kira asks,

"Just a bone," Tommy replies,

"But why is it so important?" Kira questions,

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy replies, "Let's just put it away," he put the bone in a box then put a lock on it.

"Whatever you say," Kira states,

"Bro, Kira, We're home!" the twins called out, as they walked down the steps to the dino lab.

"Hey, did you get your homework done?" Tommy asks,

"You know being stuck in full morph, you're still an annoying teacher." Desiree replies, "Kira, you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, it's just going to be us two," Angelica states, "Since Tommy can't even remove his helmet, how does he eat or go to the bathroom?"

Tommy, Kira, and Desiree just stared at her,

"Okay, nevermind." Angelica states,

"No, I got to get home," Kira replies, "But thanks for the offer,"

"Open invite, I'm not used to cooking for two," Desiree replies

"See ya," Kira waved as she left,

"See ya," the twins and Tommy replies,

*_I'm starving!_* Aya exclaimed. *_I like Tommy, being stuck in full morph, I have company during the day,_*

"You can go to the Ninja Academies, You don't have to stay here," Desiree replies,

Aya chirped excitedly, *_I get to visit Sensai, he shares his tea with me_*

"Just what I need, an animal spirit drinking tea," Desiree mutters,

"I vote for pizza," Angelica states,

"Deal. You're paying." Desiree replies,

"what?" Angelica asks,

"You're buying for the food," Desiree replies before leaving for the kitchen to make something for her annoying animal spirit,

~~~~The next day~~~~

True to her word, Desiree forged both signatures of Tommy's on the permission slips, and they were at the museum.

"Come along now, We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting," Anton states,

Kira stopped and stared at the T-Rex.

"What's the matter?" Conner asks,

"That thing just gives me a creepy vibe, it's like it moved," Kira explains,

"You know Dinosaurs are extinct right?" Ethan asks,

Kira gives him a leveled look,

"Okay, I see your point," Ethan states before walking on,

Desiree and Angelica put their arms around Kira's shoulders, "we agree,"

"Stop staring," Kira told the T-Rex before joining up with the others,

The Class walked around the museum, until they came to the Dinosaur Exhibit,

"And over here we have the Triceratops from the Cretaceous period, strictly herbivores hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Mercer explained.

Conner came up and placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders, "Got to love the T-Rex."

"Whatever bro," Ethan replies,

Kira stopped as the group walked on, "Huh?" T-drones were in the exhibit. Cassidy noticed Kira not with the group, she ran up to Kira,

"Hey where you going?" Cassidy asks,

"To the bathroom" Kira answers,

"Oh great me too, because my lip gloss is totally wearing off," Cassidy states

"Cassidy, just stay here okay?" Kira asks, "You're just going to get us both in trouble,"

"Whatever," Cassidy replies, "I'm going to the little girls' room, and you can do whatever you want."

Cassidy walked back to where the ladies' room was with Mercer came around the corner,

"Ms Cornell, Come join us, we wouldn't want you to miss any of the exciting artifacts," Mercer states,

"But What about..." Cassidy protested

"Come along now," Mercer states as he puts his arm around Cassidy and leads her forward,

Kira sneaks back around the corner and goes over to the storage room, walking in and looking around,

A T-drone grabbed her from behind, as she broke free and began fighting off the T-drone with punches and kicks, when more showed up.

But she was outnumbered, two T-drones caught her and dragged her over to a dino skeleton, which it glowed and spoke, "Kira, you must listen to me,"

Kira was mind controlled by the fossil.

"You will do as I command"

~~~outside~~~

Desiree, Conner, Ethan and Angelica were searching for Kira,

"Where could she have gone?" Ethan asks,

"There she is," Desiree states, as Kira runs from the storage room, holding her forward,

"Are you alright, what happened?" Ethan asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got lost," Kira replies,

"Lost?" Conner asks,

"Yes, as in not found," Kira replies, "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, we're leaving," Angelica replies,

"Great, let's go," Kira states then walks off,

the four just shrugged confused and followed,

~~~~Cyberspace~~~

Ethan tapped his pencil against his folder watching Kira at the bar, "Something's not right,"

Haley walks over, "Hey Kira, how come you're not sitting with the guys and the twins?"

"What we have to do everything together?" Kira asks,

"Well no, but you usually do don't you?" Haley replies,

"Not anymore," Kira replies, she looks up and smiles, "Look Haley, I don't mean to be rude but I need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class,"

"I'll never get used to the sound of that," Haley states, "Dr. Mercer's class,"

"Hey He's a really good teacher, and we'll going to learn a lot from him" Kira replies,

"Okay, whatever you say Kira," Haley states, as she walks away.

The Guys and twins walked up,

"Hey you want to go to a movie tonight?" Conner asks,

"No," Kira replies,

"You know when someone doesn't want to hang out with people, they usually come up with some kind of excuse." Desiree states,

"Look, I just don't feel like spending anymore time then I have to with you guys then I really have too," Kira explains, "Okay?"

Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Ethan just stared at her in shocked silence,

"I got to go, I have something to do," Kira states as she grabbed her books off the table and left,

"what's up with her?" Ethan asks,

"I don't know, but what ever it is I don't like it," Desiree replies, "We should go to my place,"

~~~Dino lab~~~

"So you think Kira's been acting kinda strange?" Tommy asks, as the others explained what happened.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her," Conner replies,

The five of them walked into the lab,

"I didn't say anything to make her mad," Conner continued.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asks, "sometimes you say things that you don't think is going to get people angry and things end up getting thrown at you,"

"Dude, I promise. I didn't say anything," Conner replies,

Desiree spots the box where the fossil once was, "Bro, is that suppose to be open?"

Tommy goes over and looks in the box, to find nothing there, "Alright, you four, We may have a bigger problem then that, this box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and Me years ago."

"What kinda of creature?" Conner asks,

"Fossilador," Tommy answers, "We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control, we scrapped it when it got out of hand,"

"Great," Ethan states,

"As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life," Tommy states

"And that's what was in the box," Angelica states,

"Yes," Tommy replies,

"So who do you think took it?" Conner asks,

"If it wasn't you four, and it wasn't me, Haley, or Aya" Tommy replies, "That seriously cuts down the suspects,"

"Kira?" Ethan asks,

An hour later they had their answer as the monitors picked a creature, Fossilador.

"I'm going to take a wild stab, and say that's your fossil creature?" Ethan asks,

"Unfortunately it is," Tommy replies,

"Any word from Kira?" Conner asks,

Haley turned around in the chair, "Nothing, but I've been trying."

"Think you guys, where could she have come in contact with this thing?" Tommy asks,

"The Museum," Conner replies, "We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer,"

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while," Ethan agrees, "When she came back that's when she started acting all weird,"

Tommy turned to Haley, "Haley, you go to the museum and look for Kira, We'll try to hold this thing off,"

"On my way," Haley replies as she gets up and leaves.

"Better take the Raptors," Tommy suggests,

"Don't have to convince me," Conner replies,

The four lined up, summoned their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

~~~City~~~

"This city is mine," Fossilador declared, as he stomped his way through Reefside.

The Five Rangers rode up on the scene of destruction, on the Raptor Riders,

"Check out them bones," Conner states,

Lightning struck the Rangers, causing them to fall from the Raptor Riders,

"You're not going anyway," Zeltrax states holding up his hand, as he just appeared. "Triptoids!"

The black and white creatures came flipping over the debris,

The Rangers struck fighting stances before running into the fight,

"You guys go on, I'll deal with Zeltrax," Tommy states,

"Okay," Conner replies,

The four Rangers slash at the Triptoids they were facing before running off.

"Brachio!" Tommy exclaimed as he was fighting Zeltrax.

The Brachiozord opened and the other zords came running out, or flying in the Pterazord's case.

Fossilador blew at the Zords, causing them to fall over.

~~~~Haley,~~~~

Haley ran up to the museum, only to find the doors locked, "Oh no," she gasps, she ran down the stairs trying to find another way in,

"Miss?" called an age roughen voice,

Haley turned around and seen a security guard standing at the door.

"I'm afraid the museum is closed, you have to come back tomorrow," the guard states, with his hands on his waist.

"I understand, but I think maybe there's a high school student locked inside," Haley replies,

"That's impossible, I checked the building throughly," the guard states,

Haley smiles, "Can't you look just one more time,"

"Well I suppose I could," the guard relents,

~~~~back at the battle~~~~~

The Rangers leapt into their zords,

"Activate," Conner states

"Megazord," the twins and Ethan finishes,

the four rangers formed a half completed Megazord, without the Pterazord,

"Oh man," Conner states, "Take a look at that guy,"

"This isn't going to be easy," Desiree states,

"You read my mind," Angelica and Ethan states

The Megazord charges forward, punching Fossilador with both the dino Drill and the Tricera fist.

"You can't stop me," Fossilador states,

Conner raised his morpher, "Any word from Kira, Dr. O?"

Tommy punches Zeltrax, "Nothing yet, you got to hang on,"

~~~Museum,~~~~

Haley opens the storage closet door, to find Kira unconscious on the floor, "Kira!" she knelt down, "Are you alright, can you hear me?"

Kira stirs, and opens her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" her eyes widened, "Oh no, I set that thing..."

"Are you okay to get up?" Haley interrupts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira replies and gets to her feet.

"Should I call a doctor?" the guard asks worried.

"Uh, no, I just need to get home," Kira replies then runs out of the room, with Haley following behind.

They got outside,

"I can't believe I was responsible for that thing coming alive," Kira states,

"It wasn't your fault, in your civilian form, you couldn't stop it from controlling your mind," Haley replies, "Luckily the guys and twins' Ranger powers will protect them,"

"I'm going over there," Kira states,

"You sure?" Haley asks,

"No body messes with my mind and gets away with it," Kira answers,

Haley sighs and watches Kira leave.

~~~~~battle~~~

the four other rangers were doing so good, Fossilador kept firing energy blasts at them.

Suddenly they heard the Pterazord's cry.

"Hey what's that?" Conner asks,

Kira was riding onto of the Pterazord's beak, "Hang on guys,"

"Kira," Desiree states,

"Dino Thunder, Power up Ha!" Kira shouts then morphs "Ptera Power!"

she then jumps into the Pterazord, and it completes the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Megazord, On line" the Rangers shout.

"Good timing, Kira." Ethan states,

"Not good, Great timing," Desiree counters,

"Yeah, we could use the help." Conner adds,

"Don't sweat it, guys." Kira replies, "Let's blast that bone head. Fire lasers!"

The Megazord fired lasers at Fossilador but that didn't work, then they tried the Ptera-Rang. Which only broke off a hand,

"Nice Try," Fossilador states as it's hand grows back,

The Rangers were shocked,

"That's it, bro you're grounded from creating creatures like that!" Desiree states,

"No way," Conner states,

Fossilador blew more of this toxic breathe at the Rangers,

"That's just plain nasty," Conner complains,

"That guy's got some prehistoric breathe," Ethan adds,

"I want to know why that thing was in the museum in the first place," Angelica wonders,

"I'm just getting started." Fossilador declares then starts running at the Megazord. It caught the Megazord in a crushing grip.

Tommy stopped at watched the battle, "That's bad," as the Megazord was sparking with electricity. But Zeltrax didn't let that last for long,

"Don't you ever get tired?" Tommy asks panting, from the fight.

Zeltrax retreated after getting more crap beat out of him by the Black Ranger.

"Kira, aim for the spot where you put the missing bone, that's where he's most vulnerable" Tommy states.

"You got it," Kira replies, "Locked on, Tyranno Drill"

The Drill destroyed Fossilador.

"Good job," Tommy praised.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"We're so glad your back to normal, Kira." Ethan states,

"Yeah, you were pretty scary there for a while," Angelica agrees,

"I'm so sorry, I was mean to you guys," Kira apologized

"Don't worry about it, Seriously," Ethan replies,

"Yeah, we're kinda used to it," Conner adds,

"See that would be one of those things, you say from time to time," Ethan states,

"Alright, sorry," Conner apologized.

"I'm just glad everything worked out, kinda weird through" Kira replies,

"What's that?" Tommy asks from sitting in a chair

"Anton Mercer, this thing was stored in his museum, why?" Kira answers,

"I think he's hiding something," Desiree states,


	18. Ch 18 Bully for Ethan

DarkPriestess66: Bully For Ethan,

Just a normal morning Reefside High, students scattered around the yard before class starts,

Ethan was sitting with his video gamer friends,

"Ha, with the Platinum Sword of Triass, I can enter the locked chamber and you will stand no chance." Ethan states, as he plays on the laptop, he gets up and kisses his computer, "Read them and weep suckers,"

Desiree stood with her arms crossed watching the school hothead Derrick kicking at soccer balls with Conner helping him practice, Derrick kicked one over the net,

Conner places another ball on the ground, "Missed again, Derrick,"

"Oh great, thanks, I appreciate your support man," Derrick replies,

Conner shook his head and smiles, "You don't need support dude, you need game."

Derrick kicked the ball again, and it goes flying over the net, "Heads up!"

The ball knocks Ethan's laptop out of his hands,

"Hey!" Ethan shouted walking over,

"What are you complaining about geek?" Derrick asks,

"First of all, my name's Ethan, not geek, and out of this whole field you had to kick the ball over there," Ethan replies, "You really do need practice,"

Everyone began to gather around, Desiree walked up next to Conner,

"well look, Eth-an, this is my field, and I kick the ball where I want to kick it," Derrick states,

" Obviously everywhere except the net," Ethan replies, sarcastically

"That's it," Derrick states as he draws back to punch Ethan in the face,

"Hey!" Conner shouts getting in the way, "What's the big deal?"

Desiree step forward, "Come on, Party's over,"

"You better watch yourself dweeb," Derrick states glaring at Ethan,

"Derrick, chill." Conner orders, before motioning to Ethan, "Cool it,"

Ethan lets out a breathe, he didn't know he was holding and walks off.

~~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

Kira drops a pile of papers down on the table, "No offense, Dr O, but you need some serious improvement when it comes to organization,"

"Desiree and I were trying to tell him that for years," Angelica states, as she was sitting on a stool going through a box of papers,

"That's why you're here, thanks for helping me out," Tommy replies, Angelica winced at the glare she was knowingly receiving from her brother,

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira asks,

"Odds and ends, mostly before I joined up with Mercer, I thought as long as I'm stuck in my ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use,"

"Wow," Kira states as she picked up a picture of the Original Ranger team in half costume, she passed it over to Tommy, "Nice hair,"

"Hey, it was in style back then," Tommy replies, he turns and puts the picture in another box,

Kira picks up another picture of Tommy, Mercer, and someone else. "Is this who I think it is?"

Tommy looked at the picture, "Man, that seems like a lifetime ago, this picture was taken at are first dig"

Angelica leaned over her brother's shoulder, "Who's that guy?" she pointed at a faded corner of the other man,

"His name's TerrenceSmith, everyone called him Smitty," Tommy answers,

"What happen to him?" Kira asks,

"It's kinda sad really, He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries, Anton chose me, so Smitty went to work for another company, then there was this accident," Tommy explained,

"Not really a happy family memento," Kira states,

"I'm not even sure where it came from," Tommy replies giving Kira the photo back, "Just put it over there in that trash pile,"

"Okay," Kira agrees letting the photo fall into the box of trash.

~~~~Mesogog's island fortress~~~

" My lord, if we stop the Black Ranger once and for all, the others would be at our mercy," Zeltrax states, while Mesogog walks circles around him,

"Zeltrax, I appreciate your commitment to revenge but your obsession with destroying Dr. Oliver is getting in the way of my goal to capture the White Ranger," Mesogog states,

"But Sir, what if I have a plan to accomplish both our goals?" Zeltrax asks

"I am not concerned with your goals, but if you should happen to destroy Dr. Oliver in the course of serving mine, so be it," Mesogog replies,

"Yes, master," Zeltrax agrees,

Mesogog walks off, "So get back to work,"

Trent appears from hiding against the wall using his chameleon power, "So Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver,"

Zeltrax jumps in surprise "You, how did you..."

Trent walks forward, "Can't say I like him much either," he looks at a specimen in a jar, "Gives way to much homework,"

Zeltrax raises his sword, "Surrender at once,"

Trent just pushes the sword away, "What's that going to do? You think my father's going to let you continue your quest for vengeance once I'm out of the picture?"

"How do you know about?" Zeltrax asks,

"I know a lot of interesting things, like where Tommy Oliver is most vulnerable," Trent states,

"What game are you playing?" Zeltrax questions,

"No game, just a simple exchange," Trent replies, "I'll help you get Tommy, you help me get Mesogog,"

"Impossible," Zeltrax states, "I would never betray my master,"

"That's fine, nice knowing you," Trent shrugged, then turns to leave,

Zeltrax raises his sword once again, "Wait."

Trent turns back with a smirk on his face,

"Perhaps we should talk," Zeltrax states,

~~~~Reefside High~~~~~

It was in between classes, Desiree, Conner, and Derrick were hanging out besides the stairs, when Ethan walks up,

"Hey Conner, did you get the answer to number five on Mercer's homework, it's got to be a trick question," Ethan asks, "Did you Ree?"

Derrick looks over at Conner, "Do you know this guy?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan asks,

"Look, geek boy isn't there some type of Sci-fi convention that you need to go too?" Derrick asks,

"You really are cliché, aren't you, your parents must be so proud," Ethan replies,

"What did you just call me?" Derrick asks before turning to Conner, and Desiree, "What did he just call me?"

"Why are you asking them, can't you figure it out for yourself?" Ethan asks,

Conner and Desiree smiled at Ethan's use of humor to outsmart Derrick. Derrick snapped the pencil he was holding, "That is it," he grabbed his jacket to take it off, "You are in need of a serious lesson,"

Ethan removes his backpack, "Fine, bring it,"

"Ethan," Desiree states, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Derrick put his hand up to Desiree's chest, "Stay out of this, Oliver. This is between me and the geek."

Desiree cleared her throat, "You mind?"

"Sorry," Derrick muttered as he lowered his hand,

The bell rang,

"You know what for the first time in my life, I actually want to go to class, so come on guys," Conner states clapping the soccer ball between his hands,

Desiree watched as Derrick didn't follow after Conner, he turned and said something to Ethan, before leaving. She turned just in time to see Zeltrax and a goon of the day, entering the school grounds,

"Conner!" Desiree exclaims, "Tell Dr. Mercer, I had to go to ladies' room,"

Conner turned around, and saw Desiree pointing at her bracelet "Right,"

"What now?" Ethan asks as he and Desiree went over to the door, "Great, like I don't have enough to think about,"

"You go out and distract them, I'll go put on my uniform," Desiree suggests, the ninja looked around before streaking to the ladies' room, she accessed her morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up ha!"

~~~Ethan,~~~~

Ethan runs around corner to come face to face with Zeltrax and his monster, "School for the misguided machines is down the road,"

"Very funny," Zeltrax replies, "But it is this school were after, along with the Oliver twins."

"Get real, Zeltrax." Ethan states,

"This is very real," Zeltrax responds, turning to a fly/wishing shrine/pine monster, "Termitetron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments, Turn over Dr. Oliver or I will release him on your fellow students,"

"Not if I can exterminate him first," Ethan states,

"Stubborn as always," Zeltrax replies,

Ethan accesses his morpher, "Dino Thunder,"

"Ethan!" Cassidy shouts running up with Devin right behind her, along with more students,

"Perfect timing," Zeltrax states,

"Now those are what I call bullies, roll the camera Devin," Cassidy states,

"No stay back!" Ethan exclaims,

Termitetron fires energy darts at the students, after the smoke cleared the students ran for it,

Cassidy and Devin watch from behind a bush as Ethan dodged more energy darts,

Ethan looks around and see Devin with his camera, so he couldn't morph, so he just went and attacked Termitetron in civilian form,

The Crimson Ranger appeared next to Kira and Angelica, "Morph now, I'll go and help,"

"Right, it wasn't like I was late enough," Kira replies,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up ha!"

"Hey!" Desiree called out as she entered the school grounds fully morphed, Termitetron turned to her, "Back off," Desiree states as she cartwheels in the air, firing her Thundermax blaster, she runs over Ethan as she was joined by the Yellow, and Green Rangers,

"You okay?" Kira asks,

Desiree held her Thundermax at Termitetron, "Little boy, why don't you step aside,"

"Little boy?" Ethan asks,

Desiree tilted her head to the other side, "Go on, Ethan"

Ethan got to his feet, "Right," and ran off.

Derrick watched from the building, when Conner came up worried when Desiree didn't come back,

"Check out your loser friend now," Derrick states, "I'm so going to kick his butt after school."

"I'm going to go take a look," Conner states about to go out the door, when Anton stopped him,

"Stay back," Anton states, with his hand on Conner's shoulder,

The Three female rangers fought against Zeltrax and Termitetron, trading off with one another when the need arose.

Kira was kicked in the back by Termitetron, the mutant was about to go after her when the Blue Ranger leapt at him,

"This guy bugs me," Ethan states as he came to his feet,

Kira and Desiree teamed up against Zeltrax, while Angelica and Ethan were fighting Termitetron.

Cassidy and Devin came up and surrounded the Crimson and Yellow Rangers,

"Oh, a girly rangers!" Cassidy states,

"Not now!" Desiree replies pulling Cassidy out of the as Zeltrax swung his sword,

Ethan threw across the pavement, and Cassidy and Devin came over,

"Oh if you could just hold still for a like one second, cause I'm tryin got conduct an interview here," Cassidy states, but Ethan jumps to his feet and goes back into the battle.

Angelica is thrown, and rolls back to her knees holding her Thundermax, when a camera was in her face, "Huh?"

"Can you tell us what exactly is happening here?" Cassidy asks shoving the microphone in Angelica's helmeted face.

"Maybe later," Angelica replies shoving Devin out of the way and going back to the fight.

Ethan and Angelica fire their lasers at Termitetron.

"I got one too," Termitetron states before firing his own lasers.

The Rangers were blasted off their feet,

Kira and Desiree were fighting against Zeltrax, the cyborg kicked Kira in the chest,

"He always gets me with that one!" Kira exclaims,

"How about this one?" Zeltrax asks before firing a energy beam at the two girl rangers, causing them to fly backwards and land on the ground,

"Kira!" Ethan exclaimed

"Ree!" Angelica exclaimed as well, coming over to their side.

"We're okay," Desiree replies,

"Nice shot," Termitetron compliments, as he goes to stand over by Zeltrax.

"I want you to get a message to the black ranger," Zeltrax orders

"You ever heard of email?" Ethan asks,

"Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset or I will turn Termitetron loose on the city," Zeltrax states, the two vanish through an invisiportal.

"great," Ethan asks,

~~~~classroom~~~~

Desiree, Angelica, Kira and Ethan run into their first period class,

"Sorry we're late," Ethan states, "Did we miss anything?"

"Well nothing you can't make up in detention, after school today." Dr. Mercer replies,

"Why does this feel really familiar?" Kira asks as the four of them were heading to their lab table,

When Ethan was tripped by Derrick,

"My bad," Derrick states,

Desiree and Kira help Ethan up,

"Derrick, I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with Curiosity and respect, why don't you join us in detention today," Mercer states "to review them,"

Desiree and Angelica glanced at Ethan and Derrick,

"Now let's open our textbooks to chapter 8," Anton instructed.

The bell rang, and the four teens filed out,

"You're going to tell Dr. O about Zeltrax right?" Kira asks,

"Yeah, but what about you, Ethan?" Conner replies,

"What about me?" Ethan asks,

"The fight," Desiree answers,

"The whole school knows about it," Kira adds,

Cassidy and Devin came and cut in between Ethan and Kira, "Oh hello, Ethan, if you fall over today, fall toward the camera, that would be really good for me,"

Devin dragged Cassidy away.

"I'll be fine," Ethan states

"Unlike some people, We're your friends, and we're not going to let you do something stupid," Desiree states,

"So Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt, who cares?" Kira asks, "wait, you're not going to use your dino power on him right?"

"no, I'm not going to use my dino power," Ethan replies,

"Dude, no offense but without it..." Conner began

"Theres other ways to deal with a bully," Ethan interrupts.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"You're going?" Conner asks, he relayed the message since the other four had detention, "Isn't that walking right into his hands?"

Tommy stood with his arms crossed, "Maybe, but he's not going to stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him, let's go see what Zeltrax is up too,"

Conner nodded,

"Come on," Tommy states

as they leave the Dino Lab

~~~Mesogog's fortress~~~

Zeltrax was in the throne room, "I will destroy Oliver, then I will have Elsa all to myself!"

Trent appeared, "Do I smell a love triangle?"

Zeltrax spun around, "Quiet, all that should concern you is the destruction of Dr Oliver,"

Trent laughed, "I was just asking, you stick with the plan and Oliver's history, and when you do succeed I will except you to contribute to the overthrow of Mesogog," Trent smiled, then raised his hand, "As we agreed,"

"As we agreed," Zeltrax replies, shaking hands with Trent,

~~~~~Abandon warehouse~~~

"Where is that hunk of junk?" Conner asks as he and Tommy look around the warehouse for Zeltrax,

"Stay focused, I got a bad feeling about this," Tommy replies,

"You really are suckers for punishment," Termitetron states coming out of hiding,

Conner and Tommy looked at each other and nodded, then charged into the fight.

~~~Classroom, detention~~~~

Desiree sat tapping her foot, she couldn't believe she had gotten detention for crime fighting,

The five students were each staring at the clock, as it reached four o'clock

Anton watched the second hand, "You may leave," he then left the room

"That was fun," Kira states,

Just then Ethan's morpher went off, he looked over at Derrick, "We may have to reschedule,"

"I knew you would try to get out of it," Derrick states,

"Believe me, I want this over as much as you, but something just came up," Ethan replies,

"He's not lying, it's important," Kira adds,

"Yeah," the twins agrees,

"As soon as I'm done, I'll be back, I'll meet you on the soccer field," Ethan states,

"One hour," Derrick replies, "If you don't come back, I'll come looking for you, and you won't like it when I find you,"

The four rangers looked at each other, then grabbed their stuff and ran out of the classroom,

~~~Warehouse~~~~

Tommy and Conner were still fighting against Termitetron, when they were finally kicked down

"Guys!" Ethan shouts, as he, Kira, Angelica, and Desiree run up,

The twins help their brother up, while Ethan and Kira help Conner up,

"I thought you were suppose to meet Zeltrax," Kira states,

"I guess he was afraid to face me in person," Tommy replies,

"He'll be here, I'm just the welcoming party," Termitetron states,

"We should have dressed for the occasion," Desiree replies,

"Guess we better change into our costumes then," Conner agrees, "Ready?"

"Ready," the other four reply as they accessed their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power up ha!"

Conner leapt and kicked Termitetron,

"You posers are no match for me," Termitetron states, "Bug bombs!"

Insects flew at the Rangers, causing their suits to spark,

Conner and Desiree cartwheels to the side and fires their Thundermax blasters at the insects,

"Hey, those are my babies," Termitetron states,

"Feel this baby," Conner states charging at Termitetron, and hitting the mutant with the Tyranno Staff, then planting it on it's side to swing from kicking Termitetron, "Let's put them together,"

The Rangers formed the Z-Rex blaster, along with the Brachio Staff,

"Time to bug out," Ethan states

"Fire!" Conner exclaims,

the blast destroyed Termitetron.

~~~Fortress~~~

"Your plan has failed," Zeltrax accused.

Trent rolled his eyes, "It ain't over until the fat monster sings, now make him grow, keep the other rangers busy, and Oliver's yours"

"This better work," Zeltrax replies, as he raises the level on the Hydro-Regenerator.

~~~Warehouse~~~~

a black raincloud appeared and Termitetron grew huge,

"I'm a big bad bug," Termitetron states

The Rangers run out of the warehouse,

"Anyone got a giant can of bug spray?" Desiree asks,

"You guys ready?" Tommy asks,

Then the green glow of an invisiportal opens and Zeltrax appears,

The rangers switch sides to face Zeltrax,

"Rangers," Zeltrax greets,

"Better late then never," Tommy states,

Zeltrax raises his sword, "I'll say my timing is perfect, give up and I'll call him off or take your chances with me"

"You know what I choose guys?" Tommy asks,

"Right," The others replies before running off,

"Brachio!" Tommy shouts,

The Brachiozord comes walking up the bridge then opens it's compartments for the other zords to emerge.

The Rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord,

"Nice hardware," Termitetron states before leaping at the Megazord "I think I'll eat it,"

"We could really use bug spray," Conner states,

"This annoying pest needs a good swat," Kira replies,

The Megazord threw Termitetron to the other side of the city,

"My turn." Termitetron states

~~on the ground~~~~

Tommy fought against Zeltrax with the Brachio Staff,

"I'm getting pretty sick of meeting like this, I wish you would just tell me what it is you have against me," Tommy states,

"Does the name TerrenceSmith mean anything to you?" Zeltrax asks,

Tommy remembered the picture "Smitty?"

Zeltrax ran forward and slashed at Tommy sending the black ranger into a pile of trash,

Tommy stood up, "Smitty, but you were lost in that accident"

"I was on the verge of a breakthrough, when it all went wrong, Mesogog found me and put me back together again, he's a genius with cybernetic reconstruction," Zeltrax explained.

"Oh man, Smitty," Tommy states,

Zeltrax charged.

The two clashed weapons, until they deadlocked

"Genius or not, he's the enemy, you shouldn't be fighting for him," Tommy states

"He gave me life, life you stole from me," Zeltrax replies, "and now you will repay it with yours,"

The two broke apart, and Zeltrax kicked at Tommy, who defended himself,

"Don't do this, Smitty. Revenge is never the answer," Tommy states

Zeltrax swung his sword again, "It is all that has kept me going," he kicked Tommy into a pile of boxes, "Revenge is mine,"

Tommy stood back up, "My advice is find another hobby,"

"Fire!" Zeltrax shouted as he fired at energy blast from his sword,

Tommy blocked with the Brachio, and ran forward, leaping up he landed a powerful kick to Zeltrax's middle and sent the cyborg into a bunch of crates. "Give it up, Zeltrax!"

"Never!" Zeltrax replies,

"I hate to do this, Smitty," Tommy states, "Dino energy orb!" Tommy circles the Brachio Staff, and unleashes an energy orb at Zeltrax,

The orb electrocutes Zeltrax, an explosion happens as the cyborg falls to the ground,

Tommy steps forward, "Had enough?"

Zeltrax slowly gets to his feet, "I'll be back, I promise you that." he retreats through an invisiportal

Tommy turns his head, "Smitty, man,"

~~~~with the others~~~~

The Megazord's rushing Termitetron pushing the mutant backwards,

"Let's dynamite this termite," Conner states,

"Masto Kick!" Desiree shouts,

the Megazord kicks Termitetron, across the city.

"Dino Drill!" Conner commands,

The Megazord uses the Dino Drill, and goes right through Termitetron, making a large explosion.~

~~~~~Mesogog's fortress~~~~

"So we didn't win," Trent states, walking up to Zeltrax "That doesn't mean we still can't be friends,"

"That's precisely what it means," Zeltrax replies,

Trent frowned, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you,"

Trent grabs his head in pain, as an pinkish purple light surrounds him, he turns around and there standing in the doorway is Mesogog,

"It's never easy for a father to punish his son," Mesogog states,

Trent giving over the psychic attack releases his hand, "You know?"

"As do you," Mesogog replies, "So now we're all in on it, the only question remaining is" the dino-freak walks up to Trent, "Who's side are you on? Yes, Trent. Zeltrax told me of your agreement from the start, loyalty is a most valued asset in this regime, an asset you have yet to demonstrate,"

"You can't take the word of a stranger, over the word of your son," Trent replies, "I'm with you, Dad. All the way,"

"You had better be," Mesogog replies, "Family or not, no one gets in my way,"

~~~~~~soccer field,~~~~

Conner, Ethan, Desiree, walked onto the soccer field where Derrick and almost of the whole junior class was waiting,

"Are you sure you want to do this, the guy's a jerk?" Conner asks,

"Would you just trust me for once," Ethan replies,

"I trust you, Ethan, it's him I don't trust." Desiree states,

The three of them stood before Derrick, Conner and Desiree stood in front of Ethan,

"Out of my way, McKnight, Oliver." Derrick states, "This is between me and the geek here,"

Conner and Desiree looked over at Ethan, then walk away unsure.

"I swear, If Derrick kills him, nothing's going to stop me from going ninja on his ass," Desiree whispered at the two red shaded teens took their places behind Kira and Angelica,

"I wouldn't stop you," Angelica replies, "In fact I'll help,"

"Here's the deal, I could fight you, but what would that prove" Ethan states "Instead I like to make you a proposition,"

Derrick chuckled, "You're bailing?"

"I think I can improve your game," Ethan replies, "If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends,"

Derrick just crosses his arms,

"My LT please," Ethan states

One of the other computer club members brings up Ethan's laptop, Ethan begins to type, "This is a computer image of you kicking, I super imposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester,"

Derrick comes closer to look at the images, the images show how both soccer players kick, and Derrick was using too much strength behind his kicking.

"How did you do that?" Derrick asks,

"I'm a computer geek remember?" Ethan replies,

Derrick smirks, "Yeah,"

"See where you're blowing it, it's that one little hitch in your kick," Ethan explains,

Derrick thinks about it,

next thing they knew they were in front of the net, and a goalie was clapping his hands,

Ethan places the ball down and Derrick goes to kick it, and this time it makes it in the net.

The crowd cheers, the four other rangers smile at each other,

"Can't believe it worked," Derrick sates,

"I told you," Ethan replies,

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Derrick asks,

"The net, well the Internet that is," Ethan answers,

"That's pretty cool, and I'm sorry about before," Derrick apologizes "I just thought a guy like you, so smart and all, wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me, guess I was wrong,"

"It's a brave new world out there my friend," Ethan replies,

The twins come up and glomp Ethan, "That was awesome!"

Conner claps Ethan's shoulder, "Yeah,"

"Let's go," Kira states

and the four walk off,


	19. Ch 19 Lost & found in Translation

DarkPriestess66: Lost and found in Translation, not sure how I'm doing this but bare with me,

It was late in the evening, the tv at Cyberspace was still on as Kira, Conner, and Desiree walked in looking for Ethan and Angelica, who didn't come home after her shift was over.

"What's going on?" Conner asks,

"No clue," Kira replies,

As the sounds from the tv played,

Ethan and Angelica laughed at something on tv,

"Stop clicking the channels, remote hog!" Angelica complained,

The three came up to find Ethan and Angelica on the couch with their feet up on the table with a bowl of popcorn between them,

"Dude, what are you doing, we were suppose to be at the library?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, Angel, we were suppose to work on that homework," Desiree adds,

"Haley got a new satellite disk," Ethan answers,

"937 channels of Paradise," Angelica states,

"Nine hundred channels and I'll bet there still never anything on," Kira replies,

"Are you kidding, this is amazing." Ethan replies, then going into what kind of shows there were, while Angelica was nodding all the time in agreement with some of the channels, she rolled her eyes when Ethan mentioned the all girls swim team. "I may never leave this room again!"

"Me either!" Angelica agrees,

Desiree reached over and turned the tv off,

"Hey! We were watching that." Angelica states as Ethan turns the tv back on.

"What about your social studies assignment about comparing two countries?" Conner asks,

"I'm almost done," Ethan replies,

"Me too," Kira agrees,

"Finished it," Angelica replies,

"Well I haven't started it, I'll see you guys later," Conner replies,

"I haven't either," Desiree states, as she turns to follow Conner out.

Ethan changed the channel again, he, Angelica, and Kira sat up in shock.

"No way, Conner, Ree, you got to see this," Ethan states,

"What?" Conner asks

Desiree shrugs and they walk around, as Ethan makes room for Conner on the couch, Desiree plants herself on arm of the couch next to Ethan, and stares in surprise as the Power Rangers were on the tv.

"Whoa, it's us," Kira states,

"Not exactly," Conner replies sitting down between Ethan and Kira,

There were five Japanese actors on tv with the rangers following.

"According to the satellite guide, it's Japanese show about the world famous Power Rangers," Ethan explains reading the guide, "They even dubbed it in English,"

"We're a tv show in Japan," Kira exclaims, "I got to see this,"

"Look it's Dr. O," Ethan states as the Black Ranger appears on the screen,

"Maybe not," Desiree replies as another Japanese actor appears in black armor,

"Looks whack," Conner states eating popcorn,

"How do you know it's whack, you haven't even given it a chance? Ethan asks,

"It wasn't even made here," Conner replies, "What would they know about Power Rangers in Japan?"

"Well there's only way to find out, I for one want to know what they think of us," Kira replies,

~~~~on screen~~~~

"_Who wants to try some of my curry?"_ _asks a female in yellow, _

"_It smells d__elicious, __just like mom used to make"_ _another female clad in crimson replies, _

"_It sure looks good,"_ _a male in a red jacket and black pants agrees, _

_A male in blue jacket and black pants walks out, "Hey, how's it going?" he sits down at a table, and starts to read a newspaper,_

"_Hey," greeted the other three,_

"Okay, So where is the my green counterpart?" Angelica asks,

_the blue clad male "Whacker Wilson's coming to Japan, those American Baseball players are so greedy," _

"_How do you know have you met them all?" the Tricera morpher asks, _

"_Who asked you" The blue male replies, _

"_Too spicy!" the Red guy exclaims, _

"_Toughen up," the yellow replies, _

"_That's how my mom makes it" the Crimson clad girl states, _

"_You guys should taste my curry," the blue suggests, _

"_I can't taste anything anymore" the Red complains,_

_A green clad girl walked in and glompped the Crimson girl, "Hey, Sis." _

"We're so not identical," The Oliver twins shouted.

"_I'll make some, you'll love it," The blue states, he picks up a pineapple_

The tv shuts oflf,

"Hey!" Ethan and Angelica shout,

Ethan grabs the remote, "What did you do that for?"

"This is totally weird," Conner replies, "They got it all wrong,"

"I don't think so, they got Angelica's character down," Desiree states,

"Hello, secret identities, how are they suppose to know what we're like." Ethan states,

"Yeah but did you see the red guy, he is nothing like me," Conner complained.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Just because something is different, doesn't mean it's bad,"

"Yeah, I'm nothing like the crimson girl, my mom doesn't even know where the kitchen is" Desiree agrees,

"I'm nothing like the blue guy, I just want to see what kind of curry he's going to make," Ethan replies, turning back on the tv,

"check it out a villain's evil lair," Kira states,

~~~Tv screen~~~~

_A palace in the middle of no where, _

"_I hate the Power Rangers," red clad villainess declares, "But the Black Ranger I hate most of all!" she takes out her sword and slices thin air,_

"_Hey here's a thought, instead of mumbling to yourself, why don't you do something about it?" a little girl in white asks, _

"_Great idea, boss." a monster states, _

"_I love it, no wonder why you're in charge." another monster agrees, _

_The little girl turns around, her eyes flash green, "That's right I am in charge. Don't forget it" she raises her hands at the two monsters, green lightning shoots from her finger tips, the girl in white turns to face the other villainess, "As for you missy, I know you borrowed my hairspray with out asking, take that!" the same lightning as before shot out and electrocutes the villainess._

"_Hairspray, that gives me an idea," one monster states, he turns the page of a hairstyle magazine, "Nothing is more frightening then a bad hair cut," _

Kira, Desiree, and Angelica laugh at the statement.

"That's their evil plan, bad hair?" Conner asks,

"Hey, I've seen you have some pretty bad hair days," Kira replies, "It's kind of scary,"

"Yeah, isn't today one of them?" Desiree asks,

Ethan and Angelica shushed them.

~~~tv show~~~

_The scene changed and showed the four rangers, surrounding a plate of fruit,_

"_What is it?" asks the red guy, _

"_Curry fruit surprise," The blue guy answers, "Try it," _

_the four others looked at the plate of fruit curry, and turned around _

"_Guys?" the blue guy asks, _

_The turned back and smiled before looking at each other_

"_I can't eat it, I'll hurl," the yellow girl states_

"_I have acid reflux," Crimson girl states, _

"_Okay then, then who's going to try it?" the red guy asks, _

_The door chimes, _

"_Top of the morning," greets a man_

_The five greet him by name. _

"_Have we got something for you," the red guy states_

"_I'm out of here," the man replies and turns to leave, when the Red guy stops him, he helps him to a chair, while the Crimson girl gets the fruit curry, _

_'Yummy, yummy," green states_

"_It smells funny," the man states, _

"_One bit," suggests Red_

_the Black ranger's civilian form walks by, _

"_Hey, Mikey. What are you doing here?" the crimson asks, _

"_I'm starving, you got anything to eat around here?" Black asks, _

_the man stands up, "This is your lucky day," handing him the platter _

"_Its free?" the black clad man asks, he starts to eat. While the others are shocked. _

"_He likes it," the blue states, "He really likes it," _

"_So it seems," the Crimson replies, _

_Suddenly the Black Ranger places his hand over his mouth and running toward the bathroom, while the Blue Ranger looks depressed. _

_The alarm goes off, _

"_Looks like we got an emergency," Red states_

_the yellow ranger ushers the visitor out, _

_the blue ranger types on a computer, showing the city _

"_Alien life form, detected downtown" Red states_

"_Right," blue confirms, _

"_How's he doing in there?" Red asks, looking at the green girl pounding on the door,_

"_Black Ranger, we need you," the Green states, _

_moans come from the bathroom as the Black Ranger spill the contents of his stomach in the bathroom, _

"_We don't have time," Crimson states, "Clean up after him," _

"_That's gross," the Green replies, _

_in the city, the American Baseball player was walking down the boardwalk when a monster came up frightening everyone, and giving them bad hairdos, "What is that?"_

"Come on that is so a guy in a rubber suit," Conner states,

"No one said this was a documentary, use your imagination," Ethan replies,

"Like anyone's going to believe a combination bear/mushroom/ATM monster," Conner states,

Desiree looks over at him, "Is it really any stranger then anything we've been fighting?"

Conner just stays silent

"_My name is Ka-ching!" the monster states, "a monster who feeds on greed," _

_Four of the Rangers ran up, _

"_Hey bear monster thing," Red states, _

"_Wait your turn!" the monster replies,_

_"Let's do it," _

_the four rangers accessed their morphers,_

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up!" _

The four rangers in real life, stared at the screen as the actors used their morphin' call.

"I didn't tell anyone, " Ethan asks, "you guys?

"Not me," Kira replies,

"Nope, not us," The twins shook their heads,

"Hey, at least we're getting some action," Conner replies,

"_Ready guys?" the Red Ranger asks, "Tyranno Power, Red Ranger"_

"_Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!" _

"_Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"_

"_Masto Power, Crimson Ranger!" _

"_Roar of Thunder, Dino Rangers," _

_The four rangers stuck poses, _

"_Very Impressive, but I've brought special guest stars," the monster states, "Triptoids!" _

_the black and white creatures appeared, and fought the Rangers, _

_the monster ended up putting bad wigs on the Rangers,_

"That's it, they're totally making fun of us," Conner states, "I'm out of here," he stood up and was about to leave,

"Conner wait, so this isn't exactly accurate version of our jobs as Power Rangers," Ethan explains, before looking over at the girls, "It is kinda fun,"

"You haven't even given it a chance, don't you want to see how it ends?" Angelica asks,

"It ends with me going out that door, going to the library and finishing my report," Conner replies, "I'll see you guys later," he turns and leaves.

Desiree smiled, "He'll be back,"

"How do you know?" Kira asks,

"Ethan, would you?" Desiree asks,

Ethan nods and reaches down pulling up Conner's red backpack

"Because he forgot this," Desiree answers, "Shall we?"

the four teens went back to watching the show. (which the author doesn't feel like typing out anymore,)

A few scenes later, Conner returns, walking around the couch dusting popcorn off his backpack,

"Come on, Conner, take a seat." Ethan states,

Conner looks at each of his friends, "Is it really that good?"

"You never know if you don't watch for yourself," Kira replies,

Conner puts down his backpack and watches with the others,

~~~Tv~~~

_the crimson, Red and yellow ranger in civilian form sat on the steps of a garden watching as the blue ranger's civilian form uses his chiropractic skills on the American baseball player, _

"_I read that Whacker Wilson makes five million a year," Yellow states, _

"_Really, five million?" Red asks, _

_The Blue ranger finishes, and the baseball player tests out his back by dancing, the he was mention how good that the Blue ranger is, but he turns down the offer of making millions of dollars because of being a power Ranger. _

"I'm starting to see the moral here," Kira states

"What that Power Rangers are doofuses?" Conner asks,

"No, that money isn't everything." Kira replies,

Desiree smacked Conner, "Have you not been paying attention?

Conner reaches for the popcorn but Ethan slaps his hand, "Come on share,"

"Yeah, popcorn hog," Desiree agrees snatching one of the bowls in Ethan's lap.

_The monster returns and places a wig on the baseball player, _

Conner steps in front of the screen, and uses his over shirt to block the tv, "Okay, it's bad enough that they made us look like fools, but to make fun of our sports heroes,Where is your pride? I will not sit here and let them get away with this,"

Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica scooted over to try and see the screen, but Conner kept on blocking,

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Kira asks, "I mean it's a tv show,"

"Don't you see what this represents?" Conner asks, "This is what they think of us, in Japan!"

"How can you say that, it's one episode of one tv show, and not even the whole episode." Kira replies,

"Look, my suggestion is you sit down and watch the rest of it, and if you still don't like what you saw, you can write tv station, the congressmen, the President, whatever. Right now I just want to see if the Power Rangers can help Whacker Wilson learn the error of his ways," Ethan states,

Desiree stood up, "Move it, or I will go ninja on your soccer loving ass,"

Conner just glared at her and the others, Desiree glares right back, which Conner didn't want to go up against a fully trained ninja so he huffed and sat down.

"Finally," Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica states

"Thank you," Kira states,

"Okay, I'll give it another chance, move over," Conner replies,

The Dino gang watches the rest of the show, the Japanese Rangers

Conner jump onto the couch and the Rangers defeated the monster. "Yes, whoa!"

Kira, Ethan, Angelica, and Desiree just look up at him,

Conner sits back down, "I mean it was kinda cool,"

"See we're not so different after all, just a slight different interpretation," Kira states,

"Weren't you glad you stayed?" Ethan asks,

"Yeah, I guess I am," Conner replies,

"I still think the Green Ranger is just like Angelica," Desiree states,

Angelica tackled her sister, "Am not!"

~~~~the next day or morning at Cyberspace~~~~

Conner walked in, "Hey Haley, I'm going to using a terminal,"

"Sure help your self," Haley replies,

Conner sat down next to Desiree who was already working on her social studies paper, on how American Martial Arts and Japanese are closer then most people believe.

Desiree finished and looked over at Conner's title page, Japanese vs American Culture: Closer than we think. "Nice title."

Angelica, Kira, and Ethan walked up

"You liked it so much you had to catch the rerun?" Ethan asks,

Conner turned off the tv, "Sorta,"

"Japanese vs American Culture: Closer than we think" Kira read,

"Yeah, that show gave me an idea for my social studies assignment, I compared how they see us, to how we see ourselves," Conner replies,

"Without getting to specific, I hope," Ethan states,

"Please, I admit I was a little skeptical at first then I really got into," Conner explains,

"See their show is different, but it was still cool." Kira states,

"Apart from one thing," Conner disagrees, "Not enough red ranger,"

"You're just jealous that Blue Ranger saved the day," Ethan replies,

"What? Without Yellow Ranger that furry faced freak never stood a chance," Kira argues,

"It was the Green and Black Rangers that really saved the day," Angelica states

"Yeah right, it was Crimson." Desiree laughed.

The five teens playfully shoved each other out of the door,


	20. Ch 20 It's a Mad Mad Mackerel

DarkPriestess66: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel,

~~~~Cyberspace~~~~

"One last link, and there." Ethan states in front of a laptop, with Conner, and Desiree behind him,

"Manchester United on a web cast, I take back anything I ever said about the Internet," Conner states,

Kira runs up excited, "Look, I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it," she holds up a piece of paper, with a big red Accepted stamped on it.

"It's not contagious is it?" Conner asks,

Desiree and Ethan laughed,

"Funny," Kira states,

"Sorry, What is it?" Conner asks,

"I applied for an internship at Channel three and I got in," Kira answers

"That's awesome, lots of kids at school applied for that," Ethan states,

"They only accepted two this semester," Kira explained, "And guess which show I'll be working on? _The Funky Fisherman's_ Cartoon Cavalcade,"

"No way, that's my favorite show," Ethan states,

Desiree and Conner stare at him,

"I mean when I was kid," Ethan amends, "I can still hear the theme song now," he then begins to sing the theme song, "It's the Funky Fisherman's cartoon show, so grab your gear and we're all go, look it's Marty the Mackerel,"

Conner grab Ethan and pushed him back down toward his seat when he got to excited. "Whoa, Whoa stop, its' songs like that make me want to go out and play soccer,"

"yeah, I got to get down to the station," Kira agrees, "See ya,"

Desiree checked her watch, "Kira, wait up!"

"What's up?" Kira asks,

"I have to go to channel 3 also, for a live skating demo, want a ride?" Desiree explains

"Sure," Kira replies, "Let's go,"

Desiree nods, "Before Ethan starts singing again,"

The two girls headed out of Cyberspace, and went to the crimson mustang, Desiree jump over the door and landed in the seat,

~~~Channel 3, tv station~~~~~

Desiree pulled up and shut of the engine of her mustang,

"Well, good luck with the Funky Fisherman, I heard he's a douchebag off camera," Desiree states as she went to the left while Kira went to the right,

Desiree's jaw drop at the demo layout, she shook her head, there was everything to do with Inline Skating, the obstacle course looked like it came out someone's fevered imagination,

"May I help you?" asks the stage manager,

"I'm Desiree Oliver, I'm here for the live demo," Desiree replies,

"Oh yes, that girl." the stage manager states, "This way,"

'_Somehow, I don't like the sound of that,_' Desiree thought as she was lead the way down to the bench were the other Inline skaters were,

"Name's Pete, you're Desiree, right?" the dark blonde male to Desiree's left asks,

"Yep," Desiree replies,

"You do know this isn't just a live demo, it's a competition?" Pete asks,

Desiree blinked, "Really now, what's first prize?"

"You think you're going to win?" Pete replies,

"I don't think, I know. Anyway what's first prize?" Desiree replies,

The host coughed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second annual Inline skating demo, we have five of the best of the best of the skating world, but who will win, first prize is ten thousand dollars,"

Desiree smirked, she knew she was going to win.

"Who ever completes the obstacle course in less then hour wins." the host states,

Desiree shook her head as the last skater tripped over a orange cone,

"Next is Desiree Oliver, sponsored by Storm Chargers of Blue Bay Harbor,"

Desiree skated her heart out, next to wanting to be the head of the fire ninja academy skating came in a close second, and she was just doing this until she had enough and decided to drop from the public eye for the rest of her natural life.

"And Desiree Oliver wins,"

The time on the score board flashed three minutes and twelve seconds.

"Where should the check be mailed too?" asks the stage manager

"Just mail it to Haley's Cyberspace, since I almost live there," Desiree replies then walked out of the studio. She thought about checking on Kira, when she saw Devin walking by with a bunch of tapes,

she followed until Devin and Kira bump into each other, and the tapes Devin was carrying landed on the floor.

"You work here too?" Kira asks, looking at Devin

Desiree walked up and proceeded to help pick up the tapes,

"Yeah, don't tell Cassidy but uh I got the another internship," Devin replies

"Sucks to be her," Desiree replies, "So how's the internship going?"

"Some internship, so far all day I emptied trash and get yelled at by the Funky Fisherman," Kira replies,

"Tell me about it, all I've been doing is monitoring the close circuit security cameras," Devin states, "not great,"

The three stood up,

"I'm seriously thinking of quiting," Kira states,

"Yeah," Devin agrees, when suddenly a guy in a fish costume came prancing up,

"Happy fish, Happy fish," the guy states

Desiree backed up away from the fish, hyperventilating.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was practicing the Happy fish dance," the fish guy apologized. He looked at Desiree, "Are you okay?"

"No, get away from me you freaky fish," Desiree answers, ducking behind Kira, who looked at her friend oddly,

"You're afraid of Marty the Mackerel?" Kira asks,

"Don't like fish," Desiree replies not looking at the fish guy. "Never watched the Funky Fisherman, he's creepy too."

"It's okay," Kira states to Marty the Mackerel.

"Oh you must be the new interns," Marty replies, "Welcome, How's your first day going?"

"Oh it's probably going to be my last," Kira replies,

"You shouldn't give up, it's get better I promise," Marty states,

"Where's that fish! I'm not missing my body wrap because he's late!" The Funky Fisherman yelled "Five, Four,"

"Hate it when he counts," Marty states,

"Three, Two"

"I got to get going, I hope you stick around," Marty states then waddles off,

"Well uh...I guess I'll see you around," Devin states with his arms full of tapes again.

Desiree decided to sneak into the set to see what this Funky Fisherman's problem was about ordering her friend around, she hated the show, she hated that her twin was a huge fan when they were growing up, while she loved Rocket Power, Rugrats, and shows of that nature.

"Three, two one," the Director counted,

The Funky Fisherman came on, "Hey Fishin' friends, I'm the Funky Fisherman, are you really for a cavalcade of cartoons kids?"

then all the costumed characters began sitting the theme song, Desiree wrinkled her nose at the song as she was against the wall out of sight. Marty the mackerel kept smacking the Funky Fisherman, with his flipper when the Fisherman wasn't to happy about.

"That's scary, a giant fish man, will give anyone nightmares," Desiree muttered, not knowing Elsa was saying the exact same thing at Mesogog's fortress.

After the show was taped, and everyone left. Desiree walked over to Kira,

"I can't believe, that clown has you picked the green m&ms out of the jar," Desiree states,

"Tell me about it," Kira replies, then looks over at Devin, who was fixing a security camera, "This job couldn't get any worse."

An invisportal opened and T-drones and Elsa appeared.

Desiree and Kira looked up,

"Now why did I have to say that?" Kira asks

"Hate to interrupt you at work," Elsa states,

Kira and Desiree bring up their dino bracelets then realize Devin is still there.

"Get them," Elsa orders

The Tyrannodrones charged, Kira and Desiree fought them off,

Desiree fought with Elsa, who the crimson ranger thought had a grudge against her, Desiree grab Elsa's sword arm and glared at the goth chick, "Sorry all guests have to check in with security"

"I'll go sign them in," Devin states and runs off.

Desiree kicked at Elsa and spun away, to stand beside Kira, "Ready?"

the two girls summoned their morphers,

"Ready," Kira replies,

"Dino Thunder Power up! Ha!"

Not knowing the camera was working, and was recording the battle.

Kira and Desiree split up each one fighting against T-drones or Elsa.

Desiree kicked Elsa into the Funky Fisherman's dressing room door, "Oopss,"

The Fisherman came out of his dressing room, "Who interrupted my therapeutic cleansing nap!"

"Oh man," Kira and Desiree mutters.

Marty the Mackerel came dancing in, "Happy fish, Happy fish,"

"The frightening fish, you're all mine," Elsa states, then points a remote control at Marty, a purple beam of light shoots from the remote and Marty ducks behind the tv, the light ricocheted off the screen hitting the Fisherman transporting him into the tv.

"Oh no!" Kira gasps,

Elsa takes the momentary distraction and slashes with her sword at both rangers. Who land on the ground. She kidnaps Marty the Mackerel.

Kira and Desiree get to their feet, "oh no," then they power downed.

They walked over to the tv, where the Fisherman was complaining,

Kira raised her dino bracelet to her mouth, "Guys, we have a problem,"

the show was put on hold because of their missing stars,

"All clear," Kira states, as the four others came out from behind some stage props.

Ethan was holding the tv that the Funky Fisherman was in.

"We have to take him to Dr. O's lab and get him back to normal." Kira states,

"I demand to know where you're taking me!" the Fisherman demanded "Someone's going to pay if I miss my _Ginseng_facial scrub."

"We better cover this thing in case, he can see out." Desiree suggests,

Conner reaches over and grabs a towel and places over the tv set

"That's better," Kira states,

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

The six rangers watched as Haley ran scans over Fisherman Tv.

"This could be the end of one of the most popular shows ever made," Ethan states,

"We got to do something," Angelica adds, her bottom lip quivering at the thought of her favorite show being canceled.

"We're figure it out Ethan, Angel." Haley replies, "Don't worry,"

Tommy walked forward and looked at the tv, "Are you alright in there?"

"Am I alright, do I look alright, I'm six inches tall!" the Funky Fisherman replies,

"People are so different on tv then they are in person," Kira states,

"Who are you people, where am I?" the Fisherman asks "I can see a thing,"

"What do you think they wanted with Marty the Mackerel in the first place?" Conner asks

"Sushi," Ethan replies,

The alarm rang, Kira and Desiree turned to the screen and saw a fish monster,

"I'm going to take the Reef out of Reefside," the Mackerel states,

"There's your answer," Haley replies,

"I smell something fishy, alright," Tommy states, "Haley, see if you can get our friend back to normal. We'll see if we can net the big fish."

~~~~Tv Station~~~

Devin was sitting at the fountain, when Cassidy walked up.

"Dev, what's up?" Cassidy asks as she sits beside Devin. "You look awful, even more awful then usual,"

"Well I just lost my internship," Devin replies,

Cassidy sat up straighter, "You got the internship, My Internship!"

"Yes, but wait. Before you go and freak out, let me tell you it wasn't all muffin baskets and pedicures. I mean they had me watching security camera footage all day, woo hoo, yeah," Devin states,

"That doesn't sound like fun," Cassidy agrees,

"The only vaguely interesting when the Yellow and Crimson Rangers turned up and then Marty Mackerel got captured and that was after the Funky Fisherman got stuck in a tv," Devin states,

"And you have this all on tape?" Cassidy asks

"yeah, I'm sure we do, it's all boring, boring, boring," Devin replies,

Cassidy stands up and grabs Devin by the arm, "Come on, Devin let's go! This is the chance I've been waiting for,"

two lights appeared and hooked onto the two reporters, reeling them upward to the mutant fish.

The Rangers ran around the corner just in time to see the two of them being put into fish basket.

"Check that out," Kira states,

"Alright, you guys ready?" Tommy asks stepping backward,

the four teens summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

The Rangers appeared on the top of the building that fish mutant was at.

"Something fishy going on here," Conner states

"You won't get a line on me," The fish monster replies.

"We're going to scale back your operation," Ethan states,

"Not till I got my limit," the fish monster replies,

"We're going to fillet you," Kira states,

"And your fishy jokes." Conner seconds.

"Dog jokes..." Desiree begins

"Now fish jokes," Angelica finished.

"Not before you taste my tuna surprise," the monster states and opened the bottom mouth and fired fish bombs at the Rangers,

Conner rolled forward and came up with his Thundermax blaster, "Here's the catch of the day," firing and dodging at the same time, "Never did like fish,"

The fish mutant cast the fishin' line and hooked Kira. Ethan, Conner, and Tommy tried to keep Kira from being reel in like a landed fish.

"Hold it together guys," Tommy states

"Angelica, grab Tommy's legs," Desiree order,

she streaked off and slashed at the fishin' pole making the other rangers fall to the ground,

The fish complained about his pole being busted then retreated

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"The energy that Marty the mackerel is using to capture people in his bait jar, is the same as the energy used to put the funny fisherman in the tv," Haley explained, tapping the cloth covered tv.

"That's Funky Fisherman!" the fisherman shouted.

"Whatever," Haley replies,

Conner and Desiree smirked.

"All you have to do is have him fire his capture ray at the monitor then deflect it with this reversal shield," Haley continued, playing a black and gold device holding it out to Tommy,

"Thanks Haley," Tommy states,

"What about Marty?" Kira asks

"He's still in the Mad Mackerel somewhere," Haley answers, "the only way to free him is to destroy the Geno-Randomizer configuration,"

"Where's that fish!" the Fisherman shouted, "I heard that, that two faced, hanger on fish faced freak deserves to suffer for misery he's caused me,"

"Hey that freak made you a star," Ethan agreed slightly afraid of the Crimson Ranger,

"More importantly he's your friend or don't you know what that means anymore," Kira seconded.

Desiree walked up and slammed her fist down on the monitor, "You should be nicer to your friends! We're trying to help you and all you can think about is yourself, You're a jackass! I think we should let you stay in there but since we're the good guys, we're going to get you out no matter what. So shut up!"

Inside the tv, the Funky Fisherman looked down as he thought about what they just told him,

"You may not deserve it, but you're about to get a second chance," Tommy states, "Let's go guys,"

the teens morphed again,

"There he is," Conner states as the five teens ran up with Tommy on his ATV with the tv on the back,

"Come on guys, get in position," Tommy states getting off the ATV allowing the Fisherman see out.

The six rangers stood in a line, facing the Mad Mackerel,

"Okay, let's get us a fish." Conner states

"you can't catch me," Mad Mackerel taunted.

"Let's guy this fish," Conner states jumping up with his Thundermax saber

the six rangers attacked as one with their sabers to end up on the ground, Conner fought with Mad Mackerel.

The five rangers shot their blasters at Mad Mackerel.

"Stop! Or the bait is fish paste." Mad Mackerel states,

"We got to get that bait jar," Tommy declares

"You're all fish food!" Mad Mackerel exclaimed and fired the fish bombs,

the rangers backflipped and landed on the ground,

"You don't stand a chance," Mad Mackerel laughed as he walked toward the Rangers,

"Back Off," Ethan states,

"Never," Mad Mackerel replies,

"Marty, are you in there?" Kira asks

"Marty's not here anymore," Mad Mackerel replies,

"Give me your best shot," Tommy challenged.

"Gladly," Mad Mackerel replies firing a blast at Tommy, who brought the shield in front of him and deflected the blast toward the tv and the Fisherman was free.

"It's a trick!" Mad Mackerel exclaims

"where am I?" the Funky Fisherman asks staring around him in confusion.

"That's my catch," Kira states leaping up and kicking the bait jar out of Mad Mackerel's hand. The people returned to normal.

"You know what to do," Conner states,

"Let's put them together," The Rangers state, they formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

"I think We're going to need a larger frying pan," Angelica states as Mad Mackerel grew huge thanks to the Hydro-Regenerator.

"Brachio!" Tommy summoned.

The five rangers leapt into their zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

The Megazord fought Mad Mackerel, who used badly written Fish jokes.

"Parasaurzord," the Rangers summoned

The Green Parasaurzord came from the Brachiozord and attached to the Thundersaurus,

"Ankylozord," Ethan summoned.

The Ankylozord zord attached to the Thundersaurus,

"Casting out," the Rangers states

They reeled in Mad Mackerel destroying him,

He landed on the ground returning to normal.

"Marty," Tommy states

Marty the Mackerel was dazed and confused then he smiled when he saw the fisherman, "Funky?"

The Funky Fisherman jogged up to Marty, "Marty, Why do I have the strangest feeling, I own you an apology,"

"I don't know, but I sure feel like a tuna sandwich," Marty replies, "Join me?"

"Sure pal," The Fisherman answers, "my treat,"

they walk off

"Sure is good to be back to normal," Marty states with his flipper around the Fisherman's shoulder.

~~~Tv Station~~~

"This is for you, Marty," the Fisherman states, adding to the pile of balloon fish in the Mackerel's flippers.

"A grouper?" Marty asks

"A group of groupers," The Fisherman answers

"This calls for the happy fish dance," Marty replies,

the five teens watched as Marty the Mackerel and the Funky Fisherman dance pass them,

"That stuff is classic," Ethan states smiling,

"Yeah, the Funky Fisherman even complimented my last coffee run," Kira agrees,

"So you're glad you didn't quit?" Conner asks

Kira nods, "Yeah, something's do get better if you just stick with them,"

Desiree looked around and noticed Angelica was missing, only to find her dancing with the Funky Fisherman and Marty the Mackerel. "Angelica,"

Devin came by as the three were dancing "Excuse me,"

"Hey, you sticking with the job too?" Kira asks, as Devin came to stop in front of them,

"Yeah, it's not so bad after all, plus Cassidy promised to forgive me, if these tapes of the yellow and Crimson rangers are any good," Devin replies,

Ethan and Conner look over at Desiree and Kira.

"I can't wait to see them, it's going to be great," Devin states,

Marty the Mackerel accidentally hit Devin in the back with a flipper, knocking three tapes into the punch bowl.

"The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch," Kira states,

Devin plucked one of the tapes out, and it dripped with fruit punch, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"That was close," Desiree states,


	21. Ch 21 Copy That

Desiree let out a groan of pain as she flop down into a seat in Cyberspace, she just came back from the Fire Ninja Academy, training some young hothead, who didn't know what to do with the fire element then roast marshmallows with it.

Kira looked over at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, except for I'm dead on my feet," Desiree replies, "Just came back from Blue Bay Harbor,"

"I don't understand why you're taking classes in Reefside and teaching them at Blue Bay," Conner states,

"Because this what I want to do with my life after I finish high school." Desiree replies,

"Waiter!" Cassidy shouts

Desiree saw Ethan trying to carry a tray of drinks toward the table. But he fell and the drinks went everywhere.

"Clean up on aisle five," Conner teased.

"Yes, since when do you work here?" Kira asks

"Haley's been really shorthanded since Trent quit. I'm just trying to help her out," Ethan replies, "Plus when the last time Angelica's been out of town?"

"Uh...I have no idea." Desiree replies looking around with weary eyes for her twin to find her busy taking orders and giving orders out.

"I guess kicking our butts kept Trent real busy these days," Conner replies,

"Yeah no doubt," Ethan agrees

"I even hate to agree with Conner, but yeah I agree." Desiree seconds,

"I hate to say this but I think you guys might have been right, maybe there's no good left in Trent," Kira states

~~~Mercer's mansion~~~

Sounds of fighting could be heard from the backyard of Mercer's mansion, Trent was there in a solid white fighting outfit going at it with T-drones.

Anton walked up and leaned against a pillar watching his son fight against the Tyrannodrones.

After the fight was over,

"I need more competition," Trent states as Anton walks up, "This is to easy I wipe the floor with them everytime,"

"Yeah, I see that," Anton replies, as the T-drones disappear through an invisiportal.

Trent sits down in a chair and puts his feet up on a table, looking at the white Dino Gem.

"Look Son," Anton begins, he goes over and sits in the other chair, "This change that's happened in you, I don't like it."

"This white dino gem's making me stronger everyday," Trent states not paying attention to what his father just said. "Soon no one's going to be able to stop me, Dad. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, that's not what I wanted." Anton replies, "That's what Mesogog wants," he leans forward, "Look, we share the same mind but I hate what he's done to you,"

"But you are Mesogog," Trent states,

"Not by choice," Anton replies, he stood up, "You know my research on Dinosaur DNA was bold, was ground breaking, I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology, one that would serve the betterment of mankind. But it was experimental, it was too risky to try on anyone but myself, I didn't know the effects would be so monstrous,"

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs, it's all within our reach," Trent replies,

"It's not my plan," Anton states, "That's what I'm trying to tell you," he turned back to Trent and sat down, "This creature Mesogog has poisoned my mind, I never wanted this for you, do you understand that?"

"Well it's to late for that now isn't it?" Trent retorted then stood up and left.

~~~~Mesogog's fortress~~~~~

Elsa's laughter could be heard from within the throne room slash lab, as she watched on the monitor the fight between The White Ranger and Zeltrax, "This is fabulous, I could watch that over and over and laugh everytime," she stood up from where she was sitting on Mesogog's throne,

"It was an unfair fight," Zeltrax states, "Next time..."

"Next time, he may not be so easy on you," Elsa interrupts, before turning to the Cyborg, "You're just jealous, Mesogog favors the white ranger over you,"

"Because he's his son, but that won't stop me from destroying him," Zeltrax replies,

"Right...Whatever," Elsa states,

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" Zeltrax states,

Elsa touches her hair that was now in a pony tail, "I'm trying a new look,"

"Why trying to impress the Black ranger?" Zeltrax asks "He doesn't even know you're alive,"

"Don't even go there," Elsa warns, "Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once,"

"If that is your wish," Zeltrax replies, he then walked over to the Geno-Randomizer, "I will dedicate this monster to you," he then began typing on the keyboard.

Out walked a sea otter/green pepper/photocopier monster.

"You're joking right?" Elsa asks taking a good look at the creature.

"I admit he may not look terrifying but with his help, I'll win back Mesogog's approval and get my revenge on the White Ranger," Zeltrax replies

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"Come in Rangers," Tommy ordered as he sat at the computer monitoring, the new mutant of the day on the screen, "We've got a situation, I need you over at the city center right away,"

~~~~Cyberspace~~~

"We're on it." Conner replies, before looking at his teammates,

The five teens ran out,

"Come on, over there," Kira pointed out, as she lead the way to a trolley, they went to the other side,

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

the five accessed their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The five morphed Rangers appeared at City Central,

"Alright creep, we're taking you down," Conner states,

the monster turns around, holding a red pepper, "Oh yeah, says who? Here's a pepper for you,"

Kira used the Thundermax Saber as a baseball bat, and hit the pepper back at the monster, "I'm not suppose to have to many spicy foods, thanks anyway,"

"Then how about some sea food?" the monster asks, holding up a clam in both hands,

"Are these monsters ever going to make sense?" Angelica asks

"Nope," Desiree replies,

"This is what I call shell shocked," the monster states before throwing the clams at Ethan, who uses his thundermax saber to deflect them,

"You'll pay for that," the monster states,

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan summoned his personal weapon,

"That's exactly what I was waiting for," Copyotter states, "Now here's my secret power, Copy!" he then held a... "Tricera Shield!"

"No way!" Ethan exclaims then he got blasted by his own weapon.

The four others ran over,

"Ethan," Conner states

"Are you okay?" Kira asks,

"Now it's on." Desiree growls,

the four stood up and faced Copyotter.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Masto Staff!"

"Saber-Tooth Sais!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Copy!" Copyotter exclaims and twin versions of the Tyranno Staff and Ptera grips appeared.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner exclaims

"That's cheating!" Kira seconds.

Copyotter charged and slashes at the four rangers with the copied weapons.

"He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Kira asks

"Copy!" Copyotter exclaims, "Hi, I'm the Yellow Ranger, aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira exclaims

"That's cold." Ethan states

"That's enough," Conner states.

"I agree, I have more important things to copy," Copyotter replies before running off.

"There he goes!" Angelica exclaims

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Desiree questions.

"We start by finding him," Kira answers,

The five rangers ran off.

~~~~somewhere else in the city~~~

Cassidy just walked on of the Square dancing lesson, straighting her pink cowgirl hat,

Copyotter ran into her, "Out of my way,"

both creature and Cassidy were on the ground,

"What did you do that for?" Copyotter asks,

"Excuse me, you bumped into me, just because you're a hideous mutant creature, doesn't give the right to be rude," Cassidy replies, as she stands up.

Copyotter stands up and rises his arm, "Copy!"

there were three flashes of light and then three more of Cassidy were standing there. The four of them, began to compliment each other's outfits and hair.

Copyotter covered his face, "Oh, I will probably regret that,"

A white streak ran in, slashing at Copyotter, then landing on the stairs behind the mutant.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks, maybe you're be a challenge." Trent states morphed

"Ah, just the Ranger I was looking for." Copyotter replies, "Copy!" a white light appeared and formed the Drago dagger. "Sweet."

"Hey!" exclaims Trent.

"I'll be taking this." Copyotter states then leaves through an invisiportal.

Trent leaps from the stairs, watches the portal close, "What was that about?"

~~~~~Fortress~~~~

"My laboratory," Mesogog states looking at the broken beakers, experiments, his whole lab is destroyed. Picking up a beaker, "What has happen here, Zeltrax? Months of experiments ruined, who has done this?"

Zeltrax fringes innocence looking at the ruined lab, "I don't know Master, it's horrible," he looks down, "What's this?" he picks up the copied dagger. "The White Ranger's weapon,"

Mesogog turns to look at it,

"It couldn't have been," Zeltrax states,

"I knew he couldn't be trusted" Mesogog states

"Why would he betray you?" Zeltrax asks

"Because he wants all the power for himself." Mesogog answers,

~~~~someone on a road~~~~~

"The signal's coming from right around here," Conner states as he and the others pulled up on there Raptor Cycles,

The Rangers dismounted their bikes, and jogged ahead,

"Then where is he?" Desiree asks looking around

"Looking for me?" Copyotter asks from behind them.

The Rangers spun around and took defensive stances.

"I was picking peppers." Copyotter explains then throws the peppers at the Rangers.

"Careful, remember he can copy our weapons," Desiree warns,

Angelica looks over at her sister, "Then how do we fight him?"

Conner claps his hands, "I've got it, we close up the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he makes a copy, fires it and it explodes."

"maybe you should have been a ninja student," Angelica replies

"Sneaky, I like it." Ethan states.

"Let's do it," Conner states

Desiree hand the bad feeling this wasn't going to work. The Rangers put the plan into action, and the Z-Rex blaster was copied and the plan backfired because Copyotter opened the head of the copied Blaster and fired.

The Rangers fell into the creek bed below,

Trent watched from the sidelines, out of sight. "So I guess I get to fight the winner,"

Behind him a hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, pulling him into the invisiportal.

"Now get up! So I can blast you again," Copyotter orders

"i don't think so," Tommy states coming onto the battle,

"Another one?" Copyotter asks

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Tommy commands, sending a energy wave at Copyotter. "Guys?" he runs over to stand protectively in front of the others.

"Watch out," Desiree warns

"I'll take one of those," Copy states "Copy!" another Brachio Staff appears, "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!"

The blast sends all six rangers backwards into the water.

~~~Fortress~~~~

Trent found himself on the life force extractor

"Traitor," Mesogog snarls circling around Trent "You'll regret double crossing me."

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" Trent questions, his eyes widen in fear at the extractor was pointing at his face.

"You cannot be trusted and therefore must be eliminated." Mesogog replies,

Trent begins to struggle, "No, You're making a mistake."

"Goodbye, White Ranger," Mesogog states as he pressed a key and the machine came to life. Sucking the life out of Trent.

"Dad, don't. It's me Trent, I'm your son" Trent states weakly "Dad, don't."

Mesogog begins to glow as his other personality takes over, he falls to the floor and transform back into Anton Mercer.

Anton turns around and found Trent on the life force extractor "Trent!" he reaches for the machine and forces it away, the beam of light begins to ricochet off of the other machines finally hitting the White Dino Gem,

Trent stirs

"Trent?, Son?" Anton asks slightly shaking Trent's shoulders,

Trent finally came too,

"Are you alright?" Anton asks, as he began freeing Trent from the chair he was in.

"Fine, I feel like my old self again," Trent answers.

"The explosion must have shattered the evil encoding of the Dino Gem," Anton states

"So that means there's no more White Ranger?" Trent asks

Anton looks at the Dino Gem, "As far as I can tell the power still active,"

Trent let out a sigh, "Great, what do I do with it now?"

"Now you'll be able to use it, use it however you choose." Anton answers, then falls to the floor.

"Dad!" Trent exclaims, as he stands up. "What's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here," Anton states,

"No, I can help," Trent replies,

"No!" Anton shouts, "I'll find a way to stop this, but until I do, I want you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers"

"The other Rangers? That's crazy. I can't fight against you," Trent replies

"I know you, son. I know you'll do what you have to do." Anton replies, fighting Mesogog off.

"I won't tell them your secret, Dad." Trent states backing up, "I promise."

"Go!" Anton shouts,

Trent turns and runs.

~~~~Back in the forest~~~~

The Rangers were on the ground from another blast from Copyotter,

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter asks laughing.

Desiree and Conner forced themselves up, and took defensive stances again. When an energy blast came from no where, and the White Ranger showed up on his ATV.

Trent got off of his ATV, "Looks like you could use a little help," he stepped forward pulling out his Drago dagger and streaking forward at Copyotter,

The other Rangers were confused.

"That's crazy." Kira states, as she and the others got up and stumbled over to watch.

"Who's side is he on now?" the twins asks

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter asks after slashing at Trent,

"Actually, no." Trent replies, "Super Dino Mode!" the black diamonds on Trent's suite elongated

"He's got Super Dino Mode," Conner states

"And I like it," Trent states,

"Big deal," Copyotter states, as he shoots an energy blast at Trent, which the White Ranger just blocks. "Bye Bye now,"

Trent came flying up, "We're not done yet," He slammed Copyotter into a tree,

"But I thought we were on the same side," Copyotter states,

"Not anymore," Trent replies,

"Is this another trick?" Conner asks,

"weird," Ethan states

"Trent?" Kira asks

Only the Black, Crimson, and Green Rangers were silent.

Trent released Copyotter and walked away, Copyotter exploded.

~~Fortress~~~

Mesogog watched on the screen, "You're trying my patience Rangers," he pressed up the lever for the Hydro-Regenerator.

~~~~Forest~~~

Copyotter grew bigger, "Copy this Rangers!"

"Whoa!" the Rangers states

Tommy raises his morpher, "Brachio!"

The Brachiozord releases the other Dinozords from their compartments.

The five Rangers jump into their zords and form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I'm ready for you Rangers." Copyotter states.

The Thundersaurus charges.

Back on the ground, Tommy watches "I know you can take this guy, stay focused"

Zeltrax hid behind a tree, then charged at Tommy.

Tommy turned just in time to get slashed across the chest, and landed on the ground "You again?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax replies, he lowers his sword but is blocked by the white Drago sword.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent orders.

"You?" Zeltrax asks

Trent removes his sword and kicks Zeltrax in the chest.

"What's going on?" Tommy asks as he watches Trent and Zeltrax fight. "Okay, now I'm really confused."

Aya flew across the forest in search of her Rangers, until she found the Black Ranger, '_I'm confused, but I don't sense any evil in Trent._' she perched herself in a branch and watched the fight.

The Thundersaurus Megazord battled against Copyotter getting more peppers through at them.

"Spicy!" Copyotter exclaims

Trent fires at laser blast from his Drago Sword at Zeltrax

"Laser fire!" Zeltrax exclaims firing his own lasers at Trent. Who ducked behind a tree to avoid it.

Trent slide on the ground toward Tommy,

The Black Ranger looked at Trent for a second before jumping into the fight with Zeltrax.

Each of the Rangers fought against Zeltrax,

Zeltrax went to kick Tommy but was kicked from the side by Trent, he landed on the ground "You will pay dearly for that traitor." then retreats into an invisiportal.

Trent turns to Tommy, "You Okay?"

"What do you want?" Tommy asks

"Power down," Trent commands his morph breaks away, living him in civilian form then he walks forward.

"Whoa, stop right there." Tommy commands raising his hands.

Trent stops, his hands raising his own hands, "Dr. Oliver, you got to listen to me,"

Tommy tilts his head to the side.

~~~~Battle~~~

Copyotter fires a laser blast at the Thundersaurus.

"Oh it's on now," Ethan states.

Conner raises his morpher, "Ankylozord!"

The Ankylozord joins the fight.

Copyotter fires more blasts at the Thundersaurus.

But they are deflected back at him,

"Double Drill attack!" the Rangers exclaims

The Megazord uses both Tyranno and Ankylo Drills to destroy Copyotter.

~~~Dino Lab~~~~

Desiree and Angelica blinked in surprise as they were filled in on what happen, Desiree flops down one of the chairs. "I don't believe it,"

"Believe it," Tommy replies, "He's good now,"

Desiree looks at Trent, "I swear if this is a trick, I will kick your ass all the way to Angel Grove and back got it."

"I'll help her too," Angelica agrees placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Got it," Trent replies,

~~~outside the lab~~~~

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asks as he pressed the jaw bone of the dinosaur outside the cave.

"He said something about a big surprise," Kira answers,

the cave door opens to reveal Trent standing there.

"Hey guys," Trent greets

The three take defensive stances,

"Whoa hold on," Trent states.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asks

"I let him in," Tommy answers turning around in the chair he was sitting in front of the computer.

"and we agreed," the twins states walking down the stairs from the house,

"What?" Conner asks "He's..."

"On our side now," Desiree interrupts.

"Right, everytime we hear that he burns us." Ethan states, "Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life," Tommy answers,

Conner looks at Trent, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm in control of the Dino Gem now, I want to use it to fight with you," Trent answers,

"I wouldn't have bought him here, If I didn't think he was telling the truth." Tommy explains. "But only you can decide whether or not you can trust him."

"He already heard what I'll do to him," Desiree states

"Same here," Angelica agrees with her sister.

"I guess if Dr. O and the twins are down with it, then I'm on board too," Ethan states.

"yeah, I guess we've got no choice," Conner replies, "Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you,"

Trent sighed and turned to face the only one who didn't say anything Kira. "I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise this time, I won't let you down,"

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance." Kira replies, she turns to the others, "But isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Ethan replies, smiling.

"The Thunder Bros still have dishpan hands," Desiree smiles,

"The Zords but they're gigantic," Trent replies

Conner, Kira, and Ethan hand Trent cleaning supplies,

"Yeah, they are." Ethan agrees.

"So you better get started." Conner replies,

Trent sighs and walks off. While the others were smiling in amusement.


	22. Ch 22 Triassic Triumph

DarkPriestess66: I would to the whole disclaimer bit again, but after 22 chapters i think you get the idea that I'm on fanfiction because i don't own the show, only write about it for my own pleasure and your enjoyment of reading my work.

Desiree and Angelica, who was complaining about being woken up at four in the morning, were out running in the forest,

*_Why are we running ten miles? What's next two fight simulations and an obstacle course?_* Angelica asks,

*_Don't make me add the two hours of hard mediation, besides I want to see the others run our training __schedule. Ethan would have a heartattack,_* Desiree replies, *_Besides, we have been putting off training as Ninjas, since we don't have to worry about Trent coming to kick our asses,_*

*_I want to see Tommy out here,_* Angelica states, thinking about the Black Ranger getting all cramped up from their training.

Desiree stopped, and Angelica flew passed her, then turned around

"Why did you stop?" Angelica asks,

Desiree smirked "Last one to Haley's buys drinks!" she then turn off running putting a little ninja speed behind her.

"No fair!" Angelica called after her, as she began to chase. Now that Trent was back on the side of Good, Haley had given the green ranger a few days off, which she spent either with Cam or her twin. She would have spent more time with her brother but there's only so much a sister could to with her brother, who was stuck in full morph.

The twins caught up with the others as they were heading into the Cafe.

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan states, as they walked up to the bar where Haley was writing on a order pad,

"Yeah, it's so good to have Trent back," Haley replies, not looking up from her writing.

"With the attitude adjustment he's almost likable." Conner teased as Trent was walking up with an empty tray.

"I heard that," Trent states clapping Conner on the back. He walked to the other side of the counter, "Two Cyber Berry Blasts please."

Haley smiled and turned to get the order.

"So how's it going?" Desiree asks,

"Fantastic, I feel like a new man," Trent answers.

"We're just glad the old man is back, you're one of us now, no more secrets." Kira states.

"You're right," Trent agrees, then turns away as Haley puts the two drinks on his tray, "no more secrets." He thought back to the last time, he saw his father, '_I won't tell them your secret dad,_'

The rangers minus Trent were sitting at a table,

"Let's go, that report ain't going to write itself," Ethan states looking at Trent.

"Catch up with you at the library." Trent replies, bumping fists with Ethan.

Conner stands up, "What's his deal?"

The others stand up, and look at a teenager who was gathering his stuff together. Desiree smiled at the exchange student, Cassidy jump in the way and started interviewing him. But the exchange student make a quick exit.

"She's never cared about soccer before, least she's never wanted to interview me." Conner states,

"Someone's looking a little more green then red." Ethan teases

"I'm not jealous," Conner replies smiling,

"I'm the only green one in Reefside." Angelica huffed.

Desiree gave her sister and pat on the back, "Don't worry about it,"

"It's just that if he's that good, he should be on our club team," Conner explains, "I'm going to go see, if He's joined up with anyone."

"Jealous," Ethan states

"So jealous," the girls agree.

A few minutes later, the teens were walking down the street

"Don't you think it was rude, He doesn't even think about it, he just walks away." Conner states,

"I'm sure he has a good reason, why don't you ask him again." Kira suggests.

Desiree shook her head, "Alexi doesn't talk much in class, I believe he thinks his English isn't great,"

"Look, I would love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm going to totally fail this project." Ethan states, he then starts to leave.

"Then prepare to fail Blue Ranger," Zeltrax states appearing.

Ethan rejoins the others, "I knew I should have gone straight there."

Zeltrax snaps his fingers and two white burrs streak pass slashing at the Rangers.

The rangers look up from the ground as the White Ranger and a white mutant creature stands in front of Zeltrax.

"Good Work," Zeltrax praises.

"Didn't even break a sweat." The White Ranger replies.

"Trent?" Kira asks

"This can't be real," Ethan states.

"No way," the Oliver twins states.

"Oh it's real." Zeltrax replies

The teens push themselves off the ground,

"What are you doing Trent?" Conner asks

"I don't know a Trent. I just know that you will soon be destroyed" The White Ranger answers.

"I'm so not in the mood for this." Conner growls, "Ready?"

The teens access their morphers

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The Rangers stuck poses,

"Wait..allow me." Zeltrax states,

The White Ranger and the mutant leapt onto the building behind them to get a better view.

"Fire!" Conner shouts firing his thundermax at Zeltrax, who only blocked.

"Conner!" Desiree shouted as she cartwheeled over to Conner. Angelica following a second later, "Lasers!"

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica teamed up on Zeltrax.

Conner rejoin the battle, and was overpowered by Zeltrax.

"You okay?" Desiree asks, she came along way from thinking Conner wasn't a leader. He was a leader in his own way. But she would never admit that out loud.

"Yeah," Conner replies, slightly touched by Desiree's concern about him.

Zeltrax fires a laser blast at the Rangers, and they back flip on the ground,

Conner loses his Thundermax

"Conner!" Ethan shouts

"Catch!" Kira shouts, as they both thrown at their own Thundermax blasters at the Red Ranger.

"Double Trouble!" Conner exclaims firing both Thundermaxs.

Zeltrax flies backwards and lands on the ground. The White Ranger and the white mutant land in front of him.

"So you stopped Zeltrax, try to stop my Terrorsaurus." the White Ranger states.

The Terrorsaurus steps forward, "Let me show you the existent of my powers, you will be defeated"

"Not on my watch," Trent disagrees, as he comes firing lasers from his ATV. He pulls up next to other others, "Hey guys, I thought I join the fun."

The other rangers look between the White Rangers,

"Wait...who's who?" Ethan asks

"Guys, it's me." Trent replies

Desiree and Angelica look at each other,

"You don't think..." Angelica began fearing the worst.

"The other one is a clone." Desiree finishes. "Not again!"

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," The White Ranger clone states. "Because nothing you can do can stop us now," they retreat through an invisportal

"Okay, Power Down." Trent states

The rest follow after him, and jogged around the ATV.

"You guys okay?" Trent asks

"Great, you got a twin brother you never told us about?" Conner asks

"Guys, let's figure this out at the lab." Desiree states.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"We barely get one White Ranger under control and another one shows up," Kira states pacing around the room, she turns to Trent, "Any idea who it could be?"

Trent shrugs "I have no clue."

Tommy turns around in his chair, "My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force, it's probably not even a living being at all."

"yeah, he may not be alive but his kick sure felt real." Conner replies.

"I never said he wasn't real, he's a threat all right." Tommy states looking at Conner.

"Well now that's settled what's with that Terrorsaurus?" Ethan asks

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other White Ranger." Angelica answers looking at the monitor "It's almost like they're one and the same."

"I knew it, he should never have been here first place," Conner states going after Trent.

Desiree ninja streaked in front of him, "Not now, Conner," ignoring Ethan's statement of awesome.

"She's right, We're going to need back up big time." Tommy agrees. He starts to walk off. "Trent come with me."

"Why not me or one of the others?" Conner asks

"You'll have your role to play in this Conner, trust me, right now I need Trent." Tommy answers. "Desiree, you'll come too. I'll need Aya."

"Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns." Desiree states before following the other two out. Aya flapped her wings twice, and took to the air.

Conner left to go play soccer,

Angelica sat at the computer, typing when the alarm sounds, she pressed the button to alert Conner,

A few seconds later, Conner came running in. "What's up?"

"Our problem just became a lot bigger." Kira answers,

Angelica typed on the keyboard, "He's in the woods outside of town,"

"So what are we waiting for?" Conner asks

"Our orders remember, Ree said to call her, Dr. O, and Trent if that guy showed up again," Kira answers.

"Yeah but why?" Conner asks, "It's obvious, they've got something important to do, we can handle this. come on."

"Okay, but the minute things get ugly we call for back up," Kira agrees

"Let's do it we'll call the zords from here," Ethan states.

The four teens morph.

The Rangers were in the megazord but with out the Mastozord.

"Where is he?" Ethan asks

"Something's wrong," Conner states, as the sky darkens and lighting strikes. The Cephalozord and Stegozord came walking up.

"Our zords," Angelica states.

"A Trap," Kira gasps

"And you fell for it," the Terrorsaurus replies, as he absorbs the two Biozords, he changed forward using super speed to slash at the Megazord,

Electricity started sparking all over the Megazord, breaking into the four different Biozords, with the Rangers landing on the ground.

"Now you're mine," Terrorsaurus states, capturing the four Zords.

The Four Rangers stood helplessly as the Terrorsaurus absorbs their zords.

~~~Forest~~~~

Tommy, Desiree, Trent, and Aya, who was perched on Desiree's shoulder were walking through a forest,

"Thanks Dr. O for trusting me," Trent states "It means a lot."

"I do trust you, Trent. But I meant what I said in the lab." Tommy replies, "This mission had to be yours as well as Aya's,"

Aya blinked confused as she clicked her beak. *_Why?_* she asked as she looked disapproving at the water that her Rangers were walking in.

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago, I've known it's whereabouts for awhile, but only two powers can retrieve it." Tommy answers,

"Mine?" Trent and Aya asks

Tommy and Desiree looks at both of them, Desiree is more confused

"Yes, using your chameleon power, and phoenix energy, you two should be able to retrieve the artifact from it's hiding place." Tommy explains, as he looked at them, "But I'm warning you, it won't be easy,"

"So I'm a perch for Aya right?" Desiree asks

*_Yep,_* Aya laughed.

"I'm ready," Trent states, but he couldn't understand how a bird could help.

*_Not a bird, silly boy, I'm a phoenix._* Aya states, as she reveal her true form, in a blaze of flame that didn't burn her human perch,

"What the..." Trent states looking at a mythical creature on his new teammate's shoulder,

"Aya and I thought it would be best if she hid her true form from you, just until we could be sure that we trusted you," Desiree explains, reaching up to pet Aya's chest feathers, making the phoenix sigh in bliss.

*_Let's go,_" Aya states, as the three humans started walking again.

The group arrived at a waterfall, Desiree stared at it, with a pang of homesickness, she missed the forest of the Wind Ninja Academy,

"Is this the place?" Trent asks

"Yep it's there," Tommy answers, "In the water,"

Aya's feathers ruffled *_I sense old power here,_*

"Okay, raise your arms like this," Tommy instructed as he raised his arm up, "Well your wings Aya,"

Trent followed suit,

*_lift me up, Desiree,_* Aya states

Desiree did as she was told to to do, and lifted Aya in the air on one arm, while raising her own arm up, she had the feeling that Tommy meant for her to help bring whatever this time is up to the surface.

"Now concentrate, use the dino gem's power," Tommy states

Trent closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

Four beams of light, white, black with golden trim, crimson, and a darker crimson flowed into the water, it brought out a dino-shield thing.

"There it is," Tommy states

"It's working," Trent gasps

*Don't break the concentration, stay focused* Aya stated her mental voice was laced with fatigue.

Desiree was getting worried about her animal spirit, she knew Aya wasn't going to be a happy bird when this was over.

The shield pulsed.

~~~~~with the others~~~

Conner grip his temple, "I'm getting a weird feeling, something's calling me."

the other three were watching as Conner blanked out,

Kira touched his shoulder, "Conner, you okay?"

"I think so," Conner answers, "huh?"

the four rangers look up and saw the Terrorsaurus disappear from above them, only to reappear in front of them,

"Your head to big for your helmets?" Terrorsaurus asks

Conner stepped forward "What have you done with our zords?"

"You should be more worried about what I could do to you, your zords belong to me now." Terrorsaurus answers, from inside the Biozords cried out in pain, "Prepare for your demise." he charged at the Rangers

"In your dreams," Conner replies,

"Fire!" Kira shouts, as the four Rangers drew their Thundermax Blasters and shot at Terrorsaurus.

"Look out!" Angelica shouts as she and the others were slashed by the Terrorsaurus.

"Heads up," Ethan states as he's lifted off the ground, "Let me go,"

"Have it your way," Terrorsaurus replies and dropped Ethan into a muddy water pit.

The three others ran over,

"Ethan?" Conner asks

"Nasty," Kira and Angelica states as they splashed as they tried to stand.

"What is up with this guy?" Conner asks

"You are powerless against me," Terrorsaurus states.

"Let's try our sabers," Conner states

"Yeah." the other agreed

"Thundermax Sabers, power up." Ethan commands as they charge at Terrorsaurus

"Fools," Terrorsaurus scoffs.

Terrorsaurus leapt out of the way, and the Rangers ended up slashing each other with their sabers.

~~~Forest~~~~

The four were still trying to hold onto the shield looking thing,

"Oh man," Trent gasps

"Keep going, Trent we almost got it," Tommy states

"I'm trying," Trent replies,

"I don't know much more we can take," Desiree states as she saw Aya start to fade in and out of this world,

"I'm losing control." Trent states

~~~~back at the battle~~~

The Rangers were blasted by Terrorsaurus, landing on the ground.

"Maybe we should have waited for Dr. O," Conner states.

"You think?" Ethan asks

"Slightly," Kira states.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Terrorsaurus states walking forward. "Fire," lasers shot out of the mutant's eyes

The Rangers fell from a cliff they were just standing on as it was blown away into a river.

"You're all washed up," Terrorsaurus states. "Time to destroy your city," he then flew up into the air.

The rangers were struggling to walk out of the river,

"That was a great idea, Conner," Kira states.

"Yeah, got anymore brilliant..." Ethan begins

"Wait..." Conner interrupts, he grips his temple again, "It's happening again. Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Kira asks

"I can't explain it, I just know Trent, Dr. O, Aya and Ree need me," Conner answers.

"Go!" Angelica exclaims.

Conner runs off.

~~~~Forest~~~

"I can't hold it much longer," Trent states.

"Don't let go, if we lose it know, it's gone forever," Tommy replies,

"Got to stay focused," Tommy breathed.

"It's slipping," Desiree gasps

"I can't," Trent states

Conner came flipping over the water fall grabbing the shield thing, and landing next to the others, "How's that for timing?"

Tommy was holding an exhausted Trent.

"Never better thanks," Trent answers

"You got the shield's telepathic message." Desiree states.

"It proves I was right, it proves your ready," Tommy states

"Ready for what?" Conner asks

"The Shield of Triumph." Tommy answers. "Only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal Dino power energy can handle it's power,"

"But when you took Trent...I thought." Conner states in disbelief

"For the shield to assume full power, all rangers must contribute a part of themselves, Trent has completed his part," Tommy explains,

"Now it's up to the rest of us," Desiree finished understanding what she needed to do,

"Tell me what I have to do," Conner states "Cause the Terrorsaurus is back, and we could use all the help we can get."

Trent falls to the ground, and Aya sways and passes out.

"I have to get Trent back to the lab," Tommy states.

"Aya too, she needs to rest that shield has taken most of her energy." Desiree seconds,

"I'll make my contribution to the shield and get it to you as soon as I can," Tommy states "You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?"

"I won't let you down," Conner answers and runs off.

~~~battle~~~

the four rangers ran on top of a building,

"Hey!" Conner exclaims

Terrorsaurus turns around

"Charge!" Kira exclaims

but Terrorsaurus was faster and slashed at the Rangers.

"Guys pull it together," Conner states.

"Terrorsaurus laser,"

The four Rangers fell from the building and landed on the ground below.

Terrorsaurus followed "Here I come."

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner states. He slashed at Terrorsaurus with the staff but the mutant was just standing still like it didn't hurt.

"Tricera..." Ethan began but was batted away

"Finished?" Terrorsaurus asks

"Not ever close." Kira replies as she and Angelica fired their blasters.

"That tickles." Terrorsaurus states. Walking forward to the two girls.

They were kicked and punched out of the way, Conner and Ethan stood in front of them.

"You alright?" Conner asks

"Yeah," the girls answers.

"How about an encore!" Terrorsaurus states firing more blasts at them. "First I took your zords, now I will destroy you,"

The Rangers pushed themselves up,

"I'm not going to take it, attack!" Conner states.

They were overpowered by Terrorsaurus

"Alright, I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!" Conner states.

"It won't matter," Terrorsaurus states

"Don't bet on it," Conner replies

The Rangers charged and were blasted backwards

"What's his deal?" Conner asks

"Power Rangers let me be the first tell you, you're doomed." Terrorsaurus states.

"We'll not done yet," Conner replies

"Oh no?" Terrorsaurus asks

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree watched Tommy as he put his energy into the shield, and collapsed

Trent came running around the corner as Desiree bent near her brother, "Dr. O?"

"I'm fine, just a little drained." Tommy answers.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Trent replies,

"It will be worse for Ethan, Kira, Angel, and myself." Desiree states she held her helmet off waiting for the okay to the take the shield to Conner,

"I hope they're up for it," Tommy agrees

Desiree takes the shield and ninja streaks out of the lab. Tommy followed knowing Desiree could get to the others faster then he could.

~~~Battle~~~

Conner was tied up by energy and forced to stare at Terrorsaurus' face.

"I have you now Red Ranger." Terrorsaurus states

Conner was thrown into a steel beam,

"Conner, are you alright?" Angelica asks as she and the other two ran over.

"You will learn respect," Terrorsaurus states

"Not so fast, vile reptile" Desiree exclaimed as she streaked in front of others with the shield, and her saber drawn.

"Lasers!" Terrorsaurus exclaims

Desiree used the shield to block the blasts. "Not this time!," she pushed the energy back at Terrorsaurus. She handed over the shield to Conner, as Tommy came up.

"You know what to do." Tommy states.

"Okay," Conner agrees as he held the white shield. "Kira, Ethan, Angel, I need your total trust. I need your dino powers. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Kira replies,

"I always did," Ethan replies

"You bet, I trust you." Angelica replies

"You won't be sorry," Conner states.

The four rangers stood on either side of Conner,

Each giving Conner their dino powers

"Triassic Power engage!" Conner exclaims

The shield activates and Conner gets an upgraded suite the white diamond patter turns golden and purple along with his helmet visor.

Desiree, Kira, Ethan, and Angelica dropped to their knees and demorph.

The twins held each other up, as they watched Conner battle and destroy Terrorsaurus.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

"That shield rocks," Conner states

"No doubt." Kira agrees.

"Thanks for trust me with your powers guys," Conner states

"It's only a loan don't forget that, and anything to help get our zords back," Ethan states

Desiree shook her head from her place on a steps as she was feeding Aya, some honeydew melon strips

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like, the power is amazing." Conner replies,

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you, Conner." Tommy states. "All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too"

"All that jealousy and look how everything worked out," Desiree states.

"Almost everything," Conner states.

~~~Soccer field.~~~

Conner dressed in his soccer gear handed the ball back at Alexi, "Here,"

"Thank you," Alexi states.

Conner crossed his arms, "So how are you?"

"Good, you're Conner right?" Alexi asks

"Yeah," Conner answers

Both of them started to speak at the same time,

"Go ahead," Conner states.

"No you," Alexi replies,

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about getting all up in your face as Cyberspace." Conner apologized "My friends are always telling me to shut up.."

"Please stop," Alexi states

"Yeah, just like that." Conner agrees

"No, no, it's me..uh...my English it's not very good and I just don't think you would understand me." Alexi explains.

"That's why you didn't walk to talk before," Conner replies, '_Desiree was right,_'

"I am how you say nervous about my English." Alexi states.

"Dude, your English is great." Conner replies "Look let's forget the whole thing and start again, Deal?"

"Deal." Alexi agrees

They both ran off to play soccer,


	23. Ch 23 Return of the Son of Vypra

"I can't believe she survived! It's not possible!" shouted a serpentine warrior leaning against a cave wall, panting from exertion, it's been months since his battle and near death. He narrowed his eyes, he wants revenge and wasn't going to stop until he got it. "Damn that fire ranger to hell."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy," a voice laughed. "Son of Vypra,"

The warrior turned and saw a woman standing there "Who are you?"

"My master calls me Elsa." She answered. "Master Mesogog is very interested in you,"

The warrior laughed, "I don't care about what your master wants, all I care about is destroying the one who made me like this." his face and torso was scared from the battle with the ninja, and he was going to destroy her.

"I guess I won't tell you where she is then," Elsa taunted.

That got his attention, "What do you know?"

"She lives in Reefside now. She's one of the Dino Rangers." Elsa answers,

"What do you want with me?" the warrior asks

"Well your name for one, and your help." Elsa answers.

"The humans called me Chase, but my mother named me Viper." Viper answers.

"Well then Viper follow me," Elsa states with an evil smile on her face.

Viper watched as she disappeared through a green portal. Shrugging he followed and ended up in a strange laboratory. "where am I?"

"My laboratory." hissed a voice from behind him.

Viper turned with his sword out and saw a dinosaur creature, "I take it you're Mesogog."

Mesogog rounded on Elsa, "Who is this?"

Viper smirked as he saw Elsa cringing in fear, "I take it I was not invited."

"Please Master forgive me for acting on my own, but he is an enemy of the Crimson Ranger," Elsa pleads,

Viper watched as Mesogog punished Elsa for acting on her own.

Meanwhile at Tommy's house. The sisters were currently cleaning out the attic for Tommy since he was stuck in ranger mode. They came across a box marked '_Family_'. "Angel look at this". Angel came over to her sister who was looking a photo of them and her brother. "Man look at his goofy face" Ree said.

"Not much has changed." Angelica replies,

"Well at least he cut off that horrible hair although i remember when i spilled yellow paint all over it" Ree replied with a laugh.

Suddenly a cry of horror echoed through the house.

"What the?" The girls ran down to the basement.

Aya was flapping wildly screeching at top of her lungs, *_It's him!_*

"Aya calm down? its who?" Angel asked seeing the bird flying rapidly around Tommy, who was facing his sisters.

Desiree looked at the monitor and paled, "Angelica, look"

"No way!" Ree its not possible." Angelica states, Ree sat down and shook her head. "No, it can't be" Tommy came over. "What's wrong?"

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent came running into the lab.

"What's going on?" Conner asks "We all got the alarm cry from Aya,"

"More to the point, what's wrong with Desiree?" Trent asks

They all looked at the girl who had her face glued to the screen. Kira slowly moved closer to her friend. "Des?" She never moved, not even let out a sound.

"Come out and play, Crimson Ranger!" challenged the person on the screen.

"Ree look at me" Angel tried. Tommy went over and touched her shoulder. Desiree jumped. Conner flinched when he saw the tears in her eyes. She looked scared.

"He's the one who killed me," Desiree whispers,

"Killed you? Desiree tell us." Tommy asked trying to get her to talk.

"I already did, but for Trent, I will tell it again," Desiree answers, Trent sat next to her. He could feel her shaking so he took her hand.

Desiree looked at the White Ranger, and took a deep breathe, "They know Angelica and I were rangers before this, but we were part of the Ninja Storm Rangers, after a few battles against Lothor, another enemy showed up, his name is Chase, he was a ninja like myself, a fire ninja. But he is a demon." she glanced up at Tommy, "He's the son of Vypra."

"But why does he want you?" Trent dared to ask.

"My death," Desiree answers, "He tired to kill me last year,"

"Don't worry we are here and we are going to make sure he doesn't hurt you" Conner stated firmly.

Desiree shook her head, "I know I haven't been a good teammate, but you can't fight him."

"Sure we can fight him" Kira stated. "We are going to fight him and get rid of him for good." Angel looked at Kira she had never heard Kira talk like that.

Desiree looked at her best friend, "It's not possible, you can't go up against him."

"Why not?" Ethan spoke.

"Because I won't let you," Desiree replies,

"Desiree, you can't do this alone" Tommy told her.

Desiree shook her head, "Who ever said I'm doing this alone,"

They all looked at her. "What do you mean?" Conner said as he sat on the other side of her.

*_We need to get the coin,_* Aya states.

"What coin?" Trent asked.

"The Dragonzord Power Coin," Desiree and Aya answered.

Tommy turned his head sharply at the bird. "No, stay away from it, you guys know what it did to me"

"To late for that, bro." Desiree laughed.

"Desiree don't touch it, let us help you stop him" Tommy pleaded as the voice of Chase boomed though the screen.

"If you don't show up within the hour, I will destroy this whole city, and Blue Bay Harbor!"

Desiree balled her fists. "Oh and little Angel will be my first target" His voice boomed again. 

The crimson Ranger stood up, "Let's Go, Aya."

"Ree please don't do this" Trent said in a shaky voice.

"You don't understand, I have used the coin before. I had too." Desiree states, as she held her arm out for Aya to perch.

Tommy went next to her wishing he could demorph or take his helmet off. "Promise me you will be careful?"

"Careful? I'm not going to get myself killed, You and the others are going to slow him down," Desiree replies,

They then heard fighting on the screen. "Who is that?" Someone was fighting chase but they couldn't figure out who it was.

Angelica's eyes widen, "It can't be."

"You won't get you hands on her!" The voice shouted.

Desiree's eyes widen this time, "Trini."

"What did you say?" Tommy asks shocked.

Desiree couldn't take her eyes off the screen. "Trini?"

"It's Morphin' Time, Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

Desiree ninja streaked out of the lab. "Ree!" Angel yelled but she was gone. Angel was about to leave but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"No, you heard her we have to help..." Tommy's voice broke on the name. "Trini."

"Trini?" Conner asks

Kira looked at him like he was an idiot, "We already know who she is remember the video diary,"

"Oh that Trini? but why are you sad when you said her name?" Conner asked

Angelica looked over at Conner, "She died back in 01,"

"None of us have ever been the same since she died." Tommy said. "Not even Jason"

"But if she's dead, how is she here right now?" Ethan asks

They all looked at the screen. They watched as Ree got blown into a wall and demorphed.

"Thanks for the coin," Chase states, and disappeared through an invisportal.

Desiree punched the ground and winched in pain.

The original Yellow Ranger walked up to her, "It's going to be okay,"

"Trini? how?" Desiree asked, she felt herself ready to pass out.

"I'm doing my job, I'm protecting the earth. Let go, I'll get you back to Tommy," Trini replies,

Desiree gave into the pain and let herself pass out.

Trini placed a hand on the unconscious teen's shoulder and in a flash of yellow light was gone.

Back at the lab, they all shielded their eyes as the room was engulfed in a bright light.

When the light was gone, Desiree's unconscious body was on the medical table, and the Yellow Ranger was standing beside her.

Tommy couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on the girl in front of him.

"Hello Tommy, you're brother says Hi, and not again," Trini greets as she turned to the newbies.

"Trini?" Tommy went closer to her. "I can't believe your standing here, we, and i mean the others miss you so much"

"I can't stay for long," Trini replies, "I miss all of you as well,"

"Its a honor to meet you" Kira slowly said to her.

Trini looked at the younger Yellow Ranger, "Likewise,"

"Well rainbow man you can demorph" Trini said to him.

"I wish i could" Tommy replies,

"Let me guess, you're pulling a Zordon?" Trini asks "I mean he was stuck in a time warp and you're stuck in your morph."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah"

Trini began to go from being solid to spirit like, "Looks like my time is almost up," Trini slowly walked up to him knowing what he might be thinking. "She is alright too, Kimberly is doing good and i know you miss her" Tommy flinched thinking about how her and Trini were so close. She then turned to Angelica, "well I guess I have another thing in common with you,"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked as Trini began to flicker.

"We're both Saber-tooth tigers," Trini answers, "May the Power protect you all," she faded from view.

Angel wiped her eyes. Tommy came over and hugged her.

Aya appear from a fury of flames in midair, and glided down next Desiree. *_We got the coin back from the Thunder Ninja Academy but this hothead decided to fight alone,_* she began to circle around Desiree glowing warmly.

Desiree began to move. Everyone rushed over. "Ree?" Angel said softly.

Desiree blinked and sat up, "I can't believe I was tricked." she got up from the table and went over to the computer, and began to type.

"Des what are you doing?" Conner asked

"Look," Desiree answers, the monitor shown Chase or Viper as he began to call himself, with Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Great the three stooges" Kira said. Tommy walked over. "We need to be careful now that we saw what Chase can do its gonna be dangerous for just us"

"It's worse then that, Bro." Desiree states,

"Worse? that word is not in my vocabulary" Conner said.

"then it should be, He's going to use the Dragonzord power coin to become a Ranger." Desiree replies.

Tommy began to breath hard. "No". Angel walked over. "Tommy breath"

Desiree just balled her hands in a fist, "I'm sorry, Zordon, Rita. I can't keep my vow."

Tommy punched a wall leaving a hole. The sisters knew how hard this was for him after all he went through.

Desiree stood and walked up to Tommy, "I'm sorry for this," she pressed a point on his neck and he collapsed.

"Ree what did you that for we might need his help" Kira exclaimed.

"We need the lab whole, he'll be awake in a few hours." Desiree replies, "Right now, we need rest and time to plan."

After a couple of hours of rest they all sat around. Angel stayed upstairs still reeling from seeing Trini. Her phone then beeped. She smiled when it was a text from Adam.

Desiree was on her cell phone talking to Sensai Hikari. "I need the trained fire ninjas, as many as you can spare. Hikari."

Angel looked out the window. "Man this is screwed up" Suddenly she was pulled through a green portal.

Desiree fell to her knees, holding her head.

Angel fell to the floor with Zeltrax and Chase towering over her. Drones came and held her still. "Why am I the one to be kidnapped?"

"Well look what we have here" Mesogog hissed as he appeared. Angel struggled.

"Not the one, I want but you'll do." Viper states, smirking.

"You will never touch her" Angel snarled. "She is not the only ranger you will face"

"Doesn't matter, I just need a hair off the top of your head to make this power coin work for me," Viper states,

Back at the lab Tommy woke up to find Ree on her knees.

Desiree looked up, "Angelica's with Mesogog."


	24. Ch 24 Sister's Rescue

Angelica was strapped to a chair watching chase pace in front of her. "You know if your pacing to show me how good that outfit looks then your wrong because your ugly"

Viper ignored the girl, and continued to work on his project with the Geno-Randomizer,

Angel then found her cell ringing. She realized it was Adam's ring. She told him she would call him back but then the creep in front of her grabbed her. Viper heard the phone and walked over to her.

"Mesogog should work on blocking cell phones, hmm...the frog ninja." Viper thought outloud.

"May I have my phone please, your being nosy looking through people's phones" Angel demands glaring at him.

Viper looked at the green dino ranger, like she was insane, "You honestly think a villain like me will do what a goody good like you wants?" he turned his back on her.

Angel glared trying to get away from the straps. "Well who i talk to is no concern of yours unlike you i have friends"

The doors to the lab opened and Zeltrax walks in. "Lord Mesogog is growing impatient with you,"

"What else is new? he is always impatient" Angel giggled. She glared when the phone rang again and Viper Answered.

"Sorry you reached the bait's cell phone, she can't answer because she is tied up at the moment," Viper greets.

"I'm sorry do i look like something that goes on a fishing pole? i think not" Angel yelled out but silenced herself when Zeltrax lowered his sword next to her face.

"Well you are bait for your sister," Viper pointed out, as he hung up on the person who just called. "What else do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well lets say she isn't crazy enough to come here without a plan" Angel replies

"Just want the gem on the girl's wrist, but do that she has to be destroyed." Zeltrax answers, "So Lord Mesogog will be one step closer to his plans for the dino-recreation of earth,"

Viper started to laugh, "I don't care what his plans are,"

Back at the lab Desiree was pacing back and forth. "Ree, sit down!" Tommy yelled wanting her to stop.

Desiree turned to look at her brother, "Don't tell me what to do,"

"I'm not i want you to sit down" Tommy grabbed her shoulders.

Desiree shrugged out of his grasp, "That would be telling me what to do, I didn't tell you to shove me out of the way before turning into a Ranger-fossil."

Tommy huffed. What he wouldn't do to get out of his ranger form. "Ree, we will get her back" Kira spoke up.

"Well unless she's going to fall out of the sky, like you did. I don't think it's possible." Desiree replies,

Desiree's phone began to rang. it was Adam's ring. "What!" She snapped.

"Chill out, I already know what happened to Angelica," Adam states, "I called her phone and this creep answered and said and I quote 'Sorry you reached the bait's cell phone, she can't answer because she is tied up at the moment,' unquote."

Tommy grabbed the phone before she snapped again. "Hey Adam"

Desiree glared at her brother,

*Um..this might be a bad time, but I think we should come up with a plan to save Angelica,* Aya pointed out,

Angel was still strapped to a chair. "Hey Viper, i missed lunch and i get angry when i am hungry"

Viper didn't answer he pressed up the level on the Geno-randomizer and looked at the doors to the machine, opened smoke filled the room and there on the floor was a the coin, he walked up and grabbed the coin and green lighting stuck up his arm.

Angel grew nervous this would get ugly. 'God how i wish Tommy and Ree were here'. She Felt pain in her head then noticed her gem has a light glow of black.

Back at the lab Tommy's head felt weird and his noticed his morpher had a light glow of green.

Desiree's eyes widen, "That's not good,"

"Enough of this" Chase growled and turned on the extractor. "Now lets see if you will cooperate"

Desiree screamed out in pain, not her own.

"Um guys um you might want to look at Dr O" Ethan stammered. They looked and noticed a green glow through his visor.

Desiree stared through pain filled eyes, "Aya, flame us now to the island...We have to stop him before he tries to morph with the coin."

"Dr O back away" Ethan tried and his teacher advanced on him punching out a monitor. Desiree flinched as she heard the dreaded evil laugh. "Tommy?"

A blinding white light filled the room, as a woman appeared

Tommy growled. "Tommy's not here" Desiree grabbed him through the light but he pushed her away.

"Stop this right now," a familiar voice commanded.

Desiree looked up as the same raven haired woman, who was dressed rather ugly stood before her.

Tommy yanked Kira up and held her in front of him.

"Dr O? what's wrong with you?"Conner asked.

"Rita," Desiree gasps, "Stop him,"

"My Empress" Tommy whispered.

Rita held up her hand, "My Green Ranger. Tommy, you must come to your senses, fight the last of the evil,"

"Fight? why would i fight this" Conner and Ethan's eyes grew wide as parts of his suit were turning green.

"It's not him, it's Viper," Desiree gasps, "His evil is corrupting the coin, which in turn is going to it's last true wielder,"

Tommy grabbed his sister by her shirt. She cringed when the green glow was showing through his visor.

Desiree felt the fear of being five years old again, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bro. I have to this, Sky of wonder, Power of Crimson Thunder!" lighting encased Tommy and Desiree.

Kira felt herself being pushed to the ground. Conner grabbed her. "What is she doing?" Ethan yelled.

"Power of Fire!" Desiree shouted as flames erupted around the lighting

Back at the laboratory Angel felt weaker and weaker. "You'll never get away with this Viper"

Viper dropped to his knees as lighting and flames surrounded him, "What's going on!"

Angel shut her eyes she couldn't take it so she let herself pass out. Zeltrax growled. "Make it stop"

Desiree and Tommy appeared in the lab, Desiree tackled Viper, and punched him, "Don't you ever try to use the power coin ever again!"

Tommy fell to his knees as Zeltrax towered over him. "Your time is up Dr Oliver."

"Not today," Desiree growled "Dino Thunder, Power up Ha!"

Desiree tackled Zeltrax. "Hey Desiree, How do you like this?". Desiree whipped around to see Viper holding his weapon above her sister, who wasn't moving.

"You shouldn't count me out just yet, Viper." Desiree replies, *_Aya! Now!_*

Aya struck with talons ready at Viper,

Desiree tackled him releasing all her power at him. She vaguely heard Tommy yell her name. A bright light engulfed the room. When is died down Tommy looked at saw Viper on the ground next to Desiree who was demorphed and not moving.

Tommy rushed over and released Angelica from the machine, picked her up and laid her down next to Desiree. "Great, how are we going to get back?"

Tommy felt helpless. "Man what have i done?" He looked at his younger sisters who made no movements. "You guys have to be all right"

The same white light from before encased the three Olivers and they appeared in the Dino Lab.

Tommy looked up to see his students in a fighting stance. Kira stood back behind Conner. Tommy hung his head. He laid his sisters on the medical beds.

Rita leans against the wall now wearing a pure white dress with flowing sleeves, she didn't like that she had to revert to wearing her old wardrobe, "It's alright, He's normal."

The teens let their guard down. Tommy went and punched the wall. "Dr O?". Ethan tried but he ran out of the lab. Conner used his super speed to catch him. "Dr O Stop!"

"Normally when someone from your past shows up, you would try to attack them, not run off like a frighten child," Rita states,

"Hey lady he isn't frightened." Ethan glared at the woman. Kira walked over to the sisters.

In the woods Conner managed to get his teacher to stop running.

"Leave me alone, Conner." Tommy ordered.

"No" Conner said firmly. "You can't bottle this up"

"Look Conner, you have no idea what me and my sisters went through when i was evil back then, now for it to come back, they're not even moving or waking up" Tommy replies as he tried to move around his student but Conner kept blocking his way.

"So, it's in the past. If they can forgive you for being a jerk back then, why can't you?" Conner asks,

"Because when i was evil i wanted to destroy them all and this time around i wanted them out of the way. Conner, i was going to hurt Kira how can you look at me" Tommy sat down.

"Because I seen the Good you have done, and are still doing right now," Conner replies, for a jock he didn't know where this was coming from, but he'll roll with it.

He heard footsteps. Conner's eyes lightened up and he saw the three girls walking towards them. Each had an arm linked with one another's. Tommy began to back away.

"Don't you dare," Desiree states,

Tommy turned but found Conner behind him. Tommy watched as the three girls came next to him. He wanted so much to demorph right now. Angel had a light smile on her face.

"It's not your fault, you were chosen to be the evil green ranger," Desiree continues, "It's not your fault you were forced to fight against the others, I knew you before that and after, I forgave you along time ago, when I first saw the Dragonzord combine with first Megazord,"

"Tommy, you were my brother way before you were evil, and you're my brother now, so please don't blame yourself now, i know what this will do to you, you have no evil in you only good" Angel told him as she grabbed his hand.

"Besides it's because of you and the others, we are Rangers today," Desiree commented, "And I don't know about the others, but I like sharing this secret with you,"

"I know that you feel guilty Dr O but i know deep down you wouldn't have hurt me and i do forgive you" Kira spoke.

"Okay enough of this love fest, I want to know what happened, one minute you were attacking Dr O, and the next you were gone?" Conner asks confused.

"Oh Conner i knew you had a soft spot" Kira teased as she ruffled his hair.

"You're messing up my hair," Conner complained.

"Come on, let's go back to the lab and I'll explain," Desiree states,

"Hey Angel, Desiree, thanks" Tommy said to the girls.

"Anytime but you need to buy me a new cell phone Viper smashed it when Adam called." Angelica replies,

Desiree shrugged, "We were due for an upgraded cell phone anyway,"

They went back to the lab and sat down, Desiree sat on the steps with Angelica beside her.

"So explain, we are waiting" Conner states,

"Okay, first off. I'm not apologizing for what I did to Tommy, second off, Aya transported the two of us to Mesogog's island, where I used all my element powers to defeat Viper," Desiree explains,

Conner just looked at her. "What does he want now?" Desiree grumbled as Adam was calling again.

"Who is Adam?" Conner asked but that got him a slap in the head from Kira.

"He's the second black Ranger, and Green zeo and turbo ranger, didn't you pay attention to the diary?" Kira asks

"Don't forget overprotective," Desiree adds,

Tommy took the phone, he was afraid of Desiree snapping. Desiree jumped trying to get the phone but Tommy being taller had its advantages.

Angelica grinned and shot a small blast of her ice powers at Tommy, and caught the phone when he dropped it. "Hey, Adam,"

"Angel? are you alright?" Adam asked frantically.

"Yeah, I am good Tommy needs to get me a new phone and wait until i tell him how much the one i want will cost him and he so owes us for a vacation right now"

"And she owes me for saving her butt again," Desiree shouts.

"Yeah Yeah Oh Tommy he wants to talk to you" Tommy snatched the phone. "Grouch" Angel muttered.

"That's funny," Desiree comments watching as Tommy moves away to talk with Adam, as he held the phone up to his helmet.

"He so owes us, maybe when he is demorphed we should go back to Angel grove for a day and hang on the beach" Angel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, let's just put Meso-freak on break and go for a swim," Desiree states,

"Remember Conner can't swim so he can't come and we both know Ethan won't leave the cafe and give up his game so that leaves me, you and Kira man Tommy will love having 3 girls." Angel replies,

"Conner can come to check out the girls in swimsuits," Conner defends himself.

Tommy hung up. "What did Mr. Frog want?" Angel asked.

"Warning me that Zack is going to kill me for stealing his color, then he said something about wanting me in pink or yellow," Tommy answers,

"Tommy what would you say that when your out of that suit me you, Angel and Kira head to Angel Grove and hang on the beach" Desiree asked her brother as she put an arm around him.

"I'm going to say go by yourself, there is no way I'm hanging out with three teenager girls, without being arrested." Tommy replies, "Besides, I don't want mom and dad to see me,"

"Tommy man up!" Most people in Angel grove you're our brother and that Kira will be our friend" Angel stated while pulling on the horn part of his helmet.

"I think he means he doesn't want to run into any of the other former Rangers," Desiree states, "and Mom will get all teary eyed when she learns that he is still alive."

"Tough you are taking us when we want to go no arguments" Angel said firmly.

Desiree's phone rang again, and Tommy looked at it, "Who's James?"

Desiree growled and grabbed the phone and answered it, "I told you not to call my phone, hothead...You set what on fire?"

Angel stepped away and watched her sister rant. "Is she always like this?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah you should have seen her when she found out Jason broke her favorite Doll that time she ranted til she was blue in the face" Tommy answer.

"You are to take ice cold shower, if I have to come and kick your butt for setting the temple on fire, You're are so lucky, I don't kick your wanna be ninja butt out of the academy," Desiree continued to rant.

"Tommy make her stop" Angel pleaded.

"If i try that it will be my death" Tommy said.

Desiree shut the phone and put it her pocket, "Well now that's settled." she looked around and saw everyone staring at her, "What's everyone staring at?"

Everyone turned away. "So Tommy, you still wanna say no to the beach?" Desiree asked.

"Uh...it has to be a weekend trip, we're not on summer break yet." Tommy answers, thinking it was better to go then to have Desiree's wrath directed at him.

"Oh its going to be more than a weekend trip mister skittles man besides i could use some shopping isn't that right Kira?" Desiree said while looking at her friend.

Kira back away, "I'm never setting foot in a mall again,"

Aya tilted her head, she didn't understand humans sometimes, even if she had been in this world for half a year, she then started to preen her feathers,

"Why Kira then again i could almost say the same about Desiree i remember when she was 5 Jason took her shopping and made Zack dress up as a clown and scare her" Tommy said.

Desiree glared at her brother then blushed in embarrassment.

"Jason chased her around the mall and she went hiding in the bathroom" Tommy finished.

"Tommy slept with a teddy bear until he was fourteen," Angelica commented.

"Oh Mr. Snuffles was his name." Desiree remembered.

"No one needs to know about that," Tommy states, this time grateful that his students couldn't see his blush.

"Actually we found Mr Snuffles in the attic when we were cleaning" Angelica brought up.

"You had that teddy bear on the island with you?" Desiree asks,

"And i had this" Tommy lifted a small box from the shelf and pulled out a chain with a dragon pendant. Angel looked at it. She remembered giving that to him when he became good, Jason helped her pick it out.

"And it wasn't a doll, it was action figure, and Jason broke it because it was modeled after Billy," Desiree mutters, she loved that blue ranger action figure. Her favorite before she knew her friends were the power rangers was the Blue Ranger, because he was the smart one.

"Tommy you kept that chain all that time? i thought you never had it after we started all the fighting between us?" Angel said.

"Yes, Kimberly was jealous that I wouldn't wear the necklace she bought for me, because I had this one." Tommy answers. Then he looked around, "Where did Rita go?"

Angel felt warmness in her heart they always fought and she always thought he got rid of it. She threw her arms around him. "Angel"

Desiree smiled, it was about time that Angelica and Tommy hugged. "Now is when I go upstairs and start cooking dinner."

"You can cook?" Conner asked. "Oh Please Tommy could never cook" Desiree laughed. "I never though they would get to this point" Desiree whispered to Kira. Then she looked back over at Conner, "And I fed the Ninja storm team, they didn't know how to cook to save their lives."

Kira giggled and followed her upstairs. "Des, can i ask why Angel thought Tommy never loved her?"

Desiree hopped up on the counter, "It all started back when Angel and I were adopted by the Olivers, She got all the attention from them, the perfect little girl, me I was the tag along, because they felt they had to take me with her, so I spent more time with Tommy then she ever did, I learned karate from him, and when he asked her if she wanted to learn, she pushed him away, she didn't understand he was trying to protect us,"

"Do you ever think they will get as close as you and Tommy are?" Kira asks

Desiree looked at Kira. "Not sure, but with all the helping out she is doing, I say they have a good start, Angel spent alot of time with Jason as well which is why they are so close if we both never had Jason, Adam or any of the other rangers in our lives i am not sure where we would be," then they heard. "CONNER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" From downstairs.

"Killing our leader isn't a good thing, I don't want to lead this team," Desiree states, she quickly put the chicken enchiladas, she prepared the night before in the oven, then she and Kira went downstairs to see what was going on. "Why are you plotting to kill Conner?"

"Look at me! Desiree looked at her sister who was covered in orange soda Conner was no where to be found.

"Conner got a call there were tryouts and he rushed out of here spilling my drink all over me" Angel yelled and when she stomped she stomped on her brother's foot.

Desiree watched as Tommy hopped around on one foot, and shook her head, "Too late to back out now of being a Ranger, huh?"

Tommy limped. "Thats it i want out of this suit!"

"Until Haley can figure out a way to unmorph you, you're stuck," Desiree replies, before looking at Kira and Ethan, and Trent, "You three staying for dinner?"

"You know i am" Trent piped up.

"I am, it's my parents date night, I really don't want cereal." Kira replies

"Ethan, earth to Ethan," Desiree states, before taking one of Conner's forgotten soccer balls and trowing it onto Ethan's laptop.

"Hey i just reached level twelve!" Ethan whined.

"Hey Tommy have you ever tried taking off your helmet?" Desiree asked.

"Yes, it doesn't work," Tommy replies,

"But can you just take the helmet off?" Angel asked.

"I did, I already said it didn't work." Tommy states, "And I'm suppose to be the forgetful one."

"Then again i don't have to look at the goofy face like in that photo we found." Angel said to her sister.

Desiree nods, "Okay, those of us who are eating here, get your multi-colored butts upstairs and wash up,"

Tommy went to follow. "Man, i can't eat"

"The morphing grid give you energy, you dolt." Desiree laughed as she was the last one up the stairs. "Newbie Ranger does dishes!"

Rita watched from the Mystic Realm, she placed a hand on her temple, "Something about those girls, is driving me insane, I feel like I know them,"


	25. Ch 25 A star is torn

Aya flew on the air currents, the sunlight glittering off her crimson feathers as she swoop and dived at the river that flowed just beyond the boundary of where she was allowed to fly in her natural form, she was hunting for fish. She looked down at the glistening water and stuck with her talons ready and flapped her powerful wings, bringing up a fish. She glided to a tree where she had made a nest and settled down to her breakfast. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone, so she found this tree and in it's hollowed trunk she made herself a cozy nest out of purloined items, that wouldn't be missed.

"I thought I'd find you here," Desiree states swinging up onto the branch just outside the entrance to Aya's nest

*_Yes, I come here when you're at school, not unless I want to talk about fossils with Tommy,_* Aya replies, she blinked and tilted her head to the side, *_Is that a problem?_*

Desiree shook her head, "No, I like it that you're behaving well like a bird but since when do birds use discarded towels and old shirts as nesting material?"

*_You were going to throw them away, they wouldn't be missed. Besides who says I have to make a nest out of twigs?_* Aya answers.

"No one, nevermind since when are you normal." Desiree answers.

*_Aren't you supposed to be in school?_* Aya asks clicking her beak in a disapproving way.

"Oh I am, I'm just skipping first period. Anton Mercer gives me the creeps." Desiree replies, "So does Randell besides I hacked Tommy's email and gave myself permission to skip, saying I was helping him since he's sick."

*_What am I going to do with you?_* Aya asks as she stands up and hops out of her nest onto the branch next to Desiree,

"Keep me," Desiree answers, "Who else is going to feed you honeydew strips without fear of getting their fingers bitten off."

*_Angelica,_* Aya replies, *_Or Sensai, Cam, Shane, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Dustin,_*

"and anyone else who has met you so far. But I think Conner is still mad that you punctured his soccer ball." Desiree smiled.

Aya heaved a sigh, *_Then he shouldn't have left it in the lab where I could reach it. You know I have a liking for all things Red._*

Desiree glanced at the inside and saw the ruined ball that was the underlining of her partner's nest, her alarm on her watch went off, and she sighed. "Well it's off to second period for me."

~~~~After school, Haley's~~~~

Desiree sat on a barstool as Angelica was washing dishes and putting them into the dishwasher, as Trent was leaving.

"Trent, We're out of soy milk," Angelica states as she was running back and forth,

"Right," Trent replies leaving.

Desiree looked over her shoulder through the window and seen how bummed out Kira looked before walking off. "Yo, Sis."

"What?" Angelica asks

"I'm leaving, Kira looks upset." Desiree explains, before hopping down and giving her sister a five dollar bill, for her drink.

"Okay, I'll see ya later." Angelica replies

Desiree walked out and saw Kira using the gem bracelet to get a hold of Conner. "Conner, are you there?"

The Dino Ninja walked up besides Kira, who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Kira. Unfortunately he's a little fired right now, are you alright?" Haley answers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to him that..." Kira began.

"Can we call you back, we're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle?" Haley interrupts

"Yeah sure, what about Ethan is he around?" Kira asks

"Tell her unless she's being attacked by something green and scaly send me an email." Ethan states

Desiree hadn't a doubt he was in front of his laptop playing a game.

"Did you hear that?" Haley asks

"Yeah, I heard." Kira replies.

"And Ethan's right, unless it's an emergency we should keep the communication frequency clear," Haley states.

"Alright, Sorry," Kira apologized

Desiree looked at her friend, "Kira, you should have came inside."

Kira turned and saw Desiree standing there. "I thought you wouldn't be here,"

"Nah, who me?, I was inside. What's up?" Desiree asks

Kira started to explain how this music producer wanted her in a video,

"Cool," Desiree states, but Kira was still looking bummed about the others not wanting to know. "Come one, I'll buy you a smoothie to celebrate."

Desiree was at the counter waiting on her sister to fill her order, while Kira was at a computer still looking bummed out.

"Someone looks bummed out today," Cassidy states, coming up to Kira. "What's the matter, you find out you're not the next Hilary Duff?"

"You know what even you aren't going to ruin today Cassidy," Kira replies,

"Why not?" Cassidy asks

"Well if I have to tell someone else it might as well be you, I got a call from a really big music manager, he wants to sign me and record one of my songs. Do a video and everything," Kira replies,

"If you done with the computer, I really need to use it." Cassidy states not paying attention to any Kira just said.

"thanks for listening," Kira states

"No problem, Can you move, I have things to do and it doesn't involve a wanna-be rock star." Cassidy replies. She moves pass Kira and takes over the computer.

Desiree handed Kira's smoothie, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah, sure. Besides you know about big time stuff then I do," Kira replies,

~~~another part of town.~~~

Desiree and Kira arrived at a place called Tones Records.

They walked in the building the wood floors were polished. There were chairs and musical instruments everywhere

"Hello?" Kira called out, "Anybody here, Hello?"

A blonde haired man wearing shades and white shirt with jeans on, "You must be Kira, welcome to my home. Walk with me,"

"Wait.." Kira states, "You live here?"

"my ideas do this is my creative home. This is where I make my stars, Kira. Stars like you." the man replies, before noticing Desiree "And you are?"

"Moral support." Desiree replies,

"Great so what do I do?" Kira asks

"Just follow my lead." the man replies "If you can promise me your loyalty, trust. I can promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah I guess it does." Kira answers

"Great then let's start." the man states, "And the way to wardrobe we can talk about Kira Ford, who she's going to be, what's she's going to represent. This is going to be great."

Desiree was having a hard time not to open her mouth and give this idiot a piece of her mind about his clothing choices for her best friend. Kira was wearing a black skin tight outfit and her hair was shaped into a awful Mohawk, silver eyeshadow and huge danglingly earrings.

"You love it?" The music manager asks

"You want me to be honest?" Kira asks

"Remember Kira, trust." The manager replies

"Doesn't trust work both ways?" Kira questions

"Not in my world." He answers, "Spin."

Kira did as she was told

"That is prefect." the manager states, "Thanks," he tells an assistant, who just handed him a cd "Your new sound."

"Her/My new sound?" Kira and Desiree both asks

"Remixed by Kylee Styles' producer." he answers, putting the cd in the player, "And he is not easy to get."

As the music played both girls had a disgusted look on their faces.

"Would you mind if I went outside and made a call?" Kira asks

"Yeah sure, just don't be long." the manager replies, "We got work to do."

The girls walked outside,

"Kira, I say just drop this jerk, and do things your way," Desiree states, as Kira tried to call Ethan and Conner.

The three kids ran up,

"Excuse me?" one of them asks "Are you a singer?"

"Yeah, I am." Kira answers,

"What do you sing?" another asks

"I was suppose to be making an album but I don't think I'm going to anymore." Kira replies,

"Why not? I bet you're great."

"I love your clothes."

"You do?" Kira asks

"Yeah."

"Can we have your autograph?" one of them asks

"You want my autograph?" Kira repeats

Desiree smirks as she watches Kira sign autograph books.

Kira was about to inside again but Desiree wasn't going,

"I'm going to stay out here and wait, if I listen that jerk one more time, I'm going to lose my temper." Desiree explains.

~~~Haley's~~~

Angelica was dead on her feet, Trent was cleaning up at closing time,

Haley walked in, "Hey there, are we ready to close?"

"Not yet," Angelica answers

"We got one straggler over there" Trent states pointing at Cassidy who was still on the computer.

Haley walked over, "Cass? Cassidy,"

Cassidy jumped up "What? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Cassidy, We're closed." Haley pointed out,

"Well I guess I didn't notice." Cassidy replies,

Angelica walked over, "What are you working on?"

"Just because I'm using the computer doesn't mean I have to tell you." Cassidy replies,

"Okay, just don't be too long." Haley states,

Cassidy make the loser sign,

Angelica bit her lip telling herself it was against the ninja code to give an icy seat to a person.

Haley, Angelica went back to the lab. Trent was staying behind to lock up.

"Great you're all here." Kira states, as she and Desiree walked in.

"Kira, where have you been?" Ethan asks

"You should check in every once and a while." Conner agrees,

"We tried, you wouldn't answer your phone, and Angelica's sleeping over in the corner." Desiree replies,

"Nevermind, I need your opinion on something and I need you all to be honest." Kira states, "Haley can you play this."

"Sure," Haley replies putting the CD into the disk drive.

The rangers and Haley watched Kira's music video.

"Alright tell me the truth," Kira states,

"Well..." Ethan began

"It's..." Haley states.

"Will someone tell me what they really think?" Kira asks

"I will." Conner states

"Conner!" everyone else shouts,

"No, let him talk," Kira disagrees.

"I just think, it's not you." Conner explains,

"Yeah, it sucks." Desiree agrees.

"I knew it." Kira states. "What was I thinking."

The alarms sounded

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound." Ethan comments

"What is with evil henchmen and flying ships?" Desiree asks

"Zeltrax." Tommy states. "You guys handle it, I'm going to try and help Haley get our new weapon powered up."

"Angelica, time to get up!" Desiree shouted in her sister's ear.

Angelica sprang up on her feet, "Where's the fire?"

"Ready?" Conner asks

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The Rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Hey look out!" Desiree shouts as the megazord was hit by Zeltrax's new zord.

The Megazord was hit with lightning

"Where's he going?" Desiree asks

"Guys, this thing is still in the area, we have to intercept it before it comes into the city," Tommy's voice states from their morphers.

"Tell us something we don't know," Desiree replies,

The Rangers regrouped with Tommy,

"What should we do, Dr. O?" Ethan asks

"You have to fight him the best you can," Tommy answers

"Where's an air ninja when you need him," Angelica states,

"Brachiozord!"

Zeltrax started the Brachiozord which in turn was annoying the other zords inside.

Brachiozord let out an lightning blast, which Zeltrax's zord came apart.

"Woah, check it out!" Conner exclaimed.

The zords started firing at the Rangers. 

"He's getting away!" Tommy exclaimed, "Oh no you don't!"

"No matter what color he is, he still has the White Knight complex!" Desiree shouts as Tommy leapt into Zeltrax's zord. 

"We got to do something," Ethan states

"Like what?" Conner asks

"It might be time to go Triassic, Conner." Kira replies,

"I think you're right," Conner agrees, summoning the Shield of Triumph,

The other four gave over their gem power to Conner.

Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger,

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica demorphed panting from giving over their powers.

They watched as Conner tried to leap at the zord and was knocked backwards.

"Okay, new plan." Conner states, taking his thundermax "Fire!"

"Woah," Desiree and Angelica gasps as the Shield of Triumph started to glow.

"Haley, did it. Triassic Mega Rover is online." Conner states,

the others watched as Conner fought the zord and destroyed it.

Tommy was on the inside fighting Zeltrax.

Conner came up to the others, "Where's Dr. O?"

"Do you want to tell him?" Kira asks

"He's up there." the twins answers pointing at the flying ship.

The ship started to explode making the Rangers gasp.

"No!" shouted the teens as the ship blew apart.

"No, He can't be gone!" Kira shouted

"It's alright Rangers," Tommy states, limping up

Desiree and Angelica ran to him, giving him support.

"You're okay," Kira states

"What about Zeltrax?" Ethan asks

"Zeltrax is gone." Tommy answers,

~~~that evening~~~

The teens walked together, as Trent walked up with a camera in hand.

"Everything is all set." Trent states, "Cameras are all ready, playback's good."

"All you got to do is sing," Desiree states coming to the point.

"Thank you guys, from now on no more letting someone else tell me who I should be." Kira replies,

"Especially, since who you are is already pretty cool." Conner agrees.

"You forgetting something?" Trent ask as Ethan was looking around.

"I'm suppose to meet my cyber hottie today," Ethan replies, rubbing his hands together.

"What here?" Desiree asks

"Yeah, i figure you can't get much better for a first date department then a music video shoot," Ethan answers

"How are you going to know who she is?" Conner asks

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket." Ethan answers, "Oh there she is now," he ran off.

The girl wearing the pink hat and jacket turned out to be Cassidy.

"I don't believe it," Trent states,

Desiree choked on laughter,

Trent and Devin were fliming Kira's new music video,

"I'm so getting a copy and sending it to Tanya," Desiree vowed. As she enjoyed being a member of the crowd.


	26. Ch 26 Title to come

Desiree was lying in her bed, her mind was racing with thoughts she couldn't put into words. How to explain what she was feeling.

Angel was downstairs helping Tommy and Kira with some inventory.

Desiree tried to collected her thoughts, but the one question that came to mind was who was she really, where did she come from, and why was she given up at birth?

Angel looked at an old photo. "Man, Angel; you were young there?" Kira told her and she noticed her friend on her teacher's back.

Desiree rolled out of bed, and opened her closet, she sighed as she reached for album it wasn't the one that the Ninjas given her it was her and Angelica's baby book, she opened and it had her and Angelica adoption papers, but she didn't know if her parents had their birth certificates. She opened to the first page there was Angelica in a light blue outfit that a baby would wear, they were only days old when this was taken.

Angel took the picture from Kira's hand. "Yeah this was taken right after Tommy's birthday"

Desiree looked at the pictures for long time, still the same question of why didn't her birth parents want them, came back to her mind. Did she have more siblings out there she didn't know about, or was her parents dead without really wanting to find their children.

*_You know thinking isn't your strong suit,_* Aya teases as she flew in the open window,

"Funny, featherhead." Desiree replies, looking up from the photos, "What's up?"

"Tommy, next time clean this room better" Angel grumbled as a box fell onto her head while reaching for one.

"Well next time, I won't have to move crap after an island explodes around me," Tommy replies, "I'm sorry, that I lived out of this mess for the first few months."

"Aww Dr O, look at this brother/sister bonding" Kira giggled. The photo was of Angel throwing a ball to her brother on the beach.

Desiree winced as she felt Angelica's accident downstairs, she stood up and held out her arm to Aya, and then went downstairs and into the lab, "I thought I said no more boxes falling on your head,"

"Umm who is this?" Kira asked as they showed a picture of a man who was Rocky with Angel over his shoulder.

Desiree looked at the picture with a slight frown on her face, "That's Rocky, he's the second red ranger after Jason left the team,"

"Yeah and i swear he eats like a pig, notice the wiener in his mouth" Angel laughed.

Desiree turned to look at her sister, "And you don't?"

"At least i can stop when i want to Rocky always wanted seconds, i remember vaguely when Tommy was under a spell and couldn't stop heck even Jason can be a pig especially when it comes to gummy bears." Angel defended.

"Well let me buy you a bag of M&Ms and we'll see who's a twin of Pudgy Pig," Tommy states,

"You can't say much, i bet you 10 bucks when you in human form the bag of Ritz crackers will be gone in seconds" Angel spoke poking the shield over his eyes.

Desiree rolled her eyes, good thing she didn't have a favorite sack

"Oh Dr O had hair back in the day" Kira said suddenly as she held her next picture

"it was in style," Desiree replies, as she started in on the pictures, so far all of them were of Angelica,

"I wish he still had some of it his hairline is receding, soon he will need a cane to help him fight" Angel joked.

"Yeah right, after this I'm staying out of the Rangering thing," Tommy replies, "And my hair is not receding."

"Yes it is you can see your entire forehead, soon Zeltrax will run once he starts seeing the gray in your hair" Angel replied. Kira giggled.

"Enough, Angelica Charlotte, remember he has the power to pass or fail you in first period," Desiree warns, "And and he can kick us out of the house if he wants too,"

Angel bowed her head and mumbled "Sorry"

"It's okay," Tommy replies,

Suddenly the monitors beeped and appeared a part tiger, part elephant and part machine on the screen.

Aya's head snapped up *I sense something,*

"Lets go!" Angel was ready to morph but Tommy stopped her.

Desiree looking at Aya, "Aya,"

"Come on bird, we don't have time for this" Angel growled bringing up her wrist making her morpher appear,

"You three go, I'll check out what Aya senses," Desiree states, "And I'll call the others."

"Be Careful Ree" Angel told her sister then the three left.

Desiree went to the computer and began typing. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it? Conner's voice asked through his communicator.

"Mesogog is at it again, meet Kira, Angelica, and Tommy in the city square." Desiree replies, as she begins to search for what ever is causing Aya such alarm.

"Thats it!" Angel growled at the monster blew its trunk sending her into a bench for the third time. Angel jumped into the air kicking it back.

*_We got to get into the city, Hikari is there,_* Aya states, then tilted her head *_With a wildcat spirit?_*

"Angel look out!" Tommy yelled but it was to late when Zeltrax appeared slashing her back with his sword.

Desiree screamed in pain as she fell from the chair, "That's it!" she struggled to her feet, "No one sneaks up on my twin without me there!" she summoned her morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Angel groaned from the ground but felt Zeltrax pick her up.

Suddenly a giant phoenix made of fire dived at Zeltrax

Angel felt herself being thrown when she fell to the ground she demorphed.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Desiree demands running up to her twin,

Tommy rushed over to his fallen sister. "You Okay?" Angel nodded.

Two figures watched the fight,

"So she is the one with the phoenix spirit?" asks a male in his early fifties,

"Yes, she is." answers the female by his side, "And the one who needs your type of training,"

Desiree summoned her staff, "Let's dance, Zeltrax."

Zeltrax charged. Desiree jumped into the air doing a tornado kick ending him back.

Tommy helped Angel up. "Man that tin can needs to get some manners"

"How's this for some manners, Super Dino Mode!" Desiree replies,

Angel then almost fell to her knees. She felt weak for some reason. "Angel!" what's wrong?" Desiree yelled seeing her sister holding on to their brother trying to stay on her feet. "I don't know.!"

"I can't stand here and see this," growled the male as he ran forward.

"What an idiot." Hikari mutters and sneaked into battle.

Angel then fell to her knees. "Angel? tell me whats wrong?" Tommy asked.

Desiree stood still as she saw her former sensai and someone else battling the creature, Zeltrax had retreated soon as more people shown up.

"Man whats happening to me? Angel said worriedly as her gem began to glow.

Desiree turned around, "Oh snap,"

Kira ran over. "Angel whats wrong with your gem?"

"Has she been using her element lately?" asks Hikari walking up,

"Hikari? what are you doing here?" Angel asked as Tommy supported her.

"Visiting my former student," Hikari answers, putting her hand on the Crimson Ranger's shoulder, "You didn't answer the question,"

Conner and Kira watched on with confusion. Ethan Joined them as they powered down.

Hikari rolled her eyes upward praying for patience, "Didn't Yuriko ever tell you that you must exercise your element even after you finish training?"

"Who is that with you sir?" Ethan asked.

Desiree bit her lip, "Ethan, Sensai Hikari is a woman,"

"No the guy coming up behind her?" Ethan pointed.

Hikari looked over her shoulder, "Someone that I wanted Desiree to meet,"

Desiree turned around. "Man this guy needs a proper haircut" Ree heard her sister mumble.

"I heard that," the man states, "I'm old but I'm not deaf, young falcon."

Angel then let out a sneeze. "Man, you better not be getting sick you're terrible when your sick" Tommy groaned.

"Just get her to some place cold, she's overheating." Hikari snaps.

Tommy looked at his sister who looked ready to pass out and she was turning red. "Angel?" Conner said as she closed her eyes.

Desiree looked at her sister, "Do it, Sensai Hikari is right, she hasn't been taking care of herself properly since we became rangers."

"Has something been bothering her that she is hiding?" Sensai questioned. Desiree had a feeling her sister has but ignored it.

"Answers later, Ice bath now." Desiree snaps,

Tommy picked her up and threw her into the cold lake that was near. Conner yelled her name when she never surfaced.

"Conner, shut up." Desiree states, as she sat down by the lake. "Angelica's core temperature is a lot lower then a normal person's temperature,"

"Um guys look she is glowing" Ethan pointed out.

"Finally her element is getting recharged." Desiree states,

Angel then busted out of the water splashing Tommy and her sister. "Ok i am good." Then she let out another sneeze.

Desiree glared at her sister, with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Angel asks, she sneezes then wiped her nose.

Desiree just walked up forward and grabbed her sister by ear. "You should know by now that you need to take care of yourself, by taking cold showers, having ice chips, or just drinking something cold."

"Ouch!" Angel sneezes again which she landed on her sister. "Sorry" Angel said and she pushed her sister away, jumped on Tommy's back. "Back to the bat cave, i want sleep"

Desiree growled under breathe, "idiot sister not taking care of herself when she knows that her element depends on being cold."

"I heard that" Angel states as she let out another sneeze.

"Thats it, if you're really getting sick i am running into the woods" Tommy muttered. "The last time you were sick me and Jason had our hands full"

"You don't understand at all about ice ninjas or for that matter fire ninjas." Desiree states, "Being sick as a child is completely different then being sick as a ninja with our element."

Tommy turned to look at Desiree, "What are you talking about?"

"If we overheat or freeze in my case, we would die," Desiree replies,


	27. Ch 27 A Ranger Exclusive

Just another normal day in Reefside for the Rangers, they were on their Raptor Cycles heading to a signal that they gotten earlier

"We're about three minutes out from the transmitter, are we going to make it?" Conner asks,

"You have to hurry that beam needs to be shut down, right away," Tommy replies, from the dino lab.

"We'll do our best," Conner states,

"Hit it!" Desiree orders, as she revs her cycle and taking off faster then she was going.

"Yeah," Ethan and Angelica agree.

"There it is," Angelica states, as she and others pulled up to a satellite dish, attacking to a control panel with a timer on it.

"We have to hurry if we want to disarm it," Kira states,

"Come on," Conner orders,

The Rangers dismount from their bikes, and start running toward the satellite dish but suddenly an invisiportal opens and the White Ranger Clone and a group of T-drones appeared.

"Oh boy," the Ranger girls states,

"Attack," The clone orders,

"We don't have time for this," Ethan states, as he was being held up by two Tyrannodrones.

Conner was slashed in the back by the clone,

"Conner!" the others exclaimed as they ran over to him,

"Are you okay?" Desiree asks

"Not for long," the White clone replies, before charging at the Rangers,

Desiree spin kicked the Clone making fly backwards to the ground, "That did it,"

"Stop congratulating yourself, we have bigger problems," Angelica snapped as she stared at the machine which only had seconds left on it,

"Lasers!" Conner orders,

"Fire!" the Rangers states and fired their Thundermaxs at the machine. Destroying it and the White Clone retreated.

"Sore loser," Ethan states,

"Let's head back," Kira states,

~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"Hey listen, you guys want to head down to the Cybercafe and watch us try out a new song?" Kira asks,

"Sorry soccer practice," Conner apologizes,

"I can't either," Ethan states

"Why not?" Kira asks,

"I have to go somewhere with my mom, a dentist appointment" Ethan answers,

"Ethan, it's fine don't worry about it," Kira states before turning to the twins, "What about you two?"

"Sorry, We're not allowed out of the house until our rooms are cleaned," Desiree apologizes,

"See ya later," Ethan states then leaves.

~~~~in the city,~~~

Kira spotted Ethan as she was walking with her guitar case, "Okay, Ethan what are you up too?" she gasped as she saw Cassidy meet up with Ethan, "Oh, this is huge." she quickly turned around and left.

~~~Cybercafe~~~

Desiree and Angelica after rectifying their rooms, were in the Cafe sitting with Ethan and Kira

"Me and Cassidy?" Ethan asks shocked. "That's insane."

"Is it? I saw you guys, there was hand touching." Kira replies,

"Look we're not going to tell anyone," Desiree states,

"Come here," Ethan states then gets up, the three girls follow him to an out of the way corner, "Okay, here it is, We're not going out, we're just hanging out, spending time together."

"Ethan, this is Cassidy Cornell, she's like president of the geek haters of America club," Desiree points out, "Not saying you're a geek or anything."

"Cassidy has another side, if you took five seconds to get to know her maybe you're find that out," Ethan retorts,

"You're serious?" Kira asks

"She's just insecure," Ethan states,

"Yeah right," Kira, and the twins states, rolling their eyes.

"Seriously, she'd never make the first move, but if you do, I'm sure you'll become friends." Ethan explains,

"Friends?" Kira, Desiree, and Angelica asks

"Yeah, you work in a tv station, and Ree, you show up for interviews almost every other day," Ethan states, "She wants to be a reporter, you have stuff in common,"

The girls just stared at Ethan

"Just do it for me," Ethan states, "Please,"

"Alright, we'll try." Kira agrees, before she, Desiree, and Ethan did a secret handshake.

Desiree watched as Kira caught up with Mr. Cormier at the tv station, she had given Kira a ride,

Mr. Cormier was complaining about being down a reporter, and Kira suggested Cassidy,

Desiree walked up, "So how are we going to get Cassidy here without telling her we pulled strings?"

"No idea," Kira replies,

~~~~an hour later~~~

Kira, Desiree, and Cassidy sat in front of Mr. Cormier's desk,

"You, you're the reporter?" Mr. Cormier asks, pointing at Cassidy, "She's the reporter,"

"Hang on a minute." Cassidy states, "I happen to be a really good..."

"Cassidy," Desiree interrupts "Mr. Cormier, I've seen the news board, you have too many stories for the reporters you have, so the way I see it you really don't have a choice,"

"No, I don't." Mr. Cormier agrees,

"No, you don't." Desiree states,

"Okay, here's the deal," Mr. Cormier states before looking over his shoulder to every assistant he has, "Can I help you?" the assistant disburse. "Okay there's this sheep farm that's a petting zoo for all the little kiddies, I want you to get out there and get me a report."

Cassidy's expression was disgusted, "On a sheep farm?"

Mr. Cormier nods,

"I don't do sheep," Cassidy disagrees,

"Oh she'll do it," Kira and Desiree states, "Good luck," they left.

Kira and Desiree were going into the parking garage when they saw something run by that looked like a tyrannodrone. They sneaked up on them and looked around the corner,

"They're near my car," Desiree hissed,

the Tyrannodrones were trying to get into the station

"Hey!" Kira exclaims as both girls went to fight the T-drones.

"If you're here for the reporter job, it's already been taken," Desiree states, taking a fighting stance along side Kira,

The two girls began to fight the T-drones,

Desiree slide across the newly waxed mustang, as she dodged out of the way of a tyrannodrone. She turned just as Kira drew in a breathe, she covered her ears and Kira let out a Ptera scream.

Kira and Desiree just ran outside after fighting off the T-drones to find a giant monster that looked like the planet Jupiter.

"You guys want to come down to the tv station, there's something you might want to see," Kira states into her Dino bracelet.

"On our way," Ethan replies,

"Be there is a second," Angelica replies,

Desiree and Kira stared at the creature, a

"Woah," Angelica states, appearing from a ninja streak, "That is even low for Mesogog,"

Then a red ford Mustang Mach 1 drove up and Conner and Ethan got out,

"That thing looks contagious," Ethan comments,

"Only one way to stop it," Conner replies, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"It's time for a meltdown," the monster states,

"Dr. Oliver, zord time," Conner states,

"Conner, look!" Desiree exclaims as the monster just disappears. "Bro, did you catch that?"

"Yeah and you guys better get back here," Tommy replies, "We need to get a lock on this thing,"

"We're on our way," Kira states,

The Rangers ran off to go back to the lab.

~~~Dino lab~~~~

"I've downloaded the information from the tv station, it's a virus of some kind," Haley explains, "Mesogog is using it to reroute the satellite system to send their beam to Jupiter,"

"This is serious, we have to get there and shut that thing down," Tommy states, as the rangers and him watch what was happening on the monitor.

"Conner, I've adjusted your Triassic powers so Kira, Ethan, Ree, and Angel can give you the energy you need and still stayed morphed." Haley states,

"At least there's some good news," Kira states,

the alarm sound buzzing again,

"What now?" Tommy asks,

"Not him again," Ethan states, as they saw the White Ranger clone on the monitor,

"Well at least you know it's not me this time," Trent states,

"You guys better get over there," Tommy states, Conner, Desiree, you deal with the White Ranger, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Angelica, you check inside and find the control room,"

"You got it," Ethan replies,

"Ready?" Conner asks

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power,"

The rangers left the lab on their Raptor cycles and ATV, they arrived at the tv station,

"Okay, this is it," Conner states, "You guys head to the control room, We're look for the white dude."

"Huh?" Trent states,

"Sorry, the evil white dude." Conner apologized

Angelica, Trent, Kira, Ethan went inside the station,

"Hello Kiddies," Elsa greets,

"Okay, that's just rude," Kira states, she looks around for Elsa,

The Rangers turn and found Elsa and a group of T-drones standing in front of them,

"I should have known," Angelica comments, as she and the others take a fighting stance.

"T-drones, get them," Elsa orders,

~~~meanwhile~~~

Cassidy and Devin were at Willy's woolly sheep farm and petting zoo.

"Oh this is going to look great," Devin states, focusing the camera on Cassidy

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting for channel 3, I'm visiting some new friends I've made and the sheep farm and petting zoo," Cassidy explains smiling at the camera, then sitting down on a railing, she slips off and into the muck pile,

"Hey uh...Cass, you want me to cut?" Devin asks,

Cassidy looks up at Devin with her face covered in mud, "I'm in the mud,"

"And cut." Devin states.

~~~~back at the tv station~~~~

Desiree was starting to wonder, while she was always forced to team up with Conner,

"Alright, where are you?" Conner asks,

"Yeah, like the white clone is just going to answer, that's what all the best villains do," Desiree taunted.

"I'm right here, Red and Crimson Rangers, and you're right where I want you," The White Clone answers, before charging at the two Rangers and slashing at them,

Desiree and Conner struggled to their feet, holding their arms

"Better late then never, Red, Crimson Rangers," White clone states,

"We know what your boss is up too tell us how to stop it now before this gets ugly," Desiree states,

"The only one this is going to get ugly for is you, for getting in our way," The white clone replies, "And when this is over my master will return the earth to it's natural state barren and free of any human life!"

"I wasn't going to bust this out, but you're ticking me off," Conner states, "Ree, you with me?"

"Oh yeah," Desiree answers

"Super Dino Mode!"

~~~~inside station~~~~

"I'm really getting tired of these ugly things," Angelica states as she fought with her Thundermax saber against the t-drones,

"You want some more!" Kira exclaims slashing at her group of the mutants.

Trent was fighting one on one with Elsa,

"You'll never make it to the control room to stop the virus the beam will be cutting into the atmosphere by now," Elsa states

~~back in the Dino Lab~~~

Tommy was monitoring the beam, "Oh no, the beam has broken through Jupiter's atmosphere, if we don't stop them soon it's over."

~~~Conner, and Desiree~~~~~

The two Red shaded Rangers took turns slashing at the White Clone, until he fell backwards,

"How do you like them apples?" Conner asks,

Desiree gave her leader a seriously strange look beneath her helmet,

"You're good Red, Crimson Rangers, Impressive." the white clone replies standing up,

"Thanks," the Rangers states,

"But we're not asking for your opinion." Desiree adds, as she charged at the White Clone. "Tell me how to stop the beam, tell me now!" she threw the White Clone across the other side of the parking lot.

~~~Inside the tv station~~~

Angelica was fighting her way up the stairs,

"Come on, Kira!" Ethan exclaims

Angelica turned just in time to see Elsa firing at energy blast at her friends sending Kira and Ethan over the railing, "No!"

"Run, you idiot!" Trent shouts, as Elsa kicked him into the trash cans,

Angelica shook her head, her friends could handle themselves, she needed to get to the control room, "Let's put some ninja into the Dino suit," she streak off.

Trent told Kira and Ethan to help Conner and Desiree.

~~~~out side~~~

Kira and Ethan ran up

"Conner, Ree," Ethan states,

"Hey," Kira greets,

"Glad you guys are here, it's time to go Triassic," Conner states,

*_Where are you?_* Desiree asks telepathically,

*_Half way up the stairs, need energy for Conner, I can send it from here,_* Angelica answers,

"He's all yours," Desiree replies,

"We'll try to find that virus." Ethan seconds,

The four rangers gave their powers to Conner and he transformed.

Then three ran off. While Conner was fighting the Clone.

"This way, we have got to find that control room," Kira states, running in the halls,

Angelica beat them to the room, "This is it," she went inside and leaving the door open, "That's ugly," she commented as she saw the giant floating eye above the computers, She pulled her Thundermax and fired.

The Room began to shake, sending the Rangers to the ground

"Angelica found the virus," Desiree states,

"You bet, I did." Angelica states smugly, as she walked out of the control room, "Now I think it's time for zords."

Ethan, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica met up with Conner,

"I interrupted the beam," Angelica informed still proud of herself, "But the virus has gone back to it's original form,"

"Terrific," Conner replies,

Cassidy and Devin walked down the parking lot of the station,

"That's it, I'm so over reporting," Cassidy states, "There's never actually anything good to report about,"

"Cass," Devin states, stopping and looking up.

"What is it now?" Cassidy asks,

"Look," Devin replies, pointing with his camera at the virus monster,

"Start rolling!" Cassidy exclaims.

Devin gets the camera rolling, "And Action,"

"This is Cassidy Cornell with Channel Three, and have got a big story got a big story for you,"

The Rangers stared up at the monster,

"It's Crunch time," the monster states, stepping over where the rangers are.

The rangers drove out of the way,

"Conner?" the twins asks, not seeing the Red Ranger anywhere,

"Where is he?" Kira asks

Suddenly the virus creature's foot was lifted, and Conner was underneath

"Wow," The twins and Kira states,

"Now that is holding your own," Ethan comments,

Conner threw the creature away from him, "Now how's that for power,"

A zord's triumph alerted them to it,

"Triassic Rover!" Conner states, "I'm going in,"

The Rangers watched as Conner destroyed the virus with the Mezodon Megazord.

~~~inside~~~

Trent was getting annoying just toying with Elsa, "Enough of this," he then streaked at her slashing the villainess with his Drago sword.

Elsa stoop up, "You will regret betraying Mesogog," she then disappears into an invisiportal.

Cassidy and Devin taped the Rangers celebrating their victory over the virus.

"Let's go," Conner states, as the Rangers ran off.

"What a story," Cassidy states to Devin, "Did you get it?"

"I got it, this is going to be great Cass, really really great," Devin replies,

A hour later, Desiree, Angelica, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were at the tv station for Cassidy's big break they were watching the video recording of the Rangers defending the city,

"I still don't get why you went through all that trouble for Cassidy," Conner states,

"Hey can't someone do something nice for someone without having a reason?" Ethan asks, sharing a smile with Desiree and Kira.

They turned and watched Cassidy,

"It's rare in this day and age to find true heroes, those individuals who sacrifice and dedication remind us of everything good and right in the world, we have heroes like that living here in our very own city, The Power Rangers, those multi-colored protectors of everything we hold dear, have once again proven, we are in the best hands, This is Cassidy Cornell reporting,"

"And we're clear," a stage hand states,

Cassidy walked up to Mr. Cormier,

"It pains me to admit it but not bad not bad at all, Cornell. You might just have a future after all," Mr. Cormier states, then walks away

"Oh Cass, that was great." Devin states,

"You really think so? Because I was a little bit nervous." Cassy asks, "But I think I did good, I got all my points and I managed to look directly down the camera, now I think we should start working on our new story something dark and mysterious,"

Kira and Desiree rolled their eyes and turned to leave.

"Kira, Desiree, Don't go." Cassidy called out,

The two turned back,

"Yes, Cassidy?" Kira asks,

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate what you two did for me," Cassidy states, she kisses both girls on the cheek and turns "there I did it,"

Kira and Desiree's expressions were shocked that Cassidy thanked them.

"No problem," Kira replies,

"At least she's trying right?" Ethan asks with a smile on his face,

"I guess, it would be better if she didn't kiss us." Desiree replies wiping the lip gloss off her face.


	28. Ch 28 Tutenhawken's Curse

The Rangers were on a field trip to the Mercer's museum again for their history class, Kira, Desiree, and Angelica were walking together in front while the boys were a little behind them.

"Life for the Kings and Queens of ancient Egypt was awash with riches and treasures beyond the imagination, some of these artifacts are over four thousand years old," their tour guide explains,

"Wow look at this stuff, can you imagine what must have been like to back then?" Kira asks,

"Yeah, I can. The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class. So I would of fit right in," Cassidy answers,

"Cassidy would have treated the ruling Queen like the lowest scullery maid," Desiree whispers to her sister,

Angelica had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling,

The group came up to a sarcophagus, shaped like a giant hawk.

"And this is a sarcophagus of the ancient Pharaoh Tutenhawken, he was a feared leader and was believed to have mystical powers." the tour guide continued.

"Cool," another student states,

Desiree, Kira, and Angelica stop to look at the sarcophagus, with Ethan coming up beside them.

"Woah, check out these hieroglyphics, weird," Ethan states,

"What's it say?" Conner asks,

"The legend is that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes on his enemies," the tour guide answers, "The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse,"

Ethan opened up his notebook, "That is believe cool, man, I got to write this stuff down,"

"Why?" Trent asks, confused.

"So I can decipher it, it will be like creaking an ancient computer code," Ethan answers,

"It other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Conner states,

"Well I should wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his curses," Kira states,

"Ditto," the Oliver twins seconds,

"Oh come on, you guys don't actually believe in that stuff do you?" Ethan asks,

The twins just gave each other a shared look that said, '_He'll never learn,_' before walking off to explore the rest of the exhibit.

~~~after school~~~~

Kira, Conner, and Desiree were around Ethan and his computer at the Cybercafé

"So close," Ethan states, typing on his computer, "Only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner asks,

"No, it's a personal challenge." Ethan answers, "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt but I'm the king of codes."

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse. Maybe you should..." Kira warns,

"This is about technology hard facts," Ethan interrupts. "Not about some crazy legend,"

"Remind me sometime to tell you about Shimazu," Desiree states,

"Cool, I got it!" Ethan exclaims,

"What does it say?" Conner asks

"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom, Woe to you who read this first unpon you is the Pharaoh's curse." Ethan read out loud

"Oh dude, you're cursed." Conner states, "get away from me before it rubs off."

"Very funny," Ethan replies,

"Seriously though what's going to happen?" Desiree asks

"Are you going to turn into a cocker spaniel or grow an extra head or something?" Conner asks

"These warnings were put on the tomb to scare away grave robbers and thieves." Ethan replies, "That's all it is."

Conner nods not believing it for a second,

"Back me up here Kira?" Ethan asks

"Hey I said you shouldn't read it, don't blame me when all your hair falls out." Kira replies.

"You guys listen nothing is going to happen from reading that curse." Ethan states,

"Sure, sure, I'm willing to bet that Tutenhawken comes to life," Angelica states, coming up to the counter with a empty tray of glasses,

~~~at the museum~~~~

The sarcophagus's eyes flashed and Tutenhawken came to life, "At last I am awaken! The Mighty Tutenhawken will rule this land!"

~~~Cybercafé~~~

The alarm on Ethan's watch when off, he looked at it then looked back up, "5:30! I told my mom, I would pick her up at work!" he began franticly gathering his things, when he dropped his laptop on the floor where it exploded and starting smoking. "I don't believe it," he states, while bending over to pick up his now ruined laptop.

"Your new laptop." Kira states,

"My games, My files, my life" Ethan whines, hugging his now destroyed new laptop to him,

"It's started." Conner states, "Tutenhawken's curse."

"Will you quit it about the curse." Ethan states, "There's no such thing," He then walked off.

~~~In the city~~~~

Cassidy and Devin were walking along the sidewalk talking about their next story to cover,

Tutenhawken appeared and jumped on the wall to lay there with his head propped up by his hand, "Stop!"

Cassidy turned around,

"I must speak with you," Tutenhawken states,

"What do you want? Don't hurt us," Cassidy asks

Tutenhawken sat up, "I have no intention of hurting you, I have never laid eyes on such magnificent beauty,"

"Thanks man, I've been using this new moisturizer," Devin replies rubbing his face.

Cassidy rolled her eyes,

Tutenhawken stood up "Not you, you dung beetle." he pointed at Cassidy "Her, you're loveliness makes Cleopatra look like a homely peasant."

"Really? Wasn't she one of the hottest girls back in the day?" Cassidy asks smiling.

"Yes, but she cannot compare with you," Tutenhawken answers, he bows, "Come with me and be my queen,"

"Oh, I can't cause I'm off to get a pedicure," Cassidy replies,

"But I will shower you with riches beyond your wildest dreams." Tutenhawken states,

"Exactly what kind of riches are we talking about here?" Cassidy asks intrigued.

"Gold, jewels, servants to wait upon your every wish," Tutenhawken answers circling Cassidy

"Cass, you can't." Devin states,

"Shush," Cassidy states, looking at the hawk creature. "I'm listening,"

~~~with Ethan~~~

Ethan was walking to his mom's work, when a car drove by splashing him with mud. "Ah!" he wiped the mud from his face. "Thanks a lot,"

Ethan took a short cut through the docks, when T-drones appeared from an invisiportal.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ethan asks out loud, he began to fight with the T-drones,

One of the drones threw him at a crate of fish, which tipped over and onto Ethan, he stood up and pulled up his sleeves and began to use his dino gem power, he took a sniff at himself, and gagged, "Oh man,"

~~~Cybercafé~~~

Desiree, Angelica, Conner, and Kira were sitting at a table drinking smoothies, when Ethan walked in and came up to the table,

"Guys, listen I think you're right. Tutenhawken's curse is real." Ethan states,

The four others gagged at the stench coming from Ethan,

"Eww, Dude can't you tell us from over there," Conner replies,

"You smell like week old fish sticks," Desiree adds, "Even Dustin didn't smell like this after a moto,"

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me, there's no other explanation," Ethan replies,

Suddenly the doors open, and Devin comes in dressed up like an Egyptian servant. "Step through, my queen,"

Cassidy walks in dressed up like an Egyptian Queen. Royal blue dress, and a Cleopatra wig.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Cassidy?" Kira asks

"You shall address me as Queen Casspatra," Cassidy replies,

Desiree raised an eyebrow at Cassidy,

"I can't believe I used to live like these lowly commoners," Cassidy states she waved at the chair, "My chair,"

Devin wiped down the chair and table and pulled out the chair for Cassidy

Ethan got up "Cassidy, What's with all this?"

"You stinkth to high heaven, I find your odor most foul peasant." Cassidy answers,

"Peasant? Are you losing it?" Ethan asks

"Not actually I just found it," Cassidy replies, "Someone who appreciates me, look at all this gold and jewels he gave me."

"and people called you shallow, and I always told them they were wrong," Ethan states, "looks like I'm the one who was wrong,"

"Keep it moving pal," Devin states, pushing Ethan away.

Ethan sat back down at the table with the others,

"Don't feel bad Ethan, Cassidy will never change." Kira states,

"But she was changing," Ethan replies, "This whole Cleopatra thing has got to have something to do with that Pharaoh, I got to find a way to break that curse."

"Maybe there was something we missed at the museum?" Angelica suggests,

"Yeah like some type of counter spell or something." Ethan agrees,

"Angelica, Kira, why don't you two go back to the museum, see if you can find anything" Conner states, "Ethan, I think you, Ree, and I should go to Dr. O and fill him on the situation,"

The five teens got up and went their separate ways.

At the museum, Kira and Angelica made their way to the Sarcophagus,

"This guy's creepier up close," Angelica states, as she and Kira were sneaking around the sarcophagus, They knelt down on the other side of the exhibit, Kira began to copy the hieroglyphics, when Tutenhawken's sarcophagus flashed and he woken up again.

"Thieves, who dares to defile the Pharaoh's tomb!" Tutenhawken exclaims

They ducked as Tutenhawken tried to punch them,

"No! I was just coping them down," Kira states,

"You shall bare the wrath of Tutenhawken," Tutenhawken states and charges at them.

Kira and Angelica tried to punch and kick Tutenhawken but was blocked and flipped over.

"And you shall bare the wrath of the yellow and green rangers," Kira replies,

The two girls summoned their morphers,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Petra power!"

"Saber-Tooth Power!"

"Fire lasers!" Kira states, she and Angelica opens fire with their thundermax lasers.

Tutenhawken uses a whip to send the two girls into an exhibit "Your whole city will pay for what you have done."

"No!" Angelica shouts,

"Stop!' Kira exclaims.

They get up and chase after him.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~

"Haley, let us know if we can help," Tommy states, as Haley was behind dino themed shields using a blow torch,

"So what do you think Dr. O?" Ethan asks over the noise. "Could this curse thing be for real?"

"If there's anything I learned from being a Ranger, it's that Anything's possible." Tommy answers,

"What's the new project Haley's working on?" Conner asks

Tommy crossed his arms, "I don't know, she won't even tell me"

Desiree sat on a chair in front of the computer, when the alarms sounds, There was Kira and Angelica fully morphed.

"We got a mad mummy in the quarry," Kira informed.

"The Quarry, I'm starting to think the monsters have a thing with the quarry." Desiree states, "Cam was right it is a monster convention."

"You three go help Kira and Angel, I'll contact Trent," Tommy states,

Desiree, Conner, and Ethan formed a line,

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

~~~Quarry~~~~

"Who dares to challenge me?" Tutenhawken asks,

Kira jumps forward, with her Ptera grips, "Me!" she slashes at Tutenhawken,

"Me too," Angelica seconds as she started in on Tutenhawken with her Saber-Tooth Sais

"Super Dino Mode," both girls summoned.

Kira flew past him hitting while Angelica jump and slashed at him with her powered up form, they landed on the other side and Tutenhawken exploded. Conner, Ethan and Desiree ran up to them.

"Kira, Angel, you okay?" Conner asks

"Yeah, I'm fine," The two girls answers.

"And so am I," Tutenhawken states rising from the smoke.

"But how we destroyed you?" Angelica gasps

"There is one way to destroy the great Tutenhawken," Tutenhawken states before firing blasts at them, the Rangers drove out of the way, Tutenhawken picked up Conner and flew away with him.

"We got to follow him," Ethan states,

The other Rangers began to run after them. They caught up to find Conner on the ground and the overgrown hawk in a tree.

"Fire Lasers!" Kira states, as the four others fired their Thundermaxs. Only to have Tutenhawken swoop past them slicing them. He lands and brings out a whip "Now you will all pay!" but lighting forms around him and he falls to the ground, there standing behind him is the White Ranger.

"You want more?" Trent asks as he held the Drago sword in pen mode up.

"You shall see me again," Tutenhawken states then retreats.

"Power down," Trent commands

"Power Down," The others follow after him.

"Hey guys," Trent greets,

"Thanks man, we owe you one," Conner replies,

"Not a problem," Trent states,

"This whole thing is my fault," Ethan states, bummed out.

"Look he said there's only one way to defeat him, we just got to find out what that is," Conner states,

"Hold on, we found more Hieroglyphics at the Exhibit maybe there's a counterspell in there," Kira states handing a piece of paper over to Ethan,

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," Ethan agrees

Desiree places a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Well get cracking King of codes,"

The wind blew the paper away from Ethan,

"Oh man," Ethan states as he follows to get the paper,

Trent turns around just in time to see a tree falling over, "Look out!" he runs forward and shoves Ethan out of the way.

The other four gasp and look at each other before running over,

"You okay?" Conner asks

"Don't worry Ethan, you can break the curse." Kira states,

"I just hope I live long enough too." Ethan replies.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

The rangers were gathered around Ethan as he worked on one of the lab's computers,

"Come on, sweet you're mine," Ethan states,

"Careful, there might be an even worse curse," Conner states "Hey that rhymes"

The others just looked at Conner then laughed shakily.

"Tutenhawken's power cannot be matched on earth, but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse." Ethan read

"Great, I'll just use the Pterazord to fight it," Kira smiles,

"I don't think it works that way," Desiree states,

"She's right, the curse is on Ethan, I think he's the one who has to break it," Tommy agrees,

"Last time I checked the Tricerazord didn't have wings," Ethan states,

Haley came down the stairs, "Ethan, you are about to owe me so big time, Come look,"

The rangers all looked at each other, as Haley lead Ethan to a rock wall that was sliding up to reveal a bike

"Whoa, check it out," Ethan states,

"Nice work," Desiree states, as she looked at the blue Tricera themed bike

"Tight, That's for me?" Ethan asks

"Yep, the latest technology, faster then anything I have ever built," Haley replies,

"That is so amazing," Ethan states, "Wouldn't happen to fly would it?"

"Fly?" Haley asks "No,"

Tommy touches Haley's shoulder, "Haley, we uh..need it to fly,"

"I see," Haley replies, "And they couldn't have told me that before," she lowered to the floor,

"I'm going to stay and help her," Ethan states,

"Well since they're working on that, sis want to spar with me?" Desiree asks

"Sure," Angelica replies,

The two started sparing in the background for a while until the alarms sounds,

"Looks like more trouble," Tommy states,

The twins came over,

"Looks he's mad," Desiree states

"But they're not finished modifying the bike," Trent pointed out.

"We better hold them off as long as we can," Conner replies,

"Okay," Tommy agrees

"Ready?" Conner asks

"Ready," the rest replies

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

The five rangers arrived in the quarry and opened fire at Tutenhawken, who fired back and the Rangers had to block themselves from the explosions,

"We got to go Super Dino," Conner states,

~~~Mesogog's lair,~~~~

Mesogog and Elsa were watching the fight on the monitor, "If he destroys the Rangers, you better be there to collect their gems,"

"Of course." Elsa replies and left.

~~~~Quarry~~~

The rangers stumbled around, as Tutenhawken fired more blasts at them.

Desiree glanced up as the green invisiportal opened as Elsa appears from it.

"We meet again, White Ranger." Elsa states drawing her sword.

"Okay, she has got some issues first she's holding a grudge against me then Trent?" Desiree asks

Tutenhawken fired more blasts at the Rangers, Desiree gritted her teeth, "Oh that's it!"

She summoned her ninja power, "Power of fire!" she held her hands out in front of her as fire erupts from them.

Angelica followed after her, "Power of Ice!"

they were suddenly knocked to the ground as Trent landed on the ground

"Trent!" Kira exclaims

Desiree felt her inner fire flicker as she glared up at Tutenhawken

"Back off!" Conner demands

"It's over Rangers," Tutenhawken states

The Rangers gather together

"Finish them," Elsa demands

"I shall," Tutenhawken replies before firing an energy blast at the Rangers.

"Man that was harsh," Conner states after he lands on the ground

"When did they hook up?" Kira asks

"I think we're on everyone's list of who to destroy," Desiree replies,

Just then Tutenhawken was shot backwards, Ethan came riding in.

"Hover craft cycle to the rescue," Ethan states,

"Go Ethan," Conner cheers, "I want want of those too."

"I wonder if I can talk Hunter into giving me the Ninja Glider cycle." Desiree states

"Watch out!" Angelica exclaims as Elsa was firing a energy blast at Ethan.

Elsa continued to fire blasts, Ethan rode away from them.

"Look out!" Desiree shouts, as Tutenhawken flew overhead Ethan.

"Goodbye." Tutenhawken states

"I don't think so," Ethan replies,

The others watched as Ethan used the new bike to destroy Tutenhawken.

"Sometimes I just love this job," Ethan states Tutenhawken explodes, he came in for a landing,

The others ran up to him, "You broke the curse," Kira states

"I sure hope so," Ethan replies,

"Don't look now but we got a giant hawk," Desiree pointed out.

"Not her too," Ethan states

"I'll handle Elsa," Trent states,

"We'll finish the freak," Conner agrees, as the other rangers ran off.

"Let's try some Triassic power," Conner suggests,

"Yeah," the others agreed and gave other their energy to Conner. This time, the five rangers were transported into the Mezodon Rover,

"Mezodon," Conner began

"Full," Ethan adds

"Power," Kira seconds

"Now!" the twins finishes,

"Now how on earth is the museum going to explain why the sarcophagus is missing?" Desiree asks

Trent won his fight with Elsa by deflecting the energy blast she sent at him back at her. "Had enough?"

"You got lucky this time," Elsa replies, "Mesogog will prevail!" she retreats into an invisiportal.

~~~~Haley's~~~

Desiree, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were playing Tabletop Soccer foosball,

"Oh and it's another victory for Team Red," Conner states, "Sorry man, next time we'll play Tomb Raider."

Ethan just gave Conner a glare.

"Okay, bad idea." Conner states,

"I'm just glad that stupid curse is broken, that was brutal." Ethan replies.

"Speaking of brutal." Kira pointed out as Cassidy walked in dressed in her normal clothes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Cassidy asks

"Can we make this quick I'm busy?" Ethan asks as he and Cassidy walk away.

They walk over and sat down on a couch,

"Listen about the way I treated you before, it wasn't very nice and I wanted to say I'm, I'm, I'm, you know what I mean," Cassidy explains

"Wait a minute, is Queen Casspatra actually trying to apologize?" Ethan asks with a smile.

"Yes, and you're not making it very easy for me." Cassidy replies,

"I don't intend too, you have a lot of making up to do," Ethan agrees

Devin walked in "Hey Cass," he greeted handing books to her, "I've picked up that dry cleaning, and I've also dropped off those videos what next decaf latte?"

"Yeah, thanks." Cassidy replies,

"Looks like Cassidy has a spell on Devin and Ethan," Kira states

Conner, Desiree, Kira laugh.

Meanwhile Angelica was enjoying a nice cold water bubble bath at home.


	29. Ch 29 Disappearing Act

Angelica and Desiree were at the house in the lab with Haley, and Tommy. When the alarm sounded.

"What's Elsa doing out there?" Tommy asks, he and the twins leaned over the desk to get a better look at the monitor,

"Should I call the others?" Haley asks

"Wait, let's see what's she's up too," Tommy replies,

They watched as Elsa use some giant syringe looking thing to gather green slime.

"She's taking some kind of sample," Desiree states,

"What was that stuff?" Haley asks

"I don't know, but if Elsa wants it, we better find out." Tommy replies,

Desiree looks at her sister, "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The twins morphed just in case, together the twins and Tommy using Raptor Cycles and ATV left the lab, through the back entrance.

They traveled to another rock quarry,

"You should be at the pool site now," Haley informed.

The Oliver siblings walked up and knelt down to it,

"Man, that's nasty," Desiree gagged. As the slime boiled, suddenly she was slashed by a T-drone's claws, she fell forward.

"Big surprise there," Tommy states, "Brachio Staff!"

"Saber-Tooth Sais!"

"Masto Staff!"

the three siblings went to work fighting the drones.

"Well this is called skipping first period," Desiree states as she smashed her staff into a drone,

"What are you talking about, you're excused for competition," Angelica replies, as she backflips onto her Raptor Cycle.

"Nah, I lied when I told Randell that," Desiree replies jumping on hers,

Tommy jump onto the ATV "Time to clean up this mess,"

"lasers fire!" Desiree exclaims

"That did it," Tommy states, as the drones were destroyed.

Tommy knelt down and gathered the slime in a jar. "Let's see what this goo is all about,"

They went back to the lab, Tommy order his sisters to go to school until Haley could find out what this goo was.

~~~~Reefside high~~~~

The twins had to stop by the office to get a tardy slip, and ran down the hall and skidded into the classroom,

"Glad you can join us, Miss Oliver," Mercer states, "Now please take your seats,"

"Yes, Dr. Mercer." The twins replies,

"Okay class, crocodiles this amazing reptile has been around for a millions of years without evolving, it's a testament to the creatures near perfection it was about a million years..." Mercer cut off and had to turn around,

"is he alright?" one student asks

As the Rangers sat up straighter in their seats to get a better look

He turned around again, "As I was saying a million years ago..." he put a hand to his temple like he had a headache, "Excuse me for a moment please," he walked out the door.

Trent got up and left the room too.

Outside Mercer leaned across the wall,

"Let it pass, Anton. Let it pass," he states, as he watched his hand shaking.

"Dad, are you okay?" Trent asks

"Trent, just go back to class," Mercer answers,

"Dad, you got to get some help..." Trent states, but Anton turned sharply and his eyes were two different colors one was gold and the other blue.

"Please, just go." Anton states,

Trent turns around and goes back into the school. While Anton walks toward an invisportal transforming into Mesogog.

~~~~Dino lab~~~~

Haley was looking through a microscope,

"Well I guess slime really does pay," Tommy states,

"This is crazy but it might just work." Haley replies,

one entrance to the lab opens and in comes the teens running and tripping over each other

"So what's the emergency?" Conner asks

The twins began to look hopeful.

"Hey guys, Haley thinks she can demorph me." Tommy answers

The others gasp and start asking questions at the same time except for the twins. Who held there peace.

"With a little help of this slime, it might work as a synthesizing agent to bring Tommy back to his normal self," Haley answers before looking at the Black Ranger.

A while later, Tommy stood in the the machine when he was de-fossilized.

"I inputed your monocular structure and DNA now it's time to add the slime." Haley explains as she added the slime into the machine, "I hope this works."

"You're not the only one," The Oliver siblings replies.

"Good luck Dr. O," Conner states

"Catch ya on the flip side," Tommy replies,

"System activated." Haley states after she turned on the machine.

The twins held hands as they watched and hoped, the slime drenched Tommy and he demorphed. But there was a slight problem.

"What's going on?" Conner asks

"He's gone!" Kira exclaims

"No, look the towel." Desiree points out as a towel seemingly by itself rises up and begins to wipe the slime off.

"Bro, are you there?" Angelica asks

"Yeah, I'm here. Haley any guesses on what's going on?" Tommy asks

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Haley answers,

"Great, I got my body back but no one can see it," Tommy states,

"An invisible science teacher that is so totally graphic novel." Ethan teases with a smile.

"Glad you find it funny Ethan," Tommy replies,

"Is there anything you can do?" Desiree asks as she looked at Haley,

"This is a tough one, I have no idea how to counteract that agent." Haley replies,

"Don't worry, Dr. O. we'll figure it out," Trent states,

"Uh, guys over here," Tommy replies,

The others turned around and saw another towel floating in midair.

"There's nothing you can do right now, Haley and I will work on it," Tommy explains,

"Haley, I think you should watch were you sit for right now, who knows you might end up on his lap," Desiree states, she wasn't sure if she meant it as a joke or not.

"I guess now's a good time to give Ethan his makeover," Conner states, looking at Ethan.

"Huh?" the twins asks

"But..." Ethan began but Kira just pushed him pass the invisible Tommy.

"Makeover?" Desiree asks

"Hey wait up!" Angelica called out feeling very confused.

~~~Haley's~~~~

The twins watched as Ethan try on different styles of clothing, Desiree held her head in her hands, every few seconds she could be heard muttering "Hopeless."

"Sis, you got to see this," Angelica laughed

Desiree looked up as Ethan and Conner were dancing the tango. Ethan had the rose in his mouth, the crimson ranger had to run to the restroom because she was laughing so hard she nearly peed her pants.

Next up was Trent, giving Ethan manners in fine dinning.

"Hold it at the bottom," Trent states referring to a glass. He held a bottom of white grape juice, "Tip the glass try not to hit the rim and twist,"

Desiree shook her head, "This isn't going work,"

They were filled in on that Ethan had a lunch date with Cassidy of all people.

"What are you doing?" Trent asks as Ethan just downed his drink.

Ethan just looked at Trent with his mouth full.

"First," Trent states as he held his glass up, "Cheers,"

"Just give me a good spar with my boyfriend, and I'm set." Desiree states, she didn't like fancy eating, she liked helping teaching the Thunder students and afterward snuggling with Hunter in his private quarters.

"Well I think our work here is done," Conner states,

"Do you think you're ready?" Kira asks

"yeah, I'm feeling pretty good," Ethan replies, "I can do this," he stood up and walked over to the door and then came back. "I can't do this, I can't do this."

"Look just be yourself, and she can't help but like you," Desiree states,

"Right, be myself, Ethan" Ethan agrees, then their bracelets went off.

"Oh, you lucked out." Conner states,

"I'll check in with Dr. O." Trent states,

In the city, the Rangers came face to face with a leech/gentian/lapis lazuli creature

"Giant thorny thing, looks about right," Conner states as they pulled up on their Raptor Cycles.

"Hey didn't your mother teach you to play nice with others?" Desiree asks

"I'll show you what she taught me." The creature replies,

The Rangers took defensive stances then charged,

The creature used and energy whip to form vines around the Rangers.

"Alright, now what?" Kira asks

"Lasers!" Conner replies,

The five rangers fired their thundermax lasers,

When they were free, Conner tried using the Tyranno staff but the creature was stronger.

"Conner!" Angelica exclaims as the four others ran to their leader's side.

"I think I'll try out my swing," the mutant states, using the Tyranno Staff like a golf club. "Don't try this at home." the creature swung the staff at the Rangers, making the rangers fall backwards,

"See you in the clubhouse," the creature states, then disappears through a invisiportal.

Ethan got up "Oh man, I'm late for my date," he ran off.

"Good luck!" the others called after him.

"So who's for going back to the lab and watching the date on the monitor?" Desiree asks

"We are!" Kira, Conner, and Angelica answers,

~~~in the lab~~~

Angelica, Conner, Desiree, Kira, and Trent were around the monitor watching Ethan's date with Cassidy,

"My man, making points there," Conner states, as Ethan brought a whole picnic lunch.

"Awe, how cute is he," Angelica giggles.

"_Let's eat," _Ethan suggests to Cassidy,

"So far so good," Trent comments,

"Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around here," Tommy states, making the teens look up as a their invisible teacher picks up a water bottle.

Ethan had starting talking about video games,

"No! I specifically told him not to go into geek mode," Conner exclaims,

Desiree smacked herself on the face, "Okay, next time I say something about being yourself, just hit me real hard."

"He needs help and he needs it now," Angelica states, "too bad we don't have Sensai here as a Guinea pig,"

"He's having a complete meltdown," Conner agrees,

"This is so sad to watch," Trent states

"Dr. O, isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Kira asks

but Tommy wouldn't answer.

"Tommy?" Desiree asks "Where did he go?"

The teens start looking around for something to show that Tommy was still in the room with them. But there was nothing.

"Guys, I think I know where Tommy went." Angelica pointed out "He's helping Ethan,"

"You think?" Desiree asks with a smile, "Well if you're stuck being invisible might as well put it to good use." the Crimson Ranger couldn't believe her eyes as T-drones appeared at Ethan's picnic, "Great, and we can't go and help,"

"Why not?" Angelica asks

"First Ethan would know we're spying on him, and two he doesn't need it," Desiree replies nodding at the monitor, "And another we got more problems," the monitor changed to show the White Clone and the mutant monster from before.

"We got to take care of these guys first," Conner agrees,

The five rangers lined up,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power,"

the rangers appeared in the city,

"Tyrannodrones!" the creature summoned.

Tyrannodrones appeared.

"Time to get thorny," The creature states as he powers up.

"Whoa," Desiree states as she and Kira were teaming up against the T-drones.

"Now you're see the point." the creature states.

Desiree and Kira backflipped and started fighting using kicks and punches on the creature, but he proved to be to strong for them.

"You're no match for me." The creature states,

Conner and Angelica were fighting against the White Clone, when they were thrown backwards and landed next to Kira and Desiree.

"Too easy," the creature taunts,

"We're just getting started." Conner replies,

"Right," The white clone states rising the Drago pen, when he and the mutant explodes.

"Have no fear, Blue Ranger's here." Ethan states, as he came flying in on his hover cycle. Ethan fired more blasts before jumping and landing on the ground, "Who wants to go?"

the other Rangers ran up to him.

"Nice entrance," Kira commented.

"Thanks." Ethan replies,

"Let's take it to the next level." Conner suggests, "Super Dino Mode!"

The ranger pose again

"You're never get rid of this thorn in your side," the creature states,

"We're see about that," Desiree replies,

"You're about to have the pruning of your life," Kira seconds.

"We're through playing nice," Ethan states,

"So give up already," Angelica states,

"Words are pointless." The white clone states,

the Rangers and the clone and mutant charged at one another.

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica teamed up on the mutant while Conner faced off with the White Clone.

"Tyranno Staff, Energy Orb!" Conner states "Full power!" he sent the orb directly at the white clone.

"Don't think this is over yet, Rangers." The white clone states

"Hardly," Kira replies,

"We don't, but this should to the trick." Conner replies

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Ready," The twins and Ethan state

"Aim," Kira seconds

"Fire!" Conner finishes

The blast destroyed the monster but the Clone jumped out of the way.

Trent was fighting the T-drones when they disappeared.

"That wasn't so tough," He states,

"What is with villains and making monsters grow?" Desiree asks

"It's Zord time!" Conner commanded.

The Brachiozord stepped forward and released the zords.

The rangers leapt into them forming the Thundersaurus Megazord

"Try and stop me now" the creature states spinning kicking the zord.

"Guys we have to focus." Conner informs.

"Easy enough," Kira replies,

The zord started sparking as they were being hit by something else, The white clone within the Dino Stegozord.

The Thundersaurus fell,

"Time to Triassic!" Conner states

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica shot their energy into the shield allowing Conner to transform into the Triassic Ranger,

Conner leapt into the Mezodon Rover and formed the Mezodon Megazord.

"That even things up," Ethan comments.

"Not for long," The white clone replies,

The Mezodon Megazord destroyed the mutant with the Wheel Spin attack.

"Don't forget about us," Kira states, "Tyranno tail!"

the mutant and megazord fell over and exploded.

"It will take more then that to beat me," The white clone states. Then disappears

~~~~Haley's~~~~

Desiree, Conner, Trent, and Kira walked into the Cafe, Angelica nodded over at the table where Ethan was sitting at.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Conner asks

"Aren't you going to finish your big date?" Desiree asks

"Oh that, Cassidy's great but I found we don't really have that much in common," Ethan answers,

"I could of told you that," Kira states,

"Plus I'm a Ranger, I got to be ready whenever duty calls." Ethan explains. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her it's over. I think she really likes me."

Trent looks over and saw Cassidy walking up, "You better then of something quick"

"I'm going to see if Angelica and Haley need some help in the back," Trent suggests, pointing the way.

"Yeah, we'll help." Desiree agrees before grabbing both Kira and Conner's hands and dragging them

"Cassidy, um..." Ethan began

"Ethan, before you go on, there's something I need to say I think you're a really nice guy, I like you but I'm a reporter and my career has to come first." Cassidy explains

"But I was gonna..." Ethan states

"I'm sorry, I have to be able to go whenever duty calls." Cassidy interrupts "I just don't have time to get involved with anyone right now, I really hope you understand,"

Ethan turns around and smiles. Then he turned back, "Yeah, I understand. But do you think you'll still have time to be friends?"

"Friends? Yeah that'll be great." Cassidy answers with a smile.


	30. Ch 30 Christmas pt 1

DarkPriestess66 says Happy Holidays I started writing this before my finger accident, I'll try to finish it. I'm only going to work on this story for right now. My other stories are to much for me right now.

Desiree sat at the kitchen table looking at a shopping catalog, with a sheet of paper next to her with her friends' names on it, she wondered what her sister would like but shopping for her sister was the hardest thing possible when they have a telepathic bond, so it takes the surprise out gift giving.

"Let's see Conner a new soccer ball, that's easy, since Aya poked holes in the last one," Desiree states as she wrote down the idea next to Conner's name, then giving the Phoenix sitting on the counter a sidelong glare.

"Desiree, do you know where my phone is?" Angel asked barging into the room. "Oh what are you looking at?" Angel asked seeing her twin looking through a catalog.

Desiree leaned over the catalog, "Nope haven't seen it,"

"Man i left it in the lab and i thought i brought it up here" Angel grumbled she had been looking for it for an hour.

An idea blossomed in Desiree's mind, '_I know what to get Angelica for Christmas, a upgraded cell phone._' she quickly wrote that on the list of things to buy either from the store, she suppressed the shudder of the thought of going to mall or in this catalog.

Angel slammed the door behind her and stomped into the lab. "Hey blacky" Referring to Tommy. "You sure you didn't see my phone?"

"I haven't seen it, maybe you left it in your room," Tommy replies, wondering how she slammed a trap door, "And don't call me blacky,"

"Hey Tommy you better get Christmas shopping you have two sisters to buy for and don't forget!" Angel stated.

"Yeah, I know." Tommy replies, 'Why did I ever invite the to stay with me? Oh right, because they're family,' "I'm working on it between Mesogog attacks,"

"Hey you know you love us plus you need to go cut down a tree we don't want a fake one now hop to it" Angel giggled.

Upstairs Desiree was busy writing more ideas for her friends, when someone walked inside.

"Knock, Knock," Trent greets "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen, Trent." Desiree called out, putting her stuff away.

"Hey Des what's up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Christmas idea shopping," Desiree answers,

"Where's Angel?" He asked noticing she wasn't there

"In the lab, searching for her cell phone," Desiree answers, "She's lost it again,"

Trent reaches in the pocket of his coat, "You mean this one?" laying a green samsung cell phone on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Desiree asks, "Angel won't stop turning everything upside down."

"She left it at Cyberspace," Trent answers, "Haley asked me if I could return it, since I was going to come here anyway,"

"Desiree tell Tommy we want a real tree not a fake one" Angel yelled interrupting them when she entered th kitchen. "Oh hey Trent"

"Stop yelling and repeat after me, 'Thank you, Trent.'" Desiree replies,

"Thank him for what?" Angel asked pouring some water.

"It's green and we share a payment plan on it," Desiree replied in a riddle.

Trent handed her the phone. "Awesome thank you so much!" Angel hugged him and Tommy joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dr. O." Trent greets, before looking at Angelica, "You're welcome,"

"Now tell him we want a real tree!" Angel said to her sister poking her in the shoulder.

"Angelica wants a real tree," Desiree states, "That means I get to borrow the jeep,"

"I don't even have a saw to cut one down" Tommy defended.

Desiree smiles, "We can buy one in town, you know for a fact that there are people who sell them,"

"Or you could morph can the zord with a saw tail or use your brachio staff simple? i think so" Angel said as she looked outside wishing it was snowing.

"I'll give you the money to buy a tree," Tommy relented "We're not using the Dimetrozord to saw down a tree,"

"Oh you're no fun you might as well be the Grinch" Angel joked.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to take the fun away," Tommy replies, "Since our parents aren't here,"

"Can we decorate the house?" Desiree asked.

Tommy shrugged, "Do whatever you want within easy management."

Desiree's cell phone started chiming, 'Aaahh it's the parents!'

"Hey Tommy wouldn't it be cool if your suit was white, red and green then you would be Christmas ranger." Angel laughed.

Desiree answered the phone, "Hey mom,"

"Very funny, since you're green this time around," Tommy states,

Desiree had to hold the phone away from her ear, as Miranda Oliver shouted, "Is that Tommy's voice!"

Tommy flinched. "did you tell our parents you were alive?" Angel said looking at him in shock.

Trent wondered what that was about, as Desiree picked up a folder and was on her way at the kitchen while trying to calm her mother down.

"Not really, I called the house and mom or dad didn't answer," Tommy answers,

"Thats no excuse you could have called back thats what phones were for then again you never called us" Angel said sadly remembering what she went through, she slowly walked outside.

"I'm glad I'm an only child," Trent states in the eerie silence.

"Angel has always been the soft-hearted one i bet right now she is calling Adam thats who she would vent to the most" Tommy explains as he noticed his sister sitting on the front steps.

In the living room, Desiree was trying to calm her irrational mother down, "Mom, just breathe. What do you want me to do punch him in the face?"

"No, I rather do that myself. Where are you?" Miranda asks

"Reefside, we moved in with Tommy the first day of high school," Desiree answers, she was feeling that her parents were going to skip the rest of their cruise and come to town to chew her brother, sister and herself out for not telling that Tommy was alive.

Back outside Angel sat wiping her eyes. She couldn't believe her brother did that to her parents what he did to her. Angel heard movement her eyes widened when she noticed a wolf just sitting thee looking at her. "Hey boy?"

The wolf just raised his head and howled, The wolf then ran away. She felt Tommy's eyes on her but never looked somehow he always found a way to hurt her. She took out her cell and noticed she had a missed call from Adam so she decided to call him back.

"We're cashing in our return tickets and getting plane tickets to Reefside." Miranda states confirming Desiree's foreboding,

"Yes, mom. Just call when you get the plans sorted out," Desiree replies meekly,

"Dr O will Angel be alright?" Trent asked worried.

"Yes, she will be when she get a hold of someone to vent too," Tommy answers, when Desiree walked back into the room,

"um Mom and Dad are coming" Desiree said slowly.

Tommy paled as white as Trent's shirt, "I'm dead,"

"No, We're dead. Mom's mad at the three of us." Desiree replies, "Where's Angel?" she asked not seeing her twin. Tommy hung his head.

"What's wrong with your parents coming?" Trent asks,

"Well seeing as Tommy never said he was alive and even me or Angel telling our parents we could get grounded." Desiree said.

"And they don't know about the current events," Tommy adds, "I'm twenty eight years old and I'm still frighten of my mom's anger,"

Desiree looked at Angel outside she tried to talk through their link but Angel blocked her. "I'm going for a walk" Angel stated through her morpher.

"Just be careful," Desiree replies, knowing her sister had some issues to work out, "Ok spill what did you do?" Desiree pointing at Tommy.

"She just asked why I didn't tell our parents, that I'm still alive." Tommy replies, "They weren't home, I tried to call the house but no one answered how was I supposed to know you were in Blue Bay,"

"Well its not me the one you should be telling, Tommy, you know what Angel went through" Desiree states then her eyes widened "This is all my fault," she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. She looked up as she felt the couch sink on either side of her, as Trent and Tommy sat beside her, "I didn't think you would show up here when I bought those tickets, I paid for a cruise for mom, dad, and Uncle John to go on for everything that happened last year,"

Meanwhile Angel was walking she looked forward as Zeltrax appeared. "What do you want?" Angel glared.

"I sense someone has a slight problem" Zeltrax replied as he circled her.

"So what?" Angelica asks, "What were you a vulture in past life?"

Back at the house Trent noticed something he got up and picked up the object. "Guys, we have a problem" Trent said holding up a morpher.

Desiree noticed the green gem dino bracelet, "Dammit, she always does that when she doesn't want to be found," she was about to run outside when she had an idea, "Aya!"

Tommy went straight to the lab, he saw nothing on his monitors. "Angel, where are you?"

Aya started at she heard Desiree's shout for her, she flapped and glided through the house, *_What's going on, I was just dozing...Is that Angel's dino bracelet?_*

"Yes, You need to track her animal spirit and find her," Desiree replies,

"Desiree maybe she is alright the girl can handle herself" Trent tried. "No Trent when Angel is upset, she doesn't think straight, she could get hurt." Desiree replies remembering the last time she did this as she was heading to the lab.

Aya flew in the skies tracking the falcon spirit. Swooping in the trees, avoiding branches as she did so, *_I got her spirit!_*

"Tommy anything?" Desiree asked hopeful.

"She doesn't have her morpher, I can't track her," Tommy replies,

Aya flew straight to where Angelica was and saw she was facing Zeltrax without anything to aide her, *_Desiree! She's facing Zeltrax!_*

Angel stopped circling Zeltrax. "I wish he would stop" She said defeated. Zeltrax advanced on her.

'_They're not going to get here in time,_' Aya thought to herself, she called out to the forest creatures to help her,

"I can help you from the hurt" Zeltrax told her. "Join us and you can get him back for what he has done"

A wolf howled in the distance before answering the call of the Phoenix that lived in the woods,

Angel looked up with tears. "Thats it Oliver join us, Destroy Dr Oliver"

*_Never!_* a voice cried out, *_I'm sick of humans destroying my home,_*

Aya flew ahead as she watch the wolf from before trotting out of the forest with his pack following,

Tommy continued to search. " Tommy when this is over, take Angel somewhere ok show her that you're her brother" Desiree told him she knew thats what the two of them needed.

"What is this?" Tommy asks himself as the monitors showed a pack of wolves surrounding both Zeltrax and Angelica

Angel was standing there. Zeltrax held out his hand. "Take it show him that he can't hurt you anymore"

The wolf leapt in front of Angelica, *_Take that thing's hand, it will be the last thing you do, Ranger._*

Angel stumbled in fright. "What are you doing here?"

*_Normally when a wild animal speaks to you, a normal human would faint but not you, you ask what am I doing here,_* the wolf teases, *_I think it would be simple, I'm doing what She wants,_*

"What who wants?" Angel asked as two figures came to her side.

*_To put it simple, We're your and your sister's protectors, we were sent to protect you from yourselves by the Mystic Mother, but you know her as Rita,_* The wolf replies, *_And who else has a wolf spirit __young ranger_* The wolf added. Angel smiled. "Billy." Tommy stepped forward. "Get lost Zeltrax"

The wolves barred their teeth at Zeltrax,

"So Dr Oliver came to witness your sister joining us saving herself from you" Zeltrax hissed.

*Lies!* the wolf in front of Angelica exclaims

Tommy stood in front of his sister. "Zeltrax maybe you need an adjustment might i suggest a beating"

Desiree came streaking in, "What the hell were you thinking, twin? I'm going to be your enemy if you join him?"

"But then i won't have to be hurt anymore" Angel said.

*No, he will just destroy you,* The wolf states,

"This wolf can talk?" Desiree suddenly looked at the creature in front of her then decided to worry later about it, "Everyone gets hurt, that's part about being human, you take the bad with the good,"

Angel looked at her twin, then her big brother in front of her, protecting her.

*It doesn't matter what he has done in the past, it's in the past.* The wolf states before biting her hand.

Angel looked down at the wolf then noticed the morpher in her sister's hand was glowing with a blue tint. "Its glowing? why?" Angel asked.

*_You have a whole excuse the wolf term pack behind you, even us. We are your family, also as to why it's glowing blue, I had to have a human connection to stay in this forest,_* the wolf answers.

"So your Billy's wolf?" Desiree asked. Zeltrax decided it was time to go he was outnumbered.

*_Not really, The Wolf ninjetti is my connection but I don't belong to him,_* the Wolf answers,

The rest of the pack howled and left but the main one stayed. Tommy came over.

*I'm Rris, Alpha of the pack* Rris greets as he sat down

Tommy knelt down and the wolf licked his hand. "Thanks"

*_You're welcome,_* Rris replies, before lifting his head up toward the Phoenix circling, *_And Thank you, fiery one for telling me where our charges were at,_*

Angel turned to her sister. "I'm so sorry"

"No problem," Desiree replies, "Now we have another crisis to deal with,"

"So are you gonna stick around?" Angel asked the wolf. "What crisis?"

"Our parents are coming here to Reefside" Desiree answers

*_Close enough watch over you, but away so we don't cause problems_* Rris answers, before getting up and turning around *_Besides I'm still a wild animal, I'm not a tame dog_*

Angel sighed as the wolf ran away. "Our parents, we are so dead" Angel said. Then began to follow her sister home.

"Hey Angel can we take a walk for a bit" Tommy asked.

"Here, remember to take it with you," Desiree states, handing the green dino bracelet to her sister, "I hate to pick out curtains for you,"

Angel smiled then followed her brother, being nervous of what he might say.

Desiree watched them go before turning to leave. Wondering what was with the wolf and why did it show up to help when Angelica needed help.

*_I called him,_* Aya answers the thought as she came in for a landing on Desiree's shoulder. Desiree watched her siblings walk, She prayed they would work it out, they needed to, her phone started ringing again, she looked at it then flipped it open, "Hello, mom"

Angel and Tommy stopped walking and sat on a bench near a lake. Angel avoided eye contact.

"I didn't tell them, because they weren't in Angel Grove and I didn't know where you were," Tommy started to explain.

"Why didn't you try and track us down?" Angel asked

"And let Mesogog know about two of my weaknesses?" Tommy asks "I was on the run from him until I knew who the gems would choose,"

Angel never thought of it that way. He did it to protect her and her sister. She looked at him. "I guess i never thought of that, maybe we could start over"

"We already did," Tommy replies, "I let you live with me, sometimes an error in judgment on my behalf,"

Angel giggled. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, you maybe be over protective but i will learn to deal with it"

"That's another part of my job as an older brother," Tommy replies,

Angel smiled and hugged her brother. Tommy hugged back, they were interrupted by her phone. "Okay seriously Adam what do you want?" She never did call him back.

"When were you going to tell me, you're a green ranger?" Adam asks

"Oops" Angel said. Tommy grinned at her.

"I'm waiting," Adam states, "Nevermind...No, I'm not...Rocky is at it again,"

"Well, see i wasn't going to tell you, rangers are never supposed to reveal that" Angel stammered.

"That is a load of bull, I was a Ranger who better to...Rocky, how many times must I drag you back into the Dojo to keep telling you not to flirt with the single mothers!" Adam states, "Why did I go into a partnership with you, all you do is eat and flirt?"

"I'll talk to you later, Adam." Angelica quickly states then hangs up,

Desiree quietly sat with Aya on her lap in the living room, wondering her parents. How much trouble would she be in? Would they want her and her sister to move back to Angel Grove to be under house arrest?

Desiree sighed as she heard a car pull up.

"Now what?" Desiree asks herself as she went over to the window to peer outside. She saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan getting out of the car,

Tommy and Angel were walking back, or better yet Angel was on his back. "Angel, you have legs you know"

"I know, but this way is so much better," Angelica replies,

"Now, I know how Jason's back felt" Tommy mumbled.

Desiree opened the door, "I would think you three would be tired of hanging out here?"

"Nah, Dr O has a full fridge now sometimes so i like the snacks" Conner stated.

Desiree rolls her eyes, "That's because I took over the kitchen, my beloved brother would kill himself with his cooking," she thought for a second, "Plus all reds eat to much, Jason then Rocky now you"

"Funny," Conner states "So what's up?"

Angel and Tommy then entered the house.

"Nothing about to do some S-h-o-p-p-i-n-g." Desiree replies,

"I hope its shopping for me and make sure Tommy takes us" Angel said putting an arm around her sister.

Desiree smirked, "Nope, not for you. Besides why would I shop for you when you're with me?

"Well i could go my own way with Kira" Angel suggested.

"Fine, but I'm taking the boys with me, after all I need some big strong boys to carry a Christmas tree," Desiree replies,

"Who said i am going?" Tommy said

Desiree took a deep breathe "Because We are also shopping for a suck up dinner too."

"I told him to get the Dimetrozord to cut down the tree but he said no" Angel said poking her brother in the head.

Desiree shook her head, "That's not what the Dimetrozord is for,"

Angel huffed. "Tommy. can we get a pizza?" Angel asked noticing that there was nothing in the fridge she wanted to eat.

"I'm for that," Conner agrees,

"I should have assigned more homework," Tommy states,

"Well i have no money?" Desiree states.

"Yes, you do." Angelica replies, "You're rich compare to the rest of us."

"Tommy, you're getting the pizza, you can treat us for once since I always fill up the fridge" Desiree stated looking him in the eye.

Tommy looked up at ceiling like he was praying for patience, '_And I thought Kimberly was addicted to shopping._'

"well i want garlic fingers so since he's buying?" Conner piped up.

Tommy leveled a glare on his student and teammate,

"Conner is buying anything extra," Desiree suggests,

"Really then i want a side of fries" Kira said.

Desiree nods, then went upstairs to get ready.

Angel went and looked out the window. "Man why can't dino gems make it snow?"

"They're good but they're not that good," Tommy replies, "Besides we live in California, it hardly snows,"

"But its coming up to Christmas" Angel pouted.

Desiree came back down wearing her coat, while holding a green one over one arm. "Ignore her, she's always like this, has to do with the ice element."

"Go get the jeep Tommy we are ready" Angel said putting on her jacket then throwing his at him.

"Things I do for my sisters," Tommy muttered then went outside,

"You love us" Angel said following everyone out.

"Let's just go and get this over with," Desiree replies jumping into the back of the jeep.


	31. Ch 31 Christmas pt 2

DarkPriestess66 says I should have pointed out that I'm skipping Fighting Spirit, or I'll do it but different. Not with Tommy fighting for his life.

Desiree looked at each item with precession; she knew how to shop without maxing out her credit card unlike a certain twin sister of hers.

Meanwhile Angel stood in the food court with Kira. "So shop first or eat first, I'd say eat first i snagged a 20 from Tommy and he doesn't know"

Desiree looked up as Ethan started saying something about a computer, but he couldn't afford it.

"Man this computer has the most amazing graphics!" Ethan exclaimed looking at Desiree with a pout.

Desiree looked at him, "I don't know, what makes you think I want to buy that for you now?"

~~~elsewhere in the mall~~~~

Tommy was walking through the mall with Conner. "So Dr O, what are you getting your sisters?"

"I have no idea, they're not children anymore, it's not like I can go to the toy store and buy the latest Power Ranger action figures or a doll." Tommy replies

Conner laughed. "Are you alright? You're quieter? I may be the best jock on the planet but i do have a soft spot?"

"Don't you dare buy my sisters anything that will likely get me and you in trouble?" Tommy warns with more then the normal teacher tone of the voice.

"You know i noticed Angel was looking at the green chain in the store over there" Conner said pointing. The came near the food court and noticed Angel and Kira eating.

Tommy followed Conner's pointing and found the green chain, then began walking over to the store, "Man, I should have brought Haley with me."

"Why do you need Haley? Come on be a man" Conner laughed then walked to the sports store.

"Because Haley knows everything, she would have ideas about what to get the girls." Tommy replies but it was to no one, as Conner's attention was elsewhere, 'some Red Ranger,'

Kira and Angel were currently eating when she noticed Angel waving to her brother. "Angel what are you getting him?"

"I'm not sure, what do you get someone without a girlfriend, and lives with his sisters?" Angelica asks

*_Maybe I can help,_* Aya interrupts,

"Aya! What are you doing here people will see you!" Kira exclaimed dropping her food in fright.

Aya rolled her ice blue eyes, *_People don't see me, when I don't want them too, it's like hiding in plain sight, I'm like living dino bracelet._*

"Well what can i get my wonderful brother Aya?" Angel asked looking at her brother who was just sitting on the bench.

*_Well a lot of things he needs, but he was really wanting a new set of brushes for dino bones,_* Aya replies, *I should know since I've spent so much time with him when you were in school*

"Well thanks. Aya is he alright he is just sitting there?" Angel asked with a frown.

Aya looked at him, *_Nah, he's just having trouble thinking of what to get you and Desiree, I think I'll go over there and drop a few hints,_*

Kira laughed. "Angel i can't believe that bird." Angel giggled when she noticed Tommy jump when Aya landed next to him.

"Aya!" Tommy exclaims in a whisper,

*_Shut up or people will think you're insane,_* Aya laughed.

"So what do you want?" Tommy asked.

Aya's eyes glittered *_Well I would like a new perch for the lab, but other then that, weren't you just wishing for a female to help you?_*

Tommy laughed. "Yeah Conner told me what Angel wants but Ree i have no idea."

*You do know who my bondmate is?* Aya asks as she bent over and tugged on Tommy's black sleeve of his coat, *Get up and come on,*

Tommy smiled at the two girls eating as he got up and followed the bird.

Aya lead Tommy by sending off a false spark of light only he could see to a the sporting goods store in the mall, she circled around a pair of rollerblades, *Desiree, wants a pair of skates for fun and not competitions, also you don't have to get her anything for her motocross bike, since she gets free stuff from Storm Chargers.*

"Ok that sounds good what about Angel? Conner mentioned a green chain he eyed." Tommy said

If Aya had a mouth she would have smirked, she lead him over to another side of the store, *She wants a new pair of ice skates, she hasn't been skating at all since she wrecked the last pair thanks to Lothor,*

"Aya, you're the best" Tommy told the bird.

Aya's chest puffed out, *I know I am; now I'm off to the pet store to pick out my own gifts, hint hint.*

Tommy grabbed both pairs of skates. He reached for his wallet but noticed a 20 was missing. "Angelica," he growled as he reached for the fifty, He paid for the skates then when he went to look at that chain he noticed something moving outside near the entrance.

"What on earth?" Tommy asks himself as he left the gifts at the gift wrapping station, why bother taking home unwrapped gifts when the people there for will find them.

Conner was stuck on what to get the girls. He jumped when Aya found him.

*Hi ya, softie,* Aya greets, as she perched above Conner,

"Tell anyone i am a softie and i will never speak to you again" Conner growled.

*_Then don't admit it where anyone could hear, for all you know Cassidy might be here with a microphone,_* Aya replies, *_Now what can Santa's helper do for you?_*

"You can tell me what to get the girls" Conner began but noticed people running outside. "What the?"

*later we got Grinchs outside,* Aya replies, as she flew above the people shopping and out the door.

Tommy ran outside and noticed Zeltrax. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a giant snowman monster next to him.

*Snowman?* Aya asks confused as she landed on the flag pole. *Is he running out of ideas or what?*

Angel and Kira jumped when they saw people run past them. "What's going on?" Kira asked.

Aya let out a battle cry so loud that the Rangers heard. Kira and Angel ran outside and met up with Tommy.

Desiree and Ethan, Desiree had a two laptop boxes in her arms, and she put them on the counter, "I'll be back for those." she kinda felt sorry for the employees who couldn't leave the store, she and Ethan ran out of the store and out of the mall all together, grabbing Conner on the way.

Angel was about to charge at them but Tommy held her back. Flames erupted around the snowman mutant, Zeltrax charged at Tommy grabbing him.

"This is suppose to be about being a family and having holiday cheer," Desiree growls, she hated anyone who wanted to destroy her good mood.

Angel was tripped by a drone. "Oh seriously i guess this means your getting coal for Christmas"

"I say let's show them some Christmas spirit," Desiree suggests, "Ready?"

Tommy was held in front of Zeltrax. "Hey rangers, make one move and the man gets it" Angel wanted to charge so badly.

Aya launched herself into the air, and dived for Zeltrax, talons extended. Zeltrax then felt a hand grab him from behind. "Guys, who is that?" Conner asked all they saw was Zeltrax fighting but couldn't see who it was.

*You said Rangers, you never said anything me!* Aya exclaims.

"Oh my, is that, Adam!" Angel exclaimed but felt s snowball to her head. She turned to see the snowman monster launching snowballs. Desiree got one to the back falling into hr brother who caught her.

In a flash of fire, there stood the Phoenix Ninjetti, *let's dance, bolts for brains.*

"Well Aya's handling Zeltrax, let's handle frosty the snow mutant." Desiree states, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power,"

"Angel ready to melt this snowman" Desiree asked her sister who jumped off her sister's shoulders firing her Thundermax blaster.

"How about a snow ball fight rangers" The monster said flinging snowballs at the rangers.

Desiree stood up, "You know what you get when you mix snow with fire?"

Tommy joined Adam. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked throwing a drone to the ground.

"What I'm not allowed to join in the fun?" Adam asks, as he flicks his wrists to the side, and two parts of a whole morpher appear.

"Well now you can help me shop for the girls" Tommy said. Zeltrax charged with his sword. Tommy backflipped away.

"It's morphing time, Zeo Ranger four Green!" Adam shouts. As he morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.

Angel ran over to Adam. "Hey Mr. Park what are you doing here?"

"I was in town," Adam replies, as he dodges a t-drone. "Get your head back in the game."

"Man these guys are worse than putties and Zeltrax is worse than Goldar" Adam said as Zeltrax slashed him.

"You can thank the Black Ranger for that one!" Desiree replies as she jump into the arm to avoid more snowballs being throwing at her.

Angel was grabbed by Zeltrax who threw her into a car. "Ok that's it. Super Dino Mode!"

"So how we going to melt this freak?" Conner asks

*Like this* Aya replies, coming visible now that the teens were morphed. *Let's turn up the heat!* she began to circle around the snowman mutant as flames appeared.

The monster groaned in pain. Angel jumped firing her Thundermax blaster.

Adam threw Zeltrax away but got hit in the back causing Adam demorph.

"Another one?" Elsa asks as she appeared from an invisiportal

"Elsa!" Desiree growled.

Elsa and drones advanced on Adam. They grabbed him. Angel charged but Zeltrax kicked her back.

"He doesn't have a dino gem, you idiot, why don't you pick on someone who does?" Desiree leapt in front of Adam, blocking Elsa's sword.

"He may not have a gem but he has power that could be useful" Zeltrax growled slashing her with his sword.

"Damn it, I need help," Desiree replies, feeling suddenly cold all over, she dropped to her knees.

The drones grabbed Adam. "Adam!" Tommy yelled.

Aya froze as she felt her power weakening, she turned to her partner. "Desiree!"

Conner ran over to Desiree seeing her demorph.

"It's so cold," Desiree states putting her arms around herself.

Angel charged to help Adam but Ethan stopped her. "Ethan let go!"

"Stop and look at your sister!" Ethan ordered.

Desiree couldn't seem to get heated up, "That mutant must have really made of snow," and then she passed out.

Aya screeched as she walked over and fell forward only to pass out as well in her normal form.

Angel ran over. She growled when she noticed the gem was frozen.

"We have to get her into some place really hot," Angelica states, taking on her ninja persona

"Let's end this," Trent states, "laser arrows!"

Tommy ran over. "Ree come on girl wake up"

"She's not going to wake up," Angelica replies, "She's freezing, I never seen her, this cold" Adam came over and picked her up Conner came over and tried to push him away. "Back off man" Adam growled.

"He's only trying to help," Kira reasons, "Or do you have slight crush on Ree?"

"No its just i hardly know this guy" Conner said glaring under his helmet at Adam.

"He's one of my best friends, that's all you should care about," Tommy states, "And being a Ranger too, even though he should be retired."

A wolf howled in the distance, as he sensed one of his charges in great peril,

Adam held on to his friend. He could feel the cold as well. "Look Conner i have known her all her life if i wanted to hurt her i would have by now"

Rris gathered his pack, and they started running using whatever magic that the Mystic Mother had given to hide from the humans and protect the two ninjas.

"Let's get her home and lay her by the heat" Tommy said as Zeltrax left.

Adam rushed into the Dino lab, not caring how Tommy is alive or why he's a Power Ranger at the moment.

"Guys, how was..." Haley was about to ask as she saw Adam carrying in an unconscious Desiree, who was an unique shade of blue."Oh my god." the red head began to order Adam around to put Desiree on the medical table.

"Her gem froze," Angelica informs pulling a roller chair up and sitting beside her sister.

"Her gem isn't just frozen, her gem's broken," Haley replies taking off Desiree's coat and shirt and placing a heart monitor and other medical instruments on the unconscious Crimson ranger. Tommy pulled up on of the small tables that he used for fossils and placed Aya on it, outstretching one wing so her flight feathers could touch Desiree's arm,

"What are we gonna do?" Conner asks,

Desiree's cell phone started to ring, and Angelica answered it,

"Okay, mom. I'll be there," Angelica states. "Well she couldn't...I'll explain after we get you," she hung up and grabbed Conner by the sleeve. "You are coming with me," she began to ninja streak and Conner was forced to use his super speed to keep up.


	32. Ch 32 Fighting Spirit, kinda

DarkPriestess66: okay, I'm tired and my finger hurts, I'm going to sleep, I'll write the real Christmas family no monster attacks chapter tomorrow if I remember.

Angelica, Conner, and Angelica's parents arrived at Tommy's house. Miranda was the first out of the car since she was in the front seat. She was running into the house and down the trap door's steps. She was shocked that her son was a Power Ranger for the third or was it fourth time but the only thing on her mind right now was her baby girl, Desiree.

Miranda stopped cold as she saw every mother's worse fear; her child laying on a table with wires attached to machines, she step up toward Desiree, and brushed her daughter's bangs away, her skin was ice cold and she was barely breathing, she glanced over and saw a bird that was touching her daughter's arm, "Why haven't you taken her to a hospital?"

"we need to get her core temperature up, her temperature right now is 90 and rapidly dropping," Haley answers, "once we have her warmed enough by hospital standards we can take her,"

Miranda looked at Haley like she didn't understand,

"Desiree's temperature runs higher then a normal person's, when your temperature is around 96.9. Hers goes to 110 degrees." Angelica explains walking in with her father, "We need heat lamps"

"Okay, are you girls apart of this ranger crusade?" Miranda asks her daughter. "if so you're done with it"

Angelica closed her eyes and breathed in deep, using every ounce of training by Sensai and Yuriko to hold her tongue, she then exhales and ice crystals blew out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry mom but we are not under your roof, yes we are rangers and we will keep fighting, I'm sorry but this is our life" Miranda looked at her daughter then at Tommy. "You go along with this?"

Adam, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, and Haley wisely kept their mouths shut, Kira motions to leave and the teens left, Adam went over and began to lead a hand trying to get Desiree's temperature back up.

"We saved the world once, We'll do it again." Angelica replies

"An who is this guy with his hands on my daughter?" She asks pointing at Adam. "How do you know my daughters?"

Adam turned, "I know you haven't seen me since 97, but I didn't think you'd forget me, Mrs. Oliver."

Tommy shook his head, "Mom, that's Adam, Adam Park"

"I can't believe this" Miranda rubbed her hands over her face. "Tommy, make them stop doing this"

"He can't, we were chosen for this," Angelica states, "Besides, we protect each other's backs,"

"Protect? How is this protecting when my daughter is lying here!" Miranda growled.

"Miranda, calm down." Alan interrupts sharply, "Be happy, she's alive and not dead,"

"With all due respect Mrs. Oliver but you have two very strong girls and believe me Desiree will get through this." Adam decided to add.

Angelica gasps and ran to her sister's side placing her hands on both Aya and her sister, "Shut Up! I'm trying to listen."

"Whats going on?" Miranda yelled. Tommy pulled his mother away and watched as the two girls connected.

"She's fighting three aspects of herself, the Phoenix Ninjetti, the Fire Ranger, and the Crimson Ranger," Angelica explains in a trance state,

"What is all this about?" Their Father asked.

*_They can hear each others thoughts, now open up this entrance,_* a voice answers from outside the lab

They all turned around to the voice and Tommy smiled.

A Regal wolf walked in, with three fellow wolves.

Tommy knelt down to the wolf as did Adam. "Can you help her?" Adam asked.

Rris tossed his head, *_We can not help, we can however give her energy to survive, only She can fight for her life,_* he walked over to Angelica and nudged her with his head. *_Break it off, little sister,_*

Angel blinked and stumbled back into Adam's arms. The teens then walked back into the lab.

Rris took Angelica's place, while his brothers took other sides around, one at Desiree's feet, another at her left arm, the third sat at next to Aya and Desiree's right arm.

Kira linked arms with Angel and smiled. Miranda smiled weakly as she noticed how close they were but also hoping when this is over her girls would come back with her.

The alarms started sounding, Haley begin to type and an image of an new and improved Terrorsaurus appeared.

"We got a problem," Haley informed

"Not now" Conner growled. Trent came over. "We have to go" Miranda stepped forward. "Angel, you are not to leave this room"

"Sorry mom, but protecting the earth comes first," Angelica replies "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

The rangers headed out but Tommy stayed behind for now. "Mom just watch how strong they are together then you can decide for yourself if they are meant to be rangers" Tommy told his parents.

"Son, she's your mother no matter what age you are she's always be worried about you. For that matter, so will I." Alan replies before smacking his grown son upside his head,

"Dr.O we need some help out here mind coming out" Kira's voice sounded through his morpher.

"On my way," Tommy replies. Before running out of the lab.

"Tommy" Miranda called. He stopped. "Bring my daughter home safe"

"Always do," Tommy replies. '_Okay, I'm not telling her I was a fossil for a few weeks, stuck in full morph and invisible until just last week._'

"Adam how did you get so close to my girls, it seems you care for them alot?" Alan asked the boy who was watching the fight.

"We would hang out at the youth center, before and after Ranger battles when they were little, all of us think of them as our sisters, and now they have more family," Adam replies watching the newbies and Tommy battle, but something went drastically wrong. "How could a monster steal their Ranger Powers!"

The rangers lay on the ground groaning in pain. They struggled to get to their feet.

"This guy's worked my last nerve," Conner states.

"I hear you," Angelica agrees

"Dino Thunder, Power up, Ha!"

but nothing happened,

Adam punched the desk. "Come on get out of there" He said to the screen

"That thing fried our morphing energy," Ethan states

"Not so tough now are you?" Terrorsaurus asks before he retreated

Tommy helped his sister and Kira up. Angel leaned against him. "Tommy we're in trouble"

Cassidy and Devin ran up.

"Hey guys, what happened to you?" Cassidy asks

"Well things are a little fuzzy but I say a giant mutant attack," Kira replies.

"Come on lets get home" Tommy said to the teens

"But didn't the Power Rangers come and help you out?" Cassidy asks

"No, I guess they couldn't make it," Trent replies

"Nope, no Power Rangers around here." Conner agrees before they left.

Haley turned and watched Desiree's unconscious face

When they got back to the lab. Miranda took her son and daughter in her arms.

"Anything, Haley?" Conner asks as he seen Desiree's face so peaceful looking.

Haley could only shake her head, "No, I've been monitoring her, her temperature has risen but not enough and I don't think we can take her to the hospital."

"Angel?" Adam spoke seeing how she is in a daze.

"Look at them," Angelica states pointing at the wolves, they were shimmering with magical power,

Kira jumped when she noticed Desiree's hand moved slightly.

"She moved." Kira states

Tommy went over and held her hand. He closed his eyes as a white glow surrounded them. "What is he doing?" Ethan asked Adam.

"The Falcon," Adam states in awe

Adam then went over and grabbed a hand. He began to glow black

"The Frog." Angelica whispers knowing she couldn't help, because she wasn't in touch with her own falcon spirit as Tommy was.

"I feel so useless," Kira states as she watched them,

"Desiree, pretty tough Kira." Conner replies,

the alarms sounded again.

"I knew he would be back," Ethan states

"There's nothing we can do about it." Trent states.

"We still have to try." Angelica states. "I know my sister would kick our butts if we didn't,"

The teens looked at each other before nodding and running off

~~~Desiree's mind~~~

Desiree after having finished fighting the Ninjetti and Crimson Ranger wondered around a forest. When the dragon dagger appeared in a tree, "Okay, this is weird even by Ranger standards" she grabbed the dagger, as a another ranger walked forward. "I thought I'd run into you,"

"It's been a while, Desiree." the Fire Ranger wearing the Dragon Shield states, "I see you switched to Crimson,"

"Seems to work for me." Desiree replies. "let me guess, you're here for a fight?"

"you guessed right," The Fire Ranger replies before posing then charging,

Desiree followed using the dagger. Until the the Fire Ranger took it from her,

the ground began to shake as the Fire Ranger unleashed a energy blast at Desiree. Desiree landed on the ground.

~~~outside~~~`

"Where are you going. You don't stand a chance without your powers?" Adam asks as the Rangers were running out

"That wouldn't stop, Desiree." Conner replies

the unmorphed Rangers arrived in a quarry.

"Alright freak. We're going to stop you here and now." Conner states

"Tough talk from a bunch of Powerless Rangers!" the Terrorsaurus replies before firing a energy blast at the Rangers.

The teens were on the ground and groaning in pain, before they struggled to their feet, and went back to fighting without powers.

~~~Desiree's mind~~~~

Desiree fought against the fire Ranger and flipped the Ranger above her head against a tree.

The Fire Ranger threw Desiree across the field they were in and picked up a pillar and kicked it at Desiree.

Desiree had to dive out of the way to avoid it.

"You know better then anybody how powerful I am." the Fire Ranger states "Why don't you just give up the fight?"

Desiree sat up "That's the one thing, I'll never do."

The Fire Ranger took a pose as to stab Desiree, "Then I guess this is over." she then put away the dagger and held out her gloved hand. "You passed the test"

Desiree took her former ranger self's hand and was pulled to her feet. "Test? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been fighting us." the Crimson Ranger states as she walked forward to stand beside the Fire Ranger, "You've been fighting for your life."

"And you've proven that your will to live is stronger then any Ranger or Ninja Power." the Phoenix Ninjetti continues as she walked forward

They each held out their gloved hands and held a piece of the broken Crimson Gem,

"This is yours," the Ninjetti states, "Good luck, Crimson Ranger,"

~~~~~outside~~~~~

the wolves, Tommy, and Adam stopped glowing as Desiree opened her eyes

"Desiree, you're okay." Miranda breathed as sigh of relief,

"Yeah, never felt better." Desiree replies with a smile

*Same with me* Aya chirps as she flips over and stood up

Desiree looks at her hand and the whole Crimson gem glows softly

"the others need help." Haley states

Desiree got up from the table and looked at the monitor "I'll handle the Terrorsaurus, Tommy, you check on the others,"

the two siblings left

The Terrorsaurus was about to fire another blast at the Rangers when out of no where a flying kick sends the creature backwards,

"Desiree!" Conner exclaims

"You're alive!" Kira and Angelica exclaims

Desiree just nods

"Not for long." Terrorsaurus states

Desiree turns to the Terrorsaurus with a fierce expression on her face, she summoned her morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" she backflipped in midair and her white jumpsuit filled with Crimson, "Masto Power!"

Desiree flew up in the air and kicked Terrorsaurus over a cliff. She summoned Super Dino Mode. She fought and threw Terrorsaurus against the rock wall, "Masto Staff! Energy Orb Now!"

She destroyed the mutant, and a gem flew from the creature to shatter on the ground, six different colors flew out and rejoined their respective Ranger

"Sweet we got our powers back," Ethan states

"What was that all about?" Conner asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Desiree replies before looking up "Think you can finish this guy?"

"Totally," Conner replies

The others remorphed

Desiree and the others used the Thundersaurus Megazord to finish the mutant off.

~~~~in the dino lab~~~~

Miranda, Alan, Adam and Tommy went to the mall to get the stuff that was forgotten and some other items while the others stayed at the house

Desiree was surrounded by her friends and sister

"So let me get this straight one of your old ranger powers, your more powered ninja form and your ranger power from now came to you," Ethan states

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner asks

"That is so awesome," Ethan states

they all started talking at once, all Desiree could catch was something about a comic book, even the wolves were asking questions through telepathy.

She shook her head, "guys! No, I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me through this, it was tough but you guys came through, it really means a lot to me,"

"She's right, you should be really proud of yourselves." Haley agrees, she stayed behind working on a project and acting as babysitter for a bunch of teens

the teens nods,

Ethan looks at Conner. "Are you crying?"

"No," Conner replies

Desiree smiles

"We're just really glad to have you back, Desiree." Conner states


	33. Ch 33 Christmas pt 3

Desiree laughed as Angelica tried key word tried to put a Santa hat on the figure of the T-Rex that was the entrance key to the lab,

"I don't see what's so funny?" Angelica asks

"You putting a Santa hat on the Dino lab entrance button," Desiree replies, "We have all these cool powers but I can't untangle stupid Christmas tree lights!"

"Easy sis, or you'll melt the lights." Angelica states, coming over and helping out, together they finished decorating the tree, and went up to their rooms, that their parents and Tommy gotten the other day

Desiree sat on the floor with everything she needed scissors, six different colors of wrapping paper, tape and pen and label stickers only she was missing the gifts, "Stupid ninja forgetting the gifts in the closet," she got up and went over to the closet and got out the shopping bags,

"Okay, the Guitar repair kit and new set of picks are for Kira, new laptops for Cam and Ethan, a new soccer ball for Conner, an professional art set for Trent, skateboard repair kit for Shane, I have a check for Tori, since she wants to open her own surf board business, and for Dustin, I have no clue, I guess something from Storm Chargers, Blake, I won't see since he's with Factory blue but I had everyone pitch together and we sent him, a photo album of us before and after being a team," Desiree thought out loud, she wrapped everyone's gifts, for Hunter's gift she would deliver in person, she was going to spend the week of new years with him, since with school, both ninja and normal they rarely had time to see each other. Angelica was planning on doing the same for Cam, now if only their parents would agree,

she sighed at the thought of her mother almost forcing them to return to Angel Grove, not going to happen, so they went to Angel Grove and got the family Traditional Christmas decorations, so on the tree were years on years of Power Rangers' Christmas ornaments even the more recent which Desiree and Angelica had a laughing fit over, as they placed themselves on the tree twice in a roll.

Desiree stood up and gathered her gifts and went outside of her room, and almost ran into her sister carrying gifts as well.

"I had to wrap Trent's gift twice, white paper is so see through." Angelica complained

"Tell me about it, I feel like I wrapped a gift for a funeral or something for Tommy's" Desiree replies as she and Angelica went downstairs,

They were setting up the presents when Tommy, and their parents came in covered in snow,

Angelica's eyes brighten as she rushed over to the door as she saw fat fluffy flakes falling from the sky

Desiree shivered as she continued to arrange the gifts, she was about to reprimand her sister when her father noticed how cold she was becoming

"Angelica, get back in here and shut the door" Alan snaps

Angelica glanced at her father who had his arms crossed and glaring at her, then she noticed how her mother just but a blanket around Desiree's shoulders. Angelica whimpered she wanted to go out but she knew she couldn't live without her twin, she shut the door and went back to the gifts that she bought and placed them under the tree, and sat back on her knees,

"Well what do you want for dinner?" Miranda asks

"I do the cooking remember?" Desiree replies. "You don't know how to cook,"

Miranda blushed,

Desiree stood up and folded the blanket, "Besides, I have everything planned out," she went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner, she was cooking Christmas dinner as well, but together they were having fish, with rice and broccoli.

"This smell great!" Angelica exclaims as Desiree was frying the fish in olive oil.

"Thanks, would you please set the table?" Desiree asks

"Mom is complaining about how it's her job as a parent to feed us," Angelica states as she did want her sister asked

"Mom complains about everything, us being Rangers, us not being home enough, next she's going to complain about wanting grandchildren." Desiree replies, setting each pot or plate with food on the table. "It's ready!"

The Olivers sat down to dinner, and enjoyed being together as a family, each went to sleep at ten or eleven,

The next morning Desiree was rudely awaken by her sister running in and jumping on her

"Wake up, lazy bones!" Angelica exclaims "It's Christmas!"

Desiree shoved her sister off of her and put on a bathrobe, she slipped her feet into her slippers and followed her excited sister down the stairs into the living room.

"Merry Christmas" Miranda greets as Desiree curled up in a chair, blinking owlishly at everyone.

They opened presents and Angelica was about to reach for another green one when Desiree stopped her,

"No, that's for Cam" Desiree states.

"You're buying my boyfriend a gift?" Angelica asks

"Yes, you're dating him but I'm his friend" Desiree replies. "Besides I see a Crimson one addressed to Hunter."

Angelica shrugs "well I'm not spending with week at the Thunder Academy,"

Desiree felt all eyes turn on her, "What? I haven't seen Hunter since the whole Trent was an evil Ranger thing, and I can spend a week at the Thunder Academy it's not like I'm going to be sleeping in his rooms, I have my own room there," never been used because she did sleep in Hunter's bed without anything going on besides a make-out session now and again, but her parents, brother and sister didn't need to know that, "Angelica going to spend the week at the Wind Academy,"

all eyes now turned on the ice ninja "Same reason only with Cam,"

then the others showed up and gave each other the gifts they bought for each other and the twins, Haley's gift for twins was better then all of the others, she built a regeneration chamber with hot and cold settings so when the twins needed it they could go in and recharge their elements, after dinner which they shared with Trent. Because Anton was no where to be found.

The twins packed for the week and left for the Wind and Thunder Academies

DarkPriestess says Sorry my Christmas Chapter is three days late but i had the week off because my broken finger, I'm getting my 12 stitches removed this Thursday, but I still won't be as fast with the updating until my finger is completely healed. Review please!


	34. Ch 34 Hunter and Ree's New Year's week

DarkPriestess66 says this is my New Years' chapter, and the twins spending week with Cam and Hunter. This chapter is Desiree, the next one will be Angelica. And the song I used doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Mulan or who ever else has rights to it.

~~~~Thunder Academy~~~

Desiree walked through the non-lit tunnel to enter the Thunder Ninja grounds, she entered the snow covered training area. "This place is a ghost town,"

"I wouldn't say it was a ghost town, Desiree," a cheerful laughed,

Desiree turned and smiled at her friend, "Hey Rose,"

"You didn't think Hunter would keep the school open during the holidays?" Rose asks, "Come on, we can talk inside,"

Desiree followed the Thunder Ninja into the main building, Rose helped take Desiree's coat off and hung it on a hook to dry out, 

"Some storm we had wasn't it?" Rose asks as she lead the way to the dinning hall were the remaining teachers were gathering at,

"I should say. I thought Angelica used her ninja power to make it snow," Desiree replies, "My mom had to nail the windows shut in her room,"

Rose shook her head,

Desiree looked at her friend. "So why aren't you with your family?"

Rose looked at the younger sensai, "I am with my family, the Thunder ninjas and you are the only family I have left, my parents were Thunders and they're in the Carven of lost souls,"

"Rose, I'm sorry," Desiree apologized, "I shouldn't have asked,"

"It's okay, most of the teachers here took the time to give me parental love, fatherly and motherly advice from time to time, now I'm doing the same for others," Rose replies, "Besides if you ever end up being Desiree Bradley, I will be calling you my sister in law!"

Desiree blushed, and stammered out a disclaimer,

"Rose, you aren't giving away secrets are you?" Hunter asks as he walked in.

Rose grinned as she saw were Hunter was standing and shoved Desiree into him.

"I do believe I should chase her around the dojo once or twice," Desiree teased as she was caught by Hunter,

"I think she has more of an embarrassing moment for us then hoping to plan a wedding." Hunter replies, before looking up there was a mistletoe bunch hanging above the door way.

Desiree followed Hunter's glaze and turned as red as her shirt.

Hunter lowered his eyes and stared at Desiree's cobalt with crimson flecks eyes

"Will you just kiss already!" the teachers exclaimed as they waited impatiently.

Hunter and Desiree stared into each other's eyes, until Hunter leaned down and Desiree stood up on her tip toes to reach, and they finally kissed each other,

"Awe." Rose states and snaps a picture with a camera,

"Rose!" Desiree growled "Give me that camera!"

"No!" Rose replies before taking off and running.

Desiree began to give chase putting a little ninja speed and tackled the older woman, "Give me that camera!"

"Why not, don't you want a tender moment between you and Hunter?" Rose asks

"Only tender moments are behind closed doors," Desiree growled, "Not like that!" she shouted when she saw Rose's smile.

Rose gave the camera over not wanting to really face the wrath of angry fire ninja,

Desiree let Rose up and walked off,

Later that evening, every ninja that didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to spend the holidays with made an impromptu party to celebrate Christmas, they even exchanged gifts some were weapons, others were homemade necklaces, or bracelets baring the Thunder symbol. When everyone was tired or declared they couldn't think of anything to tell, because they were sharing stories of past celebrations, and some were at least undignified.

Desiree coughed politely, "I can sing if you want me too,"

"You sing?" Rose asks as she was the only one to do so, since the others were shocked,

Desiree nods, "I've been thinking a lot while being here, and I can be myself here, I don't have to put on an act like I do at home or at the Fire Academy, so could I sing please?"

"Please do, I haven't heard you sing since last year," Hunter replies tightening his arms around Desiree's shoulders, she was sitting on the floor between his legs.

"_Look at me,  
><em>

_I will never pass,  
><em>

_For a perfect bride,  
><em>

_Or a perfect daughter  
><em>

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part?  
><em>

_Now I see  
><em>

_That if I were truly to be myself,  
><em>

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
><em>

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
><em>

_Somehow I cannot hide  
><em>

_Who I am, Though I've tried  
><em>

_When will my  
><em>

_Reflection show who I am inside?  
><em>

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside."_

Desiree flushed with pleasure at the applause she got after she finished singing,

"Tired?" Hunter whispers as Desiree was falling asleep against his thigh,

"A little" Desiree murmured as she continued to doze off,

Hunter sighed "Go to sleep like that and you're wake up looking like a question mark."

"Tired me sleep," Desiree replies,

Hunter carefully picked his half-asleep girlfriend up, while thinking about her song, to him Desiree is perfect. He carried her to his room, and took off her shoes and socks, gently placing her in bed. She sighed and rolled over.

Hunter then dressed himself for bed and then climbed and laying his arm over Desiree's waist.


	35. Ch 35 Cam & Angelica's New Years'

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song it belongs to Mercedes Lackey

Angelica sighed as she arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy's entrance, she raised her arm and shown the barrier her ninja symbol, the Ice crystal; students got ice shards and once they graduated; they get the Ice crystal. She entered the grounds and felt a warmth she hasn't felt in awhile that of true homecoming.

"It's about time, miss Green Ranger!" Shane exclaims as he came from the other side, "Ever since Cam got that email. He's been getting on our nerves."

"Shut it air boy," Angelica replies. "It's not my fault that my parents wouldn't let Desiree and I out of the house, I would have just used the red eye but I need to set a good example."

"You set a good example to who?" Cam asks as he came up in a green sweater and black pants. "So how was the last few months, your letters weren't very informative."

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Long and Trent's good, he's on our team now, and I hope there is no more gems, seven rangers are enough,"

Shane let the way into the school, and they all sat together and it almost felt like old times, only three people were missing.

Angelica handed out the gifts that were for the others, "this one's from me," she states handing Cam, the green wrapped gift,

Cam opened it and a card fell out, he picked it up. "Cam, Angel won't take the credit for the laptop, it's from me. Desiree,"

Angelica narrowed her eyes at the card, "Crap,"

Tori opened her Christmas card from Desiree, and gasped in shock. There inside lay a check for five thousand dollars, she looked at the card there in Desiree's neat handwriting, '_Tor, I didn't know exactly what to get you for Christmas, so take this check as an investment for your idea of Tori's custom surf boards, love ya, Ree,' _

"I can start my shop now." Tori states in awe, "Desiree gave me the money I needed," she silently promised to pay her friend back if it took the next ten years,

"All I got was a I owe you, at Storm Chargers," Dustin whined "I get stuff for free there,"

"But doesn't your "Free Stuff" come out of your paycheck?" Angelica asks sweetly,

Dustin blinked "You're right."

"So how are you liking the snow?" Cam asks with a hint of humor,

Angelica stuck her tongue out at him, "I love it!" she stood up and walked out of the main building to the training grounds where she and the others spent so much time together. She started to sing putting her thoughts and feelings into words,

"_**The months I traveled the open road.  
><strong>_

_**Were a blur of trouble and pain.  
><strong>_

_**So I spent my night dreaming of the time  
><strong>_

_**When my path would turn homeward again  
><strong>_

_**I saw the faces of simple folk,  
><strong>_

_**Who reminded me what I once was,  
><strong>_

_**And I blessed the day I was Called away**_

**_To work for the Rangers' cause. _**

**_When I see the fields in the sunlight, I know now I'm never alone,  
><em>**

_**For no matter how far I may travel, I feel like I'm coming home.**_

_**The small of grass in the springtime,  
><strong>_

_**Of flowers and leather and hay-  
><strong>_

_**These things will always remind me  
><strong>_

_**Of the fateful and wonderful day  
><strong>_

_**The spires of the ancient Collegium,  
><strong>_

_**The view from my window there,  
><strong>_

_**Have the power to chase all my woes away  
><strong>_

_**And banish all the sorrow and care. **_

_**When I see the field in the sunlight, I know now I'm never alone,  
><strong>_

_**For no matter how far I may travel, I feel like I'm coming home.**_

_**The Ninjas here are my family,  
><strong>_

_**The teachers and students,  
><strong>_

_**So many dear and constant friends  
><strong>_

_**I hold in high regard.  
><strong>_

_**But there's someone who is near to me  
><strong>_

_**By day or night, I feel  
><strong>_

_**That the love and the comfort he offers me,  
><strong>_

_**Are still incredibly real! **_

_**When I see the field in the sunlight, I know now I'm never alone,  
><strong>_

_**For no matter how far I may travel, I feel like I'm coming home.**_

_**See the waving grass in the sunlight, and the bricks of golden stone.  
><strong>_

_**Whenever I walk through the painted gates, I feel like I'm coming home,  
><strong>_

_**I think that I'm almost home! **_

Angelica turned around and saw her friends and boyfriend staring at her in wide eyed amazement.

"I feel like I'm home." Angelica states, as she leapt into Cam's open arms, "Come on, we got a lot of catching up to do,"

the days flew by and before everyone knew it it was New Years'

Cam and the others watched the Ball drop on the computer,

Angelica and Cam kissed each other at midnight, but before it could get anymore heated Sensai cleared his throat, giving his son a glare clearly saying I don't want to start the New Year of being a grandpa.


	36. Ch 36 Aya's mate

A man, whose appearance was about forty-something years of age, finished strapping on his sword belt, he had a sliver blade fragment as a pendant around his neck, he looked around as he was preparing to leave his planet for what might be the last time, to return to his beloved life-mate. "Isn't it enough, That I fight the villains and win the prize, Isn't it enough that I hunt down the monsters, Solve everyone's problems, direct and advise, Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?"

He shifted his form to that of a ice-blue Phoenix, the opposite of what his life-mate was. He took to the skies leaving his planet, and entered into outer space,

_Because I love her, I need her  
><em> 

_Like Eltar needs the sun  
><em> 

_I need the one I love  
><em> 

_To keep my hope bright  
><em> 

_My head right  
><em> 

_My heart fighting on  
><em> 

_Until I am back in her arms _

He soared through the blackhole that opened once every few decades, and entered into another galaxy,

_Because I love her, I need her  
><em>

_Like summer needs rain  
><em>

_To grow and sustain each day  
><em>

_I hear her singing  
><em>

_And bringing her strength to my soul  
><em>

_Until I am back in her arms, _

He remembered the times when he heard her joyous singing and felt his bones vibrate with her love of him, he followed the trail she laid out for him to return to her loving embrace, it was old but the crimson trail she left would be easily seen from his phoenix strengthen eyes,

_Miles apart Yet still my heart  
><em> 

_Can hear her melody  
><em> 

_I'm more that sure  
><em> 

_That I can't endure  
><em> 

_Without her love for me _

The decades apart nearly killed him many times when he was away from her, it felt like he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, he plumbed his wings more to pick up speed which with no gravity it just was useless, but he tried anyway, he finally saw the earth, and knew his heart, his beloved would be waiting for him,

_Because I love her and need her  
><em> 

_Like I need to breathe  
><em> 

_Did Adam need Eve like this  
><em> 

_Now I see clearly  
><em> 

_I nearly gave up all I had  
><em> 

_So whatever our differences were  
><em> 

_I'll bid them goodbye  
><em> 

_I'll give love a try _

_And all because I love her _

He finally made to earth, the gravity was to much for him, he coated his form in ice to avoid burning up in the atmosphere, when he melted, he fell into a large body of water. He came up and started breathing in the air of earth, giving his bodies time to adjust to the gravity, he paddled along in the guise of a duck, until something larger though he would make a nice meal. He shot out of the water, his tail feathers trailing out.

He sent this thoughts out to find where his beloved was without letting her know he was on earth, he followed her thoughts until he came to a tree, and came in to land on the branch where she was preening her feathers gracefully,

:_You don't have to preen, you're as beautiful as aways,_: He states, in tone of his mind voice was full of love,

The Fire Phoenix turned her head and her beak fell open, :_What are you doing here? Why are you here?_:

He tilted his head down, :_Aya, I must apologize for what I've said to you, two decades ago. I didn't mean it...Please forgive me._:

Aya gave the ice phoenix a mental caress, :_I have forgiven you, the day I left. I forgave you. I always have and I always will._:

:_Why didn't you return?_: He asks, :_Wasn't your search in vain?_:

:_Kreel, I have found them...they were here on earth._: Aya replies,

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song. I thought I'll add Kreel, I added him in a Role Play so...I'll add him in my Fanfiction.


	37. Ch 37 The Passion of Conner

The first spring day, the twins, Conner, Ethan, and Trent came into the school to find Krista hanging up posters on the lockers

"There she is, the future Mrs. Conner McKnight." Conner declares

Desiree rolled her eyes, "The day She becomes Mrs. McKnight is the day when every villain in the galaxy gives up,"

"You might want to give yourself just a little reality check, just this once." Ethan agrees.

"Dude, don't be a hater." Conner replies, "Just because I have the magic,"

"I'm with Ethan, Ree on this one, _Siegfried_" Trent states, "I know Krista from math class, she's kinda deep."

"Which you are..." Angelica began,

"Not deep." Desiree finishes,

"I didn't want to say it," Angelica states,

"You guys are suppose to back me up remember? Where's the love?" Conner asks,

"Conner, I'll only back you up in battles," Desiree replies, states then walks over to her locker, she opens to find a red rose, and a note. '_How about this Friday evening at the beach? Love H_'

Desiree watches as Conner walks over and tries to flirt with Krista, and ends up being signed up to save a hundred year old tree,

"So we going to protest?" Angelica asks,

"We have too, it's in our nature," Desiree replies,

That afternoon, every one was gathered around with signs and shouting "Save Our Tree."

Devan really got into it and was tied to the tree,

"Dude, there is something so wrong with this, you don't even care about this tree." Ethan states, looking at Conner,

"She doesn't need to know that, I just have to make it look like I care," Conner replies, but what he didn't know was Krista was right behind him.

"Just as I thought, you can't teach an old jock, new tricks" Krista states, "Look do us a favor and leave this to the people who really care," she walks off.

"Ouch," Conner states

"Get those men working, I got permits!" Randell shouts form a bullhorn,

Krista stands in front of the crane and wasn't going to move.

"Kid, I got my orders." The driver states,

"I'm not moving," Krista replies,

"I can't stand teenagers," The driver mutters as he got out of the crane and didn't realize he released the crane cable, the basket was heading straight for Krista, but Conner ran and saved her.

Tommy ran up "I think we need to talk before someone really gets hurt,"

"We'll talk, but there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, but we'll have a chat then we'll resume this tomorrow," Randell replies,

"She needs to get laid, and badly." Desiree murmured to her twin, Angelica bit her lip to keep from laughing,

Randell raised the bullhorn, "Every body get out of here, Go On, Shoo!"

the protesters left and forgot about Devin,

"I think we're forgetting something," Angelica states as she walked next to her twin,

"I have everything," Desiree replies, "Well let's head to Cyberspace,"

~~~~Cyberspace~~~~

Desiree, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Angelica were sitting on the cough in the back, with the twins sitting on the arms of the cough, Desiree by Ethan and Angelica next to Trent,

Bored to death, that is until Devin came running in. He grabbed Cassidy's shoulders and shook her "Where are the Power Rangers,"

That got the five Ranger's attentions, as they listened to Devin,

"I need to find the Power Rangers," Devin states,

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention," Cassidy replies,

"Yeah, but this time it's serious I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax." Devin explained

"listen," Desiree states as she leaned forward on the couch,

"and it gets worse," Devin states

"How can it get worse?" Cassidy asks walking away from Devin

"He stole the tree," Devin replies

Krista stood up from the table where she was sitting on the other side of her was Conner,

"Where are you going?" Conner asks concerned,

"Did you hear what he just said? I have to go there right away." Krista replies,

"Yeah but that is probably not a good idea," Conner states,

"Well if you're too afraid to go with me," Krista replies,

"No, it's not that," Conner disagrees "It's just that, you should leave it to people who know what they're doing," he used the same words Krista used on him.

"You haven't changed a bit." Krista states then ran out.

Conner was about to go after her when the others walked up

"Dude, you know where we have to go," Ethan states,

"yeah I know," Conner agrees

~~~~~Dino Lab~~~

The seven told Tommy about what they heard,

"Zeltrax is back, how is that even possible?" Trent asks,

"And what does he want with a tree?" Kira asks,

"I think I can answer both those questions," Haley answers as she began to type on the computer, the image shows a bubbling puddle of liquid, "The tree must been growing over a lifeforce spring,"

"You're talking about a fountain of youth?" Ethan states

"Those are real?" Conner asks,

"Apparently this one is," Tommy replies

"And they're very rare to find," Desiree states,

"So that's what kept the tree alive so long," Kira states,

"Not only that the sap because it's been nourished for years by the springs waters must have amazing powers of it's own," Haley states

"That must be what Zeltrax is after," Trent states

"I'll be willing to bet he's not the only one." Tommy agrees

The Rangers and Haley watched the images on the monitor

"Look it's Krista" Kira pointed out,

Krista's image stopped at the hole where the tree was.

Conner turned and began to walk out, Tommy got up and followed

"You okay?" Tommy asks

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for all this superhero stuff." Conner answers

"Still have doubts?" Tommy asks,

"It's just you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing, nothing can stop her." Conner answers, "I don't know if I have that in me,"

Tommy chuckles and smiles. "You crack me up,"

"What did I say?" Conner asks with a smile of his own,

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age, I had all this ability and raw emotion but it took me a while to get the confidence to believe in myself," Tommy answers, "what I was truly capable of."

"I've got confidence," Conner states,

"Cockiness and confidence are two difference things," Desiree states, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear,"

"She's right, there is a whole other world you haven't tap into yet beyond Triassic Power and Super Dino Mode, but you got to believe you deserve it," Tommy agrees, "And when you do, you'll be blown away with what you can do,"

the alarms started ringing,

Tommy and Conner ran back over,

"What's up is it Zeltrax?" Tommy asks,

the monitor shown Triptoids marching down the street.

"Nope, but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a welcome back party," Haley replies,

"We can handle the Triptoids." Conner declares,

"Trent, you stay here in case Zeltrax makes another appearance," Tommy orders

"You got it," Trent replies as he sat in the chair,

the others formed up,

in the city, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica ran up fully morphed

"You're so predicable, I knew I could count on you to show up," Elsa states, "Attack!"

The Triptoids started fighting the others

"You forget about me?" Tommy asks running up fully morphed,

"What's gotten into these guys, they're on fire!" Conner exclaims, as he was being held back by some of the triptoids.

"Time to put the fire out," Tommy states, as he used his gem power to short circuit the creatures,

"What are you doing?" Kira asks,

"Use your dino gem power, it creates a energy that will deactivate the triptoids," Tommy answers

The others followed Tommy's advice and it worked! But there were still to many

"Full Power!" all six states and destroyed the Triptoids

"What's going on?" The White Clone asks, "Impossible!"

"Rockin'" Conner states,

"Sweetness," the twins agree

"You've been deserted," Tommy states

"You may have beaten the Triptoids but my master will have eternal life once I get that tree back," Elsa declared

"You're all to late!" Zeltrax exclaims

The rangers and villains ducked as lighting struck at them

"What now?" Conner asks,

Then Zeltrax appears looking more stronger then before,

"Zeltrax!" Elsa called out

Zeltrax turned "Yes, I am back and better then ever, and this time, I'm not alone."

The Rangers back up as a monster appears

"Krista's tree!" Conner exclaims

"Whoa, who's in charge here?" Ethan asks,

"I am and no one will stop me," Zeltrax answers,

"I don't have time for this, destroy them all." Elsa ordered

"Of course," the clone replies,

The Dragozord came winging in then, forming the Dino Stegozord

"I'll take care of Zeltrax." Tommy states "You know what to do,"

"Right," The others agrees the five jump into their own Dino Zords and formed the Thundersaurus.

"Triassic Power!"

Blue, Yellow, Crimson, and Green energy flowed from the other four into Conner,

Conner summoned the Mezodon zord to fight the clone.

Both megazords fell

"That's one tough tree," Conner states

"Conner, combine all the TriceramaxMegazord," Tommy states

Conner did so,

"Sweet," Ethan states

"Wow!" The twins agree

"Now that's a zord," Kira states

"Turbo fire!" Conner orders as the Triceramax blasted the Dino Stego and the monster tree, the Clone retreated but the tree fell apart.

"My tree!" Zeltrax exclaims as he was fighting Tommy and Trent

The others landed in front of the other two,

"You've fallen right into my hands, eternal life is mine."Zeltrax states as he picked up part of the tree then fires and energy blast at the Rangers.

~~~with Krista~~~

"I can't believe it's gone." Krista states as she stared at the hole

"Gone but not forgotten," Zeltrax states appearing behind her,

"Zeltrax, haven't you done enough damage?" Krista asks, as she stared at the part of what used to be the tree, she cared about.

"I'm just getting started." Zeltrax replies and shoves Krista out of the way.

Conner show up as Zeltrax was being fed from the tree and the spring

"Stay back Krista," Conner states

"The Power Ranger!" Krista exclaims

Conner begins to fight at sword point with Zeltrax only to be knocked down by Zeltrax.

Zeltrax grabbed Krista, "Come with me,"

"No! Please let me go!" Krista begs

"You will be a lesson to anyone who crosses me," Zeltrax states as they disappear.

Somewhere in a rock quarry, Conner followed after Zeltrax, he drop to his knees in pain but looked up and saw Krista and Zeltrax on the side of the rock wall

"Let her go!" Conner demanded but his reply was a laser beam straight from Zeltrax.

He stood up as he remembered something Tommy said before, "Now would be a really good time." then he found the next stage of a Red Ranger...The Battlizer!

Conner used his new found powers to save Krista and fight Zeltrax,

The others ran up as Conner was fighting,

"First Shane, Now Conner...why don't I ever get a Battlizer?" Desiree muttered to herself as she was several shades of green, which wasn't her color at all.

Conner beat Zeltrax for the time being with the Dragon Yo-yo and a cannon blast,

as the Rangers were celebrating, Zeltrax stumbled out

"This only a small set back. You can be sure of that," He states, then disappears

"We'll be ready," Conner promised

~~~~back at school~~~~

"The only downside to this is that Zeltrax wiped out the eternity spring," Trent states as he, Tommy, Ethan, Kira and the twins were walking toward the hole. "That could done a lot of good for a lot of people,"

"Yeah, like with anything good, to much can be really bad," Tommy replies,

"Here, here," The twins agree

"What's going to happen to Zeltrax, please tell me we're finally through with his ugly mug?" Kira asks,

"Unfortunately I doubt it, Mesogog will be looking for him as hard as we are," Tommy replies,

The city decided that they would plant a new tree to replace the old instead of a parking lot,

Conner planted the new tree,

once everyone was gone, the twin ninjas came back and knelt down next to the sapling, holding hands and pressed their other hands into the dirt,

"Fire and Ice combine to give this tree, a long and happy life." the ninjas chanted as they traced their symbols into the dirt,

the stood up, Angelica looked over at her sister "Something's troubling you, what is it?"

"I haven't seen Aya for days," Desiree replies,

DarkPriestess66: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm slowly getting back into writing from injuring my right index finger back in December, it's still tender and will remain so.


	38. Ch 38 The twins find Aya

Aya stared at her reflection in a stream, crimson feathers, three toed feet and a sharp beak able to rip into the necks of her enemies, but something didn't feel right to her, this wasn't what she really looked like. '_This isn't me,_'

:_beloved, you're being really silent, what's wrong?_: Kreel asks as he came beside her and folded his wings to his sides,

:_This isn't me, I'm not a phoenix, I'm a person. I want to be with the girls but not as a bird._: Aya answers, :_I want to be me again_:

:_Well turn into your normal form,_" Kreel replies, :_Besides I don't like hiding here when the girls are only a few wing beats away from me as well._:

Aya inclined her head in an affirmative and gathered in her aura fire erupted around her and she spread her wings and grew bigger and bigger until she reached the height of a full grown woman, she was clothed in a crimson princess cut gown, the sleeves flowing behind her like tail feathers, she had brunette hair with crimson streaks, and if someone were to look into her eyes, they were sapphire with crimson flecks in them,

Kreel changed his form as well, "Still has beautiful as the last time, I saw this form,"

"Thank you, love." Aya replies, her voice was a little airy from not being used as a human,

"May I have this dance?" Kreel bowed then held out his hand,

"You may," Aya replies, as she placed her slender hand in Kreel's.

They danced to the beating of each other's hearts not paying attention to their surroundings,

~~~~~ Dino Lab~~~~

Desiree paced around the lab, her worry was increasing by the second, she hadn't seen Aya in days, she was finally at her breaking point,

"Sis?" Angelica asks coming downstairs licking an ice-cream popsicle, "what's wrong?"

"Aya, I'm worried about her, I haven't seen her in days, I can't even sense her presence in my mind like I can yours," Desiree replies,

Angelica threw away the popsicle stick and put her hands on her hips, "well what are we waiting for? Let's go search for her, if we really have to we can get some ninja gliders."

Desiree leapt at her twin and hugged her, "Thanks sis!"

"Less hugging more searching," Angelica gasped out

so the twins set out to find their missing feathered friend

Out in the forest, Desiree punched a tree trunk "She's not here!"

"Shut up and come over here, this is strange." Angelica states as she was up in the same tree

Desiree ninja streaked up the tree and crouched beside her sister as she was starting at a couple dancing in the area that was Aya's hunting grounds,

"What the hell?" Desiree asks, as she glanced at her sister, "that gown is the same color as Aya's feathers,"

The woman was spun around and the twins nearly fell out of the tree in shock and surprise, the woman's eyes were the same color as Aya's,

The woman laughed and playfully shoved the man then her back stiffen like she knew that they were there. "We're not alone, love."

Desiree had to grip the branch above her as she heard Aya's voice coming from the woman,

the woman came closer with the man shadowing her with his hand on the hilt of his sword,

"Desiree, Angelica, you can come down now." the woman states,

"Who are you?" Angelica asks

The woman smiled softly then her image flashed between the woman and the phoenix

"It can't be possible!" Desiree exclaimed, "How are you human!"

"Born this way, flame of my heart." the woman know know as Aya replies,

"Then who is that behind you?" Angelica asks trying to contain her own shock

"Kreel, my life-mate." Aya answers as she slightly turned and place a hand on Kreel's chest,

"Why do you look like me?" Desiree asked

"Actually it's you who looks like me," Aya answers,

Desiree shook her head and then ninja streaked away it was to much for the teenager,

Angelica looked after the crimson blur and back to Aya and Kreel, "I don't know what to say,"

"Go after your sister, I think you are the only one to comfort her right now," Aya replies,

Angelica nods then follows after her sister, wondering why Kreel was wearing the colors of her element.

Kreel looked at Aya, "Shouldn't we have told them?"

"They're not ready for that information just yet, we can't let it slip that we're their biological parents," Aya replies,


	39. Ch 39 Isn't it Lavaly

DarkPriestess66: I would like everyone to know, Tommy and the twins are adoptive siblings, they are not blood related.

It had been a few days since finding out that Aya was human, Desiree wasn't even talking to the phoenix-human hybrid, she rolled over as she was sleeping. When a blinding light woke her up,

"Come on, Desiree, time to wake up." Tommy states as he flipped on the bedroom light

"Go Away," Desiree groaned out as she put the pillow over her head,

"Can't do that, it's time to get up and get ready for school." Tommy states being the big brother/teacher/mentor.

"I'm not going," Desiree replies as she pulled the blanket up and over her head as well.

"But you'll miss my lecture today," Tommy states coming into the room, "are you sick?"

"No, I'm exhausted," Desiree answers, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed, "Between battles and homework, I've been staying up later then normal to get everything done and I normally get up at three am."

"She'll be fine," Aya states as she came up behind Tommy in her human form, "Let her sleep today, besides she heard you practice your lecture last night,"

"Alright sleep today," Tommy relented he had taken to Aya and Kreel in human form rather well but he had more years of the Ranger business that nothing shocked him anymore.

Angelica put the finishing touches on her make up, as she looked at the Ice-Phoenix who was dozing since the house wasn't big enough to accommodate two other people, Aya and Kreel slept in their feathered forms,

'_Why do I feel like I know him?_' Angelica thought, having a sense of familiarity with the Phoenix, it felt like she knew him,

Kreel opened one cobalt eye in a narrow slit as he watched Angelica watching him, oh how his hatchlings have grown into mature young women and all without him to guard them against evil, he could sense she has the ice element as him but why was she wearing green?

Angelica grabbed her backpack from the chair that Kreel was perched on, "See ya later, Kreel."

Kreel looked up and tilted his head, :_Where are you going?_:

"School." Angelica replies with a bright smile that would make any guy's heart melt that is if she was single but she was committed to her boyfriend Cam.

Kreel didn't understand but he nods slightly,

~~~~~School,~~~~

Angelica met up with the others

"Where's your twin?" Kira asks

"Most likely still sleeping, she went to sleep at 3am, when she gets up at that time," Angelica asks,

"Oh," Kira states,

the others chatted then when the bell rang went to class,

Angelica paid attention writing notes about what Tommy was lecturing about,

"So when sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere by a volcanic explosion it can alter the entire planet's climate temporary," Tommy finished "I hope you got all that,"

"I don't think Devin did," Angelica whispers,

"Okay before we go, I got a couple of announcements our very own Ethan James is going to be competing at the Detonation man video game competition." Tommy states,

The whole class cheered and clapped, the Rangers smiled at their friend and teammate.

"At Haley's Cyberspace this week," Tommy finished, "So I hope all of you will come down and watch, also I'll let you guys know we're having a Sub tomorrow, someone who really knows a lot about volcanoes. I think you're all find what he has to say very interesting,"

The bell rang signaling first period was over.

"Great, you guys can go," Tommy states, as the class knew the dismissal when they heard it.

~~~~ Tommy's house~~~~

Desiree thought she heard the sounds of a sword fighting going on, she didn't understand who could be fighting, she walked out of her room after having slept till noon, and into the Lab.

"Oh look who decides we're worthy of her presence," Aya greets as she parried a blow with a practice sword that Angelica and Desiree uses.

"you're sword fighting," Desiree replies, "and I apologize for my behavior after that encounter in the forest,"

"So do you know how to use the blade?" Kreel asks,

Desiree smirked "Sure do,"

Aya tossed the practice sword to Desiree,

"Guard yourself," Kreel ordered as he charged toward Desiree,

so all afternoon Desiree, Kreel and Aya traded blows toward each other,

~~~~After school,~~~~~

Conner and Kira ran up to Tommy's jeep as he and Angelica were about to leave.

"Hey guys what's up?" Angelica asks,

"Please tell us Dr. Mercer's not the sub anyone but him," Kira replies looking at Tommy

"Don't worry it's not Anton Mercer." Tommy replies,

"Why are you missing class anyway?" Kira asks,

"Zeltrax, after what happened to Krista, I don't want to take any chances." Tommy answers, "I need to get to him before Mesogog."

"Good luck, if you need any help let us know we'll be at Haley's cheering Ethan on," Conner states, before looking at Angelica.

"I'll be there, I'm gonna get Desiree." Angelica replies,

"Thanks guys." Tommy replies, as he started the ignition

~~~~Haley's~~~~

Desiree still sore from her practice with Kreel and Aya, and Angelica sat on the couch as Conner played a video game.

"Come on, Come on, Yes! My highest score ever!" Conner states, "Ten million, two fifty thousand."

"Good job," Ethan states getting up from a bean bag chair, "Did you put your initials down for high score...my bad I have all the high scores."

"Very funny, and I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you." Conner replies, He looked at the screen again, "There's this new guy named Nahte, who's cracked your top ten."

Desiree leaned over, "Dude, That's Ethan spelled backwards."

"I was bored," Ethan explains with a smile.

"Good going Conner, you just got Ethan to practice for the tournament" Kira states walking up

"no, I just got him up to the game so he could bag on me," Conner replies,

"Look guys I appreciate the concern but I own this game." Ethan replies, "Why stress?"

~~~~the next day~~~~

Aya and Kreel knew they would have to answer to Tommy if he found them or the twins if they found out. So, they lofted high above tree level watching as the Black Dino Ranger used the scanner to find Zeltrax.

"Where are you Zeltrax, I know you're out here somewhere." Tommy states outloud

At school, in first period science, Desiree had a hard time to keep from laughing at the sub's hair do, it was sticking up on ends.

"Who can tell me what was here in good old Reefside just one million years ago?" the sub asks,

Angelica and Ethan were about to answer when Cassidy ran in disheveled.

"May I help you?" The sub asks,

"Yeah, I'm in this class." Cassidy replies,

"Young lady, that's impossible this class started twenty minutes ago," the sub states

"Well yes, I know but well..I had..." Cassidy began

"Miss, we're all waiting," The sub states,

"I had a hair emergency normally there's someone who gets my product for me," Cassidy explains, and she glares at Devin, "But he's busy doing who knows what!" she turned back to the substitute and began to speak rapidly where the entire class looked at their lab partners confused

"All I caught was something about the dry cleaners," Desiree whispers

"So here I am," Cassidy finished

"Yes, well here you are, so lucky for all of us," The substitute replies, "Well take a seat so we can finish this before the bell rings,"

Cassidy went to sit beside Devin, who was still ducked down in his seat.

"As I was saying believe it or not right here in this spot there was a..." The substitute states

"Volcano," Ethan and Angelica finishes before looking at each other then smiled.

The class giggled in disbelief,

"No, No, no, they're right," the substitute agrees with the two. "How did you two know that?"

"Well you're the leading volcanologist in the state, and we're studying volcanoes in Dr. O's class. So we put two and two together," Angelica answers before Ethan could get the chance too.

The volcanologist smiled, "Excellent deductive reasoning, Right here one million years ago was a giant active volcano,"

Unbeknown to the others, Principal Randell watched from the hallway, "One million years ago, who would of thought," she looked around and disappeared in an invisiportal. Reappearing in Mesogog's lair as Elsa.

The white clone came limping in, then.

"Let me guess, he kicked your butt?" Elsa asks referring to their orders to stop Zeltrax.

The white clone growled in response.

"Well put it together, we have work to do," Elsa states, "It seems there's going to be a volcano erupting right here in the middle of Reefside and a substitute teacher who is going to teach the Power Rangers a lesson, they'll never forget."

Desiree and Angelica were the left to leave school because they volunteered to help clean the family and consumer sciences or _Home__Ec_classroom, as they were passing by the Science classroom they saw the green light of an invisiportal, they went to check and found the volcanologist was gone.

The twins looked at each other, "This can't be good,"

~~~~Cyberspace~~~~

The twins knew they couldn't tell the others about what they saw but until Meso-freak made his move, they were out of luck.

Kira, Desiree, and Conner were sitting at the counter, while Trent and Angelica were working behind the counter,

"Hey Dev," Conner greets, "So you are covering the contest?"

"That would make a pretty cool story," Desiree comments,

Devin nods in agreement but the Fire Ninja thought he wasn't really affirming that he was.

"So where's Cassidy?" Conner asks,

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," Devin answers

Conner looks over at the two girls, "That's weird Devin and no Cassidy,"

Desiree was looking at the gamers, "That girl is pretty good, Nineteen million,"

"Not bad, but no where near Ethan," Conner agrees,

"Speaking of him, shouldn't he be here?" Kira asks,

"Technically as last year's champion, he doesn't have to get here until the final round," Trent answers, "But he should be here to check out his competition."

"He has been acting kinda weird lately," Conner states, "Even for Ethan,"

"Well he is very good at video games, there's nothing wrong with being confident." Kira replies.

Desiree looked up, "Unless of course, you wore a t-shirt that says, I'm Detonation Man,"

"Yeah but he wouldn't do that," Conner disagrees,

Desiree motions with her eyes as Ethan came in the cafe.

"No way," Conner states

Teens gathered around Ethan asking for an autograph,

"Finally someone else is getting crowded in," Desiree mumbles, she had to get up close to Conner to avoid getting smashed into the counter by the video gamers rushing to get Ethan a drink.

"I guess in the realm of cyber geeks Ethan reigns supreme," Conner states,

"I can't watch this," Kira states, she gets up and leaves,

"Right behind you," Desiree and Conner agree, as they follow her.

~~~~Tommy's house~~~

Tommy came back and down to the lab as Haley was leaving, "Hi Haley,"

"Any luck with the Zeltrax hunt?" Haley asks,

"No, it's like he vanished off into thin air, Where you off too?" Tommy asks,

"The gaming is about to start, I need to be there for it," Haley answers, "Call me if you need me,"

"Alright," Tommy agrees,

~~~~with the others~~~

"Do you think Dr. O had any luck finding Zeltrax?" Kira asks, as she, Desiree and Conner were walking down the side street

"I hope so, that dude's got some serious issues." Conner asks,

They stopped as The White Clone came around the corner,

"Hello Rangers," The White Clone greets, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Speaking of issues," Kira states,

"How about a little group therapy?" Conner asks,

The two girls nods,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The Clone and the Rangers were charging at one another when a bolt of lighting struck between them revealing Zeltrax,

"I don't think, Tommy found him" Desiree states,

"You again," The clone growls.

"Back for more?" Zeltrax asks facing the Clone

"Bring it on," the clone answers,

The three stood up confused.

"This is way to much of a coincidence," Conner states

Zeltrax then turned on them, "Perfect almost all of my enemies in one place," he then sent an energy blast at the three rangers, which sent them head over heels to land on their stomachs, "You're going to lose this, why don't you give up now?"

"You wish!" Conner answers,

Three rangers charged at Zeltrax,

Desiree, Conner, and Kira crossed blades with Zeltrax until the cyborg sent them to the ground

"I can taste victory," Zeltrax states

"Taste this!" Conner exclaims firing his blaster

Desiree, and Kira got up as Conner was firing,

"Now it's time to finish you," Zeltrax states

"Zeltrax, Think about who created you! You owe him your life!" The white clone called from above them

"What's going on?" Conner asks

Zeltrax gripped his head, and groaned in pain, "My life force is fading, I can feel it." he then disappeared.

"You can run but you can't hide, Zeltrax" The clone states, then turns to leave, "I'll deal with you later. Rangers."

~~~~~Dino Lab~~~~

"He just vanished?" Tommy asks, as he listened to Desiree, Kira and Conner.

"Yeah, not that is a bad thing," Kira answers,

"Your fight with him in Battlizer mode must have taken a lot of out him, he needs Mesogog to keep him alive," Tommy states,

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat him," Conner replies,

"Now that we know that, what's next?" Ethan asks,

as an answer, the alarms beeped showing a Horn-RimmedMonster,

"What to do, what to do? I know first I'll create bad weather then maybe a volcano or two," the creature states,

"You go fight the monster, and I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation," Tommy orders

Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Desiree backed up,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Isn't it Lovely, I can fix that," the creature states,

"Hey Thunderhead!" Conner calls out as they ran up to the scene, "Don't want to rain on your parade but.."

"Then don't," The creature interrupts then raised his arms a chain appears going toward the mountains.

"Oh great," Desiree states

"You're making me blow my top" the creature states,

~~~Cyberspace~~~~

Trent, Angelica, and Haley were standing together watching everyone play the video game,

"Think Ethan's going to believe who he gives to play in the final round?" Trent asks,

"I want to be here to see his look, it's going to be classic," Haley replies,

"The only question is, do we hold this thing off until he gets here?" Angelica asks,

"Baring a natural disaster, he will have to forfeit." Haley replies,

Suddenly the room began to shake, and the electric appliances sparked as the power was out.

~~~City~~~

Conner, Kira, and Desiree had to dodge molten rocks

~~~Cyberspace~~~

"Woah, did you do that?" Trent asks, as he and Angelica kept their balance

Angelica was having flashbacks of last year when the Abyss was opened up.

"No," Haley replies,

Angelica looked at Trent

"Dr. O, it's Trent. What's going on?" Trent asks,

"Trent, I'll have to call you back when I figure it out, my systems are calling it volcanic activity." Tommy replies,

"Do you need us?" Angelica asks,

"Stay there, that place is filled with innocent people, they come first" Tommy replies,

~~~~in the city~~~

The four Rangers ran to dodge molten rocks,

"What is this stuff?" Conner asks,

The Rangers were hit by the rocks and landed on the ground,

"This was easier then I thought, this will be the end of the Power Rangers and this world!" the creature exclaims

~~~with Cassidy~~

Cassidy was wandering around town complaining about Devin not being there to help her. When another earthquake showered her in ash.

~~~back with the Rangers~~~

"It's good to let off some steam," The creature states,

"We're in trouble," Conner states,

"Red hot trouble." Ethan agrees

"How do we stop him?" Kira asks,

"You don't," The creature answers, "Nothing can stop me now,"

"Don't count on it!" Tommy's voice exclaims as he came up while riding the Raptor Rider, he jump from the Raptor Rider, and landed in front of the Rangers,

"Bring it on." the creature states

"You read my mind," Tommy replies,

"Just in time," Conner commented

"White/Black Knight Syndrome," Desiree muttered.

"You're all mine, Six eyes." Tommy states,

"Five against one, doesn't seem fair." The creature replies, he raises his arms and Triptoids appear.

"Tyranno Staff," Conner summoned, then began fighting the triptoids

"Masto Staff," Desiree summoned her own staff and followed Conner,

"Let me in on some of this fun," Kira states, firing her blaster from a crane

"Hope you don't mind if I jump in?" Ethan asks, as he swung his Tricera Shield at the triptoids.

"That's all you puny Rangers have?" The creature asks,

Tommy walks forward slashing at his share of Triptoids along the way, "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight, Super Dino Mode."

"Spikes. What's the point?" The creature asks, flying toward Tommy and slashing him repeatively

Tommy grappled with the monster until he was able to pick the monster up by his arms and started to spin him around and threw him.

"Not even a scratch," The creature states,

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asks then flips over and kicks the monster, "Power Down," the spikes faded and he was in normal Ranger mode,

"Nice job, Dr. O." Conner states, as the other four ran over with their weapons.

"But now we have to finish it, Conner, go for it." Tommy replies, he looked over at the Crimson Ranger,

"She's in the backroom sending her energy to Conner," Desiree informs, "Through me,"

Tommy blinked under his helmet, he didn't know that was possible,

Kira, Ethan and Desiree gave their energy, but Desiree was swirled with Green from Angelica using the telepathic link to send her energy to Conner.

Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger, "And for kicks, Battlizer!"

The others watched as Conner used the Dragon Yo-Yo and the cannon to destroy creature

~~~Mesogog's lair~~~

"It's not over yet," Elsa states, she flips the switch for the Hydro-Regenerator, "See how you like this!"

~~~Back in the city~~~~

The monster grew huge, "I'm Back!"

"Woah!" the Rangers exclaim

"Brachio!" Tommy summoned,

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Desiree leapt into their zords, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord with the Saber-tooth too,

"You are in for a big defeat!" the monster states,

The Megazord started punching the monster, and flipped the monster over.

"Super charged," The monster states, as it shot and electric blast at the Megazord,

Lighting sparked in the cockpit,

Desiree looked at her morpher, Stegozord activate!"

The Megazord jumped onto the Stego's back,

"This should cool off the situation," Tommy states, as he used the Brachio Staff to create a massive wave of water,

The monster turned around "Oh no, I forgot to bring my water wings,"

"That's our wave," Conner states,

The Megazord began to surf the wave, "Cowabunga!"

"Let's finish it!" the Rangers shout, and used the Dino Drill to destroy the creature

"Wipe Out!" Kira, Conner, and Ethan states,

Desiree smacked her helmet, "Tori is going to kill me if she finds out about surfing without her."

Down on the ground the volcanologist wandered around in a daze.

Conner ran up, "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Did you know volcanoes can lay dormant for thousands of years?" the volcanologist asks, "Then spring into life spewing hot magma into the air," he then walked off.

~~~in the forest surrounding Tommy's house~~~~

:_I doubt Mesogog is going to like Elsa's failure again,_: Aya states, she tilted her head toward Kreel, they were in their feathered forms,

:_To much to hope, they will destroy each other?_: Kreel asks, :_What are we going to do?_:

:_Only thing we can do, we keep watch and hope nothing bad happens that our Rangers can't handle_.: Aya answers, :_And we keep an eye on the Abyss of Evil, it's so full, I pray it doesn't explode or worse_.:

~~~~~Haley's~~~~

Kira, Conner, Desiree, and Tommy were waiting on Trent and Angelica to announce the final round,

"It's the final, and here he is, your returning Champion Ethan James," Trent announced

"Who's Ethan playing in the final?" Kira asks as Ethan took his place at the computer,

"And your challenger with the highest score so far, Devin Del Valle!" Angelica finished,

The other Rangers looked shocked but smiled

Trent watched Devin play to be sure he didn't cheat, while Angelica did the same with Ethan,

Desiree was being supportive of her friends but she was bored out of her mind,

"Yes! Twenty-one million, four hundred thousand points, I won," Ethan states,

Angelica went over to Trent and they both looked at Devin's computer,

"Not so fast, Ethan," Trent replies, "Devin's still playing,"

"Twenty-one million and counting," Kira states,

"Twenty-one, two hundred thousand," Conner states,

The crowd began to cheer for Devin, which made Ethan confused,

Tommy looks up at the screens that were showing the game to the crowd, "Twenty-one, five hundred,"

"That's it, Devin wins, Game over," Trent states,

Ethan got up and started down the stairs, depressed, "How can he win? How can I lose?"

"No practice," Conner answers,

"Swelled head," Kira seconds,

Ethan says something else which Desiree didn't catch because she was looking at Cassidy storming in,

"Well you are now," Tommy replies,

"A Video Game!" Cassidy shouted as the crowd of teens were congratulating Devin on winning, "You ruined my life for a video game!"

"well yeah, Cass, I tried to tell you." Devin replies as he was signing autographs,

Cassidy continued to shout but no one paid attention.


	40. Ch 40 Strange Relations

DarkPriestess66: says I don't own Strange Relations,

Desiree titled her head, "Tell me again, why Kreel went to last year's site of the Action Games?"

"In other words The Abyss Of Evil." Angelica adds,

"Because we need to keep an eye on it, with more monsters in it it's only matter of time before someone/thing claws it's way out," Aya answers, as she was using her humanoid vocal cords to speak, she sat in the lab with the twins,

Desiree and Angelica reached up their hands to touch the Wind Ninja symbol medallion, thinking about what would happen if Lothor should escape, "We see your point,"

The two elemental phoenixes were trading off every other week to look over the site, this was Kreel's turn to watch the Abyss.

"Good," Aya states, "Where's Trent?"

"Most likely congratulating his dad on winning the Green leaf award for scientific breakthroughs in botanicals research," Angelica answers, "But he should be here to this afternoon,"

"Well until then, I'm going to stretch my wings," Aya states, as she walked out of the cave shifting forms as she did so.

"Let's head to Haley's," Desiree states, "Unless you want to spar?"

"Haley's it is!" Angelica replies,

~~~~Haley's~~~~

The twins walked into Haley's Cyberspace and found Ethan playing video games on the computer as always,

"What's up?" Desiree asks, as she and her sister sat down beside Ethan, but the question was left unanswered with a tiny image of the White Ranger clone appeared

"Greetings, Rangers." The clone states

"Maybe I have been sitting to close to the screen?" Ethan states, before the three leaned forward to cover the screen, "Trent, is that you?"

"Don't insult me," The clone answers, "I am one and only true White Ranger,"

Desiree looked up, "Guys, you got to see this,"

Kira and Conner came over

"I have a challenge for you and your Ranger friends, meet me at the sea side for our final battle." The clone states,

"What if we have something better to do?" Conner asks,

"Then the consequences will be on your head." The clone answers, then the image disappeared leaving the game behind.

"Dude's never heard of email?" Ethan asks,

"Come on, guys, let's go." Conner replies,

"What about Trent? He went to see his dad?" Kira asks,

"We can take this guy ourselves," Conner replies,

"Well I vote for bringing in Dr.O for a little backup," Ethan states,

They get up and leave,

"Might as well of sparred." Angelica muttered

~~~~~sea side~~~~

The fully morphed rangers arrived at the beach,

"Butterfly," Angelica whispers to her sister,

"Shut it," Desiree replies, suppressing a shudder of the horrid alternate universe where Lothor was mayor and her bestest best friends were evil,

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ethan called

"Are you sure this is where we're suppose to meet him?" Tommy asks,

As a answer a white blur sped pass slashing at them, causing tiny explosions to send the Rangers flying backward to the sand,

"Miss me?" The White Ranger clone asks,

"Do you really have to ask?" Kira retorts,

"To bad, I can't summon water or I would drown his white clad rearend," Angelica states, as she and the others struggled to stand,

"Where is the White Ranger?" The clone demanded,

"Six against one, I don't see why you want to make it seven," Conner replies,

The Clone took his Drago Sword and sent an energy blast at the Rangers, sending then spinning toward the ground, "I'm glad you could make it, are you ready for the next phase?"

"Name your game!" Conner replies,

"My challenge, my rules, Let's take it to the zords!" The Clone states, as he leapt into the Dragozord, "Dino Stegozord Online!"

"This guy doesn't waste any time," Conner states, holding the Shield of Triumph,

"Right, Triassic Power!" The Rangers except Tommy exclaims transferring their energy to Conner,

"Mezodon Rover!" Conner summoned,

The Rangers leapt into the Rover,

"Shield of Triumph!" Conner exclaims, "Full Power!"

"Mezodon Megazord!" The Rangers exclaims

"Auxiliary Zords Activate!" Tommy states,

The Auxiliary zords combined with the Mezodon Megazord,

"Who's tough now?" Conner asks,

The Dino Stegozord charged but was throw back by a punch from the Mezodon Megazord,

Desiree watched through the view screen, "Something is wrong with this clone,"

"Lasers at full power!" The Clone orders,

The Dino Stegozord fired lasers, but the Mezodon Megazord just walked through them,

"Tricera Weapons Counterstrike!" The Rangers shouted,

The two arms of the Megazord fired lasers at the Dino Stegozord

"Now, I'm mad!" The clone exclaims

The Dino Stegozord leapt into air and started somersault hitting the Mezodon Megazord with its tail repeatively.

"Tricera Lance!" The Rangers states, sending a vortex of energy at the Dino Stegozord causing the systems to overload, and the Dino Stegozord blew apart.

~~~~Trent's house~~~~

Trent came in from escorting Cassidy and Devin off the property, they came to interview Anton, but he didn't feel well at the moment, "Dad!" he looked into the Greenhouse to find it destroyed,

Aya flew toward Trent's house sensing a disturbance in the Morphing Grid, she flapped at an angle and saw white electricity spark from Trent, '_This isn't good!_'

~~~~back at the beach~~~

The Rangers ran up to the clone to find electricity sparking from him,

"What's wrong with him?" Kira asks,

The Clone was on the ground in pain, "You are worthy opponents, Rangers,"

Desiree looked at him, "Maybe we can help you?"

The clone shook his head, "No, the battle must go on until the question is answered,"

"What question?" Kira asks, stepping forward

The clone got up and walked toward the fading dino zords, "Who will survive as the white ranger,"

Desiree looked down at her morpher, "Woah, I got control of the Stegozord,"

The clone looked up as the Dragozord flew away, "No, I've lost control of them," he continued to walk unsteadily away "Must keep fighting," he then disappeared.

The others were confused,

~~~Dino lab~~~

"I was afraid this would happen," Haley states as she and the others looked at the monitor showing a image of both white rangers and white dino gem in the middle of them, "The white dino gem can't sustained being cloned, the energies have to be contained by one white ranger,"

"If anyone's taking votes mine's on Trent," Kira states,

"We need to contact him," Tommy replies,

The alarms started sounded, showing a plant based monster three stories high,

Tommy rolls his eyes, "Like that wasn't going to happen, Haley, you call Trent. Come on guys,"

The Rangers backed away

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

The six backflipped into the air wearing white jump suits, and their respective colors formed on them, Conner's Red, Kira's Yellow, Ethan's Blue, Desiree's Crimson, and Angelica's Green, Tommy's black,

~~~~Trent's house~~~~

Aya glided along next to Trent, then his morpher went off

"Trent, are you okay?" Haley asks,

"I think so, something weirds' going on, my dino gem's freaking out," Trent answers,

"I think you should come back here right away," Haley replies, worried,

Aya squawked in surprised, as the White Ranger clone appeared. Causing Trent to turn and face him.

"Not so fast, I'm tired of living in your shadow after this there will be only one white Ranger" The clone greets, with his arms crossed.

Aya knew better then to attack so she flapped to perch on the greenhouse where she could witness the battle, and intervene if necessary,

"I got no problem with that," Trent replies, as he accessed his morpher, "White Ranger, Dino Power,"

Aya watched as Trent morphed in an ice cave,

"Drago, Dino Power,"

"Super Dino Mode!" The Clone states,

Aya watched as the two White Rangers battled it out. Neither seemed to be getting anywhere,

~~~~in the city~~~

The Jade Gladiator walked through the city, as the Rangers ran up to the scene

"There he is, guys," Conner states

The Jade Gladiator turns toward them, "You looking for me?"

"Giant green guy hard to miss," Tommy answers,

"No doubt," Conner agrees,

"Call it," Desiree states,

"Brachiozord!"

The Brachiozord comes and the Rangers form the Thundersaurus Megazord,

Desiree raises her morpher to her helmet, "Stegozord, We need you,"

The Gladiator charges

"Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Tommy states,

A massive wave arrives, and the Thundersaurus goes surfing,

The Gladiator sends an energy blast at the Megazord which sends it crashing to the ground,

"Victory is mine!" the Gladiator states

~~~back at Mercer mansion~~~

Aya continued to watch the battle of the White Rangers, still neither was getting the upper hand, She squawked in worry as Trent was knocked backwards,

"You can feel it too, can't you?" The clone asks, "Only one of us will survive."

Trent struggles to his feet, "I guess it's gonna come down to who wants it more,"

Electricity sparked from the clone sending him to his knees,

"Now who's feeling it?" Trent asks,

"You wish," The clone states, as he got back up and charged

Aya's blue eyes followed the action, '_Now I know how the lions feel when hunting zebras, I can't tell where one White Ranger begins and the other ends_'

"I feel your weakness, It won't be long now," The clone states,

~~~back with the others~~~

"Now it gets interesting," the Gladiator states sending an energy wave at the Megazord,

Electricity sparks from the Megazord,

"Time to build the rest of my army," the Gladiator states, then turns into a giant potted plant,

"What the?" Conner asks,

Tommy watched, "I don't know what happened, but I bet it wasn't good,"

two glowing spheres flew from the plant and materialized as Deadwood and a new tree monster,

"Take root my army of evil, plant your seeds of destruction,"

The ground began to shake as giant roots formed breaking apart the streets and everything.

~~Mercer mansion~~~

The White Rangers continued to battle it out,

Trent kicked the Clone over to the bench "Get up,"

The clone stood up, "You fight with honor, Trent Mercer,"

"How can you even talk about honor when you don't even have a soul?" Trent asks,

"I don't need a soul, Thanks for reminding me," The Clone replies,

They closed blades and spikes once more,

"Can't take much more?" Trent asks,

~~~City~~

The two tree monsters sent energy blasts at the Megazords,

The Rangers were trying to stay on their feet,

"Hang on, Guys," Tommy states,

A Dinozord called out, making Tommy look over "The Dragozord,"

The Dragozord flew straight at the other tree monster, slashing at it with it's wings,

While the Thundersaurus fought with Deadwood, the black tree was too strong,

The rangers fell from their Megazord to land on the ground,

Tommy ran over to them, "Guess it's up to me, Stegozord!"

He leapt into the Stegozord, creating the Dino Stegozord,

"I think I need some help," Tommy states as he was outnumbered

The Auxiliary zords came up, joining with the Dino Stegozord

Tommy destroyed Deadwood with Double Strike,

~~~Trent~~~

The White Rangers were panting,

"Does it have to be this way?" Trent asks,

"My rules remember," The Clone answers,

"If that's the way you want it," Trent states,

They both charge at one another again,

Aya looked on, '_Trent, you can beat this clone!_' her feathers were ruffled as she watched,

The Rangers slashed at each other sending off explosions on each other's chests,

The Clone turned around electricity sparking, "I guess you wanted it more, Goodbye White Ranger," he fell to the ground and exploded leaving a smoking crater behind,

Trent stood panting,

:_It's not over, Trent. The others need you,_: Aya states, proud of her White Ranger, in a sense all of the Rangers were her hatchlings.

~~~back in the city~~~

Tommy continued to fight the monster, calling on the Dimetrozord and the Cephalozord but the monster was even to strong for the experienced Ranger, sending him crashing to the ground and he demorphed,

"Tommy!" The twins shouted,

"Dr. O!" Conner exclaims

As they ran to their mentor, Desiree help her brother stand,

"How are we going to defeat this thing?" Conner asks,

Ethan and Angelica turned to look as someone came up to them,

"Guys," Angelica states,

A white Ranger walked up,

"But which one is it?" Kira asks, "Trent?"

"Power Down," Trent states, as he demorphs, "Who were you guys expecting?"

"Good timing, Trent," Tommy states, "You guys reading to do this?"

The seven Rangers stood in a line with their morphers ready,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The Rangers leapt into their zords, forming the Thundersaurus once again,

"You didn't think it was over?" Conner asks,

"Dino Drill Attack!"

The Thundersaurus destroyed the second Tree monster and the potted plant reformed into the Jade Gladiator.

The Dragozord came flying in,

"I'll take you down!" the Gladiator states, forming an energy arrow and shooting it at the Dragozord,

But the Dragozord spins in a circle dodging it,

"Trent, listen the only way we are going to defeat this guy is if we use all the dino zords," Conner states, "including the Dragozord,"

"Sounds like a plan," Trent agrees,

"The Mezodon's online, Think you can control the Dino Stegozord?" Conner asks,

"All over it," Trent answers,

"Alright," Conner states,

"Bro?" Desiree asks

"I'm on my way," Tommy replies, leaping into the Stegozord,

"Combining, now," Conner states,

All the dinozords combined,

"Thundersaurus, Full Power!" all seven Rangers states,

"Hey, I didn't think we could fit so many people in here" Kira states turning to look at the Black and White Rangers,

"Yeah, pretty cozy," Tommy replies,

"That's nothing, you should have seen the Hurricane Megazord." The twins states, "That was eight rangers in one cockpit instead of seven,"

"Now let's give him everything we got," Trent states,

"Right," Conner agrees,

"Prepare to be destroyed," the Gladiator states, walking toward them,

"Nah, how about you." Angelica retorts,

The Megazord slid off the Brachiozord and used the hatchets and Ptera-rang to destroy the Jade Gladiator.

~~~Haley's~~~

"Dad?" Trent asks as Anton came inside the cafe "You're here?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing," Anton replies, "And I wanted to give you this," he places his trophy on the counter,

"Your Green leaf award?" Trent asks, confused, "But you earned this."

"I know, I know," Anton replies, "Look it would be a lot to me if you would take it. I mean heaven knows you do a lot more to help people then, I do,"

"Dad, I know you're going to find a way to beat this," Trent states, he touches his father's arm, "Just hang in there,"

Anton grins and leaves,

Kira walked up, "Hey, your dad looked kinda stressed, is everything okay with him?"

"Yeah, he's just working on a special project," Trent answers,

"He's a smart guy, he'll work it out," Kira reassures him

"Yeah," Trent agrees, "I hope so,"


	41. Ch 41 Thunder Storm pt 1

DarkPriestess66 Review, I don't own Dino Thunder.

Aya circled around the site of last year's Action Games and where the Abyss of Evil was located, from her height anyone who happened to look up would think she was a hawk or falcon but she could see down and hear perfectly, '_Oh the advantages of being a phoenix_,'

"Well, that's it." One of the workers states, He goes over to another man, tossing a tool aside. "The lines down here are fine, couldn't find a problem."

"That's weird," the another worker replies, as they continue walking. He calls something to the others and they all head back to their vehicles, someone shouting, "See ya," as they go and the two keep on. He gestures behind him at the ground they've been working. "We'll fill them back in tomorrow."

"Sure," he answers. They walk off.

As they leave, the ground starts to rumble and shake slightly, getting worse and worse, then a beam of light shines through and it cracks open.

Aya squawks in terror as what she thought would happen did, the Abyss was opening, then a hand reaches out of it, and a familiar voice groans as another hand grabs the side of the cliff. He pulls himself up slowly, and finally comes to the top, Aya sees the once-feared evil space ninja, Lothor. Purple electricity crackles all around him, Lothor laughs as he looks around.

'_Don't look up, don't look up._' Aya thought as she started to fly back to Reefside, she needed to warn the others and the Ninjas, she hoped she wouldn't be too late.

~~~~Haley's~~~~

Angelica was working while Desiree was at home having her weekly swordsmanship practice with Kreel, she was working on Trent's day off, she looked up as the door dinged signaling someone was coming in, and low and behold it was one of her friends, Blake Bradley. She wanted to jump over the counter and run up to the former navy Thunder Ranger to give him a massive hug, but she was on the clock and making drinks, serving sacks and the like.

Kira and Trent sit on the small sofa with their school books open. Kira looks up as a voice across the room says "Hey there". Someone we all know walks up to the counter, wearing a blue jacket and hand, and Kira frowns. "Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

Angelica turns, "Hey, yourself," she had the enjoyment of watch Blake's eyes go blank with surprise, but he returned to normal.

Trent looks up as the man greets Angelica. "Hi."

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent asks. "Not really. Why?"

Kira stares intently at the man. "I'm sure I've seen him before."

"Well, go ask," Trent replies,

Angelica glanced over at Kira who looked confused, '_Should have known, she would remember Blake from Tommy's video diary, but the way she looks she can't quite place him,_'

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know," Kira says, never taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Okay," he says impatiently. "Can we get back to studying?" He turns back to his book but Kira is still distracted as the man turns and says something. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Trent asks.

She nods. "Mmm."

Trent rolls his eyes slightly and looks at her. "Go ask."

Kira looks at him a moment, then stands, walking off, and Trent watches her silently. She approaches the counter, where the man and another guy are talking. "Hey," she says. "Do we, know each other?"

Angelica wanted to laugh but realized that Blake wouldn't know about her being a Ranger again unless Hunter told him. Which by the looks of things he didn't.

Blake turns, looking at her carefully, but friendly. "I don't think so," then he offers a hand. "I'm Blake." She shakes his hand and he gestures to his friend. "This is Jesse."

"How's it going?" Jesse says.

Kira frowns as she looks at Blake. "Blake, you just look, so familiar to me."

Blake pauses, then takes off his cap and tosses it on the counter. "Do you follow motocross?"

Angelica rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter, watching with amusement as her friend tried to figure out who Blake was.

"No," Kira replies slowly. "Why, is that what you do?"

Just then a young man comes over, holding out a pen and paper to Blake. "Hey," Blake greets. The guy asks, "Can I have your autograph?" and Blake answers, "Yeah, sure." He takes the pen and picks up his cap, signing it and handing it to him. "Here." The guy gapes in awe and walks off excitedly.

"Okay," Kira states. "So you're famous for, riding a motorcycle?"

Angelica giggles, as Blake laughs a little, looking back at Jesse. He puts a hand on Kira's arm as he starts to walk passed her. "Don't be so surprised." Blake and Jessie walks over to the foosball table

"Oh, no," she says quickly, following him. "I just, didn't know you could be famous for that."

Blake turns back to her. "Well, why don't you come see for yourself?" Trent looks up in obvious annoyance as Blake continues. "The nationals are this week at Reefside MX park. Bring some friends, I'll get you passes."

Kira pauses, smiling a little. "Are you asking me out?" Trent shakes his head in obvious jealousy.

Blake laughs a little. "No, it's nothing like that. Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would and all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it."

Angelica motions to Haley to take over, "I can't stand it, I got to be annoying to Blake."

"Know him?" Haley asks,

"Yeah, but I knew him before he became famous, we lived in the same city last year, Blue Bay Harbor." Angelica answers winking at Haley, who got it immediately, she left the counter, "Hey, Moto bro,"

Blake looks over at Angelica, with a smile.

"I want a hug or else I will turn my sister and your brother loose on you!" Angelica exclaims playfully, as she locked her arms around Blake's neck in a sisterly hug,

Blake rolls his eyes, "You never change, do you, Angel?"

Angelica shook her head, "Not when it comes to family, bro,"

Kira and Jessie look at Blake and Angelica completely confused,

"What? I can't hug one of my bestest best friends?" Angelica asks, as she releases Blake, who she had grown taller then,

"You two are related?" Jessie asks,

"Nope, her sister is dating my brother, so we're close as siblings," Blake replies,

"If I have my way about it, you will be my brother-in-law someday." Angelica states,

Kira nods a little. "Okay."

"Here you go," Jesse says, handing her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Kira says.

"Cool," Blake says. Kira walks away and he turns, looking after her as she leaves.

'_I wonder how the others are doing? I haven't visited since Christmas break,_' Angelica wondered,

~~~Blue Bay Harbor, Wind Ninja Academy grounds,~~~~

A group of uniformed ninja leap through the forest, shouting and grouping together as they prepare to fight. Three masked ninja step up before them , and they rip off their masks, revealing themselves revealing themselves to be Dustin, Shane and Tori, head teachers now at the Wind Academy.

They get into stance and as the other ninjas run at them they begin to fight them. As the fight continues it becomes obvious that they've learned some new tricks since being rangers, and they easily wipe the floor with the others.

They finish together and as the ninjas prepare to fight again Shane orders, "Stand down." They straighten and he takes a breath. "All right. How do you guys think that went?"

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin exclaims excitedly.

Shane gives him a look

Tori can't hold back a smile. "I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin."

Dustin looks at her, his smile fading, then he nods and takes a breath, composing himself. "Oh, right. Sorry." He puts on a stern face and faces the students. "Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane says flatly. "All right, before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training." He stares at them a moment. "Class dismissed." He turns and walks away.

A while later the three ninjas were walking together in the forest,

Tori looks over at Shane as she ducks under a tree bench. "Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there."

"Yeah, well speaking of Sensei," he says, changing the subject. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Think he forgot?" Dustin asks.

Tori pauses. "When has he ever forgotten anything, ever?"

"Hey, check it out," Dustin says, pointing.

They walk over to a large scroll hanging from a tree and Shane reads the strange writing. "Tori, Shane, Dustin. Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor." He pauses. "Meet me there as the sun is setting."

Dustin continues. "Do not speak of this matter, until I have spoken to you."

~~~~Dino lab~~~

Desiree sat on a stool next to Haley after her swordsmanship practice with Kreel, looking at the images which didn't settle well with the fire ninja,

Tommy comes over to look at the main computer, he looks over her shoulder, leaning on the table. "How's the new system going?"

Haley sighs. "I don't think it's working right. I've checked the routines, the sub-routines, _every_ line of code; it just doesn't make any sense." Tommy looks lost as she pulls up an image onscreen. "This is a map of California. If this reading were accurate, we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state."

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Tommy asks.

She shakes her head slightly. "It'd better be. Or we've got some major trouble."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Desiree states, hoping the others were okay,

~~~Blue Bay Harbor~~~~

Sensei is staring out at the ocean as he stands high on a cliff. "Sensei," Tori says, and he turns to look at them as they approach. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Tori," he states solemnly. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so hot." Dustin comments. "I mean—no offense."

Sensei smiles a little. "None taken, Dustin."

"So what's up?" Shane asks.

"He's back," Sensei answers, staring out at the ocean again. They all stare at him quietly and finally he turns. "Lothor is back."

They all look at each other a moment.

"Wait, Lothor can't be back," Dustin states.

"Yeah," Shane agrees. "No way."

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil," Tori states.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin says. "How are we gonna fight him with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," Sensei says. He holds out his hands and a box appears in them. "Shane. Tori. Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind Morphers." He opens the box and they each take their morpher. "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

They all strap on their morphers and raise their fists. "We won't let you down, Sensei," Shane says. "Let's do it!"

They press their morphers and are immediately engulfed in purple electricity. It passes after a moment and they all look up at Sensei. "Well," he says, his voice changing slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane says in a low voice.

"Why stop there?" Tori asks, smirking a little. "I want the _whole_ country."

"And then the world," Dustin adds.

Sensei tosses the box aside and grins. "That's what I was hoping you'd say!" he says in a much different, accented voice. He waves an arm and transforms into Lothor. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see ya'll!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane replies,

"Music to my ears!" he shouts happily. He laughs and over the cliff is where the true Kanoi is lying, bound and gagged out of sight.

~~~Wind Ninja,~~~~

Aya hoped she wasn't too late, she put more speed into her flying to arrive at the academy, she came to a stop on the gates just outside of the training grounds, breathing heavily.

:_CAM!_: she screech with her mental voice,

Cam looked over worried as he heard the familiar voice of the fire phoenix Aya, and he was also worried for his father. "Aya, what's wrong?" he asks coming over getting the attention of his cousins Marah and Kapri.

:_Trouble,_: Aya replies, :_Where is Sensai and the others?_:

"I don't know," Cam answers, he was about to leave.

"Cam!" a voice shouts, and he stops, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey!" Kapri calls as her and Marah run to his side, all smiles as they hang on his arms. "Who're you looking for?"

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" he asks.

"Yeah, well we finished cause it was like, really easy," Marah explains.

"Yeah," Kapri confirms.

"Look," Cam says, backing away. "Just go and, contact your, inner ninja or something." He starts to walk away.

They follow. "Hey, you wanna talk about this?" Kapri asks. "We're family, remember?"

"Yeah," says Marah. "We're totally here for you, Cousin."

"Fine," Cam relents, stopping. "Look, my father hasn't come back yet and I'm—" he shrugs slightly. "A little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing . . . I like to know where he is."

"Cam," Marah says. "Your father's like a really great Sensai, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kapri says. "And hey, you got us in the meantime!"

Cam smiles, almost laughing. "Very comforting," he says. He backs off and gestures behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He walks away and Marah turns to Kapri. "You know what, he's so gonna get those worry lines!"

"Totally," Kapri says.

"Ew, gross."

"Yeah."

Aya glided down to Cam's shoulder since her wing muscles with hurting, :_Family drama, got to love it._:

:_Haha_,: Cam replies,

~~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree checked her calendar and squealed Blake was in town for Nationals, She grabbed her pass and Angelica's and left the house,

~~~Motocross track~~~~

Desiree met up with the others slightly surprised that they got passes,

"Blake gave them passes," Angelica answers, "Look," she pointed over at the gate entrance,

Desiree saw Cassidy and Devon walking together at the action games. "So, Cass," Devon says. "Tell me again why we're here? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley," she says, smiling to herself. "He's like the biggest thing in Moto-toss." They pass a few guys, who turn and watch her appreciatively.

"_Cross_," Devon corrects. "Cass, it's moto-_cross_."

"Yeah, whatever," she says. "Mr. Cormier says I have to be edgier. And this is as edgy as it gets!"

"Yeah, well that's true," Devon agrees.

"Hello," Cassidy says as they approach the man at the entrance. "I have a press-pass." She holds up the pass around her neck. "I'm Cassidy Cornell; you might have seen me on the Reefside news."

"Well," the man says. "Your name is not on the list. And if your name is not on the list, you have to pay like anybody else."

"What about, those guys?" Cassidy asks, gesturing behind him to Conner, Kira and Ethan. "How did they get in?"

He turns and looks at them. "They _were_ on the list and Desiree Oliver is always allowed free access to the Action Games,"

Conner, Ethan and Kira, Desiree, and Angelica walk through the crowds happily, Trent is not with them. A voice comes over the speakers. "All right, folks. We are ready to start the first 125 moto."

"Let's get over there," Ethan says. "I don't wanna miss the start." They jog off to the track.

Blake sits on his bike with the other riders and puts his helmet on, already grinning. They all prepare as the voice says, "The 30 second board is up." The gates go up and they all start the engines as the man holds up the 5 second board. "And the gate is down!" he shouts as they release and the riders start off.

"And they're off!"

"Go Blake!" shouted the twins, "You can do it!"

He continues excitedly as the race progresses, finally ending with Blake crossing the banner first. "And Blake Bradley wins again!" The crowd bursts into cheers and Blake laughs as he takes off his helmet, reveling in his win.

"Now the perks of being famous," Desiree states as she lead her friends over to Blake,

~~~Wind Ninja~~~

Meanwhile, Cam with Aya on his shoulder walks through the forests looking very worried as they look for Sensai. "Dad!" he calls.

"Tori? Dustin! Shane! Are you out here?" He sees a torn scroll hanging from a tree and goes to it slowly, then kneels and looks at some purple slime on the ground. "What's this?" he asks quietly, fingering it. Then a look of realization comes over him. "This was at the Abyss of Evil," he says. He pauses a moment, then looks up.

"The school!" both Aya and Cam exclaims,

A huge explosion goes off at the Wind Academy, and the students look on as Lothor and two followers walk forward. Marah and Kapri look at each other in horror and the rest of the ninjas pull out their weapons, yelling as they prepare to battle them.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor greets, approaching them.

"Uh-oh," Kapri states.

"I thought you were—" Marah begins.

"Gone?" Lothor cuts in. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well . . . yeah," she admits.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," he replies. "But I'm back in black. And needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like that would have changed," Kapri jokes.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" Lothor asks, and her smile fades.

"Who are they?" Marah asks, looking at the two monsters beside him.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss," Lothor answers. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

There is a huge blast and the three Wind Ninjas appear, kneeling before the crowd. They look up, then stand slowly and walk steadily to the others.

Marah and Kapri smile in relief and run up to them. "Thank goodness you're here!" Marah exclaims.

"Look—Lothor!" She takes Dustin's arm and Kapri takes Shane's, but the rangers brush by them.

"We know," Shane replies, stepping up on the platform with Lothor and the others. "Isn't it great?"

"Huh?" Kapri asks. Her and Marah stop and stare as the rangers stand beside Lothor.

"Capture them!" Lothor orders.

"Gladly," Shane agrees. "Ready?"

"Ready," the other two answer. They all raise their morphers and give the call. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form—Ha!"

They morph and take out their swords. "Let's get 'em!" Shane shouts. They run at the students and begin to fight, and Marah and Kapri run away quickly.

The rangers fight off the students easily, and Lothor's new friends join in, firing blasts and causing explosions to go off everywhere. The group of ninja students stagger together and face Lothor, who brings out a container. "Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," he says, taking the cork out. He laughs as the students are enveloped in a cloud of smoke and disappear into the container.

"Power down," Shane states, and they demorph.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor asks as Marah and Kapri sneak by.

They start to protest quickly and rush forward. "We're family," Marah answers.

"Only by marriage," Lothor corrects.

"Y-y-yeah, but . . . we can help!" Kapri exclaims.

"Yeah," Marah agrees.

"Like you did last time?" he asks.

"Yeah," Marah says with a smile.

"No!" Kapri interrupts. "No, no. Seriously, uh, we're ninjas now and we can, totally kick butt." She raises her fists and Marah strikes a pose, hitting her. "Ow."

"Well," Lothor muses. "You might have a point there. All right, you're in." They transform into their old clothes. "But only on a trial basis. One screw-up, and you're gone." They nod and he turns to the rangers. "Well, now that that's taken care of, on to bigger things."

"All right," Dustin says.

"What about the others," Shane says. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Exactly," Lothor says. "And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty, will it?"

Tori smirks. "No, it won't." They all laugh a little, and Marah and Kapri join in nervously.

In the Dino Lab, Kreel perched on the monitor as Haley sits in front of the computer at the lab, as usual, typing away. Tommy comes over. "Haley, it's late. You should go home and get some rest."

Haley ignores this. "There it is again," she says, staring at the screen. She points to a place on the map of California shown. "The energy is radiating from this point here."

"Blue Bay Harbor," Tommy says. "That's where the Ranger Ninja School is."

Haley shakes her head slightly. "I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe, thanks to Angelica. But they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed."

Tommy pauses. "I hope you still have that number."

~~~with Cam and Aya,~~~

Cam bursts through the burning gate of the Wind Academy and looks around. "This is not good." He takes out a small device and speaks into it. "It's happened. We need to meet."

~~~the twins~~~

The necklaces beeped relaying Cam's message, Desiree glanced over in fear as Angelica paled,

"Suddenly, I feel sick," Angelica states,

"I'll take her home," Desiree states, as the two rush off. Leaving their friends confused.

In the city, Cam standing in the middle of an empty street, and Hunter transports in conspicuously beside him. "Hunter," Cam says. With red-orange and ice-blue blurs follow a second later, "Desiree, Angelica,"

"Good to see you," Hunter says.

They clasp hands and hug briefly, then start to walk down the street. "Thanks for coming," Cam says. "Sorry to call you away from your students."

"No, I thought it must be important," Hunter replies, the twins nod in agreement. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these." He looks down at the communicator. "So, you think it's Lothor?"

"It has to be," Cam says. "Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Desiree asks.

"They're not responding." Cam answers,

~~~at the track~~~~

Blake and Kira walk together at the park, Ethan and Conner behind them. "So," Blake says, nudging Kira a little. "What'd you think?"

"It was awesome," Kira says.

Blake smiles. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She smiles back.

"Thanks for hooking us up, man," Conner says.

"No problem, guys," Blake says easily. They get to the Factory Blue van and apparently Blake's locker, and he tosses his helmet to someone. "Listen, what are you guys doing now? You wanna grab a bite?"

There is a high beep and he turns to the locker, taking out a communicator like Hunter's, Desiree's, Angelica's, and Cam's and looking at it. "Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."

Kira pauses. "Is, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so," Blake says. He looks at the others. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later." He walks off.

Kira frowns as she watches him go, then turns to the other two. "That was, kinda weird."

Their bracelets go off and they look at them. "Not so weird," Ethan says.

"Let's go," says Conner. They leave.

~~~Dino Lab~~~~

On the computer screen, the Wind Ninjas are walking through the streets as people run away. "Evil power rangers?" Kira asks. "How is that even possible?"

"I thought we were the only ones left," Trent states.

"So did we," Haley says. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

There is a silence, then Kira looks at Tommy. "Dr. O, you said Lothor's back? And where are the twins?"

"Unfortunately," Tommy answers, "They're not answering, But there's only one way to find out."

Conner straightens. "Let's deal with these fakes."

"Trent, you stay here with us," Tommy says. "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent nods. "Right."

The other three step back. "You guys ready?" Conner asks.

"Ready," they answer, then all say together, "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!"

In the city, The three ninja rangers walk slowly through the street, others behind them, "That's far enough!" Conner states. The ninjas stop. "You must be lost," Shane says. "Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan says. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not _be_ the bad guys."

"Good, bad," says Tori. "What's the difference? It's all about power."

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner says. They take out their weapons.

The ninjas stand still as a group of Kelzaks run at the others, and slowly walk towards them. Then they join the fight. Kira pauses during a slight break in her fight with Tori. "I don't want to hurt you!" she says.

"Your mistake!" she says, taking out her sword and hitting Kira with it, sending her flying.

Dustin and Ethan fight atop a car, Dustin avoiding every swing, and it isn't long before Ethan flies back too, hitting Kira. Conner and Shane go at it, and one of Lothor's "friends" shoots a blast at them, nearly hitting them both, but they jump out of the way and don't miss a beat as they continue battling.

Conner holds out for a while, but Shane gets a blow in and Conner flies back, hitting a cart and landing on the ground with a grunt. Shane laughs as he watches, then readies his sword and runs at him again.

Up on a building, Desiree and Angelica felt terrible for not being with Conner, Ethan, and Kira, but they knew they couldn't fight against their first team,

"They're going to be so mad at us for bailing," Angelica states,

"We don't have a choice, Shane, Tori, and Dustin know our weaknesses," Desiree replies,

Blake streaks in beside them. Hunter smiles as they clasp hands. "Blake. Am I glad to see you!"

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake says. "What's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam answers. "Big trouble." They all step up to the railing and watch silently as the rangers fight each other.

The dino rangers group together tiredly. "They're too strong," Conner states.

"We need to regroup," Ethan says. Kira nods and they turn, running off.

The ninjas laugh as they watch. "That's right," Shane says. "You'd better run!"

"We need to talk to Tommy," Desiree states, "And we need rope,"

the twins streaked off back toward the house,

Back at Tommy's house, the rangers sit helmet-less on the steps, with Tommy before them. "The important thing is, that you guys are okay," Tommy says. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner asks.

"No," Tommy answers. "That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them."

"More?" Kira asks. "Like what?"

"I don't know, Kira," he says. "That's what we need to figure out."

"Having trust in your teammates for one," Desiree states as she and her sister came into the lab,

Conner glares at the twins,

"Stop with the glaring, we know what we're doing." Angelica states, "Or at least, I hope we do,"

Mesogog and Elsa are watching the Ninja Rangers on the screen at their base. "Evil power rangers," Mesogog says slowly. "The irony of that is almost, too good to be true."

"Where do they come from, my lord?" Elsa asks.

"An excellent question, Elsa," he answers. "Wait. Freeze that picture." She does so. "Kelzaks."

"Who brought them to the party?" Elsa asks.

"Lothor," he states.

"Lothor? He's a fool. A buffoon." Elsa states,

"Yes," Mesogog agrees. "But one that could prove most useful. Find him, and bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord," she says, standing and walking away.

"Reefside," he says. "Is about to get a whole lot more interesting."

Back at the lab, Conner stands and walks to Tommy. "Why don't we just, use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" The others follow him passed Tommy. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan says.

"Me too," Kira states.

Tommy, Desiree and Angelica stands together. "Look, because they're people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

"Let us worry about that," Angelica states, as she and her sister leave,

In a cave offshore somewhere, Lothor sits on a stone throne, fires burning all over in the dimly lit room.

"Well," he says. "That was quite a sight."

"It was brilliant," Shane states.

"You truly are a strategic genius," Tori says.

Dustin comes over, smiling. "I can't wait to face the dino rangers again."

Lothor turns to his nieces. "What about you girls?" They start babbling and he cuts them off, silencing them. "Now I have to take a power nap," he says. "Leave me." They nod and run off.

Elsa walks in slowly. "You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the power rangers. Lucky for you, my

master is willing to help out."

Shane stands behind her and leans into her ear. "How did you get in here?"

"This is a private lair," Dustin agrees.

"Back off, buddy!" she shouts in his face. "If you know what's good for you." He steps back slightly and she turns to Lothor. "Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs."

"You don't know _who_ you're messing with," Tori threatens.

Lothor holds up a hand. "Wait, Tori." He stands and walks up to Elsa. "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do, is listen to the message."


	42. Ch 42 Thunder Storm pt 2

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't own any of the franchise of Power Rangers, it belongs to Saban once again,

At Tommy's house.

"You know there's something we haven't even considered," Haley brings up.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tommy says, pacing slightly. "Mesogog, right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan asks. "Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?"

"Great," Kira comments. "My day just went from bad, to worse."

Meanwhile back in the city Desiree, Angelica, Blake, Cam and Hunter are walking through the streets where the rangers just fought. "Are you two nuts?" Blake asks Cam and Angelica, after the twins came back and explained their idea, that Cam agreed with.

"I take back everything I ever said about you two being smart," Hunter states,

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam explains, gesturing before them. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter asks. "You know what's inside that thing."

Desiree stops walking, putting a hand to Hunter's belt. "Yes. Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the other dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin."

Hunter nods slowly, when his girlfriend is right, it was best to agree with her.

"No way!" Blake exclaims unconvinced. "No. There's, no possible way I'm going near that thing again."

Next thing they knew they were standing at the mouth of the Abyss, harnessed up and ready to descend. "Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake states, nervously. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Blake, shut it." Desiree snaps, she came up with the idea and she didn't like it one bit. But she needed the Fire Ranger powers, as well as Angelica needed the Ice Ranger powers, 'I just hope we get the powers and get out alive,'

They pause, and then Cam speaks. "Okay, let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through." The other four nod and slowly they begin to walk backwards, lowering themselves into the Abyss.

~~~Island, fortress~~~

In Mesogog's shadowy lair; Lothor enters his throne room gaily. "Well, well, well, Love what you've done to the place! It's homey. In a high school science lab sorta way."

"Lothor," Mesogog hisses sitting on his throne. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear," Lothor says easily. "Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?"

"Right," Mesogog agrees, then pauses. "I suppose you're wondering, why I called you here."

"Let me guess," Lothor says flatly. "Does it have sixteen legs and come in assorted colors?"

"There's only seven colors this time," Mesogog says. He leans forward. "But they're no less of an irritation."

"I feel your pain," Lothor agrees.

Mesogog stands slowly. "Well." He takes Lothor's arm and they start to walk across the room. "I've called you here, in hopes of an alliance of sorts."

"I see," Lothor replies. "I'm listening." He stops and faces Mesogog.

"I have a plan," Mesogog explains. "But it would require use, of your evil power rangers."

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you?" Lothor questions, pleased. "They're all the rage."

"I believe there's a way we can help one another," Mesogog answers. "That is, if you're willing to work together as a team," he starts to walk away slowly, then stops. "To rid the planet of the power rangers, once and for all."

~~~at the abyss~~~~

The five ninjas descend into the Abyss and land on a rock ledge, unhooking the ropes and taking off their helmets. "Man, it stinks down here," Blake comments. Hunter, Desiree, and Angelica makes a face in agreement.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam suggests, looking a little nervous.

Hunter steps forward and points to a familiar green ball glowing green and floating in the air. "Over there."

"The Samurai Amulet," Cam confirms.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter states, suspiciously.

Just then a group of assorted Kelzaks and monsters appear, and the rangers get into stance.

Desiree glares at her boyfriend as Blake shoots his brother a look. "You had to say it, right?" Hunter shrugs slightly.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," the monster in front says, crossing his two swords, then thrusting them forward. "Attack!"

"Zurgane, someone I didn't want to see again." Desiree states,

The others run forward and the rangers meet them. A large fight ensues, and the three of them show of some great moves as they take the advantage rather easily.

~~~~At Cyberspace~~~~

Ethan is at the computer in Cyberspace, watching the ninja rangers fight their final battle against Lothor and the evils from the Abyss. "It says here the ninja rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," he says, wide-eyed.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira states, "And sparring against the twins,"

"Oh come on," Conner replies. "They weren't that tough. I'd fight 'em, right here, right now."

With a burst of wind, the three ninjas walk steadily through the door, stopping and staring down the dino rangers. Then Shane steps forward and raises his hands, shooting a blast of air at the rangers and various civilians, and sending tables and people flying and causing the customers to shout and run off.

Conner sits up from where he fell and looks at the three. "Can I get you anything?" he asks. "A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane answers lowly. "Makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan says, sitting with the other two on the floor.

"Get up!" Tori demands. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

The three stand and step forward, crossing to match colors. "Dude," Conner says. "She's kinda cute, don't you think?" Tori and Dustin step up beside Shane.

"Yeah," Ethan agrees with a grin. "In a crazed-ninja-terminator sort of way."

Kira slaps Conner. "Would you two focus here?"

"Right," Conner says sullenly.

The ninjas walk forward slowly. "Can we get on with this?" Shane asks.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Conner answers as they come towards the others.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane declares.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Conner replies seriously, almost threatening. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asks, now standing face to face with Conner.

"It's called honor," Kira answers, glaring at Dustin steadily. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that." Dustin just stares at her silently, and Ethan and Tori match gazes as they wait for the word.

Shane takes a slight breath. "Fine, Under the harbor bridge. In one hour. The six of us. No one else."

"Fine," Conner agrees. "We'll be there."

Without another word, the ninjas streak out, leaving the dino rangers in the empty café. "Ninja streak?" Ethan asks gleefully. "Aw, how cool is that?"

And this time even Conner gives him a look. "You seen it before, Desiree and Angelica ninja streak all the time,"

Meanwhile in the Abyss of Evil, the rangers continue to fight. Cam almost reaches the Samurai amulet, but one of the monsters hits the ground with his sword and electricity crackles everywhere, causing the ground to shake. Cam misses the amulet and Hunter falls hard on the stone as Blake flies over the edge into the depths of the Abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouts, jumping over himself and grabbing his brother's arm, barely catching the edge of the stone with his fingers. "Gotcha!"

The twins keep the creatures back from Cam,

"Ree! Help them!, I got these guys," Angelica states,

Desiree rushes over and grabs Hunter's arm just as Cam appears over the side and grabs Desiree's arm as she slips down, shouting, "Hang on!"

"I'm trying!" Blake shouts. "But I'm losing my grip!"

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Bye, rangers." Zurgane raises his sword and they all disappear.

Cam grabs Desiree's arm with both hands as they all continue to slide. "I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake says.

Hunter looks down at him. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"I, can't hold on!" Cam gasps.

"Neither can I! Desiree gasps,

Their hands slip further, and the brothers are about to fall, when a hand grasps Hunter's arm.

~~~~At the bridge~~~~

The three dino rangers wait under the harbor bridge later that day, Conner is speaking. "So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." He looks at each of them. "Sound good?"

"Does to me," Kira says. Suddenly they are flown back by a gust of wind and fall to the ground. The ninja rangers approach them; arms outstretched, and stop in front of them as the dino rangers stand. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira asks.

"Fools," Shane states. "You actually showed up."

The dino rangers get into stance and the ninjas do the same before running at them and starting to fight furiously. Conner takes on Shane, Ethan Dustin, and Kira Tori, and they hold their own pretty well.

However, Conner and Ethan both go back on what they said and use their powers before either of their opponents. Kira only uses her Ptera Scream when Tori launches a water attack.

The fight continues until they all land where they started and face each other once more. "This is boring," Tori says, though breathing heavily.

"Shall we?" Shane asks.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin says.

They raise their morphers and prepare to morph when Blake's voice shouts, "No, wait!" Hunter, Blake and Cam, Desiree, and Angelica jump over the small fence and approach the others.

"Wait a minute," Kira says, looking at them carefully. "Blake?" She watches as the five walk towards the other ninjas. "That's how I know you, you're a power ranger."

"Good," Ethan seconds. "Cause we can use all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Conner agrees.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake disagrees as they stand by Dustin, Shane and Tori. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter says.

"Mesogog too," The twins agrees in a deadly tone of voice,

Cam folds his arms. "Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy."

"This is gonna be great," Dustin states as he claps his heads

"Wait." Cam holds up a hand, then turns to them. "First, you have to take these." He holds out three disks. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers," Tori states.

"Not these ones," Hunter disagrees.

Shane glares at Cam suspiciously. "You'd better be right about this."

"Believe me," Cam says as each of them takes their disk. "You won't be sorry."

They replace the disks in their morphers as the others watch tensely, then raises their wrists, activating them. Bursts of energy shoot from the morphers, sending them flying back and hitting the ground hard, and the other three go to them quickly as the dino rangers watch in confusion.

Desiree and Angelica smile as the plan worked,

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asks as he takes Hunter's hand and stands up. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori asks. "The last thing I remember . . ."

"Lothor," Blake interrupts. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane replies. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter disagrees.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin replies.

"No," Blake replies. "It's Lothor."

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed _as _Sensei," Dustin concludes, pleased with himself. "Huh?"

The twins roll their eyes, "Same old Dustin,"

"Okay, this is all highly amusing," Conner states, as they come over to the group. "But, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Back inside the Abyss of Evil where Cam and Desiree are holding onto Hunter when someone grabs his arm.

"We were about to fall inside, but, Dad got there just in time." Cam looks up and Sensei smiles at him, helping them pull the brothers up.

"Let's go to the Dino Lab to finish," Desiree states,

Once in the lab, Hunter continues, cutting to them all in the Dino Lab. "So, we faked being on Lothor's side, to get you to take the right ninja disks."

"My plan was genius," Angelica states,

Desiree glared at her sister, "It was my plan,"

"But I pulled it off," Angelica retorts

"With me," Desiree states,

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner states, changing the subject

Shane smirks a little. "Good thing for you guys." They all laugh.

"Whatever, dude," Conner replies. Sensei smiles at them and Tommy comes in from the other room.

"Nah, I'm just playing, man," Shane states. "You guys fight like rock-stars."

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira says. Dustin and Ethan hit fists silently and Cam smiles a little.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy states, standing beside Sensei with his arms crossed. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei says, standing slowly. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us, to defeat him," Tommy seconds, then he looks at the twins, who were sitting or standing next to their boyfriends, "Wait, you got the fire and ice morphers back but you already got dino powers, how are you going to use them?"

The twins glanced at each other, and nodded.

"We're not," Desiree states, then pointed at the two phoenixes, who were perched on top of the computer screen, "They are,"

"But how can they used them, only someone..." Cam asks,

"Who shares our DNA could use them, along with the Fire and Ice elements," Angelica interrupts,

Cam and Hunter looked at their girlfriends very confused,

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asks,

"We're talking about, Aya and Kreel being our biological mother and father," Desiree answers,

"What!" asked Sensai, both sets of Rangers, and Tommy.

:_It's true,_: Aya whispered through open telepathy, :_We are their biological parents,_:

:_How did you figure it out?_: Kreel asks,

Desiree looked up at Kreel, "Angelica is a genius, while I'm the logical one, not to mention Aya said I look like her, unless we're siblings, but I doubt that. So that leaves parents, and also explains Aya's behavior when I almost died last year,"

"We'll talk about it later." Tommy states,

Aya and Kreel glided down from their perch and shifted forms, which caused major surprise to the Ninjas and Sensai.

Desiree gave the Fire morpher to Aya, while Angelica gave the Ice morpher to Kreel.

Mesogog's lair; one of the Zurgane comes in and bows. "Sir, the troops are assembled and ready for battle."

"Your general has done well," Mesogog praises, standing beside Lothor and Elsa.

"Thank you, sir," Zurgane replies,

"Enough about him," Lothor cuts in. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a world to command, and the clock's a-ticking." He walks away.

Mesogog and Elsa follow, but then she stops. "Master. I know it's not my place. But do you really think it's wise to trust them? I mean—"

Mesogog cuts her off, turning to face her. "Of course it's not. That's why I don't. Lothor is a pawn, nothing more." He places his hands on Elsa's arms. "When I'm done, he will be a mere footnote in our dino-restructuring of earth." Elsa smiles and they turn, walking off arm-in-arm.

Back in the lab, the alarms sounded on the screen shows a mass of monsters and tyrannodrones gathered in the desert somewhere, Haley comes over to where Ethan and Cam stand, the latter holding a bunch of wires and some kind of device. "We've got company."

"It's time," Tommy states. "To show them what teamwork is really all about." Hunter nods behind him.

In the quarry; the various creatures are pumped up and Elsa walks up to them. "Get ready," she states.

The rangers all run up together and stand above them high on a cliff. "It is time," Zurgane declares beside Elsa.

"Let's be careful," Tommy warns the rangers. "But let's get it done."

"Are you guys ready?" Conner shouts.

"Ready," they all answer, morphers raised. And they each call on their powers:

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ice Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Masto!"

"Saber-Tooth!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

They all finish and leap down to meet the enemy, shouting "Ranger Power!" as the ever-featured explosions go off behind them.

Elsa takes out her sword with a growl and runs forward, "ATTACK!" The others follow her, and the rangers meet them, mounting their vehicles and taking off. They each team up and take on different monsters.

Shane and Conner take on a monster, Tori and Kira face Elsa, Dustin and Ethan fight a few monsters. The Bradley's forgo this tradition of unity, and take on a monster of their own, and Tommy does the same by himself. Trent and Cam fight a bunch of various creatures together.

Desiree, Angelica, Aya and Kreel respectfully team up to fight several of the monsters, Kreel use the ninja sword and made it seem like he was dancing instead of sword fighting,

Aya was graceful as she bounded across the battle field using her Phoenix sword to cut down her enemies,

Eventually dino-modes and Battlizers are used, and Tommy joins the brothers in their fight. Cam is almost taken down but comes back with his Super Samurai Mode. Conner and Shane take down the last two monsters from the Abyss with the Triassic Ranger and some Battlizers, and Haley and Sensei breathe sighs of relief back at the Lab.

Mesogog's lab; he slams down the screen they were watching and hisses in anger. "Your plot, has failed."

"You two," Lothor snaps at Marah and Kapri. "Get down there and, do some of that ninja stuff you're always bragging about. The girls babble something and trot off.

The ranger teams meet each other and Conner says, "Nice moves, you guys."

"Back at you, bro," Shane says. They clasp hands, then turn as Marah and Kapri shoot in from the sky, landing in a heap on the ground.

They run over to the rangers quickly. "Guys!" Kapri calls. "Hey Cam," she says as he steps in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asks.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri asks, frowning.

"Yeah," says Marah. "Especially when we brought you a present." She holds up a container and opens it, and a cloud emerges, forming into the ninja students, who kneel, then stand together with a shout.

Haley and Sensei smile and sigh again, and he takes her hand. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "We owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay."

Marah and Kapri look at each other, then tear off their evil alien costumes and return to their ninja uniforms, looking very pleased with themselves. The rangers run to the other students, Shane calling, "Hey, everybody okay?"

Cam stays with his two cousins, and Marah places an arm on his shoulder. "You didn't think we really went bad, did you? We were just, pretending."

"Again?" Cam, and the twins asks.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners," Kapri says. They all laugh.

"I knew I should never have trusted those two!" Lothor shouts as they watch on the screen.

"And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Mesogog says. They face each other. "Looks like this planet has one too many evil villains. And I have no intention of leaving."

They stare a moment, then both back off, facing each other for a battle. Lothor starts it off,

The Dino-mutant and Evil Space Ninja battle it out until Mesogog pins Lothor against the wall firmly. "Say goodbye, Lothor, And this time—mean it." He shoots a ray from his head and it engulfed Lothor, shrinking him and securing him in a container. "Very collectible," Mesogog says, picking it up.

"I'm afraid it's dead," Haley says holding the now useless Samurai Amulet . "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one, last battle."

Shane looks considerably upset as he looks at Conner. "Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys."

"You've done your part," Conner replies, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

Shane nods slightly."At least, we don't have to deal with them anymore." He nods toward the twins,

"Hey!" the twins exclaims before tackling Shane, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Dustin comes out from the back and Tommy meets him as they walk. "There's just, one thing I still don't understand."

"What's that, Dustin?" Tommy asks.

"Who, rescued Sensei?" he asks.

Marah and Kapri step up quickly. "I think we can answer that for you," Kapri says.

"Yeah," Marah says with a smile. The two of them dragging Sensei passed a sleeping Lothor.

Everyone laughs as they come over. "What?" Marah asks. "Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah," Kapri says. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei says, smiling. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan says.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty," Blake says, slapping his hand. They all start cheering.

At the track, where they all walk by wishing Blake luck as he prepares. Cassidy and Devon walk by, and as usual Cassidy is speaking. "Okay, we got our press passes, the camera, the microphone, and the hairspray so we've got everything. All we need to do now is find Blake Bradley and get the interview."

Marah and Kapri walk by and Marah stares after Cassidy, then turns to her sister. "Kapri, did you just see that girl? She is like, so stunning."

"Devon," Cassidy asks. "Did you see that girl? She is _so_ stunning."

"But _I_ am so much prettier."

The rangers cheer as the riders race around the track, and Blake finishes long before the others. Conner and Shane lift him on their shoulders and he raises his trophy as they all celebrate together.

DarkPriestess66 Review please, also I can't decide if I should do the team up with SPD, what do you think...the ep is Wormhole?


	43. Ch 43 In your dreams

Tommy, Angelica, Desiree, Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan along with Haley were sitting in the dino lair staring at Aya and Kreel after the team up with their Ninja Storm predecessors, Aya promised to go to both Academies when time permitted her to explain everything.

"So let me get this straight, you two are their parents?" Conner asks, confused.

"Yes," Aya answers,

"And you're also her animal spirit?" Kira asks,

"Not exactly," Aya replies, "Desiree's animal spirit is the phoenix. I just happened to take the guise of it,"

"So what really happened last year?" Desiree asks, "When I was fighting Viper? He did set off that explosion?"

"The explosion awoke your heritage, well part of it." Aya answers, "if something deadly would happen to Angelica the same thing would occur she would gain the coloring of the one she takes after in the way of power,"

"That would be myself," Kreel spoke up from the side of the lair, "Angelica is half Ice Phoenix, while Desiree is half Fire Phoenix,"

"But what are you really?" Tommy asks, "You don't really look human?"

"That's because I'm not," Kreel answers,

Aya giggled "I'm human, but I have a rather long lifespan, thanks to my being life bound to Kreel,"

"I'm Eltarian," Kreel states, and had the pleasure of seeing Tommy's eyes go wide in shock,

Tommy then looked down at the floor, thinking about his mentor.

"Tommy, look at me." Kreel commanded, when the Black Ranger glanced up, "We of Eltar do not blame Zordon or the one who ultimately ended his life,"

Aya looked long and hard at Tommy, "the sentient robot known as Alpha 5 did make it to Eltar, if that is what you're worried about. He is still serving the cause on Eltar. It was Zordon's choice to make to save the galaxy. If I were in his place, I would have done the same thing."

"That's good and all but I want to know, why did you give us up and how did we end up on earth?" Angelica asks,

"Second question first, that's simple; Zordon was tracking you during Rita's first imprisonment in the space dumpster," Kreel answers.

Aya's warm blue eyes turned colder, "We didn't give you up. You were stolen from us."

Desiree looked over at her sister, "We were kidnapped,"

"By who?" Angelica asks, fearing the answer.

"Darkonda," Kreel answers, "And if he wasn't dead already, I would kill him myself."

Aya went over to her life-mate and placed a hand on his arm, "Calm down, my love."

Kreel stared into Aya's eyes as he breathed slowly and calmed down, "Sorry,"

"Well, I got homework to do, not to mention starting that essay in English and History," Angelica states,

"We're working on the History essay tomorrow," Desiree pointed out,

After that, everyone went to do their own things, either leaving or staying researching a fossil in Tommy's case,

Late the next night in Meso-freak's lair; Elsa was working on a new plot to destroy the Rangers, "My newest creation is almost ready,"

"I don't know why you bother anymore," Mesogog hisses walking into the lair, "All your experiments are doomed to fail,"

"Master," Elsa purrs, "Is something wrong? You're in an even more foul mood then usual,"

Mesogog glares at Elsa, "That worthless creature Mercer couldn't sleep from nightmares; his very existence drains the energy from me, I must find a way to eliminate him completely,"

"Yes, Yes, we must do that. But you've given me an idea," Elsa replies, "Some cultures think if you're destroyed in your dreams, you won't ever wake up, what if we attack the Rangers in their dreams?"

"It's demented, I love it." Mesogog answers

~~~~Haley's~~~~~~

Angelica, Desiree, Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were still at Haley's working on massive amounts of homework, when Tommy walked in,

"What are you guys doing here so late?" tommy asks,

Desiree looked up and rubbed her eyes,

"Dr. O, you know I love being a Ranger but it really puts you in a crunch when it comes to homework," Ethan answers, "this paper on primates is taking up all my free time,"

"Yeah, even I'm a genius and I'm swamped," Angelica states, "That and I have all the ninja history papers to grade for Sensai Yuriko,"

"I know what you mean, I have ten page report on reptiles due on Monday," Kira agrees,

"I got you guys beat, I'm totally caught up on my homework," Conner states, proudly

Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica glare at the Red Ranger,

"But my mom wants me to take her Christmas shopping all weekend," Conner states,

The rest groaned

"But Christmas is months away?" Angelica asks,

"Don't look at me, it's my mom, she likes to shop months in advance." Conner answers,

"Well I suggest that everyone go home and get a good night's sleep," Tommy suggests, "Which is why I came here in the first place,"

The twins ducked and blushed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna hit it." Conner replies,

"Me too," Kira agrees

They start to gather their stuff and stood up

"I'm going to sit here awhile longer, I got a mid term coming up and I'm way behind," Trent states,

"Don't be too late," Tommy replies, following the others out.

~~~~Mesogog's lair~~~

"I've adjusted the neuron receptor on the Geno-randomizer, Whatever the Rangers dream about tonight will manifested into a horrible creature," Elsa reports, as she flipped on switches and the images of the six out of seven sleeping rangers appeared on the computer screen.

~~~Tommy's house~~~

In Tommy's room, he tossed and turned in the mists of a nightmare,

~~~Tommy's dream~~~

_The Black Ranger leapt in front of a chameleon/balsam/pharmacy __prescription __type of creature, _

"_Who are you?" __Squidrose__ questions_

_The black Ranger touches the Dino emblem on this suit, "The Guy who's going to stop you! I am the Black Ranger!" he poses, _

"_Big deal!" Squidrose replies _

_they began to circle each other, _

"_You posers to intimidate me," Squidrose states, "Squid Missiles!" it sent out pill shaped projectiles at the Black Ranger. _

"_Brachio Staff!" The black ranger exclaims as he jumped into the fight. _

_But the creature got the staff and began slashing at Tommy with it, then fired more blasts_

Outside Tommy kept tossing and turning and throwing punches in his sleep,

"_I've got your staff!" taunted Squidrose_

_The Black Ranger struggled to his feet, "No body takes my weapon and gets away with it, time to take it to the next level, Super Dino Mode!" the golden spikes elongated, the black ranger then jump and somersaulted kicking the monster in the face, and repeated the attacks, until it finally gave up the staff as it exploded. "Don't mess with the man in black," _

_The black Ranger turned around to see the other rangers running up,_

"_Dr. Oliver, sorry we're a little late," The Red Ranger apologized, _

"_Hey guys, it's all good," The Black ranger replies, giving them a thumb's up._

"_Right on," the others states, _

_Suddenly the black rain cloud appeared and the monster was back, _

"_Don't speak to soon," Squidrose states,_

"_Brachiozord!" _

_The Tyranno, Petra, Tricera, Masto, and Saber-tooth came running out and forming the Thundersaurus Megazord,_

"_I got this all wrapped up," Squidrose states, sending a plastic sheet at the megazord "Now for the big squeeze," _

_The Megazord began to get squeezed, and the Rangers on the inside. _

"_Got a headache?" Squidrose asks, he held up a pill like an aspirin only with a skull and crossbones emblem on it and threw it at the Megazord_

_Tommy called upon the Ankylozord,_

"_Sweet just what we needed," Conner states, _

"_Squid Missiles!" Squidrose exclaims sending more pill-shaped projectiles at the Megazord,_

"_Ankylo Shield," Conner states_

_The Ankylozord blocked the missiles, _

"_You can't stop me!" Squidrose states,_

"_Thundersaurus Megazord, Double Drill Attack!" Conner states, _

_The Megazord defeated Squidrose,_

Tommy's eyes shot up, "Man, I shouldn't of had that calamari for dinner,"

~~~~Mesogog's lair~~~

"Let's try another dreamer" Elsa states as she switches to Kira,

~~~~Kira's room,~~~

Kira was having a nightmare as well, "Stupid reptiles," she muttered in her sleep,

~~~dream~~~

"_Wow a real life Power Ranger!" exclaims a crocodile/fatsia/telephone monster "What's your name, cutie?" _

"_Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!" Kira exclaims_

"_Oh hold the phones, I think I'm in love, I know I'm suppose to destroy her but I rather marry her," __Croco D'Vile states, "How about it, Sweetie?" _

"_You're disgusting," Kira answers, "Someone tell me this is a dream!" _

"_Kira!" Desiree shouted as she and the other three ran up, "What's the matter?" _

"_Keep that freak away from me," Kira replies pushing Desiree, Conner, Ethan and Angelica in front of her, _

"_Time for destruction, triptoids," Croco D'Vile states_

_Triptoids appeared and the Rangers fought them, _

_Kira held her blaster toward Croco D'Vile and fired_

"_Yellow Ranger, I've been struck with the laser of love, that must mean you feel the same way too. We come from two different worlds, how romantic! Come here and give me a kiss." Croco D'Vile states, _

"_Later Gator!" Kira states, as she ran for it._

_Croco D'Vile started to chase after her but was stopped but the others,_

"_Nice try but you can't stand in the way of true love." Croco D'Vile states, as he rubbed his mouth, _

"_You need to crawl back into the swamp!" Kira exclaims as she steps in front of the others, _

"_Yellow Ranger, say you'll be mine!" Croco D'Vile exclaims, he knelt down, "You're my ultimate dream girl," _

"_You're a nightmare," Kira replies _

"_Take my heart, it's all yours." Croco D'Vile states, sending a huge heart at Kira but was deflected by Ethan, _

"_Yeah, that did it!" Kira exclaims "Man, I'm glad that's over." _

"_What's going on here?" Conner questions scratching his helmet _

"_Some kind of dream curse," Ethan answers,_

"_Well I better wake up soon!" Kira replies, _

~~end~~~

Kira sat straight up in bed, "What was that about?"

~~~Haley's~~~

Trent was still awake working on his homework while yawning as he was doing so,

~~~Mesogog's lair~~

Elsa was watching Trent, "Still Awake! Why can't you be a slacker like most students! Now let's see if Ethan's gone beddy-bye time yet"

_~~~Ethan's dream~~~_

"_Hello Rangers," a monkey/7 spring herbs/drums monster greets, "Welcome To Ethan's nightmare, I hope you brought your dancing boots" _

"_Alright what do you want with us?" Tommy asks, _

"_What are you?" Kira questions_

"_I'm afraid to ask," Conner replies,_

"_Same here," The twins agree_

"_I'm a Rumba Monkey," The monster answers before sending a swirling energy blast at the Rangers, sending them flying backwards, "Nicely done," _

_Clapping could be heard from the other side of the shrine, Rumba Monkey turned and saw Ethan leaning against the fence fully morphed, _

"_Creative, I'll give you that." Ethan states, _

"_And you're next Blue Ranger," Rumba Monkey replies sending a blast at Ethan, at the same time the Blue Ranger fired his Thundermax blaster, _

"_I'm out," Rumba Monkey states, as he ran for it. _

"_Come back here!" Ethan states as he chased after him,_

~~outside of the dream,~~~

Ethan turned over onto his stomach,

~~back in the dream,~~~

"_Now where did my little rangers go?" asks Rumba Monkey as he came over a hill to the city,_

"_Oh goodie, he found us," Kira states, _

"_Now I know this must be a dream, because nothing in reality could be that ugly," Ethan states, _

"_Oh that's just cold," Rumba Monkey replies, as he fired a blast again but the Rangers ducked _

"_That's twice you messed up," Conner states_

"_Think again, Dino Dork." Rumba Monkey retorts getting really steamed, "Now I'm really steamed," he jumped at The Black Ranger but Tommy didn't break a sweat pushing him backward_

"_Put them together!" Ethan states,_

_The Rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster along with the Brachio Staff, _

"_Ready?" Ethan asks,_

"_Fire!" _

_The blast destroyed Rumba Monkey for like two seconds before he was back and huge, _

_The giant Rumba Monkey started dancing and playing the maracas which caused an earthquake, _

"_That music, We got to stop it," Conner states,_

"_Zord time!" Ethan replies,_

_The Brachiozord and the Rangers form the Thundersaurus,_

"_It takes two to tango," Rumba Monkey states running towards them, he attacked them with multiple Energy blasts,_

"_I would like to wake up now," Ethan states,_

_The Megazord fell apart, and the Rangers fell to the ground below _

"_You guys alright?" Tommy asks,_

"_I think so," Conner answers, _

"_Looks like he's taking a seat," Tommy informed,_

"_Let's go," Conner states, and the Rangers reformed the Megazord again, _

"_Take two, Tyranno Drill!" _

"_You have survived but I doubt your friends will, Rumba Monkey as left the building," Rumba Monkey states then explodes, _

_~~~~In Mesogog's lair~~~~_

Elsa switched from Ethan's dream when she failed at destroying the blue ranger in his dreams, to Desiree's dreams, but something went wrong, instead of just one Ranger in the dream it was two. "Hmm…it appears that those two are closer then, I imagined,"

~~~ Angelica's and Desiree's shared dream~~~

_A morphed Angelica and Desiree started as the monster came at them, only they were the size of two year olds, _

_:Okay, now I know something's wrong, we shouldn't be this size.: Angelica sent through the twin telepathic link, _

_Desiree's cute face turned to glare at her twin, :You think?: _

"_You are going to be destroyed! Powerless Rangers!" the creature states, it looked like Darkonda, mixed with a poison ivy and some short of metal. _

"_Double the fun, double the trouble." Desiree replies only her voice was high and squeaky like a two year olds' and she was mispronouncing words _

"_Up and over?" Angelica asks, _

"_You know it," Desiree replies, as she cup her hands and Angelica placed her foot into her sister's hands and was lifted into the air,_

_Angelica flipped over the monster firing her Thundermax blaster, _

"_Masto Staff!" _

"_Saber-tooth Sais!" _

_The two mini-Rangers fought the monster to a stand still, one on either side with the Darkonda copy standing in between, _

"_You are not kidnapping us again!" The twins shouted, "Super Dino Mode!" _

_The energy from the power up reverted them back to their teenage selves, _

"_Much better," Desiree smiles, "Shall we end this fool?" _

"_We shall," Angelica agreed,_

"_Energy Orb Full Power!" both twins shouted as they used their own weapons to form the orb. _

"_This better be a dream," Angelica states, _

"_That we better wake up from," Desiree finishes, _

~~~end~~~

Desiree sat straight up, "That was way to real," she got out of bed and walked into the hall to find Angelica coming out of her room. "Darkonda copy?"

"Yeah," Angelica answers, "We better see if Tommy is having nightmares,"

~~~Mesogog's lair~~

"Elsa, the other rangers have survive their nightmares, I suggest the Red Ranger doesn't," Mesogog hisses,

"Not to worry, Master. I can assure you. He's in for a very long sleep." Elsa replies, she begins to type and sees an image of the sleeping Conner on the screen, "Nighty-night Red Ranger"

~~~Conner's room~~~

Conner tossed his head "I hate Christmas,"

~~dream~~~

"_What are we chasing?" Ethan asks, as the Rangers were on their Raptor Riders, _

"_I have no idea," Conner answers, _

"_What the...my faith in Santa is forever destroyed," Angelica states as she saw a __reindeer/mistletoe monster dressed as Santa Claus__ running in front of them, _

_Each of the Rangers took turns attacking from their Raptor Riders, _

"_Hope on guys," Conner states, _

_Kira, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica hopped on back of the Red Raptor and they formed the Z-Rex, _

"_I brought my own little helpers, Triptoids," Rude Elf states, as he was now in back of the triptoids, "You can't hit us all," _

"_he's right," Conner states,_

_"We'll waste our power," Kira agrees, _

"_Any suggests?" Conner asks,_

"_My jingle bells will jangle you," Rude Elf states, shaking his hands and the bells on his sleeves rang, _

_the Rangers had to cover their helmets where their ears were, _

"_It's annoying!" Desiree states, "Remind me to apologize to Sensai Kanoi," _

~~~with the others,~~~~

The twins were about to knock on Tommy's door when Ethan's voice came through on their bracelets, "Kira, Ree, Angel, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm up, I just had the strangest dream," Kira's voice answers,

"Same here," the twins replies,

"Me, too, And I don't think it was a regular dream it was like one of Mesogog's warp ideas," Ethan states,

"We better contact the others," Kira states, "Kira to Trent,"

"Yeah, what's up?" Trent asks, sounding like he was about to fall asleep,

"Is everything okay there?" Kira asks,

"Yeah, still studying," Trent answers,

"Whatever you do don't fall asleep," Kira cautions,

"Easy for you to say," Trent replies,

"Conner," Desiree asks, "Conner, come in." but she wasn't getting a reply. "Conner, Wake up!"

~~~Conner's dream~~~~

"_We'll getting thrashed," Conner states, as he and the others were struggling to stand back up, "This is like some bad dream," _

"_Are you guys okay?" Tommy asks, _

"_Merry Christmas!" Rude Elf exclaims firing blasts at the Rangers, "Love my holiday cheer?"_

"_I rather be shopping." Conner answers, _

~~~outside~~~

"Conner's not answer, I think he may be in trouble." Desiree states to the others,

"I think we should check in with Tommy," Angelica states, as she opened the door and their brother looked up from his desk,

"Something freaky is going on," Desiree states,

"Don't tell me bad dreams?" Tommy asks,

"All five of us, and Conner's not coming out of his," Ethan's voice answers from Desiree's bracelet,

"Maybe he needs some help" Tommy states,

"You ready?" Ethan asks, the others

"You got it," Kira replies,

They focused and sent their energy to Conner to help him fight and destroy the monster in his dreams,

~~~Conner's room,~~~

Conner fell out of bed after he woke up, "Okay, No way am I going Christmas shopping,"

~~~Mesogog's lair,~~~

Elsa gently closed the laptop and looks around thinking she could escape before Mesogog found out she failed, but when she turned around there was Mesogog standing with his arms crossed, "Let me guess, you're not pleased that the rangers were destroyed in their dreams?"

"No, now welcome to your nightmare," Mesogog answers as he grabbed her.

~~~Haley's the next day~~~

"Man, I'm dragging this morning," Ethan complained, as he, Kira, Conner, Angelica, Desiree and Tommy walked into the cafe

"It's not any of us got any sleep last night," Kira replies,

"I for one am looking for a nice long weekend where I can just chill," Conner states,

"I think we all earned it," Tommy agrees, then got a confused look on his face, as they heard snoring,

"What's that?" Kira asks,

They all walk over and look over the back of the couch where Trent was sound asleep,

"Well at least one of us got some sleep," Tommy states,

"I'm going home..." Angelica began

"And going back to bed," Desiree finished "Good thing, I didn't drive,"


	44. Ch 44 Desiree's charity competition pt 1

Desiree sighed as she held the passes to the upcoming charity competition, which would pay for a new orphanage for the homeless orphans of Reefside, when she heard about it. She was the first to sign up,

"What do you have there?" asks Conner looking over his friend's shoulder,

Desiree jumped in surprise and rammed her elbow into Conner's gut before realizing who it was behind her, "Conner! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry too," Conner gasps, as he was doubled over

Desiree help Conner to sit down on the bench outside of school, "Breathe slowly, I didn't put any strength I could have behind the blow, so you won't have internal bleeding,"

after ten minutes, Conner was breathing normally again,

"You didn't answer the question," Conner states,

"There's an upcoming charity competition, and I signed up for it as one of the semi-pro bladers competing," Desiree answers, "I've been out of the spotlight since..." she held up her dino bracelet, "And I was able to get some free backstage passes,"

"What's it for?" Conner asks, "I mean the charity part,"

"New orphanage for the children of Reefside," Desiree replies, "It seems right because half my life I thought I was an orphan,"

The others had agreed not to reveal Aya and Kreel's relationship to the Oliver twins.

"So what do I need to do to get one of those?" Conner asks,

"Just spend money on me for every session, I'm in. this gets you pass the gate and access to behind the scenes," Desiree answers,

"Okay," Conner agrees,

Desiree handed him one of the passes, "Now how would like to see Cassidy go green with envy?"

"What are you planning?" Conner asks as they headed inside for first period,

"You'll see," Desiree answers as she walked off to her locker to get her science book,

Conner watched her walk off, "She scares me sometimes,"

Desiree got her book and walked into Dr. O's classroom, her brother wasn't in the room yet so everyone was talking or trying to finish homework quickly, she set her stuff down and got the special press pass that she managed to guilt the officials into giving her.

She walked up to Devin and Cassidy's lab table, and leaned against it.

"Do you mind?" Cassidy asks in her I'm-more-important-then-you-are-because-I'm-a-reporter tone of voice,

Desiree ignored her and turned to Devin, "I got something for you, Dev. Seeing as you're not as stuck up as some of the media is," she causally glanced at Cassidy as she spoke then she handed him the press pass.

"Thanks, Ree." Devin states,

"A PRESS PASS! I'm The Reporter! Not Him!" Cassidy screeched,

Desiree gave Cassidy a heated glare, "Shut your mouth or I will do it for you, you conceited blonde in box doofus. I gave Devin the pass because he's a good cameraman and I don't need bad press, I need good shots" she walked over to her desk and turned, "If you lose that attitude of yours, I might consider giving you an interview, but until then The Desiree Oliver, world's youngest semi-pro roller blader is off limits to you,"

Cassidy's mouth dropped open, "She's...She's"

"Cassidy, will you please stop staring at my sister like she's a money ticket." Tommy states as he walked into the classroom. "First, I like to point out that the Reefside skating park is hosting a charity event that will help raise money for a new orphanage. I hope you will all attend,"

"You didn't tell them the best part, Dr. O." Angelica spoke up,

"And that would be?" Tommy asks,

"That our own Desiree Oliver will be competing," Angelica answers, "And will be sorely upset if our older brother ditches again,"

Desiree stared at Tommy,

"Like I would miss the chance to see her skate," Tommy replies, "Now let's get to work, then for the rest of the morning you can ask Desiree the questions, you're dying to ask,"

"Since when did Cassidy not know about Ree being famous?" Trent asks,

"Conner knows because he's a jock, but Cassidy wouldn't because I'm not a covergirl model." Desiree replies, "or she doesn't give a flip or that dye job really soaked into her brain cells."

the others snickered at that, as the set to work on their project for science.


	45. Ch 45 Desiree's charity competition pt 2

The following day, Tommy, Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan, who was bodily dragged away from any and all electronics by Angelica were up at the fence watching Desiree and others compete.

"Go Desiree!" The group cheered,

Desiree felt lighthearted as she put her all into the skating she was doing, she made sure that Devin could get to any where she was to get her good side, she felt the feather light touch of Aya's and Kreel's mental touch, wishing her good luck as well. She even seen a few of her friends from the Ninja schools, she given some of the passes to Angelica who in turned went to the Wind Academy and demanded that they show up or risk their lives.

Desiree skated up a ramp and did a areal somersault, she heard the crowd gasp.

Aya and Kreel perched on a telephone pole's beams, watching the charity event.

:_So this is what Desiree does for fun?_: Kreel asks

:_No, she does this to make money, she rides motocross for fun._" Aya answers,

:_What does Angelica do for fun?_: Kreel asks,

:_She loves to shop, hang out with Cam or Ethan, she can translate their technical talk for the others, she was into figure skating, but she wanted to try something different,_: Aya explains,

Once Desiree's session was over, she was crowded by her fans. She took the time to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures,

Angelica ran up and hopped on her twin's back, "You were great! You were more then great,"

"Thanks but get off," Desiree states, as she let her sister drop to the ground, "I don't give a flip about being great, I'm just happy about those orphans getting a place to call home for awhile."

"I got some great shots of you, Ree." Devin states,

"Thanks, Dev." Desiree replies, "Let's go to Haley's and check 'em out."

~~~~Haley's~~~~

Desiree sat at the computer as Cassidy was still fuming over not being given a press pass, as she and Devin watched the footage.

"Sweet air," Desiree states as she saw herself do a flip in the air, "Eat your heart out, Shane." she laughed

"So what are you doing now with it?" Devin asks,

"Putting it online on my fan page." Desiree asks, she leaned over and kissed Devin's cheek, "Thanks for being there,"

Devin blushed "You're welcome."

Desiree took her copy and went to another computer, and uploaded her video on her fan site. She read the posts that her fans wrote, she decided to write back to some, telling the same old, stay in school, don't do drugs, and someday they might end up like her.


	46. Ch 46 Drawn into Danger

One nice day, Trent, Ethan and Conner were outside playing soccer, Ethan had the ball, but Conner stole it, until Trent slid and kicked it away from Conner.

Trent scored a goal, as he was blowing kisses to his imaginary fans, Conner and Ethan came up behind him.

"Goal! And the young rookie takes down the Mighty McKnight in a stunning upset." Ethan states, giving Trent a high five.

"Where did you learn to slide attack like that?" Conner asks, asks as they were headed over to get their backpacks.

"I used to play on a league when I was little." Trent answers, "Guess I still got some moves."

"Good because I need a practice partner, how about tomorrow at ten?" Conner asks,

"I can't. Carson Brady is going to be at the Cybercafé tomorrow to sign his latest graphic novel." Trent replies, "There's no way, I'm missing that."

"Isn't he your total comic book god?" Ethan asks

"The best, I can't believe I get to meet him." Trent answers

"I still need a practice partner, so I guess you're the lucky one." Conner states, using his water bottle to point at Ethan,

"Gentlemen, I trust you have a permit to use the field after school hours?" Principal Randell asks, coming up behind the guys,

"Of course," Conner answers taking the slip of paper from his sock, and showing it to Randell.

"Well, yes, it does seem to be in order." Randell states, disappointed that she couldn't give them detention for the rest of the week. Conner goes to take it back but Randell wouldn't let him have it, "May I suggest some anti-fugal spray?" she lets the paper go and walks off.

"Have a nice day, Miss Randell." Trent states, as he and Ethan wave at her.

The following day, Desiree, Angelica were at Haley watching the crowd of comic book geeks get their autographs from Carson Brady,

Desiree choked on her strawberry-banana smoothie as Cassidy walked in,

"What..." Angelica asks,

"Is she wearing?" Desiree finished the sentence

Cassidy and Devin were dressed as comic book superhero rejects.

"Sis, is that who I think it is?" Desiree asks as their principal walked in.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is doing here?" Angelica asks

"Searching for batteries?" Desiree asks, Angelica had to smother her giggles at the suggestive joke.

Randell shoved her way though the crowd and stood before the table, "Mr. Brady, it's such a pleasure to meet you,"

"Thanks, you can call me Carson." the graphic novelist replies,

"And you can call me, Principal Randell." Randell states, "You are such a wonderful artist, I just love the way you draw those little pictures." she then held out a pen, "Please, accept this gift from one of your biggest fans,"

Carson takes the pen, "Thanks, I can't never have to many pens,"

"Perhaps you could use it on your new project?" Randell suggests

"Yeah...I guess." Carson replies, "Why not?"

"Promise?" Randell asks leaning over the table,

"uh...okay," Carson replies,

"fabulous, I'll hold you to that." Randell states then leaves.

Desiree looked over at her sister, "For some reason, my ninja sense is going off," she said that loud enough for only Angelica to hear.

"I agree." Angelica replies.

The next day after school, Kira, Tommy, Desiree and Angelica were watching Conner and Ethan practice soccer against each other.

The four on the sidelines were cheering for Ethan,

"Wow, Ethan actually has some game," Kira comments.

"You don't think he's been hit with some personality altering meteor again?" Angelica asks,

"Nah," Desiree and Tommy answers.

Suddenly everything became black and white to them, like they were in a comic book.

"Dr. O, you're thoughts on this?" Kira asks

"No clue." Tommy answers,

"This is freaky," Conner states

"Hang on, guys." Tommy states as he walked over to the next panel, and became one dimensional, the others followed

"Any guesses on where we are?" Conner asks,

"my guess would be in a comic strip." Desiree replies,

"This is awesome," Ethan states as he pokes Kira from the first panel.

"My experiences with these kind of places." Tommy began

"Not awesome," The twins finished,

"Let's just be careful and keep are eyes open" Tommy orders

"No problem there, I don't want to miss anything," Ethan replies,

~~~reality~~~

Carson was flipping through the pages of his new comic, "cool characters,"

~~~comic~~~

"Okay, Ethan, you're the comic expert." Conner states, "What do we do now?"

"Dude, I just read them. Going inside them is a whole new thing," Ethan answers,

The Rangers were surprised by a monster,

"I am Fridgia, who are you?" Fridgia asks

Desiree looked the monster up and down and had a bad feeling,

"She's an ice elemental." Angelica gasps

"How dare you invade my kingdom," Fridgia states, she clutches her hand into a fist, "Intruders must be destroyed."

"Please tell me, someone brought a really big eraser?" Kira asks

Fridgia shoots an energy blast at the rangers.

The rangers stood up,

"Hope we can get our morph on in this place." Ethan comments

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

"You dare to challenge me with your colorful costumes?" Fridgia asks

The rangers began to fight the ice elemental, only to be beaten back.

"Lasers!" Conner orders as the six rangers fired their laser blasters at Fridgia.

"You can't destroy me." Fridgia states

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan states attacking only to be throw back,

Conner tried the same and ended up with the same result.

The twins attacked together but were throw back, the rangers regroup around them,

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" Tommy states,

the attack bounced off of the monster and hit the rangers.

"Is that snow?" Desiree asks,

"How can that be?" Kira asks

"It's her world, she makes the rules." Ethan answers

"Even I can't do that." Angelica comments

"Time to break a few." Tommy replies

But Fridgia sends another blast at the rangers.

~~~~Mercer mansion~~~~

Anton was singing paperwork, when he discovered Trent's drawings in the stack. After looking at a few, he picked up the phone and made a call.

~~~Haley's~~~

Haley was behind the counter, serving a costumer when Carson walked in, "Looks like you could use a pick me up,"

"Been up all night drawing, I guess it shows." Carson answers

Trent came up with a tray, "Hey Carson, what's up?"

"Just who I stopped by to see." Carson states, and reaches into his briefcase and pulls out his comic. "Advanced copy of my new comic, I thought you mind what to check it out before it hits the stands."

Trent looks at the comic "You're kidding,"

"No, I finished it last night." Carson replies, "I can't believe how fast I wrote it. I was drawing like I was possessed or something."

"Thanks," Trent states

"I got to get it to my publisher." Carson states and leaves.

Trent opens the comic and his smile slowly disappears with every pages. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Haley asks as she too looked at the comic.

~~~comic~~

Fridgia was already about to send another energy blast at the rangers, "You're regret entering my frozen kingdom."

"Like we have a choice," Tommy replies, standing up. "Trent, we need your help."

~~outside~~~

" Trent, we need your help?" Trent read, then looks over at Haley, "You don't think they're really in here?"

"Keep looking" Haley replies

Trent did so, "Hey look at this," he flipped to the first page, "It has Conner, Kira and Ethan, it's too real."

"Tommy, Angel and Ree are in there too," Haley states "You didn't say anything to Carson did you?"

"No," Trent answers

"See how it ends" Haley states

"I'm not sure I want too." Trent replies flipping to the last page, the look of fear shows on his face.

"Trent, what happens?" Haley asks

"The Power Rangers don't survive." Trent answers, "there's got to be an explanation for this." he glances over at Haley, "How come I'm not written in here?"

"Maybe it's some wrapped plan to see the others destroyed first?" Haley suggests

Trent walks off,

"Where are you going?" Haley asks

"I got to find Carson." Trent replies.

~~~comic~~~~~

Tommy attacked Fridgia and was beaten back

~~~~outside~~~

Trent finally was able to catch up with Carson, "Hey, Carson, wait up."

Carson stopped, "Hey Trent, what's up?"

"You tell me, what's the deal with this comic?" Trent asks shoving the comic back at Carson,

"I don't know what you mean, I told you I finished last night." Carson replies

"Why do the Rangers lose in the end?" Trent asks

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember drawing half of it." Carson answers, "It's just a blur."

"You said you felt like you were possessed or something?" Trent asks,

"I got this new pen and the ideas just started to flow out of me." Carson answers showing Trent the pen he got the other day from Randell.

"You can't get that comic published." Trent states

"Are you crazy?" Carson asks "This is the best work, I've done in years, no one is going to stop me from publishing it."

Trent closed his eyes before looking around, "Mind stepping back a minute?"

"Okay," Carson replies and did so.

Trent looked around again, "White Ranger, Dino Power."

"Is this some sort of trick?" Carson asks looking around for cameras

"No, I thought this is the only way you'll listen to me," Trent replies,

"Woah, and you were jealous of my job." Carson states

Trent turn Carson by the shoulder, "Listen, we don't have much time. Somehow the other rangers got trapped inside your comic book, I got to get them out."

"Whatever I can do to help," Carson replies "What do you need?"

"Give me the pen, I think I know how to change the ending of your story." Trent replies taking both comic and pen back, he walked over to the bench and drew himself into the comic.

~~inside~~~

Conner got knocked backwards, the other regrouped around him.

Angelica caught Desiree as she started to fall. "Hang in there."

"Trent, better get here fast." Desiree gasped as the cold was starting to effect her element.

"This is your final chapter." Fridgia states

Suddenly The White Ranger kicked Fridgia back, "This story isn't over."

"Trent!" The other called and ran over to him.

They went Super Dino Mode.

"Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!"

"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!"

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"

"Masto Power, Crimson Ranger!"

"Saber-Tooth Power, Green Ranger!"

"Brachio Power, Black Ranger!"

"Drago Power, White Ranger."

The Rangers charged at Fridgia, attacking her together.

"Full Power" Trent states, he stashed at her, then threw her up against a tree.

"Use your dino gems," Conner states

"The Rangers did so, they blasted her with the power.

"I'm melting!" Fridgia states

The Rangers turned around a posed.

"We did it," Trent states

~~outside~~

Carson read the comic, "A much better ending." when color coded blurs came out of the comic and reformed into the Rangers.

They landed and stood up.

"Excuse me while I geek out," Carson states "This is too much,"

"Thanks for all your help," The Black Ranger replies

"No problem," Carson replies

Desiree turned her head, "We got company,"

The rangers formed a line in front of Carson,

"You can't escape for me that easily." Fridgia states

Trent turns to Carson, "Looks like we got another chapter,"

"Yeah, I'll just let you handle this." Carson replies and ran off.

"No one invited you," Desiree states

"I will rule this land as my new kingdom." Fridgia states

"Take a blasted number," Angelica replies,

Conner takes out the Shield of Triumph

Desiree, Angelica, Ethan and Kira give Conner their energy.

Conner battled the ice monster with his Battlizer and destroyed her.

The rangers ran up to Conner,

"Nice work" Desiree states

Carson witness the whole ordeal, "Can't make this stuff up," he then ran up to the Rangers, "That's amazing,"

"The pen?" Trent states, "Do you mind,"

"I insist." Carson replies,

Trent takes it and destroys it.

~~Meso-Freak's lair~~~

"This pen is mightier then the sword huh?" Mesogog asks, "My patiences with you is running low Elsa."

"So is your power over Anton Mercer." Elsa replies,

"Silence!" Mesogog growls "I told you never to use that fool's name in my presence"

"I'm only saying, my lord." Elsa began, "That Merc—I mean that fool threatens to ruin our plans,"

"No one will ruin my plans, you should be worried about if you will be around to see them come to pass." Mesogog replies

~~~Haley's~~~~

Desiree shook her head at the title of Carson's and Trent's new comic Drawn Into Danger.

"I can't believe you wanted to collaborate on a comic book with me," Trent states as he signed autographs, "This has been so incredible"

"I figured who knew superheroes better then you," Carson replies, he notices the concerned look at Trent was giving him, "I mean because you draw them so well."

"Thanks," Trent replies,

"Seriously Trent, I think you have real talent." Carson states

"And your publisher was cool with you, writing with an unknown artist?" Trent asks

"Not exactly, we had to find someone else to fund it." Carson answers "Some big corporate guy, Anton Mercer. I think was his name, Bank rolled the whole thing, seems like a good guy."

Trent's eyes widen but he just nods

Desiree pointed over at Cassidy walking in again in the superhero costume.

"Wait I need a catchy name?" Cassidy states as the teens over here.

"How about super snob?" Kira asks

"Mega Ego?" Conner asks

"No, I was thinking of something like Fantastic-girl" Cassidy answers

A teen rushes in "Someone just stole my bike,"

the rangers jump to their feet.

Devin saids it was a job for Fantastic-girl and him before dragging Cassidy out the door complaining the whole way.

The others just smile and laugh.


	47. Ch 47 House of Cards

Desiree and Angelica were sitting on the school's ground staring at each other, eyes locked unblinking. They were having an internal ninja duel, one that only affected the mind instead of the body. A trick that only trained ninjas could use. One of those secrets that were revealed when one graduated.

Ethan and Devin were having a card battle, one of those teen geek fads that made no sense whatsoever.

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy's voice broke the twins out of their duel,

"For once, I absolutely agree with you, Cassidy." Kira states

"You guys just don't understand because you never experienced Dragon War played to it's fullest potential," Ethan replies,

"Yeah," Devin agrees, "I mean the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game. Is what most people can comprehend."

Ethan nods his agreement.

"Oh really? That must be why my six year old brother is so into it?" Cassidy asks

"Besides you know Randell will freak if she catches you. It's against school rules to play." Kira states

Desiree looked at Angelica, :_It's against school rules to even breathe around Randell._:

Angelica smiled and nods in agreement.

"Dude, can we get back to the game, I believe I was about to charge your castle?" Devin questions then lays down another card.

Ethan reaches into the deck for another card, then his eyes widen "No way," he looks up at Devin, "It can't be."

"What? What is it?" Devin asks

Ethan holds up the card, "Ruby Dragon card"

"No way," Devin gasps, "That's impossible."

"Oooh, what's a Ruby dragon card?" Kira asks

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan answers "Nothing can beat it."

"No way, man, I quit. Game over, You win." Devin states, gathering up his cards.

The Oliver twins stood up as they felt the cold chill of the Principal coming up.

"You know sometimes my job is too easy." Randell states as she came up to Ethan and Devin.

"Principal Randell, you're looking exceptionally lovely today" Ethan greets

"Mr. James, If your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off what makes you think you can?" Randell asks.

"Alright, maybe I can appeal to your sense of compassion?" Ethan asks

:I have more compassion in my little toe then Randell does in her whole body.: Desiree comments

"If I had one maybe" Randell replies, "But I don't so give me the cards now"

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card," Devin begs

Ethan held up the card,

"OH then you just keep them," Randell states.

Devin and Ethan smile and nod in agreement.

"No, hand them over." Randell states,

The boys did so,

"Now off to class," Randell states

"I can't believe it." Ethan states, "I'll never find another one of those."

"Yeah," Devin replies

The students all head into class.

Randell looks at the card, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You look like you'll make quite a fine monster."

~~~classroom~~~

"Alright, we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurus. What are some other herbivores from that era?" Tommy asks,

No one answers

"Ethan, you should know this" Tommy states but Ethan was still depressed about his cards being taken away. "Ethan, you alright?" he sighed "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Kira raised her hand, "It's Principal Randell, she took Devin's and Ethan's Dragon War cards away"

"Dragon War? Isn't that a kid's game? Tommy questions in disbelief

"It's a game of strategy for all ages." Ethan replies,

"I hate to side with Randell on this but you know you can't play cards at school" Tommy states

"But Dr. O. she took the Ruby Dragon Card." Ethan complained

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver, it was brutal man," Devin agrees

"Alright, I'll talk to her after school, I'll see if I can get them back," Tommy replies, "But for now could you please pay attention?"

"Anything for you, Dr. O." Ethan answers

~~~after school~~~

Randell took the card out of her desk, "Now, let's go make you into something big and nasty to defeat the Power Rangers."

Tommy walked in just as Randell transformed into Elsa. "I knew there was something, I didn't like about you."

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off?" Elsa asks

"I have to give you credit, we should have seen it." Tommy replies, "It looks like it's all over, Ms. Randell."

"It's a shame, Tommy. We could have had something." Elsa states

"Dream on." Tommy replies

Elsa attacked Tommy after a few seconds of fighting, she sent an energy pulse at Tommy to knock him backwards. She turned back into Randell and left the office leaving Tommy groaning in pain.

Tommy managed to get up, "Ethan, get the others. I just found out something about Randell you're not going to believe." he stood up and left the building to catch up with Elsa, "You're not going anywhere."

The bell rang as the two were fighting. The students crowded in the doorway as they watched the science teacher and the Principal fighting.

"Do you think Dr. O is going a little over the top to get Ethan's card back?" Kira asks the five rangers stood together watching in shock.

"Maybe he knows something we don't" Trent answers

"Like what?" Conner asks

"I don't know but there is got to be a reason, why he's fighting her." Trent replies

Cassidy looked eager, "This could be the story of the year, teacher and principal at war over dragon war." she smacked Devin. "Get your camera."

"My mom will never believe this." Devin states

"So? Start filming." Cassidy replies

"What is Tommy doing he's so going to get fired" Desiree questions just as Ethan ran up.

"It's Elsa" Ethan states

"Who?" Conner asks

"Randell?" Kira asks

Randell backflipped transforming back into Elsa.

The students began running for it.

"See?" Ethan asks

"You fight well for a science teacher" Elsa comments

"You're not bad for a principal" Tommy replies

"Former principal, tell the school board I resign." Elsa states as she leaves through an invisportal.

"Wait! Don't go" Ethan states

"Don't go? Are you kidding?" Conner asks

"She has the Ruby Dragon card." Ethan answers

"I will bet my entire back account we will see that card again." Desiree states

"As a monster." Angelica seconds

the five rangers were walking to Conner and Desiree's mustangs

"I can't believe, we didn't work it out." Conner states "They look exactly the same except for one has glasses."

"Hey Clark Kent and Superman look the same but no body ever puts that together." Ethan replies.

"It's the Thunder bros all over again." Angelica states

"Good point." Conner replies

"I can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card." Ethan complains "I've been looking for that card since I was a kid."

"Look maybe I can do something about it." Trent suggests

"Like what?" Ethan asks

"i don't know, maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me." Trent replies before walking off.

"What was that about?" Ethan asks

"Don't ask me, I can't figure him out any easier then you guys can." Kira answers

"Hey guys we're still meeting later for training, near the woods?" Tommy asks

"Yeah," Conner answers "We'll be there."

"Dr O. who's the new principal going to be?" Kira asks

"That's a good question, I'm going over to the school board right now, to let them know what happened." Tommy answers

"They might want to screen the next one a little better." Conner states

"Yeah, I'll let them know that." Tommy agrees, as he got into his jeep. "See ya."

"See ya." the other replied

~~~~Mesogog's lair~~~

"Now my little Ruby Dragon, with a flick of a switch you will make a wonderful new creature that will destroy those awful Power Rangers." Elsa states as she set down a jar containing the card on the Geno-randomizer.

"Got a little more free time on your hands, Elsa?" Trent asks, "Now that your secret's out?"

"what are you doing here?" Elsa asks

"What is it so wrong for a kid to visit his father at his work every once and awhile?" Trent asks

"Is that suppose to be amusing?" Elsa asks

"Actually I'm here for a reason, I want the card back," Trent replies

Elsa snaps her fingers, "And just like that I'm suppose to hand it over?"

"Do you think my father's going to be happy that you blew it at the school?" Trent asks

"No happier as your Rangers pals will be when they find out that you've been keeping your daddy's secret identity from them" Elsa replies, "What's this silence?"

"Give me the card back, Elsa." Trent answers

"Come and get it." Elsa replies

"Fine," Trent agrees

The two begin to fight

Elsa knocks Trent into the Geno-randomizer activating it.

Trent watches in horror as the red dragon/orchard/gondola monster emerges

"What are your orders?" asks the monster

"Get him, He's your enemy!" Elsa exclaims pointing at Trent

the monster shoots a laser eye beam at Trent, sending him onto the floor.

"Well done, you take direction that's a good sign," Elsa states as she walked and petted the monster under it's chin. "And now for your next trick,"

~~~woods~~~

"I don't know Dr. Oliver, I mean he's been acting kinda weird lately." Conner states as Tommy hung up a target on the tree.

"Like there's something he's not telling us." Desiree agrees,

"Well, sis. You got to admit that he isn't open about what's going on with him." Angelica replies

"What's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asks

"He'll be here. He probably got hung up at the Cybercafé." Tommy replies

Angelica jumps in fright as she notices the new monster of the day, the others follow as they stood in a line,

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan states

"I told you so," Desiree states

"Elsa didn't waste anytime." Conner states

"If Trent went after the card?" Kira asks

"Not good," Angelica replies

"We'll find Trent later." Tommy states "Right now, we've got more pressing things to deal with."

"Right," Conner agrees "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

Each of the Rangers attacked the Ruby Dragon.

~~~lair~~~

Anton walked into the lair and notices Trent on the floor, "Trent? Trent!" he went over and knelt beside him

Trent groans,

"Trent, What happened?" Anton asks as he helps

"Yeah...I just." Trent began "I'm just dizzy,"

"Elsa." Anton states as if to answer his own question "Where's Elsa?"

"I don't know the last thing, I remember..." Trent began but Anton grasps his head in pain as Mesogog tries to take over. "No, not now. You got to fight this!"

"I can't. He's getting too strong, you have to go." Anton replies, as he was on his knees.

"Tell me what to do? How can I help you?" Trent asks

"You can't." Anton answers looking at his son.

An alarm sounds in the lair, Anton and Trent look at the screen, to see the Rudy Dragon creature shooting an energy blast at the rangers

"Your friends are in trouble, they need you," Anton states

Trent looks uncertain,

"JUST GO!" Anton exclaims

Trent staggered out of the lair.

~~woods~~~

The monster threw Tommy at the Rangers, they ended up on the ground.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins," the dragon creature taunted then he was hit with laser arrows.

Trent morphed arrived on his ATV, "We'll see about that!" he got off the ATV and unsheathed his Drago Sword, "I'll handle this freak myself. If he's up for the challenge?"

"Trent, That's crazy!" Conner exclaims

"Conner's right, he's too strong to take on by yourself." Tommy agrees

"Let him," Desiree spoke up,

"I know how to play his game." Trent replies,

"Speaking of games? Why don't you tell your friends the truth," Ruby dragon states

Trent pointed at the creature, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's do this." he ran at the monster slashing at it with his Drago sword. That is until he was forced backwards.

The others ran up to him,

"Trent, are you okay?" Tommy asks

Conner held up his Thundermax blaster, "I got him."

"Wait." Trent states "Conner, let me take him,"

"What's the matter with you?" Conner asks "And what is he talking about?"

three energy blasts came out of the sky, as Elsa and the T-drones appeared from an invisportal.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded

The Rangers fought the T-droids while Trent fought against Elsa.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Trent." Elsa states as soon as the two were in a deadlock. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go away forever?" Trent replies,

Elsa slashed at Trent to cause him to roll away and Desiree stood in front of him with her thundermax saber ready to fight against Elsa.

"Now what fun would that be huh?" Elsa asks "then I wouldn't be around to see you reveal your big secret."

Desiree turned her head to Trent, "Secret? What secret?"

Trent shook his head, "It's nothing, she's just trying to mess with us."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa asks

"Desiree? Can you take it from here?" Trent asks

"Yeah," Desiree replies, she charged after Elsa. Only to be a diversion for Conner to get the Shield ready, where she backflipped into the air to land beside her sister to give her energy to Conner.

Conner summoned his Battlizer, "Cannon power up!"

Ruby Dragon took step back

"Battle Blast!"

The cannon blast send the T-drones flying. Elsa and Ruby Dragon retreated.

"Nice job," Trent comments

"Trent, what was she talking about?" Desiree asks

"If there's something you need to tell us now's the time to do it." Tommy states

"We're your friends, Trent. Whatever it is can't be that bad." Kira adds

Trent just turns away from the others unsure if he should tell or not.

~~Dino Lab~~~

"Trent, we're a team. We work together doing something that takes ultimate trust in each other," Tommy states as he was sitting in his chair with the others standing by him, Aya and Kreel were perched on top of the monitor,

"If you're holding back on us, how are suppose to trust you out there in battle?" Conner asks

"You're right, look this is how it is." Trent replies " I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back,"

"You what?" Kira asks "By yourself?"

"I found an invisportal and it took me right there." Trent explains "I was just trying to help you out, Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That wasn't real smart thing to do," Tommy states

"Yeah it was stupid." Trent agrees "Got knocked out by that thing, I barely made it to help you guys."

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend, any of us would have done the same thing." Ethan states

"Well none of you better in the future." Tommy replies, "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again, promise." Trent states

"So that's your big secret?" Kira asks

"yeah," Trent asks, "Look, I got to go, my head's still feeling foggy."

"Okay, get some rest." Tommy replies

"See you guys later." Trent states as he left.

"Something on your mind, Kira?" Desiree asks

"I don't know, but there's something not quite right with him." Kira answers

"He just had a good knock to the head, I would be feeling kinda spacey too," Conner states

The others just look at him,

"I mean more then usual," Conner adds

the alarm sounded again, Tommy turned to look at the monitor

"Let's go," Tommy states as they knew that Ruby Dragon was back.

"What about Trent?" Conner asks

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy answers "We'll call him, if it gets really ugly."

The six backed up, "Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"

~~~quarry~~~

Ruby Dragon turned to see the rangers running up. "Back so soon?"

the rangers charged a slashed at the monster with their sabers, only to be forced back.

They regrouped to get an energy blast sent at them.

"That was harsh," Conner comments

Ethan stood up, "This guy needs a little hover love, Hover Craft Cycle!" he flipped onto the cycle.

Ruby Dragon sent energy blasts at Ethan, who avoided them.

Ethan retaliated by sending his own energy blasts, he then switched to Aeriel mode.

After Ethan shot blasts at Ruby Dragon, Trent appeared slashing at the dragon with his Drago Sword.

"Trent, watch out!" Conner

Trent used his Dino Gem to punch Ruby Dragon.

"Let's bust out the Z-Rex on this trading card phony." Conner states

The Rangers formed the Z-Rex using the Brachio Staff and Drago Sword as well.

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon" the creature states

"Ready"

"Aim"

"Fire!"

The blast destroys the dragon to only have it return larger then before.

"It's not over yet." the massive dragon states.

"It's zord time!" Trent states

The Stegozord and the Drago zord came,

"Brachio!"

"Triassic Power!"

the four others gave their energy over to Conner.

"Dr. O, think you can handle the Mezodon?" Conner asks

"You got it," Tommy replies

the other five formed the Thundersaurus Megazord

The Dino Stego used it's tail attack, only to be stopped.

"We got to work together." Trent states

"yeah," the others replies

"Let's do it," tommy agrees

The three Megazords sent a powerful blast of energy and destroyed Ruby Dragon.

The next day at school

"So did you learn something from this Ethan?" Tommy asks

"Yeah leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan answers

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Conner asks

"I agree," Desiree replies,

"Or at least someone with a lower IQ then you," Angelica seconds

"Yeah, seriously you're to smart for that." Kira agrees

"you guys still don't get it, but I don't except you to understand." Ethan replies

Trent and his father walked by

"Anton?" Tommy asks surprised "How are you?"

"Tommy, I'm fine" Anton answers "Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal?"

"Why you interested?" Tommy asks

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far to busy to run a school." Kira states

"Yeah far to busy," Ethan agrees

"Relax everybody, she's right." Anton replies, his beeper goes off, "You see, even as we speak" he pulled out his beeper and the Ruby Dragon card fell out of his pocket,

Tommy looks at Anton with suspicion.

Ethan picks up his card, "How did you get this?"

"Honestly don't know," Anton answers, "Trent, is this yours?"

Trent shook his head, "No, I don't know how it got there,"

Anton felt Mesogog taking over, he fell over as Tommy and Trent caught him.

"Anton, you okay?" Tommy asks

Anton turned and fell to his knees, "No,"

"We have to get you some help," Tommy states

But Anton gets up and runs for it.

Tommy, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Desiree and Angelica run after him,

"Leave him alone!" Trent called after them, "He'll be fine, he's a doctor," he ran after his friends

The rangers chased Anton into the empty science classroom and witnessed Anton transforming into Mesogog.

"No way Mercer is..." Conner began

"Mesogog" Tommy finished

"Oh this is one crazy week," Ethan states

Kira looks at Trent, "This is your big secret?"

"You knew this along?" Desiree asks

"He's my father," Trent answers "How can I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent." Mesogog states, "You will pay dearly,"

Trent shook his head, "I never betrayed you."

"He betrayed us if anything," Conner declares angrily,

"Silence!" Mesogog growls then falls to his knees transforming back into Anton Mercer. Who looked up as the rangers watched him, "Trent, I'm sorry," he reached out and disappeared through an invisportal.

Trent looked at his friends and teacher, who were staring at him.

Tommy just shook his head.


	48. Ch 48 A Test of Trust

In Mesogog's lab, Elsa walks in, "Yes, Master?"

"Elsa, I need to ask you something." Mesogog answers, he turned and started walking over to his throne, "whatever made you think you could get away with betraying me?"

"Betray you? I would never..." Elsa began but Mesogog cut her off by a psi-beam to the head, "Okay, I did try to betray Mercer, but My Lord, I did it to rid you of your one weakness."

"Your foolish action has cost me dearly," Mesogog replies, "Now it is you who must pay the price." he walked forward and Elsa fell to the floor.

"Please, my lord. I pledge my undying loyalty to you, I will never betray you again," Elsa begged in pain.

Mesogog gripped Elsa's chin, "I know you won't" he turned away from her, he motioned to the waiting T-drones one came over and handed him a test tube of red liquid. "You are right, about my weakness as long as he exist, I am vulnerable." he turned back to Elsa, "And that is why I will see to it that Anton Mercer never returns." he takes the liquid.

Elsa watched as Mesogog flashed between himself and Anton Mercer, until Anton fell to the floor unconscious.

Mesogog looks at the unconscious Anton Mercer, "Get this worthless creature out of my sight. Once and for all."

Two T-drones swarm over Anton and drag him off.

~~~~Dino Lab~~~

"I always knew that Mercer wasn't PTA material but Mesogog that's wack," Ethan states as he, Kira, Desiree, Angelica and Tommy were standing facing each other while Conner was pacing.

"I'll tell you what's wack, Trent not telling us." Conner replies as he came to a stop.

"Look, I'm just as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain?" Kira asks "maybe there is a really good reason, why he didn't tell us"

"Well hope there is, or because I will have to ask Trent to surrender his morpher and give up being a Power Ranger." Tommy replies

Desiree took off her Dino bracelet, and held it out to Tommy, "Here, I'm on Trent's side, you might as well make me give up being a Ranger as well. I would keep the secret if you were Mesogog," she set it down and left the lab.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent?" Conner asks

"Yeah, you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?" Ethan asks

"I just hate for it to end this way for Trent, if it were me and I had to give back my powers. I don't know if I could handle it." Kira answers,

"That is ironic, I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all." Conner replies,

~~~~Kira's flashback~~~~

_Kira was sitting on the picnic table playing her guitar and singing her song Freak you out. _

_Next they were sitting on the bench in front of the principal's office._

"_The five of you have detention for one week starting today, now if there no further questions." Randell states _

"_But I have computer club," Mr. James states, _

"_I didn't think so." Randell states, and walks off. _

_After that they were in the woods, _

"_All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up, stuff happens out here, just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole." Ethan explains, no sooner then he was finished, everyone stepped and fell into a giant sink hole. _

_The next is when they each picked up the gems, _

"_Well what are they?" Kira asks, _

_and when they realized they had powers, Kira let out a her sonic scream, and after that Conner, Ethan and Kira were discussing about denying the whole thing ever happened. _

"_I'll can do better then that, just forget I was here and I'll do the same," Kira states_

~~~end flashback~~~~

"Okay, I admit at first I wasn't so into it but everything's different now." Kira states

~~~~Kira's flashback~~~

"_Please," Tommy states, pushing the case containing the dino morphers at the five teens, Desiree and Angelica took their morphers first, followed by the other three. _

_And the first time they morphed into the Dino Thunder Rangers or fighting the T-Drones and Kira being possessed by Fossilador. _

~~~end~~~

"I've changed," Kira states after thinking about the first few months of being Ranger.

"Being a Ranger changed all of us." Angelica spoke up as she held Desiree's bracelet. "Look at you, Conner. You're not the same dumb jock that you once were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asks

"You know what I mean" Angelica replies,

"If he doesn't I do" Ethan states, "You have come along way bro,"

Conner thought back to himself before becoming a Ranger,

~~~Conner's flashback~~~

"_What do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asks, _

"_Me? I go out with girls, you know they're the ones at school, who smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up." Conner replies, _

"_It's like that is it?" Ethan asks,_

"_Yeah, it's like that," Conner replies, _

_Next he was using his super speed to fight the T-Drones, and on his Raptor Cycle fighting Zeltrax and Elsa. The first time, he went Super Dino. And when he earned the Shield of Triumph and became the Triassic Ranger to gaining his Battlizer. _

_And even admitting to being a jerk, _

~~~end~~~

"Okay point made," Conner states, "but what about you, Gamer dude? You're not exactly mister Cyber geek anymore."

Ethan smiled at the thought of his prank,

~~Ethan's flashback~~~

"I wrote a program," Ethan exclaims, turned on his laptop and connected the USB to the school's systems, "That generates a code so the sprinklers go off at different times every day,"

then in the lab,

"You know ten years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business, yeah." Ethan replies,

he used his gem power to fight off T-drones and fighting as the Blue Ranger to standing up to a bully. He got his hover craft cycle,

~~~end~~~

"Yeah, I am pretty cool aren't I?" Ethan asks, as he lead back into the chair

"Don't get carried away," Conner answers, "But it's defiantly not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore,"

"Okay, now who needs to learn to give a compliment?" Kira asks,

"That's okay, I speak Conner." Ethan answers

"What about you, Angel?" Conner asks,

"I did my changing last year with the Ninja Storm team, but I realized that I have to stop thinking of myself when I am needed to wear the spandex again," Angelica answers, "It's my twin who has changed the most out of us, she used to be all about her career in blading but now I know her true passion is for teaching young fire ninjas, she even acknowledged you as team leader."

"But you know what trips me out?" Desiree asks, as she came back into the lab, after getting a mental earful from both of her biological parents. "Tommy being a Power Ranger legend."

~~~~flash back~~~~

_The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy. "Guess who's back?" _

"_Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Connor states, _

"_Not the oldest." Haley's voice retorts from behind the Rangers, who turn around to see her standing at the door. "Just the best."_

_Tommy getting blown from a cave, _

_then when he was kidnapped by Mesogog._

"_My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less then successful. That's where you come in. Mesogog explained_

"_Sorry. Can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher." Tommy replied_

_He then rushing to get the black gem and going through the invisaportal._

_And when the gem chose him,_

"_There's two things that you need to learn about Dino Gems, One you don't choose them, they chose you." Tommy states, _

"_What's the other?" Elsa asks_

"_They go real good with Dino Morphers," Tommy answers then morphed into the Black Ranger._

~~end~~~

"We owe him a lot." Kira states

"Yeah, we do." Ethan replies

"Are you almost forgetting who almost ended for good?" Conner asks,

~~~flashback~~~

"_Trent!" Desiree and Tommy states as they saw Trent coming from behind some barrels._

"_Are you okay?" Desiree asks,_

"_What's going on here?" Trent asks,_

"_Come on we got to get you out of here." tommy states,_

_The white gem then turns Trent into the White Ranger._

_Desiree watched in horror as The White Ranger sealed Tommy morphed into amber._

_~~~end~~~_

"But he was under the gem's spell, it's different now," Kira states

"Now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad," Conner replies "Glad he's changed."

"I made a promise." Trent's voice states

the others look as Trent and Tommy came down the stairs.

"What about your promise to us?" Conner asks,

Trent pointed at Conner, "I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties."

"That maybe to true, Trent. But you put us in a difficult position," Tommy replies, "Conner might be right, I just don't know if we can ever trust you again,"

the rangers sat down with Trent standing, Angelica gave Desiree's morpher back knowing her sister didn't mean she would leave the team if Trent was forced to give up being a Ranger.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right?" Trent asks, "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused but you know things haven't been easy for me,"

the rangers remembered the first time, they met Trent at Haley's then when Anton came back into Tommy's life.

Trent then found the Gem and it possessed him.

"I never met to find the white dino gem," Trent states looking at the morpher, "It found me, I tried to fight it but the power was too strong."

Trent remembered when he first found out about his dad being Mesogog.

"Anton Mercer's the only family I have. I couldn't break my promise to him," Trent explained, "so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed from that mutant freak forever. But first I had to free myself by destroyed the evil clone of the white ranger."

the rangers listened to him

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own and so I did I. I know now that I was wrong." Trent continued

"Anton Mercer was my friend, I understand your loyalty. But the question now is do they?" Tommy asks,

Desiree walked over to Trent, "I understand. If it were Tommy or Angelica, or even one of my older Ranger brethren was transformed into a mutant wanting to take over the world, I would do the same thing."

Angelica went to stand beside her sister and Trent, "Same here,"

Trent looked over at the others unsure of how they will react.

~~~Mesogog's lab~~~

"I must have a creature," Mesogog states, "As worthy of my new found power!" he uses the Geno-randomizer. "Come forth,"

an ugly monster steps out "what are your orders?"

"Perfect." Mesogog states

~~~Dino Lab~~

"Being a Ranger is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Trent states, "I don't want to lose that trust me,"

"Yeah, I heard that one before." Conner replies,

"Let me prove it" Trent states. Like his words summoned the alarm, the monitor showed a monster.

"Here's your chance." Tommy replies standing up beside Trent.

"What? You're not seriously going trust him?" Conner asks

Trent rolled his eyes,

"Look at that thing, we don't have a choice." Kira replies,

"We always have a choice." Ethan disagrees as he stood up "And I chose that Trent come with us,"

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Trent replies

"I hope not." Conner states

"Ready?" Tommy asks

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up Ha!

"White Ranger, Dino Power"

The Rangers arrived in the city to the monster on top of a building for it only to disappear and reappear huge, it swiped at them with it's huge hand backhanding them off the building.

They landed on the ground, looking up to see a giant foot heading their way. They managed to roll away in time.

They fired their blasters at it, only to have him disappear.

"Where did he go?" Conner asks

The monster reappeared on the ground "Miss me? He sent an energy blast at them, Tommy and Trent ran passed it and got another one that sent them flying into the water.

"Guys!" Conner exclaims

"Two washed up Rangers." the monster states

the others turned and took defensive stances

"Triassic time?" Ethan asks

"You know it." Conner replies

the other four gave over their energy to Conner,

Conner fought against the creature and lost. He fell back to the ground, "That was a long way down"

"the bigger they are the harder they fall" the creature replies

The others ran up behind him, only to be blasted back,

"Leave them alone!" Conner exclaims struggling to get up.

"Very well, I'll destroy you." the creature replies reaching out to destroy Conner, but Trent stepped in the way.

"Not so fast." Trent states.

"Step aside, it's the Red ranger I want." the creature demands.

"The Rangers are a team, if you're going to destroy somebody. You better start with me," Trent replies

"Woah," Conner states

Kira and the others watched, "Trent saved Conner."

"Now where's all the tough talk?" Trent asks

"I'm through talking" the creature answers

Trent withdrew the Drago sword, "Good, so am I," he streaked in a blur slashing the creature.

Trent returned to the others "All together guys,"

The Rangers formed the Z-Rex,

"Z-Rex Blaster Super Mode!"

the Rangers posed with their weapons as the monster fell backwards

"Energy transmitted" the creature states

the water started roaring,

"Now what?" Conner asks

an off color Thundersaurus Megazord came out of the water.

"He's copied the Megazord!" Ethan exclaims

"I got to find that villain's handbook about copying the good guy's zords and burn it!" Desiree snarled.

"How do we fight that?" Conner asks

"Only one way," Tommy answers, "Brachio!"

The Rangers formed their own Megazords, the combined efforts of the Thundersaurus and Mezodon destroyed the fake megazord.

"Wait a minute." Tommy comments

The monster took it's place. "Thanks for the energy boost."

"Is this a joke? Conner asks

"Not funny," Tommy answers

"It is to me," the creature states then blasted the two megazords.

The rangers all struggled to find balance as the megazords were falling to the ground.

"I got to help them," Trent mutters "Zords!"

The Drago and Stego came and Trent formed the Dino Stegozord. "Leave my friends alone."

"Fine, I'll start with you." the creature states

"Tail attack!"

The Stego attacked with it's tail

"This battle's over." Trent declared. Slashing at the monster, "Dino Stegozord Stringer!" the stringer destroyed the monster.

"Way to go!" the five rangers cheered

"Thanks Trent." Tommy states

"I meant what I said, you can count on me." Trent replies

~~Dino Lab~~

"Dude, you rock!" Kira states

"You're awesome." Ethan agrees

"Thanks for the help Trent." Tommy states, "Its always a lot easier when the whole team works together."

"Speaking of," Desiree nods over at Conner, whose back was toward them.

"Thanks, Dr. O. like I said I'm in this for good." Trent replies "That is if you'll have me?"

"I vote yes," Kira answers

"Me too," Ethan agrees

"You know our answer," Desiree states as she had her arm around Angelica's shoulders

"Conner?" Tommy asks

Conner sighed and turned around "Just one question. Are you sure you want to do this? There's a very real chance you have to face Mesogog one day,"

"If Mesogog wins my father's lost forever. Mesogog has to be defeated no matter what." Trent answers.

DarkPriestess66 One more chapter down, three more to go. Yes I said three. Don't ask about it. Once I complete the final chapter you will know what I mean. Please review. I know I don't ask for them but I do want reviews.


	49. Ch 49 Thunder Stuck pt 1

DarkPriestess66: using some of the transcript for last chapters. So I don't own. Due to the thunderstorm my state is having, it might be Sunday or Monday before the new two chapters are posted.

In Mesogog's prison, Anton Mercer strapped to some kind of gyroscope that goes around and every which way, he spins around as Mesogog watches. "I hope you're comfortable, Anton," he remarks as Elsa enters the room behind them. "In only a matter of hours, all your worries will fade, to black." He laughs sinisterly.

Elsa steps up to him, hands clasped behind her back. "The separation from Mercer was a stroke of genius, Master."

"Yes, Elsa," Mesogog replies. "It was." They walk over to one of the tables. "And now, thanks to that genius, the people of earth will join me." He flips a switch and a screen shows a large weapon emerging from the rocks somewhere on the beach. "With this weapon, I will at last complete my master plan."

"The transfiguration beam is magnificent," Elsa compliments. "But will you be able to supply it with enough power?"

"Once I get the dino gems," Mesogog answers, "I will. But to make sure . . ." he turns to Elsa slowly. "I'll start with the power I've given you." He takes her by the arms and tyrannodrones swarm around her, dragging her away. They lay her on the chair used often in the lair, and strap her down. "I'll miss you, Elsa," Mesogog says as she glares up at him. "Truly I will." He laughs evilly.

Not far away, hidden behind some equipment, Trent watches the whole thing.

~~~Haley's~~~~

Desiree, Conner, and Ethan are entering Cyberspace,

"So, let me get this straight. You're, going to the movies, instead of the biggest social event of the year." Conner repeats, then stops inside the room.

"It's not just a movie," Ethan says patiently. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest." Conner sighs. "The greatest sci-fi film of all time."

"Dude," Conner states. "It's the prom!" They head for their table. "It's tradition."

"Oh yeah, nice tradition," Ethan replies flatly. "The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date, or if they'll be forced to stand in the corner with the other smart kids." They sit down at a table. "It's too painful, bro."

"Whoa," Conner states, frowning. "I never thought about it like that."

"Who're you going with?" Ethan asks.

"I got it divided into three categories," Conner explains, taking out a notepad. "The cute ones, ones with good personalities, and ones who's dad can pay for the limo."

Kira and Angelica comes in as Ethan speaks. "And you wonder why I'm going to the movies."

"Hey, Kira," Conner greets as Kira sits beside him.

"Hey," Kira replies with a smile.

Conner leans back in his chair and looks at her. "Who're you going to the prom with?"

"Oh, I don't have a date," Kira answers easily.

Desiree and Angelica grinned at each other, they both knew why Kira didn't have a date for the prom.

"You don't seem too worried," Conner comments.

"It's just a dance," Kira replies.

Conner looks about to reply when Devon comes over, slapping his shoulder. "Hey, uh, Conner, got a minute?"

"Sure," Conner answers. "What's up, Dev?"

"Just need a quick chat," he says, gesturing away from the table. "In, uh, private."

"That was confusing," Angelica states as Conner and Devin more the other side of the room.

"Not really, Devin has a crush on Cassidy," Desiree replies, both Ethan and Kira look at Desiree shocked, and confused on how she knew. "I know because he talked to me about it. I told him to be himself and just ask her but he seems to think she won't go with him."

"So who are you going with?" Ethan asks

"Hunter," Desiree answers "I had to get Senshi Omino to sign a permission form so they know Hunter isn't well a psycho."

"I'm going with Cam, I asked him months ago," Angelica answers. "I thought you said that Hunter would only go if you wore a dress?"

"Yeah, and I have one." Desiree growled,

"Yeah, I, uh, just got this little problem." Devin explains as they stop at the counter and he looks at Conner. "It's female related. You know the prom's coming up, and—"

"And you need a date," Conner finishes. "Let me check my list."

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand," Devon says. "You see I want to ask Cass—" he breaks off. "There's someone specific that I've got in mind you see and, I was hoping you could help me go the right way about it."

"Well, here's what I would do," Conner begins.

Meanwhile in the dino lab, Tommy and Haley are at one of the computers,

"Now that Trent's discovered that Mesogog and Mercer are separated, we can speed up our plans." Tommy states as he looks at Haley. "How's the new project coming? Do you think it will work?"

Haley shrugs slightly. "The tough part will be getting through an invisiportal with this much mass. We'll need a portal that operates at the exact frequency and latitude for it to work."

Tommy nods. "And once we get inside, we'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all."

~~~Haley's~~~

"Oh my..." Desiree began as she seen Devin walking back into the cafe, she gets up and went over to the counter to eavesdrop on Devin. Devin heads over to Cassidy's table, a bouquet of roses at his side. "Hello, Cassidy," he greets confidently.

"Hey," Cassidy answers, subdued.

Devon sits down, placing the bouquet on the table. He is wearing a gray suit and an orange shirt unbuttoned, with a plaid one beneath.

"Devon, I'm glad you're here," Cassidy says. "I just met with Mr. Cormier at the news station and—" she looks at him. "What are you doing with all that stuff?"

"Well, it's funny you should say that, Cass," Devin answers. "Cause I, kinda wanna talk to you about something."

"Yeah, okay, but me first," Cassidy replies. "We have to find the identity of the power rangers, and like fast."

"Uh, that's kind of old news," Dustin states.

"By the end of the week or we're fired," Cassidy finishes seriously.

"Fired?" Devin asks.

"Fired," Cassidy repeats.

"Mmm, that's not good," Devin states.

"No, it's not good at all," Cassidy agrees. "So, no clubs, no activities, no rest, until we succeed."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what about the prom?" Devon asks.

"Definitely no prom, until we find out who they are," Cassidy answers. "Now," she takes a breath and leans forward on the table. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um . . ." Devin begins. "Uh, no, no, it's uh, it's nothing." He picks up the box of chocolate he brought and opens it, offering her some. "Chocolate?"

Inside Mesogog's lair, Elsa is pleading with him as she lies on the chair. "Please, don't!" she screams.

"Try not to move," Mesogog says at the controls. "Activate." The machines come alive and a beam shoots into Elsa, draining her quickly. Suddenly she disappears from the chair with a shout. "Now all I need are the dino gems," Mesogog says. "And the earth will be mine. Mine as I always dreamed it would be."

Trent is standing de-camouflaged beside Mesogog. "Where is he?" he demands. Mesogog turns to him. "Where's my father, what have you done him?"

"Let's just say," Mesogog begins. "He's in storage."

Trent glares icicles into him. "He'd better be alive," he warns. "Or—"

"Or what?" Mesogog cuts in. "What will you do, Trent?" Trent looks up at him, suddenly looking scared, and Mesogog continues. "Now, let's get to the reason you're here."

"I'm offering you what you need to make your plan work," Trent answers

"And what would that be?" Mesogog asks.

"The dino gems," Trent answers. Mesogog turns to him. "I'll bring them to you. All I ask is one, simple favor."

"I'm listening," Mesogog responds.

"Release my father," Trent replies. "I'll get you what you want. Just let him go."

"What guarantee do I have that you will deliver on your promise?" Mesogog asks.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll let my father go?" Trent retorts calmly.

Mesogog stares at him for a long moment. "All right," he agrees finally. "Bring me the gems and he's yours. Although I don't know why you'd want him. He's as useless, as Elsa is now."

Standing alone in the city, looking completely lost, is Elsa, now in human form. "Where am I?" she asks herself, looking around.

"Well, well, well," says a voice behind her, and she turns to see Zeltrax. "What do we have here?"

Elsa just stares at him in fear.

~~~Dino Lab~~~

Desiree entered the dino lab after getting the news about Cassidy on a Power Ranger identity hunt. When the alarm went off

"You'd better take a look at this," Haley says, staring at the screen.

Tommy looks up as he hears a scream from the computer, and it shows Elsa being dragged away by Zeltrax. "Zeltrax," Tommy states shocked. "But what does he want with that civilian?"

"Don't know but want me to take look into it?" Desiree ask

Tommy nods "I'll call Ethan for back-up."

Ethan is standing in a long line for Asteroid Conquest some of the people were in costume, reading a book, as the girl in front of him watches with a smile. "Can I, look at it when you're done?" she asks.

Ethan lowers the book and closes it, handing it to her. "You can look at it now. I've read it like a hundred times."

"Me too," she replies in surprise. "My friends think I'm nuts."

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the prom," Ethan states, his interest peaked.

"That is so weird," she says. "Mine said the exact same thing."

Ethan's morpher goes off and he sighs. "I can't believe this."

"Is that, part of your costume?" the girl asks.

"It's . . . kind of like a beeper," Ethan answers. "My mom's a little over-protective." He starts to walk away.

"You're . . . not leaving?" she asks.

"I have to," he answers.

"You want me to save your place?" she offers.

A man in an alien costume glares down at them, holding a strange whirring device. "There is no saving places,"

"Listen buddy," she says. "Do you really want to go there with me?" The alien cowers and turns away, and Ethan smiles. "Go," the girl says. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks," Ethan says sincerely. "You're great." He puts down something and runs off, up the stairs to a landing, and lifts his morpher. "This is Ethan, Dr. O."

"Ethan," Tommy explains. "We've got a problem."

"What's up?" he asks.

"Zeltrax is back," Tommy answers. "Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street."

"Right," Ethan says. He runs off.

A man in an alien costume steps out from behind a wall, and takes off his mask to reveal Devon, watching Ethan as he leaves.

Zeltrax stands in the middle of the plant, and the five rangers run up, stopping not far from him.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy demands.

"Safe and sound, rangers," Zeltrax answers. "Come check if you'd like." He gets into stance and the rangers do the same, then they run at each other and start to fight. None of them do well at all.

Devon creeps up, still half in costume, and watches them as they get their butts kicked. They all regroup and Zeltrax speaks. "Your time is up, rangers."

"Guys," Tommy says, looking at the others. "You know what time it is."

They all nod. Conner holds up a fist. "Ready?"

"Ready," they answer. Their bracelets turn to morphers and Devon smiles in excitement, getting out his video camera. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" they all shout, including Trent. Once morphed, their weapons appear and they go at Zeltrax again.

Devon closes his camera and leans against a dumpster, almost shaking. "No way," he says. "Man this is—this is—I don't even know what this is . . ."

The rangers continue to fight, and Tommy pauses as he hears a shout from inside the building. "Help! Somebody, help me!"

"You guys deal with Zeltrax," Tommy says. "I'll help her." He runs off.

"On it," Conner and Ethan answer together. Then they get blasted.

Tommy races inside the building, wandering through the dark rooms. "Hello?" he calls. "Where are you?"

"Help!" the woman shouts again. Tommy turns and runs towards her, finding her tied to a pole. He touches her shoulder and she turns to look at him.

Back outside, the rangers are fighting a losing battle. "Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" he asks, transforming before them.

Back outside, the rangers are fighting a losing battle. "Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" he asks, transforming before them.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," Conner replies. "You've seen them all. Shield of Triumph!" It appears and the others step up, lending their powers. Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger and changes to Battlizer Mode.

"Perfect," Zeltrax whispers. Conner uses the battle-blast, but is unaware that Zeltrax splits in two and leaves his other half to be destroyed as he escapes.

"Guys!" Tommy shouts. They turn and see him helping Elsa walk as they approach them. Elsa collapses with a cry.

"Who's that?" Conner asks.

"Let's check it out," Kira says. They run up to the two.

"You're all right," Tommy says as he helps Elsa stand.

"Holy Ninja spirits." Desiree gasped as she recognized the face of the woman. "It's Elsa,"

"Huh?" Ethan asks.

"No way!" Kira exclaims.

"Elsa . . ." Elsa whispers. "Yes. That's what that creature called me, Elsa." She nearly collapses again and Tommy and Kira holds her up. "We'd better get her back to the lab," he says. "And figure out what's going on." He looks at Trent.

The white ranger pauses a moment, then says, "Okay."

In the forest near the entrance to the Dino Lab, the Rangers ride vehicles through the forest, and entering the lab through the back way. Elsa is nearly unconscious behind Tommy. Zeltrax steps out from behind a tree as he watched them. "Fools," he says, laughing to himself.

Inside, Elsa is in bed, hooked up to some machines and asleep. "Trent," Tommy asks. "Do you know what happened?"

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," Trent answers. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Haley replies.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent states.

Conner looks at him. "What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?"

"Yeah," Ethan says, frowning. "How's he gonna get them?"

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem," Conner says, looking at Trent suspiciously.

"Just hear me out," Trent states before it came to blows. "You wanna get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you." He turns from Conner and goes to the side of Elsa's bed, beside Kira and Desiree, with Aya on her shoulder they were both glowing red-orange. "Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam, and Mesogog in the process." He turns to Tommy. "And I can rescue my father."

"No way," Tommy replies. "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Haley asks.

"She's right," Kira answers. "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

After a few minutes of thinking over the plan, Conner places his dino gem in a medium size box beside the others, and glares steadily at Trent. "This better work."

Desiree opened her eyes, "I heard everything," she takes her gem from her bracelet and puts in the box.

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent says to him. He glances at Tommy, then gives Conner a nod and walks away.

Elsa gasps a little and they turn, going to her, where she now sits in a chair. Tommy sits on a stool beside her, looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asks.

Elsa pauses, and various flashbacks from her time as Elsa and Principal Randall are shown, then she looks at Tommy. "I remember everything."

"Mesogog?" Tommy asks. "And Mercer? Fighting against the power rangers?"

Angelica glares at her sister, :_What did you two do?_:

:_Healed her, and gave her back strength_: Desiree answers.

"Fighting against you," she answers. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

An alarm goes off and they all look up to see a machine on the screen, this time their own. "The new vehicle's ready to go," Haley says.

Tommy stands and looks at Elsa. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah," she answers slowly.

"Let's go," he says to the others.

Elsa looks up at him. "Come back safe," she requests quietly.

Tommy nods, smiling a little. "We always do."

at Mercer's place, Trent takes a deep breath, standing in an empty room. He lifts his morpher. "Guys, I'm heading through. Be ready when I call you, the portal will only be open for a short time."

"Got it," answers Tommy.

Trent holds out a hand and a portal appears, sucking him in.

In a quarry, Tommy's jeep comes to a halt, and Haley approaches. "Okay, we're ready to roll." They all get out and stand beside her as she raises a device and presses a button. "Activate."

A large, red, eighteen-wheeler comes driving in, It's stops before them and they all stare at it. "Good job, Haley," Tommy says. "You've done it again."

Desiree and Angelica rolled their eyes, "Cam,"

Conner looks at Kira and she grins, running off. Ethan follows them and Tommy and Haley smile as they watch. "That is sweet," Ethan says.

"Can I drive?" Conner asks Haley.

"Uh . . . no," Haley says. "We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed. And we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive."

Tommy nods. "Now it's up to Trent."

"This reminds me of the mobile Ops," Desiree states as she waited inside.

"It should, because that's where the design came from. I helped Cam build the mobile Ops." Angelica replies,

~~~Mesogog's lair~~~~

A door slides open and Trent enters Mesogog's lab quietly, carrying the box of gems. "It's about time," Mesogog snarls. He stands and walks over to Trent, reaching for the box. "Now give me the gems."

Trent pulls the box away. "Not so fast. Where's my father?"

Mesogog turns quickly and shoots a psi-beam from his head into Trent's, grabbing the box from him. Trent gasps in pain and falls to the floor, reaching for the box.

"You should know by now," Mesogog says. "That I can't be trusted."

~~~rangers~~

The rangers drive down the street, strapped into their seats not Desiree and Angelica, they were used to standing up inside of a truck with Haley at the wheel. "Haley," Tommy asks. "Are we at speed yet?"

"Almost," Haley says. "Better hope Trent's ready."

~~~mutant freak's lab~~~

Mesogog places the last dino gem down and watches as they start to glow. "Excellent," he hisses. Trent is lying on the floor, gasping for breath as he tried to move, staring at the control to open the portal.

~~Rangers~~~

"Almost there," Haley states. "Just a few more tics." They drive straight for a cliff wall. Back in the lab, Trent manages to crawl forward slowly to the table. "We're at speed!" Haley says.

"There's no portal!" Ethan exclaims.

"Everyone hang on," Tommy warns.

They all watch in fear as they head for the wall, and Trent struggle to reach the control. He reaches up and barely pushes it with his fingers, and a portal opens.

"There it is!" Tommy says. "It's open!"

"Yes!" Haley exclaims as she drives them into it and they disappear. They come to a halt on the other side, on a forest road.

~~Mesogog's lab~

Alarms go off in the lab and Mesogog turns to see the truck on the screen. "You . . ." he says angrily, looking at Trent lying on the floor. "You did this."

"You should know by now, you can't trust me," Trent says, pain in his voice as he manages to sit up a little. "It's over, Mesogog. You're finished!"

"Thanks to your precious dino gems," Mesogog says, "The world shall soon worship at my feet. And this planet, will be as it once was . . . in the claws of the mighty reptiles."

~~~rangers~~

"The beam is powering up!" Haley says as they watch on a screen. "We have to hurry!"

An alarm goes off as tyrannodrones appear outside the truck. "Haley, you gotta take out that beam," Tommy says.

"I'll do my best," she replies.

"Let's go!" Tommy says to the others. They unbuckle and stand up, leaving the truck.

They stop together and Conner shouts, "Ready!" They all get into stance, then run at the tyrannodrones, fighting them off.

The rangers handle the group pretty well. Then Tommy shouts for Haley to go and she drives forward, towards the beam. "Laser deployed," she says, as a weapon appears from the back of the truck.

A blast fires from the weapon and hits the truck, but doesn't stop it. but some tyrannodrones made it to the truck and climb on board, trying to disable the laser.

"You guys," Haley says. "Someone has to realign the laser, it's jammed!"

"I'm on it, Haley," Conner answers, he uses his super-speed and follows the truck, jumping on top and fighting the tyrannodrones off. He throws one off, and then nearly falls off himself, but hangs on to the roof. He manages to jump back up, even as the truck is fired on repeatedly, and knocks the remaining tyrannodrones off the truck.

he goes over to the laser, messing with it for a moment. "Haley, is that good?" he asks.

"Close enough," Haley says. "Get out of there."

"Right," Conner says. He jumps off the truck just as she fires, narrowly missing him, and the truck comes to a halt as the beam hits the weapon high on the cliff, causing a huge explosion.

~~fortress~~~

The lab explodes around Mesogog and Trent, and the room starts to fall apart. Trent stands and grabs the dino gems, putting them back in the box. Haley's voice comes over his communicator. "Trent, get out of there before the portal network shuts down!"

"I gotta find my father!" he answers. "I'll be right there, I know another way out."

"Trent," she argues. "There's no time, go! Now!"

More explosions go off and as Trent leaves the room without a reply, Mesogog falls limply to the floor.

~~~rangers~~~

The rangers get back in the truck and sit down. "Good work, Haley," Tommy says. "Let's go before we're stuck here."

"But, Trent," Kira says. "We can't leave him here."

"He won't leave without his father," Haley replies.

" No one knows this place better then him, We'll have to trust he'll make it out." Tommy states, They nod slowly and they all buckle themselves in. "Let's go."

~~~with Trent~~~

Trent runs through the dark halls as explosions continue, and reaches the room his father is in. "Dad!" he shouts, running over to where he lies. "Come on Dad, we gotta go!"

"Trent," Anton says quietly. "I'm sorry . . ." A blast nearly hits Trent as he continues. "This is my fault—"

"Not now, Dad!" Trent interrupts, helping him stand. "We gotta go, come on!" He helps Anton walk and they start through the hall, but a group of tyrannodrones appears. Trent leaves his father and fights them off fairly easily, then runs back to where Anton is kneeling weakly. "No, Dad," he grabs his arm and pulls him up as a huge explosion goes off behind them, and they narrowly escape it.

More follow and soon the entire island is engulfed in explosions and flames.

Back in Reefside, The truck appears safely on the other side of the portal and they all run out as soon as it stop, staring at where the portal was in fear. "No," Kira exclaims. "He can't be gone!"

~~Dino Lab~~

Elsa watches on the screen in the basement, and she whispers, "Come on, Trent!" Then she screams as a blast comes from behind her, and Zeltrax steps forward.

"What's the point?" he asks, walking towards her. "It's all over now." She gasps in fear and he shoots a laser beam from his hand, blasting the whole room. It starts to fall apart and Elsa screams again, covering her head. Zeltrax continues, and soon the whole lab is in flames and pieces.

Aya and Kreel were able to save themselves from the flames and pieces.

~~~with the others~~~

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asks as they still stare.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Kira says sadly. Tommy shakes his head, looking down.

"It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," Ethan says. He looks up expectantly.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asks angrily.

"What?" Ethan asks. "Last time I did that it worked." Kira turns away. Then in a bolt of energy, Trent and Anton appear before them. "See?" Ethan asks with a chuckle.

They all smile in relief and run over to the two, who are kneeling on the ground. "You guys are all right!" Kira states.

Trent stands slowly and Tommy helps Anton up. "What about Mesogog?" Tommy asks.

"I don't think he made it," Trent answers. They all stare at him a moment. "But just in case," he says, lifting the box he holds and opening it to reveal the gems. Tommy nods and smiles slightly at him.

"Tommy," Anton says breathlessly. "I don't know where to start."

Tommy puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk later. Right now we'd better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

In the lab, Zeltrax is pulling Elsa through the flaming wreckage of the lab by her arm. "You're coming with me," he says.

Aya and Kreel glance as each other, before using their elements to alert the Rangers.

~~~with the others~~

Desiree and Angelica felt their respective elements flame and grow colder as the two phoenixes used their strength to appear from thin air.

"Aya!" Desiree exclaims as she saw the once colorful plumage of the fire phoenix was smoldering as if she were burnt.

"Kreel!" angelica exclaimed as the two sisters ran to their biological parents,

:_Lab...gone...Zeltrax..._: Aya warned as she fell into a healing trance.

:_Has Elsa!_: Kreel finished for his mate, he too fell into a healing trance.


	50. Ch 50 Thunder Stuck pt 2

DarkPriestess66: Aya and Kreel only told the twins. The others don't know.

The twins were the first to enter through the back entrance to the Dino Lab, Desiree started to hyperventilate as she was having flashbacks to Ninja Ops, walking in to find it destroyed and her sister missing.

"Desiree! I'm right here." Angelica states as she lightly smacked her sister.

Desiree blinked, "It's too much, why does this have to happen to the good guys?"

The others walked in, just then.

"What happened?"Kira asks,

"It's trashed!" Ethan exclaims as they look around.

"Elsa . . ." Tommy begins, looking worried.

Conner frowns as he sees a small box blinking with a red light, and he reaches down picking it up. "What is this?"

"It's like a black box," Haley answers. "I keep a security camera in it." She moves to one of the computers, which surprisingly still works, and hooks it up. "Let's take a look."

The screen flickers and shows Zeltrax dragging Elsa through the lab as it falls apart. "Zeltrax," Tommy growls

Anton looks very bothered as he watches. "This is all my fault," he says. "I should have stopped him."

Trent looks up at him. "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy says, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He looks back at the screen. "This is about me and Smitty, it has nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog—" Anton begins.

"We can't go back and change what's happened," Desiree interrupts, speaking from experience. She looks at the others. "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner asks. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

Tommy shakes his head slightly. "No."

In an abandoned building somewhere. Elsa in on the ground, staring up at Zeltrax in fear. "Zeltrax," she pleads. "Smitty, please! Mesogog is gone!" She stands slowly. "I'm sure I could talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Talk," he repeats. "I'm through with talk." He starts to walk away. "With my new Zel-Zord, you'll see that actions speak louder than words." A large monster**/**zord appears out of nowhere.

"Haven't you learned that revenge is not that answer?" Elsa asks.

"After my banishment," Zeltrax answers. "I had plenty of time to think about it." He walks towards her. "And as I constructed the ultimate fighting machine."

Elsa steps forward and grabs his shoulders, shouting at him. "You can't defeat the power rangers! You saw what their new weapon did to Mesogog's lab!"

Zeltrax shoves her away roughly. "I have something Mesogog didn't. An innocent bystander!" He grabs her arm and her face loses all the bravery it had only a moment ago as she just stares up at him.

~~~Haley's~~~~

Cassidy walks up to the table in CyberSpace that Devon sits at. Her hair is a mess and she look extremely unkempt, but her voice is cheerful, if tired. "Okay," Cassey states sitting down. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Hey," Devon greets looking at her, a small tape in his hands. He stares at her, then starts to laugh a little.

"What?" Cassidy asks sharply. "You'd have bad hair too if you'd been pulling it out all day thinking of the stupid power rangers."

"Well," he says, smiling a little. "Worry no more. You're not gonna lose another lock of hair, after you see this." He holds up the tape and she stares at it. "But first we gotta talk," he continues. "I've uh, got something kinda serious that I want to ask you."

~~~at the movie theater~~~

Ethan runs up to the line of ticket-buyers and heads for the girl from before. "Thanks for saving my place," he states. She smiles and the "alien" from before steps in front of him, making some really weird expressions before stepping aside.

They hear a loud noise and all look up. "Check that out," the girl says as a huge green vortex appears in the sky and the Zel-Zord emerges from it, towering over the city.

Everyone starts to panic and run away, and Zeltrax speaks from inside the zord. "Come and face me, power rangers," he challenges. He fires a blast and it hits a mountain outside the city, blowing it apart.

Ethan hides behind a building and lifts his morpher. "Dr. O, I found Zeltrax. And I don't think he's here for the double feature."

"Ranger up," Tommy replies. "We'll meet you there."

"Got it," he agrees. His bracelet transforms and he morphs. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" He runs forward and looks up at the creation. "Check out his zord!" he exclaims.

The others appear at his side as Zeltrax speaks. "Power Rangers, surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed."

"I'll bet he's got Elsa in there," Conner states.

"Correct," Zeltrax answers him. "I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!" A group appears and the rangers fight them pretty easily. Zeltrax orders something in his zord and it begins firing on the city and the rangers, causing huge explosions and flames. The rangers fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"This has gone far enough," Tommy declares breathlessly, standing up slowly. He looks down at Trent as the white ranger starts to stand. "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem," Trent answers confidently. He runs at the Triptoids and starts to make easy work of them.

"You guys call the zords," Tommy tells the others, then he looks up at the Zel-Zord. "I'm gonna get Elsa." He runs off.

"You got it," Conner agrees. "Dino zords!" They appear and transform into the Megazord then start fighting Zeltrax's.

Tommy jumps up and dives into the Zel-Zord. "I'm in," he states.

"We got your back," Conner replies from in the zord.

Tommy arrives in the zord and looks around. "Elsa?" he calls.

Elsa looks around frantically. "Tommy!" she shouts. "I'm in here!"

Tommy turns around quickly. "Hang on!" he runs towards her and she shouts again, "Tommy!" A group of Triptoids appears and Tommy starts to fight them off.

Outside, Zeltrax blasts the rangers in their zords and it goes staggering back, the rangers reeling inside it.

Tommy is slashed across the chest and hits the floor, The twins seem to know something isn't right. "We're gonna go help Dr. O," Desiree states.

The twins ran out of the cockpit and Conner shouts after her. "Desiree! Angelica!"

They both land in the zord and looks around. "Tommy?" Angelica asks

The Zel-Zord wraps a band of electricity around their zord and holds it tight, then lifts it into the air, dropping it hard on the ground. "Ethan," Conner states. "Can you handle the Mezodon?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ethan replies. He transports to the other zord. "Mezodon megazord!" It transforms quickly.

Tommy continues fighting the triptoids inside the zord. He holds one at bay and looks up. "Elsa!" he shouts as he spots her.

Elsa smiles in relief. "Tommy!"

"I'll be right there," Tommy assures her. He shoves the triptoid aside and hits it with his staff.

"No he won't," Zeltrax disagrees, firing a blast right at him.

Angelica jumps in front of Tommy just in time, deflecting the blast with her weapon, and Zeltrax steps out, running at them. His zord fires another blast at the other two zords, while Tommy, Desiree, and Angelica fight Zeltrax. They're losing. All three land on the floor and Zeltrax glares down at them.

"Maximum Power," he commands, and starts to glow. He transforms into something other form. "You and me, Tommy,"

"Desiree," Tommy orders. "Get Elsa!"

Desiree blasts the ropes holding Elsa and catches her as she falls. "I gotcha." Tommy and Zeltrax fight a little, and Desiree raises her weapon. "Hey freak!" She fires at him and hits him solidly, then speaks into her morpher. "Guys, I got her. We're coming out."

"Go Desiree!" Ethan cheered.

Tommy and Angelica runs back to Elsa and Desiree, eyes still on Zeltrax. "Let's go," he says.

"You're not going anywhere," Zeltrax says. He raises his arms and a strange beam engulfs his zord, darkness covering the city.

"What's going on?" Ethan asks.

"No idea!" Conner exclaims.

Electricity shoots from the zord and into them again, and they stagger back. "We gotta get them outta there, now!" Ethan states. He runs his zord at Zeltrax's and starts to fight it.

"Hold on!" Conner shouts. "Ethan, I've got an idea!"

Zeltrax runs at the three in the zord, but it flown back when the megazord's fist breaks through and hits him. "What?" Desiree asks. She goes to Elsa and takes her arm. "Let's go." Desiree, Angelica, and Elsa run for the opening and jump out, landing safely on the ground. "You're safe now," Desiree states. Elsa smiles.

Trent is still fighting the Triptoids, and he finally finishes them off and turns to the two. "You made it."

Tommy and Zeltrax fight for a while, and as they lock swords Tommy shouts, "Smitty, stop!"

Zeltrax pushes him away and continues to fight. "Smitty's gone!" He runs at Tommy again, but he slides to his knees and slashes Zeltrax across the chest, sending him flying back.

"I've gotta get out of here," Tommy mutters to himself.

He jumps out of the zord and meets with the twins, Elsa and Trent. "All right!" Trent exclaims.

"You okay?" Tommy asks Elsa.

Before she can respond, Zeltrax appears and walks towards them, sword ready. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?"

"Elsa," Trent states. "Come with me." He leads her away quickly.

"You're going down, Tommy," Zeltrax declares.

The three rangers get into stance and Tommy turns to the twins. "You with me, sisters?"

"Oh yeah," the twins answers. They run forward with a yell and begin to fight. After a while they both fire at him and he stops, falling to the ground and exploding in a huge burst of flames.

But the megazord is still taking a beating. Tommy raises his morpher. "Conner. You're gonna need all the zords."

"Right," Conner answers. "Dino zords—full power!" They all appear and begin to glow with a bright yellow light, then fire a beam right at the Zel-Zord. It explodes with a burst of blue electricity. "We did it!" Conner shouts. "Yeah!" But then it picks itself back up and is whole again, unharmed. "No way!"

"Again?" Ethan asks.

The Zel-Zord begins to cause huge winds and buildings start to crumble around the city as the zords struggle to stay upright. "You've got to sacrifice the zords!" Tommy tells them.

"We can't!" Conner disagrees strongly.

"No, Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts.

"You've got to," Desiree states steadily. "It's the only way."

Angelica watched her Saber-tooth zord, her otherworldly connection to Trini Kwan, the first yellow ranger. '_Forgive us, Trini._' she felt with her heart and soul that Trini approved of sacrificing the zords in order to save the world.

"All right," Conner says slowly, struggling to remain standing. "Engage auto-destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan shouts as he staggers about the cockpit.

"Goodbye, old friends," Conner states as they engage and get to the Zel-Zord.

Tommy and the others watch from the ground, and he whispers, "Get out of there."

The zords meet and burst into a huge explosion, and the two rangers inside cry out as the cockpits are hit with many explosions. The zords fall over together in a burst of blue electricity, then explode into a huge ball of fire.

The rangers on the ground step back at the explosion. "Guys," says Tommy.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira!" Desiree exclaims fearing the worst for her friends.

"No!" Trent exclaims.

They all watch in horror, and the city is lit again suddenly, the beautiful day returning.

The unmorphed rangers running to the wreck sight, stopping before it. "Where are they?" Angelica asks, fear plain on her face and in her voice.

There is nothing for a while, then slowly the forms of Conner and Ethan appear, walking towards them slowly. "Ethan?" Desiree asks. "Conner! Kira!" She smiles and they all run forward. "That was impressive," she says to them.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan are both breathing heavily and not looking so good. "But the zords . . ." Ethan begins. "They're destroyed."

"That was the only way," Tommy replies. "You guys did what you had to do."

"Did the same thing last year to stop Vexacus and Lothor's zords." Desiree seconds,

"It's true," Trent agrees solemnly. "Nothing else would have stopped him."

Conner shakes his head sadly. "So that's it, then." His voice cracks ever so slightly, "It can't just be over."

A familiar voice shouts from somewhere. "Of course it's not over!" They all turn, Trent recognizing the voice immediately, and see Mesogog standing not far away.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asks.

"You destroyed my plans of making a perfect world," Mesogog says. "However, I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy, to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of, your final battle." He begins to mutate and soon is transformed into a much uglier version of himself.

Tommy takes a nervous breath. "You'd better step aside, Elsa," he tells her. She runs off and hides behind some stuff, and finds Cassidy and Devon there, videotaping the whole thing. Aya and Kreel perched on top of the beams away from the fighting to witness and if it came down to it to help their rangers.

"You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asks the rangers.

Conner smirks a little. "Oh yeah." He steps forward. "Ready!"

"Ready!" they answer in turn.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up—ha!"

"White Ranger—Dino Power!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Masto Power!"

"Saber-Tooth Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Dino Rangers!"

"This is it!" Conner shouts. They run at Mesogog through the blasts he fires at them and start to fight fiercely. They fought with everything heart and soul. but don't get very far. Conner finally uses the Triassic powers and hits Mesogog with the battle blast, sending him flying back and landing on the ground. They all stagger over to Conner, breathless and injured.

"You did it, Conner," Kira says.

But then the rubble shoots up and Mesogog stands from it all, laughing evilly. "Unbelievable," Tommy states.

Mesogog laughs, then splits into two. "He's replicating!" Conner exclaims as he splits yet again and again.

"One was bad enough," Ethan comments. "How do we fight them all?"

"Guys," says Tommy. "We have to use all of our powers. It's the only way."

The twins nod in agreement, this was better then having their powers stolen from them.

"Right," Conner answers.

"Kay," Ethan says.

"Okay," Kira agrees.

"Do it, Conner," Trent says.

"Power Rangers!" they all shout, circling their arms and causing their powers to glow between their hands, slowly engulfing their whole bodies.

"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner commands

They all raise their hands and energy shoots from them as they shout, "Dino gems, unite!" The beams form a large dinosaur head as they hurl the energy at Mesogog, and it closes it's teeth around his four bodies, causing a massive explosion as he is finally destroyed.

The explosion died down and all the rangers are demorphed as they gather together amid the flames and rubble. "Everyone okay?" Tommy asks quietly.

"I feel . . . different," Conner says.

"Yeah," says Trent. "Like normal again."

"Me too," says Kira.

They all study their gems and Ethan finally realizes it. "It's gone!" he exclaims. "The power's gone."

"Hold on," Desiree states as she walks over the fire and does some fire ninja moves and fire moves around her. "My elemental power is back to normal."

Angelica clapped her hands together and spread them, causing ice to appear. "Mine too,"

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explains

Conner looks at his gem. "So these are just . . ."

"Ancient artifacts," Tommy replies sullenly. "That would look great in a museum."

Cassidy steps out, a smile on her face, followed by Devin and Elsa. "Hello, rangers," she says with amusement.

They all look up, then walk towards them. "So you know then," Conner states flatly.

"Well," Devin replies. "I kinda already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person."

Cassidy is nearly beaming. "This is like the greatest thing ever!" she exclaims. Then she turns and hugs Devin tightly as the rangers look on nervously.

"And," Cassidy continues, turning back to them. "We've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this!"

"Cassidy," Tommy states after a moment. "Do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

"Yeah," Cassidy answers, a little calmer. "I do. That's why I'm giving this to you." She hands Tommy the tape and he takes it quietly.

"Wait," Kira states. "Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime?" She pauses. "Why?"

Cassidy pauses. "Because you're my friends," she says, smiling. The rangers begin to smile as she continues. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiles a little. "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere." Conner smiles.

"Yeah," Cassidy says. "I just, needed someone to help me find it." She leans in towards Devon a little. "Now, if you'll excuse us . . ."

"Cass," Desiree calls out

Cassidy turns to looks at Desiree, "Yeah?"

"I owe you that interview," Desiree answers, "Say tomorrow at Haley's?"

Cassidy smiles and nods.

"Yeah," Devin agrees. "We're off to the prom." He turns and they hook arms, walking away. Elsa smiles and turns, following them.

They smile a little and take breaths of relief. "Finally," Kira sighs. "I thought those two were never gonna get together."

"And just like that," Conner comments. "Life goes back to normal."

"Our life may be normal," Tommy replies. "But trust me. It will never be the same." He clenches his gem in his hand as they all turn, and puts his hands on Kira and Trent's backs as they walk away.

Prom Night, at Mercer's place. A big banner says, "Reefside High Senior Prom 2004" and students and teachers are all arriving and hanging out already, limos parked around the drive.

Devon and Cassidy step out of a super-long limo and make their way inside excitedly. "Whoa," states Cassidy. "This is amazing!"

They go inside and Haley meets them. "Don't you two look nice," she comments.

"Thank you so much, Haley," Cassidy replies, hanging on Devon's arm with a bright smile. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you for helping out tonight."

Haley smiles and Devin comments, "The new, kinder, gentler, Cassidy."

"So I hear," Haley says. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy replies. Haley smiles and they walk off. Ethan is standing in the middle of the floor, a game in his hands, concentrating intently on it, a slight smile on his face.

Hunter and Desiree walk up beside him, Desiree was wearing a form fitting crimson dress, her hair was down and she wore make-up for the prom.

Angelica and Cam were off dancing, but within watching distance of the others. Angelica were a green dress and had an ice blue crystal necklace, showing that she was officially the Head Sensei of the Ice Ninja Academy.

Conner comes over to them, a girl at his side. "Ethan, my man!" he greets happily, and they clasp hands. "You remember Krista?" he asks, gesturing to his date. Then he looked up at the brooding dirty blonde guy possessively holding the waist of Desiree. "Desiree?"

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Desiree answers, "After this I'm going back to my old clothes."

"Was she on the list?" Ethan asks changing subject for his friend. There is a long silence as Conner looks at him, and he continues. "Sure, I remember. You're the tree girl."

"Yeah," Krista answers slowly, with a slight laugh. "I guess you could say that." She turns to Conner. "Um, I'm gonna get a drink, you want some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," he says. Krista walks off.

Ethan frowns as she leaves. "The tree girl? What's up with that?"

"Dude," Conner replies. "It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Oh, our little Conner's all grown up!" Ethan teases

Desiree smiled at Conner, "I'm so proud."

Conner grins. "So what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"

"Actually," Ethan answers. "I had the chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing."

Conner nods and the girl from the ticket line comes over, handing Ethan a drink. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Ethan says, grinning.

She looks at Conner. "Oh, hey. You must be, Conner, and Desiree. Ethan's told me all about you."

Conner smiles. "I'm sure he has," he casts a sidling glance at Ethan.

"Where's your friend Kira?" the girl asks Ethan. "I wanna meet her too."

Ethan frowns a little. "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her."

Conner shakes his head. "Maybe she's blowing it off. She said she didn't have a date."

"Hey guys," states a voice.

Conner looks up towards it and Ethan says, "Hey Trent."

"I'll be back," Desiree states, "I want to make my brother promise me a dance,"

"Okay," Hunter replies

Desiree reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, and left.

Trent standing on the upper floor, leaning on the fancy railing and looking down at the people below. "So Trent," Tommy asks beside him. "What's next for you?"

Desiree walked up just in time to hear the question.

"Actually, I'm really excited," Trent says, speaking the truth though he sounds anything but. He straightens and looks at Tommy as Anton comes over. "Heading to art school in the fall."

"Yeah?" Tommy asks, turning to Anton. "You okay with that, Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier," he answers. "How about you, Tommy? What's next for the, man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy answers. "Living the quiet life."

"You sure about that?" Elsa asks, coming over with a smile. "I hear the new principal's a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy replies.

"Better be quiet," Desiree teases, she goes over to her brother, "You owe me a dance, bro."

"Sure, Ree, Angel too." Tommy agrees,

Anton sets his glass down and turns to Elsa. "I was wondering, if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend."

Elsa smiles up at him. "I'd be honored." Anton smiles a little and takes her hand, and they walk away together.

"I gotta go," Tommy says to Trent.

Trent checks his watch. "You outta here?"

"No," Tommy answers. "I gotta introduce the band."

"Okay," Trent says as he walks off.

"Tell your dad, thanks for this." Desiree told Trent before she left to return to her date.

Trent glances down to the floor again and leaves himself.

Desiree got back to Hunter, who was now standing with Cam and Angelica, they watch as Tommy came on stage. "Hey guys," Tommy greets. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it. And we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is . . .Kira Ford!"

Tommy steps back as the curtains open and Kira steps up to the microphone. The rangers and two ninjas start cheering and clapping immediately and Tommy joins them in the crowd. Kira begins to sing:

"_You, gave me something more_

_Than I've ever felt before_

_We could be, falling in love"_

They crowd cheers and Cassidy puts her arms around Devon's neck as they dance a little, smiling brightly at him.

Desiree glances at Hunter, and blushes.

"_I can picture you and me_

_More than coming closer"_

Elsa beams as she goes to Anton and they begin dancing together.

"_Just a little more time, and_

_Just a little less thinking_

_Just a little more time is_

_All that I need"_

Each of the rangers remembers everything that has happened to them in the past year as they danced with their dates or alone.

Kira finishes and everyone erupts into even more cheering,

~~~two weeks later~~~

Desiree was in her room at Tommy's house, packing up her belongings.

"So you're really leaving?" Angelica asks as she came into the room,

"Yep" Desiree replies zipping her travel bag,

"So where are you going?" Angelica asks,

"No clue, but all I know it's very secluded." Desiree answers, she then looked at her sister. Angelica had tears shining in her years. "Don't cry or else. I'm going too."

"I'll miss you, twin." Angelica states,

Desiree went over and hugged her sister, "I'll miss you too,"

"But I can't believe you retired from blading," Angelica states as she went over and got her sister's bag.

"Not my thing anymore." Desiree replies,

they went downstairs and into the living where Desiree stopped dead in her tracks, because waiting down in the living room were Anton, Elsa, Trent, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Cassidy, Devin and Tommy.

"You think we wouldn't let you leave with a proper goodbye?" Kira asks

"No way, Rockstar." Desiree answers.

After a few hours and just being together like they used too. Desiree left to onto her next journey.

DarkPriestess66: 12:38am? Well I guess it's Sunday. Lol. I got one more chapter this story isn't over yet.


	51. Epilogue

It's been a year and half since the downfall of Mesogog, and with that Desiree's disappearance from the public eye, most of the former Rangers or villains who turned allies knew that she was in seclusion training with her animal spirit the phoenix, which was not Aya. She had gotten special permission to leave the temple to go to her high school reunion, which she thought was stupid since it was just barely two years ago that she graduated.

But now she felt like she step into the past, as she walked into the familiar hallways of Reefside High. A banner on the wall is welcoming back the class of 2004.

"SIS!" exclaimed a voice as the body hurled itself onto Desiree's slender but strong frame.

"Angelica!" Desiree laughed, she had missed her sister, sure they commutated with each other every spare moment through telepathy but there was nothing like seeing a seeing her sister face to face.

"You cut your hair?" Angelica asks as she step back to see Desiree's face, her sister's hair was now to her shoulders,

"Kinda had too," Desiree replies, "Has Conner or Ethan showed up?"

Angelica was about to shrug when she spotted Ethan, walking down the hallway. She grabbed her sister's arm and ran to her former teammate.

"Ethan!" Angelica shouted

Ethan turned and smiled when he saw the Oliver Twins. "my lovely sisters in spandex,"

The two hugged Ethan, just as they were about to head downstairs. They heard.

"Ethan! Angel! Ree! Hey, wait up! Conner exclaims jogging up to the three of them.

"Conner McKnight, my ex-partner in crime fighting!" Ethan replies, giving Conner high five.

"I didn't think I'd see you at the reunion." Conner states, then looked over at Desiree, "Same with you,"

"Well, my class schedule at Reefside Tech is brutal, but there's no way I'd miss this!" Ethan replies,

"Same here with my training is brutal but thanks to Hikari, I was able to skip some of the basic classes." Desiree answers, "What've you been up to?"

"I'm trying to start a soccer program for kids, y'know, give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. But it's been tough raising the money, though." Conner answers

"So they don't turn out like us," Desiree teased,

Angelica laughed at the joke.

"Hey, man, that sounds cool! Keep at it. Hey, do you think Kira's coming?" Ethan asks

"I doubt it. I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract." Angelica answers, both her and Desiree pleaded with Tanya Sloan to take Kira under her wing and help their Rockstar out.

Kira states coming through a door behind them " 'Trying' being the key word!"

"Kira!" Conner, Ethan, Desiree, and Angelica greets

Kira hugs the boys and the twins, smiling.

"So, when can we expect to hear your first big single?" Ethan asks

"Oh, I'm already all over the radio… singing a cat litter jingle." Kira replies if a bit sarcastically

"Shall we?" Ethan asks, holding out his arm

"We shall!" Kira answers

The five friends lock arms and continue on down the hallway together; we can see that all five are wearing their old Dino Bracelets. However, all of a sudden, they are zapped away, landing in the an observatory with surprised gasps. Two creatures approach them.

"Welcome to the future! Now, you will help me destroy the planet!" one greets, that had a giant fish bowel on his head.

Conner kicks him back, and the five Rangers seize their Dino Gems and flee.

"Let's get out of here!" Conner exclaims

"Way ahead of you, bro." Desiree replies

The five ran into the city while being pursued by a swarm of Krybots.

"Come on! Down here!" Conner orders

The five runs down a staircase, then is backed into a dead end by the robots, turning to look at them.

"Any thoughts on what these things are?" Conner asks

"They're not Tyrannodrones but they're definitely up there in the creepy department." Kira answers

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Desiree asks

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it." Ethan answers

The Krybots then charge, and the five begins to fight them off. Kira does some fancy arm spins and knocks a Krybot through a plastic table. Conner kicks one, then runs up and flips off a wall before knocking another back. Ethan tosses one through a table, then grabs an umbrella off of it and fights with that. Kira continues to hold her own, then uses her sonic scream to send a whole group of 'bots flying back into a wall. Conner utilizes his super speed to use a surprise attack on his opponents.

Desiree and Angelica used their elements to help them out, by burning and freezing their opponents.

Ethan rolls up his sleeves, slamming the robots around with his super skin. He is then surprised to see one of the Krybots he's defeated sparking and popping, and the innards of its leg.

"It's a robot!" Ethan states, he picks up the leg to examine it "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced."

The three are then startled by a laser blast, falling back to the ground and groaning, then looking up as the fish bowel alien approaches, laughing. "Fools! Do you think you can get away from me that easy?"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy. …Oh, that didn't come out right at all." Ethan answers

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Kira demands

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy! Fight alongside me and we'll bring down this wretched planet!" Fish bowl alien exclaims.

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punchbowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys." Conner replies

"Yeah, we're not exactly about destroying our own planet." Kira agrees

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking… with a little persuasion…" fish bowl head states,

Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Kira and Ethan take fighting stances as fish bowl head approaches, before sirens signal the arrival of the well they couldn't be called police because they didn't look like cops.

"What?" fish bowl asks

They immediately leap into action against the Krybots. Conner, Kira and Ethan are all impressed. Desiree and Angelica were watching slightly impressed but more confused as to who these people are.

"Back off, Broodwing." the one with the red on his uniform orders

"Fly back to where you came from." the girl with yellow on her uniform seconds

"S.P.D., always getting in my way!" Broodwing exclaims, then flies off "I'm not through with any of you!"

The S.P.D. people then run up to Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"You guys OK?" the girl with the yellow trim asks

"A little confused, but we're okay." Conner answers

"Broodwing is bad news. But attacking innocent civilians? That's just low." the one in blue states

"… You've fought this freak before?" Desiree asks

"Oh yeah. All in a day's work. We're Power Rangers." answers the one in red, as he holds out his morpher and opens it, showing his badge "Space Patrol Delta."

"… Wait a minute, you can't be the Power Rangers." Kira states

"Why not?" the girl in yellow asks,

"Because we are." Conner answers

The five hold up their Dino Bracelets, with the gems inside.

The S.P.D rangers took the highly confused Dino Rangers back to their base. where the Dino Ranger five are being led through a lab and toward Delta Command as they converse.

"So, wait, let me see if I've got this straight. Somehow we've been transported years into the future?" Ethan questions

"And this is a state-of-the-art command center that trains elite fighters to become Power Rangers." Kira adds

"And Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and giant robots?" Desiree asks,

"Yup, that's about it." Syd answers, the SPD Pink Ranger.

"It's good to know that there'll still be beautiful girls in the future." Conner states

"Would you give it a rest? We've got to keep focused here." Ethan states

They then enter Delta Command, where a blue dog like being and a cat-like being approach them.

"OK, I'm not complaining, but our command center was a _cave_." Ethan comments

"That cave was more hidden then this place," Desiree snaps,

The three then spot blue dog being and tense up.

"Hey, hey, guys, it's okay. That's our Commander, Anubis Cruger." Jack explains before the Dino Rangers reacted all but two who were used to having an animal in charge.Doggie bows "And our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base, Rangers." Cruger greets

Kira whispers to Bridge "But he's a dog… sort of…"

"Pets as authority figures." Bridge replies then winks "You get used to it."

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here." Kat explains as several aliens cadets pass them.

"Well… for the most part." Sky counters, then looksto Kat "Broodwing is after them."

A nearby monitor shows several scenes of the Dino Thunder Rangers battling.

"I can see why. The archives show that the Dino Thunder team have faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history." Kat replies

"Ahhh… memories…" Conner and the twins comment

"But that was years ago. What I don't get is, how did you guys get here?" Jack asks

"Well, things are a little fuzzy but we _were_ on our way to the reunion at Reefside High." Kira answers

"I'm sure that Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here. He won't give up on you so easily." Cruger states

"We'll take him on, and anyone else that gives us trouble." Conner replies

Z scoffs "You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Gruumm? Is as nasty as they get."

"Well, I say bring it on. We're Rangers. We can deal with it." Kira replies

"Correction- you _were_ Rangers. We've been specially trained to take on Gruumm's army." Sky retorted

"And no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is _so_ over." Syd states

"Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" Ethan asks,

"We don't want you guys to get into any more trouble. We have enough problems to deal with." Jack answers,thenthe alarm then goes off.

"The quarry is under attack!" Kat informs

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." Cruger guessed

"Just because we're not Rangers anymore doesn't mean that we can't fight!" Conner replies

"Okay, you guys chill until we get back." Jack replies thentakes out morpher "Ready!"

"Ready!" the others answers

"S.P.D., Emergency!"

The Dino rangers watched the battle on the monitor, Desiree had her hands balled up into fists, she wanted to be out there on the battlefield.

"I could be wrong, but it looks like they're in a lot of trouble." Kira states

"They've never encountered this many troops at once." Cruger replies

"You've gotta let us in on this." Conner demands

"No. I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic." Cruger disagrees

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway." Desiree states, her temper was fraying and she knew it wouldn't long before she ended up causing a massive explosion.

Doggie is about to respond when a monitor shows the Dragoul, now giant-sized, emerging from the middle of downtown.

"I see some things never change." Ethan comments

"I wish we had our Megazord." Kira states

"Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene." Cruger orders, thento the Dino Thunder trio. "This is not your battle. I'm going to help the others. You are to stay there, that's an order! S.P.D., EMERGENCY!" he morphs "S.P.D. Shadow!"

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Kat continued watching the battle.

"Let me guess, that's Gruumm." Ethan comments

"This is serious." Kat gasps

"That's it. I say it's time to get prehistoric on Gruumm and his goons." Conner states

"Cruger ordered us to stay here." Kira replies

"I didn't come to the future to sit on my butt." Desiree states, "They need us even if they won't admit it."

"I don't care what happens in the past or the future. The others need us _now_." Conner agrees

"He's right." Kira states

"Let's do it." Ethan agrees

"… If you're gonna go out there, at least go prepared. Give me your Dino Gems." Kat relented

The five hand over their Dino Bracelets.

The SPD rangers were beaten, and Gruumm stood over them, gloating. "At last… no more Power Rangers." He and the Rangers then look over as running footsteps signal the arrival of Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"Think again, bonehead." Conner replies

"What?" Gruumm asks

The S.P.D. Rangers group around the three, dismayed.

"This is not a good idea." Jack states

"Get out of here!" Z exclaims

"You have no idea how much power Gruumm has." Sky states

"We've brought a little power of our own." Conner replies

The Dinos holds up their wrists to show that they're wearing their morphers.

"Kat's the coolest. She pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them." Ethan explains

"Don't get mad at us, Commander- you would've done the same thing." Kira states

"You have a point. Now let's show Gruumm what we can do together! Power Rangers, _suit up!" _Cruger orders

Conner and Jack stand together, nodding confidently. Gruumm and Morgana watch as the Rangers dash forward and stand in a line.

"Power Rangers… you guys ready?" Jack asks

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder…"

"S.P.D., Emergency!"

"Power up!"

all the rangers finished morphing.

"Super Dino Mode!"

The Dino Rangers' helmets roar, before spiked armor emerges from the markings on their suits.

"S.W.A.T. Mode!"

"Attack!" Gruumm orders

The Krybots charge, and the Rangers stand their ground.

"Okay, everybody. Let's give it all we've got. Together, we can do it!" Jack exclaims

"Yeah!"

The Rangers flip into action. Jack goes first, followed by Conner, Bridge, Sky, Ethan, Syd, Z, Kira and Doggie. Bridge, Sky and Ethan all team up to fight a group of normal Krybots. Sky and Bridge fire their lasers.

"Okay, Ethan, do your thing!" Sky exclaims

"Yeah!" Ethan agrees, he leaps up, vaulting off of Sky and Bridge's shoulders, then leaps into an embrace with an Orangehead and Bluehead, making them fly backward, sparking, and collide with a quarry wall. Bridge fights some on his own, then cries out when he's shot at with a laser. He then leaps into the air and floats, repeatedly returning fire. His Krybots fall over, sparking and exploding. Sky kicks a Bluehead in the chest, then soars through the air, also firing his Delta Enforcer. Sky flies backward, then turns around and lands. Meanwhile, the girls have teamed up.

"Let's show them some girl power! Ready?" Kira asks

"We are!" Angelica and Desiree answers

"Yeah!" Syd agrees

"Yeah!" You know it!" Z seconds

"Fire!" Syd orders

Z and Syd fire their Enforcers, and Kira, Desiree, Angelica their blasters, scrapping a whole bunch of the attacking robots.

"Alright!" Z cheers

Morgana then runs forward and fires an energy blast at them. All three flip over, yelling, but Kira pushes herself off a rock wall and uses her wings to fly at Morgana, slashing her as she passes.

"You with me?" Syd asks

"Oh, yeah!"

The four send Morgana flying amidst an explosion caused by laser fire.

"Attack!" Orangehead commands

Jack, Conner and the S.W.A.T. Truck, which is being driven by Doggie, fearlessly power forward through the laser fire. Jack and Conner return fire, then engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"Come on!" Conner shouts

Jack is knocked over, then fires at the 'bots from the ground.

Conner repeatedly fires his blaster and sweep-kicks. Doggie decimates a larger group with laser fire from the S.W.A.T. Truck. Gruumm soars past on his motorcycle, dodging fire from the truck, then skids to a stop and leaps off.

"You're mine, Cruger!" Gruumm exclaims

Gruumm leaps all the way to the top of the truck, and Doggie fights him off with his Shadow Saber. He then seizes Gruumm's staff.

"Get off my truck!" Cruger orders, he slashes, sending Gruumm flying off. He lands and rolls to his feet, bringing his staff into a defensive position as Jack and Conner approach. He blasts them, but the two leap out of the way, firing back. Gruumm falls over, yelling.

"Nice work." Jack compliments

"You too." Conner replies

"Good job, Rangers. We'll take it from here. Omega Ranger needs your help." Cruger states

"You've got it. Let's go, B-Squad." Jack replies, the five dash off.

While the SPD was dealing with the massive robot.

Conner is taking care of two Blueheads and an Orangehead at the same time. He smashes them with his staff. Ethan, Desiree, Angelica, and Kira are also doing well, as Doggie duels Gruumm. Desiree, Angelica, Conner, Kira and Ethan group behind him, weapons at the ready.

"Cruger. Using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store!" Gruumm states

"Come on!" Cruger orders

"Let's put it together." Conner agrees

The Dino Rangers put together their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Do it!" Cruger orders

"Fire!" Conner exclaims

The Z-Rex blaster fires at Gruumm, setting off a huge explosion in back of him. He yells with pain, then vanishes in a cloud of dirt.

Cruger cheered "He's gone! Yes, we sent him running. Gather 'round, Rangers."

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and Sam all come running up, yelling excitedly.

"Great job, guys." Jack states

"That was awesome!" Syd exclaims

"Conner… Jack… Kira… Z… Ethan…Desiree…Angelica…. Sky… Syd… Bridge… and Sam. That was great teamwork." Cruger compliments

"Yeah!" Jack and Conner agree clasping hands

"Yes." Cruger seconds

The Rangers headed back to Delta Command. The Dino Rangers stood on one side of the control panel as the other team was other side.

"I still think you guys need us here to deal with Gruumm. He's gonna be madder than ever." Ethan states

Kira agrees "Yeah, and what about Broodwing? He's still around flapping about somewhere."

"It's obvious we should stay. We work great together." Conner states, clearly flirting with Syd.

"Nice try. But I don't date older guys." Syd replies smiling

"Oooh!" Jack states,

"Burned and bad." Desiree agrees,

"We appreciate your offer to stay, Rangers. But that's not possible." Cruger disagrees

"Besides, Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career." Syd explains

"My recording career?" Kira asks,

"Of course! You become a huge singing sensation. I grew up listening to your songs!" Syd answers

"Yeah, and everyone knows about the Conner McKnight soccer camps. They're all over the country!" Sky states. "And the Elemental Ninja Academy."

"For real? Wow!" Conner, Desiree and Angelica reply.

"And Ethan… you have to go back. You've developed some software that we still use here at S.P.D." Bridge finished

"You mean, I'm a genius? Sweet!" Ethan replies

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference. But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets." Cruger explains

"Awesome." Kira states

"That's amazing." Ethan agrees

Desiree looked at her friends, "I think we're ready to go back, Commander."

"Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger legend. Thank you all." Cruger states in farewell.

Kat presses a button, and something rises up from the center console-containers holding the three Dino Gems. "Goodbye, Dino Rangers. Your memory of us will be erased… but we won't forget you. Thank you."

The Dino Gems engulf the five with energy, and both disappear. Conner, Desiree, Angelica, Kira and Ethan then land back at Reefside High, exactly where they were taken from. They look around at each other and down the staircase in front of them for a moment.

"Do you think Dr. Oliver's in there?" Kira asks

"He better be, I came here to see him too!" Desiree answers

"Come on." Conner agrees

The five run down the stairs.

DarkPriestess66: Yes, It's History from SPD. I like that ep because if came a more final note to Dino Thunder...I'm finished with this story! *Does happy dance* if you haven't favorited or alerted Operation Overdrive: Angelica's story. Do so.


End file.
